


My Bad

by iCheeseYou



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Australia, Alternate Universe - High School, Anorexia, Bottom!Harry, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Fluff, M/M, Top!Luke, bottom!Ashton, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 128,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCheeseYou/pseuds/iCheeseYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if I have a tiny crush on a guy who doesn't even know I exist? How do I get his attention?"</p><p>Ashton finally gets it, but not in a way he thought he'd get it.</p><p>© 2014 iCheeseYou</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *READ BEFORE YOU PROCEED*  
> AN: Because of my lack of knowledge of Australia, this  
> story is going to be a mix of US and AUS. Previous readers, if you were confused before, I sincerely apologize that I neglected this information. I mentioned this on other websites, yet it slipped my mind here. My eagerness to post this story got the best of me.
> 
> Understand, please, that this is an AU, and everything in here is not real, other than character names. Pardon my American self, if you may.
> 
> Oh, and thank you, Bumblebee, for pointing that out. Usually I'd be so embarrassed and not update in forever, but I did consider the fact that Australia isn't really like that, so my embarrassment was not that major.
> 
> Lesson: make sure you add EVERYTHING so readers are not confused. Oh, and do more  
> research. Apparenly I don't do enough, but this is a mix of US/AUS.
> 
> Thank you, if you read through this. Just wanted to clarify things, is all. You may carry on. (: I hope you enjoy!

_Why is he so goddamn cute?_

_Isn't it illegal to be this attractive?_

_From what world is this sexy beast from?_

_God, why are you testing me?_

_I swear, if I had ovaries, they'd explode._

On the first day of school I was sitting at a table with my friend, Michael, in the morning when I saw a blond boy with a lip ring walk by me along with another lad with dark brown hair. I was in the middle of talking when my eyes landed on the blond lad. I stopped everything that I was doing and just stared at him as he went by. He didn't notice me since he was talking to the other guy, and I'm a bit glad he didn't, because he would've been weirded out by my staring.

Oh, my God. He was so fucking cute. Like, his hair was all spiked up perfectly at the front. I have a thing for that kind of hair. Strange fetish, I know. I didn't really get a good look at his eyes, but whatever shade of color they are, they must be hella beautiful. His upper body was thin, yet muscular, and I love the way his black skinny jeans clung to his legs; it really made his ass look cute. Not like I was staring at that. Pfft, what?

And that lip ring. Oh, don't get me fucking started, but you talked me into it. It adds a minor rebellious trait to him, and it's freaking sexy. I wish I knew more about him. Maybe finding out his name would be a good start. I could either go up and ask him or go into stalking mode.

I think I'll go with the second choice. Good job, Ash, the first time you'll be stalking a guy. If I do find information about him I should join the ASIS.

"Ash?" I heard Michael call out. I shook my head and brought my attention back to him.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"What about Friday's concert?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What concert?"

"The one you were talking abou-"

"Oh! Right!" I was just telling Michael about a concert that my other friend, Harry, and his band, One Direction, were having at the park nearby the school. It's fifteen dollars for students and faculty members of our school, and twenty for everyone else. Five extra bucks for backstage passes. But since Harry's my friend, he gave me two tickets and backstage passes for free! The perks of having a band member as a friend.

I met Harry back in our first year of high school when he just transferred from England. We hit it off right away and we've been close friends ever since. He's told me about his dream of playing at sold out concerts and becoming the greatest artist in all of music history. He formed a band with three other lads from England and one from Ireland, and together they sound amazing. They're starting out small, but for a band that just formed two months ago, they're off to a good start.

"So, Harry is playing at the park behind the school. He gave me two tickets and two backstage passes, no charge. Wanna come with me?"

"Seriously?" Michael asked with wide eyes.

"No kiddin'. The tickets are right in my backpack."

"Sure. I have no plans this Friday, anyway." I pulled my backpack onto my lap and began taking out a ticket and a pass, handing it to Michael. He took it from my hand and stuffed it into his backpack. "So, did you enjoy checking out the guy?"

I stared at Michael quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb. I saw you starin' at the blond kid. He is rather cute."

"Hey, back off, purple. He's mine."

"See? You were checking him out. It's fine, I'm more into girls, anyway." I rolled my eyes. I threw my backpack over my right shoulder and stood up from my seat, but before I could tell Michael I was going to head off to my first class, Harry arrived with a bagel and cream cheese in his hand and slid into the seat next to me. Shortly after, his other band mates, Zayn, Niall, and Liam, joined the table. I've only met three of Harry's friends because they go to the same school as I, but the other guy attends college. I'm not sure how he and Harry met, but Harry talks about him a lot. I heard that he has brown, feathery hair and ocean blue eyes. And that he's short, yet full of sass.

"What's up, lads?" Harry asked as I sat back down into my seat. Michael leaned forward.

"Ashton's been checkin' out this guy. I think he's got a crush." They all cooed and Harry grabbed my cheek, stretching it out. I whacked his hand away. Nobody gets to touch my face. "I think he's a freshman." I cocked a brow.

"What makes you think that?" Niall asked as he pulled out an orange from God knows where and started to peel it.

"Well, for the past three years that I've been attending this high school, never have I ever saw that guy."

"Maybe it's just now that you guys see him?" Zayn suggested.

"True, but then Ashton would've noticed him before today."

I might have to agree with Michael here. I definitely would've noticed the sex god on legs if he went to our school the previous years, but that doesn't prove that he is a freshman.

"If Ashton's a senior," Liam began, "and that guy's a freshman... wouldn't that make Ash a pedophile?"

I gawked at Liam as the guys laughed. I slapped Liam's hand that was laying on the table, and he pulled back with a small squeak.

"No, because I'm seventeen still! I still have a few more months!"

"Then it's bye-bye to the freshman." I frowned as the guys snickered. I stole Harry's bagel and held it in between my teeth before he could protest. I even took the cream cheese and began opening that up.

"Whatever," I said with the bagel in my mouth. "You lads excited about Friday?"

"Yep!" Zayn shouted as he sat up straighter. "I can't believe Harry got us a gig at the park! First, Australia, then the world!" We all laughed and I finally got to open the cream cheese bag. Harry even handed me a plastic knife and napkins, because he knows he's not getting his breakfast back. Once I finished spreading out the cheese over the bagel, I took it into my teeth again and stood up, tossing the empty bag to Harry.

"I'm heading to my first class," I informed them. "What do you all have?"

"I have Government," answered Zayn.

"Calculus," replied Liam.

"Art!" exclaimed Niall. That leprechaun is just way too hyper.

"English," Harry groaned.

"English, but I have Woods," Michael said. Harry gasped.

"Me too! Let's be English buddies!"

"No," Michael laughed.

Harry pouted and pressed his face against my side. I patted his head as I muttered comforting words to relieve him of his rejected feeling.

"I've got Stats, so I'll see you guys at lunch. Meet here, okay?"

"Don't we always?" Niall asked as he popped the last orange slice into his mouth. I pulled Harry off and said bye to everyone and made my way to my first class of my last year.

As I was walking and eating my bagel, I saw that cute guy standing by the lockers as his brunet friend was pulling out books for his classes. World Geography, said one of the books. Isn't that a class the freshmen take? I couldn't hear their conversation, but the brunet must've said something funny, because then they were laughing.

I didn't realize that I stopped in my tracks just to watch them. I stuffed the last piece of the bagel into my mouth and just stared at the two in awe. I was at a far distance from them, so I highly doubt they could see me. A smile had crept onto my face when the blond smiled. His smile, it was beautiful. Just like the rest of him. I want to get to know him, but how?

What are the odds that our paths would even cross?

_God, if you can hear me, I'd appreciate it if you would stop doing this to me._

I went over to my locker, which was nearby the brunet's locker. I still had a clear view of them, unless someone decided to step in between us to block my sight. I wasn't close enough to hear them, however. But I'm satisfied with just being able to see him.

Eventually they walked away and my smile had disappeared as I watched them walk away. I shook my head as I opened up my locker to grab my Stats book.

Why am I feeling disappointed that he left? I don't even know him and he doesn't know me. Snap out of it, Irwin.

I heard the bell ring that notified students they had about ten minutes to get to class. I shut my locker and began making my way to Stats. This year better be good to me, because it's my last year. I'm really hoping that I'll somehow be able to talk to the cute blond guy.

_No, stop it, Ashton._

It's unlikely it'll happen. All I can do is imagine what it'd be like to be a part of his life. It'll never become reality. It's impossible. A million to one chance. Zero, if not less, chance of having anything between us.

My chest hurts, because my life is sad.

I mentally (or physically) slapped myself in the face once I was approaching my class. I peered into the window and saw my peers sitting around, chatting in their little cliques. I sighed, and then opened the door to start off my first day of my last year of high school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Because of my lack of knowledge of Australia, this story is going to be a mix of US and AUS. Previous readers, if you were confused before, I sincerely apologize that I neglected this information. I mentioned this on other websites, yet it slipped my mind here. My eagerness to post this story got the best of me.
> 
> Understand, please, that this is an AU, and everything in here is not real, other than character names. Pardon my American self, if you may.
> 
> Thank you, if you read through this. Just wanted to clarify things, is all. You may carry on. (: I hope you enjoy!

Wow. I didn't think that Stats would be a pain in the butt. We already jumped into the lesson and it's a lot to take in. But if I want to major in business, then Stats is the class for that. I understand probably three-fourths of the lesson. And the downside to this class is that I don't know anyone in the class, so I can't ask anyone for help. Plus the teacher gives off a creepy aura. But I have no intention of dropping the class. Ashton Irwin isn't a quitter.

I had English, Spanish, and Economics before lunch. Those classes are a whole lot easier than Stats, I'll give you that.

Lunch comes around and I find that the table that the lads and I usually sit at is empty. I sat at the table and pulled out my Stats stuff. Yeah, I kept my Stats book and notebook because I need all the study time that I can get. Unless I can snag some food from Harry, no lunch for me.

I flipped to the first section in the book and leaned on my arm, plugging my fingers into my ears so I could block out the noise around me.

I felt someone slide into the seat next to me and some of their weight leaning against me. I turned my head and saw Harry peering down at my Stats book. He was holding a tray that contained an apple, milk, and a plate of spaghetti.

"Can I have your apple?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"No, I'm eating the apple. However, you can have the spaghetti, because I got it for you."

_Thank you for giving me such an amazing best friend._

Soon Michael, Zayn, and Liam joined the table. I raised an eyebrow.

"Where's Niall?" I asked.

"Detention," muttered Liam.

"Already?" Zayn questioned, his eyes bulging out of his head.

Liam nodded. "Last period he thought it'd be funny to jump onto his desk and start singing 'Let it Go' from Frozen." I rolled my eyes an laughed.

"Sounds like something only Niall would do," I joked. Harry placed the spaghetti on my Stats book, but I pushed it off so it clanked with Michael's tray. "Not on the book! It's school property!"

"Sorry, babe." He threw an arm around my shoulder and took a bite out of his apple.

Before you start asking, no, we're not together. He just doesn't know the definition of personal space and tends to be a very touchy person. If anything, I'd say he fancies his college band member. He should seriously introduce him to me. Maybe at their first concert this Friday.

I read over the first part of the chapter as the lads chatted amongst themselves and laughed. I scratched the back of my head and peered behind me, and then I widened my eyes. I saw the cute blond guy sitting at the table behind me with a group of friends alongside his brunet friend. I just stared at him as his lips moved, then his group let out a howl of laughter. When I saw his head turn to my direction, I twisted myself around so I was looking down at my Stats book again.

"You okay, Ash? Your face is red." I looked up at Michael and then glanced at the other lads. When I didn't answer, he looked behind me and then smirked. "Oh, I see. Carry on with your freakish ways." The lads looked in the direction that Michael was looking to figure out what he was talking about.

"Shut up," I mumbled. I pushed Harry's arm off of me and began to seriously concentrate on the Stats book. I really need to pass this class. I saw Harry stab the spaghetti with a fork and twist it. He brings the food up to my face, his other hand right below it so the tomato sauce doesn't drop onto my stuff. I chuckle, "Seriously?"

"Well, you don't seem to have any free hands at the moment," he answers. I open my mouth and he pops the spaghetti into my mouth. Delicious spaghetti goodness. It will always and forever be my favorite food.

-

Last class of the day: art. I should've took the class in my freshman year, but no, I had to wait until my last year to finally take this class. If it weren't for this class I'd be taking Physics, but I didn't take that science class, because I didn't want to have six classes. Call me lazy, whatever, but just for the record, the classes I'm taking are AP classes, except for Art. I'm stuck with a bunch of freshmen in that class. Oh, Jesus, and it's for the entire school year.

I walked into the classroom and saw a bunch of freshmen sitting at their seats timidly. There was only one group that was chilling in the back of the classroom. I recognize some of them, but they're sophomores or juniors. I think I'm the only senior in this class. Lovely.

I take a seat near the back of the classroom and drop my backpack onto my desk. I rummage through it before I pull out my iPod and earbuds so I could start listening to music. The next thing I know I feel someone's presence to my left and I look over, and I gape.

It's the brunet that was with the cute blond today.

I averted my eyes from him. _Of course, it's not like it's impossible for me to have classes with him or the blond guy._ Students are still piling into the classroom, so there may be a chance that the cute blond freshman (?) guy walks in. But then wouldn't he be with this brunet kid who's next to me? I slump a bit into my seat. Maybe he's not in this class after all.

I shut myself out from the world with my music on my iPod as the other students chatter away. The teacher walks in a minute later and I pull an earbud out so I could still hear her as I listened to my music.

"Welcome, class, to Art!" the teacher began. "My name is Ms. Jones, and I hope you're happy with your current seats, because those are your permanent seats for the rest of the year."

I turned my head to the brunet guy next to me, and at the very exact moment he did the same. He just waved at me and I returned it. Well, I can tell that this year is going to be slightly weird.

-

"Why do I have to go?" Harry asked as I opened up my locker. I pulled out some textbooks and then handed them to Harry so I could close my locker. He did the honor of putting my books in my backpack and then we made our way to the parking lot to get to my car.

When we met up at our usual table after fifth class, I invited him over to my place so I wouldn't be all lonely at home since my mom is still at work and my little brother and sister are still at school at this time. Plus, my siblings absolutely adore Harry and his brown curls. They prefer to play with his hair rather than mine, but I don't mind. I didn't like my hair being touched anyways, but people still touch it anyways.

"Because," I began to answer, "Michael and Zayn already have plans, Liam still has one more class to cover, and Niall's serving afterschool detention." That poor bastard, Niall. His teacher just isn't satisfied with lunch detention, and that's enough torture for Niall. He must be starving right now. Maybe I should get some takeout from Nando's and bring it to Niall, because I'm just a nice friend that way.

Harry pouted, but then shrugged. "Alright, then. I guess it's just you and me."

"Yeah." We approached the football field and began walking at the side of the field. To get to the student parking lot, students had to go by the football field. I don't know what idiot made it that way, but that's just what it is. There were some students dressed in the P.E. uniform who were trying out for the football team. They were to be determined whether they get on Varsity, Junior Varsity, Frosh/Soph, or none of them. Harry was on Junior Varsity in our freshman year, but quit the following year, because he wanted to focus on music.

"Louis plays football," Harry randomly said. I looked at him.

"Louis? Your other band member?" I asked. He nodded.

"He was born to play. He's, like, a freaking football prodigy. He got accepted into the college he goes to now just because he has mad football skills." A smile slipped onto Harry's face. "I'm really proud of him."

We had stopped walking just so Harry could talk about Louis. I looked out into the football field and the first thing I saw was a ball get kicked into a goal. I returned my gaze to Harry.

"Do you like Louis?" I asked him.

"Well, yeah. He's my best friend, so I see no reason why."

"No, I meant more."

"Oh." I noticed how uncomfortable he was feeling since he was shifting back and forth on his feet.

"Nevermind. Sorry I asked."

"No, it's fine. Maybe I have a small crush on him, but he doesn't see me that way."

"I think in my situation, it's worse."

"How so?"

"Well, that cute guy that Michael and I mentioned earlier doesn't even know me."

"Well, you are complete strangers, so..."

"No, I mean, he doesn't even know I'm alive, Harry. What if I have a tiny crush on a guy who doesn't even know I exist? How do I get his attention? At least Louis knows you exist, but that freaking sex god isn't aware of my presence." I heard Harry snicker and I frowned. "What?"

"Sex god," he repeated. I groaned and punched his arm as he kept laughing.

"You're such a dork," I told him.

"But I'm your dork," he cheekily smiled.

"No, you're Louis's."

"No, I'm not. So until that happens, I'm your dork."

"Did I mention you're weird, too?"

"Every day, Ash." He slung an arm around my shoulder and we resumed walking. A frown came onto my face as I stared up at Harry. Damn, I hate being shorter than he is. I used to be taller by an inch, but suddenly he decided to grow two inches and I stayed the same height.

"You still haven't answered my question," I reminded Harry.

"Right... what was it again?"

"How do I get someone's attention if they don't even know I exist?"

"Why don't you go up to him?" he suggested, but I shook my head. "Well, then let fate decide whether you two are meant to cross paths. It could be very kind and let you two get together, or it could be very cruel and decide that you two just weren't meant to be."

"Thanks a lot," I said, even though it had a bit of sarcasm.

"No problem, love," Harry beamed, not catching my sarcasm at all.

"Hey, before we head to my place, let's grab Niall some food. I bet he's completely famished."

"Poor Niall, he didn't deserve to miss lunch. All he did was what he loved to do."

"Yeah, at the most inappropriate time." We laughed and we finally got past the football field that seemed to stretch on forever. I tossed my backpack at Harry so I could shuffle through my stuff to retrieve my car keys. I put my keys in my backpack because I don't want to put them in my pockets; I'm afraid they'll fall out.

I finally got my keys out and then unlocked my car. Harry zipped up my backpack and tossed it into the backseat. I got into the driver's seat while he got into the passenger's seat. I started the car and waited for it to warm up. I plugged my phone into the charger that was in my car and began shooting at text to Niall to see what he was doing.

"If you're going to text Niall, don't bother. Mrs. Bigsy has sharp eyes."

I groaned. "Well, I guess we'll just have to surprise Niall with Nando's." I set my phone down and turn up the radio, and Fall Out Boy's 'Just One Yesterday' began blasting throughout my car. I nodded to the rhythm of the song and began pulling out of the parking lot once it finished warming up. I had to deal with Harry's singing throughout the entire car ride, but I don't mind; he's got a nice voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and I got Niall food. We just got into my car and we were about to head back to the school to drop it off at Niall's class. The thing is, I don't know where Mrs. Bigsy's class is. I don't even know who she is. And it's still the sixth class of the day. Class doesn't end until another five minutes.

I parked my car into the same spot that it was in earlier today before I went to Nando's. I killed the engine, pushed my phone into my back pocket, and began making my way out of the car. The first thing I noticed when I looked at the school was that people who were trying out for football were still in action. Usually if one's taking a sport, the class lasts for about three hours whereas other classes are just one.

Harry carried the bag filled with Nando's food out of the car and then I locked my car. We then began going past the football field to get to wherever Niall was.

I swear, whoever thought it was a good idea to put a football field right in between the school and the student parking lot was drunk off their ass, because this is no way a good thing for lazy people like myself.

"Do you have any idea where Bigsy's class is?" I asked Harry. He nodded.

"Yeah, I know. She's in the English part of the school." I told Harry to lead the way, and he told me to hold the bag of Nando's. When I obeyed, his arm was wrapped around my shoulder and we started going to the building.

"Nice job, son!" I heard the football coach shout. I turned my attention to the football field and saw a bunch of football players grouping up and giving someone a hug. I shrugged and turned my attention back to the school.

-

We were now standing in front of Mrs. Bigsy's classroom right when the bell rings, telling everyone that school's over for the day, except for the students on sports teams. Students piled out of the classroom, which probably means that Mrs. Bigsy has a class for sixth period. Before the door could close, I pulled it open and peered inside the classroom, finding that no one was there except for an adult who looked as if she was in her mid-thirties sitting at the desk, typing away on the computer. She turned her head so she was looking at me and Harry.

"May I help you, gentlemen?" she asked, her voice showing that she wanted us out of her room as soon as possible so she could get done whatever she was doing.

"Yeah, um, do you happen to know where Niall Horan is?" I questioned. She pulled her hands away from the keyboard and began squeezing the bridge between her eyes.

"That kid, I swear, is such a nuisance. What business do you have with him?"

"We brought him food," Harry answered as he lifted my arm that was carrying the Nando's. "He missed out on lunch, and that's his favorite time of day, not including breakfast and dinner."

"Well, he wouldn't have missed it if he just sat still and kept his big mouth shut," she snapped. _This lady has such an attitude._ "Mr. Horan is not here. He's serving detention hours at the school library, because he needs to learn how to be quiet."

_True, Niall does need to learn how to do that._

"Okay, thank you," I said.

"Oh, and there's no food allowed in the library, so don't even think about bringing that... stuff in there."

"This 'stuff' you're referring to is from the greatest restaurant on Earth," Harry retorted. My jaw dropped as I looked back and forth from Harry's smirk to the teacher's surprised expression. I began pushing Harry away from the room.

"Sorry about that, Mrs. Bigsy, I'll control him," I told her apologetically, giving her a smile. She shook her head and returned to the computer. I shoved Harry away from the door. "You're insane," I told him.

"She insults Nando's, she insults us."

"You're a dork, you know that?"

"So you've told me before."

"Whatever, let's just get this over to Niall already before he dies from starvation."

-

The librarian, Mrs. Franny, was literally asleep when Harry and I walked through the doors. She was old, so I wasn't surprised to see that she was sleeping soundly at her desk. Harry and I tiptoed inside and found Niall sleeping at a book cart, one arm sprawled out against the books that weren't placed on the shelves yet and his other arm supporting his head. He was snoring rather loudly.

I brought the bag up to his nose to see if the smell could wake him up. His nose scrunched and then he groggily opened his eyes. He rubbed at his orbs and then looked down at where the smell was coming from. Suddenly, a beaming smile was plastered on his face.

"You got me Nando's!" he whisper-shouted. He gratefully took the bag and set it on a nearby table and pulled me and Harry into a hug. "Thank you! I thought I was going to die from boredom and hunger!"

"I doubt you'd die from hunger in less than a day," I chuckled.

"No problem, Ni," Harry said. "Just for the record, it was my idea to get you food." I pulled away from Niall's hug and smacked Harry in the stomach with the back of my hand.

"Don't lie to Niall," I laughed. I heard a phone vibrating, and Harry reached into his pocket. He pulled out his iPhone and answered.

"Hello?" he said into the phone. "Library. Come here, we got Nando's, but it's all for Niall... Alright, later, mate." Harry stuffed his phone into his pocket. Niall and I were looking at him, wondering who was on the other end. "Liam," he answered. Niall and I nodded and Niall took a seat at the table and began digging into the bag.

"I still can't believe you guys got me Nando's," he smiled.

Within minutes Liam and Michael entered the library, and Liam, being the kind person he is, waved at the sleeping librarian, unaware that she wasn't even awake. They took seats around the table and we all watched as Niall ravenously ate through the food. We all knew better than to ask Niall for food, especially when he's starving like this.

"So, Ashton," Michael said, earning my attention, "anything you want to talk about?" I raised an eyebrow at my purple-haired friend.

"Wha-"

"Afterschool he and I were stalking that guy that he likes," Harry interrupted. Michael began laughing and Liam shook his head, attempting to hide his smile, but failing.

"We were not! Stop lying!" I yelled. He slapped his hand over my face and told me to be quiet and pointed to Mrs. Franny. She shifted around at her desk, but was back to snoozing.

"No talking in the library," Harry said in a high pitched, raspy voice.

"There is no eating in the library, either," I said, "yet here we are, feeding Niall Nando's right in the middle of the entire place."

"Sometimes I feel like you and Harry are a lot closer than we are," Michael pouted. I showed a hurt expression, but it was obviously a playful one.

"No one can replace you, Mikey. We've known each other since we were in diapers. Harry's just a really close friend of ours, s'all." It was Harry's turn to pout. He threw his arms around me and pulled me close to him.

"Mine," he mumbled. I laughed as I patted his head. He's so clingy, it's funny.

"Sorry, but my heart belongs to someone else." I pulled out of his hold and leaned against my elbows on the table.

"Yeah, to someone who doesn't even know who you are, which is seriously sad," Liam pointed out. Niall let out a roar of laughter, but immediately covered his mouth.

"You all need to keep your mouths shut, because one, we're in a library, and two, my life isn't _that_ sad."

"It's pretty sad," Michael said. "But don't worry, you have us, so that cancels out your sad life."

"You're all dorks, but I love you guys anyways," I smiled, and they all returned it. "Hey, when Zayn gets out of his Track and Field practice, do you guys want to head over to my place? Originally, it was just going to be me and Harry, but it seems like you guys aren't busy now."

"Can't," Niall groaned, his mouth full of chicken. "I still gotta stay at the library until Franny the Snooze says that I've done enough work." He leaned closer after swallowing the food that was in his mouth. "But, truthfully, I didn't get shit done. It's so boring in here. I'm so glad you guys came around."

"I'm free," Michael spoke up. I smiled at him, and then turned my attention to Liam.

He just shrugged. "Sure, I'll come by, but after Zayn's practice. He's my ride." Niall frowned.

"I'm going to be alone?" He pouted and pushed the almost empty bag away from him as he hid his face in his arms.

"Hey," Harry began as he leaned closer to Niall, "Mrs. Franny's asleep, so maybe you can just sneak out of here."

"Or we can help Niall out," I suggested. "It's a better and _safer_ idea than the one you thought up." Liam and Michael muttered in agreement, and Harry just slouched into his seat.

"I still like my idea," he mumbled. I played with his curls as I looked over at Niall. He was beaming so wide, his face would probably be sore afterwards. He finished his food and pushed the bag over to Michael.

"Toss this, will ya? You guys are the best! Food and assistance? I couldn't ask for better friends!"

Michael left the library to dispose of the Nando's bag and we began sorting the books into where they belong, following Niall's instructions.

Within half an hour, they were all finished, and Liam left right after so he could go to the track and wait for Zayn to finish his sports practice. Niall poked Mrs. Franny to inform her that he was done with her job, and she signed off his detention and handed him the slip so he could give it to Mrs. Bigsy tomorrow. Michael, Niall, Harry, and I then walked out of the library side-by-side to go to Niall's locker. He had to stuff all of his books into his locker, because Niall doesn't do homework at home. He's the kind of person to work on homework in the morning. And somehow he still manages to get C's in his classes.

We started making our way to the parking lot. The worst part about the walk to the student parking lot is having to go around the football field. Seriously, that pisses me off.

I felt a hand slip into my back pocket and I let out a yelp as my hands darted for my pocket. I looked around and saw Harry holding up my phone. "Harry! Give that back! You don't see me taking your phone!"

"Remember when you stole my bagel this morning? Yeah, this is payback," he smirked as he easily got past my passcode and into my phone.

"But you eventually let me have it!"

"Still."

"Seriously, Harry, give it back!"

"You guys, don't fool around here," Michael warned, "especially not near a bunch of people who are kicking around footballs without aim."

"Um, lads?" Niall tugged at the back of my shirt, but I waved him off as I tried to reach for my phone from a laughing Harry.

"Harry, this isn't cool! Why must you be taller than I?"

"S'not my fault, is it?" Harry stuck his tongue out at me and then I tackled him so we fell past the border of the football field. "Okay, okay! I give! Here's your phone!" I snatched my phone out of his hand and pushed it into my pocket.

"Thank you," I said with a smile playing on my lips as I stood up. "Now, let's hurry up and get to my house before-"

"Ash, look out!"

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain shoot from the back of my head. I couldn't hear anything except for ringing, and I stared blankly ahead at a scared looking Niall, a surprised Michael, and a freaking out Harry. I saw Harry stumble onto his feet as he reached out for me. I could hear him scream out my name through the sound ringing throughout my head. I was falling to the ground, but I didn't feel the impact of me hitting the ground because everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

My entire body felt numb. I couldn't feel anything at all, except maybe cold air. It was hard to hear what's going on with all this ringing that's going on in my ears. However, I did hear a bunch of shouting, but it sounded distant. I could only make out someone apologizing, Harry screaming, Niall sobbing, and just other random commotion. I couldn't open my eyes, though, to show my friends that I was still alive. Suddenly the voices died down and the ringing stopped, but I was still engulfed in darkness.

It felt like I was floating in midair. It was a weird feeling; it was like I was unconscious, yet at the same time I wasn't. I wanted to so badly move to show everyone that I was there mentally, but my body refused to listen to me.

In all of this darkness that surrounded me, there was a small beam of light that was displayed above me. I think I'm now in he state of unconsciousness. Whatever hit me, it hit me hard enough to put me out. I tried to reach for the light, but I found that even in this the state of my mind I cannot move. I tried everything I could to even lift a mere finger, and eventually I was no longer floating, but standing upright against some surface.

I slowly inched my way closer to the light, but it seemed to be going farther away from me. Then I was walking, and walking turned into running. The light that seemed like my only hope of me waking up was still drifting away, and I swear that I'm running the fastest that I can. Suddenly, I was catching up, and a smile slipped onto my face. When I was leaving the darkness, I felt warm for the first time since I drifted into this subconscious mind of mine. The sounds, people's voices were returning, and I could see actual light through my lids. I think my physical hand even twitched! The sounds grew louder, the light grew brighter, and I could feel my hand again. I clenched my fist to show I was awaking and I decided to concentrate on trying to open my eyes.

After what seemed like forever, I finally lifted my heavy lids. At first, everything was white, but then a ceiling began to appear in my vision. I- wait, a ceiling? Last time I checked, I was outside.

I felt something squeeze my hand, and I turned my head slightly to see who it was. I expected Harry to be holding my hand...

... But it wasn't Harry, nor was it Michael nor Niall.

"Hey, you're awake," said the person. It took me a moment to process who was holding my hand, and once I registered who it was, I nearly flipped shit and my heart was going to pound out of my chest.

It was the freaking hot blond guy, and he was in P.E. clothes!

I looked at his hair. It even looks more perfect up close. I stared into his eyes, which were a really beautiful blue, and then my eyes made their way to the ring that was hanging from his lips. Then I gazed at his face, and he was illegally, beautifully perfect. More perfect than when I saw him from afar. I unintentionally licked my lips, and then a thought struck me.

This hot guy that I've been crushing on since I laid eyes on him is in the same room as I am, and _we're alone!_

"You okay? You're heating up." Oh, shit, his voice is deep and sexy as fuck. I think my nonexistent ovaries just exploded.

I immediately shot up from what seems like a bed, but I stopped moving when my head started throbbing. I mumbled multiple 'ows' as the blond guy helped me lie back down on the bed.

"Whoa, take it easy. You just got hit by a football in the head. Don't hurt yourself." I looked at him. _God, he's so fucking cute!_

_Calm down, Ashton. Don't get too excited._

"W-where are my friends?" I asked him.

"They're waiting outside. Oh, by the way, you're in the nurse's office."

"Oh." Someone carried me. Whether I was in their arms or they put me in a wheelchair, at some pointed I was lifted. "I feel bad for whoever brought me here. I'm sorta heavy."

"Nah, it's okay. You were pretty light." Oh, God. Did this sex god say what I thought he said? _He_ carried _me?!_ Freaking, holy shit- okay, calm down, Ash. "Plus, it was my fault that you were knocked out by the football that I kicked in your direction. My bad."

He chuckled, and I just let out a nervous one. So, I got hit by his football? Fate, are you on my side? If so, you have an unusual way of having us cross paths.

"C-can you br-bring my friends in here? I want them to see that I'm still alive." He laughed and then nodded, standing up from the seat that was at the side of the bed I was on and leaving the room. I was not looking at his ass, by the way.

I slowly dropped my head onto the pillow and let out a sigh, although my heart was beating super fast. I can't believe of all people, he was the one who kicked the football and I was the one who was unfortunate (yet lucky) to get hit by it.

Still, why did he carry me? Harry could've easily done it. Maybe I'll ask him when he returns. No, it shouldn't bother anyone that much, but I was carried by a guy I like who doesn't even know me! I might as well just have a heart attack.

Moments later the sex god returned with Harry, Niall, Michael, Liam, and Zayn following him. Harry was glaring at him, Michael breathed out a relieved sigh, and Niall literally almost tackled me to the bed and cried into my shoulder. Liam and Zayn both were smiling, probably relieved as well that I'm okay.

"Ash! You're okay!" Niall exclaimed. "I thought you were a goner!"

"Nah," the hot blond said, "it takes more than that to kill him."

When I looked at Michael, he was wriggling his brows at me. He's probably teasing me right now. I can practically hear him say, 'Use protection, kids.'

Harry, without removing his glare from the kid, stepped over to me and sat down on the edge of the bed. He was holding an icepack in his hand, and he plopped it onto my lap. I took it into my hand and just stared at it.

"It's called an icepack, shrimp dip," Harry growled. "Use it for your head."

I took the icepack and placed it on the back of my head where I got hit. It hurt, but it was soothing at the same time.

The hot guy took a step closer to me, and Harry's glare just intensified.

"Harry," I warned as he turned his head to me. "Be nice. He meant no harm."

"He still hurt you," he worried his lip.

"Ah, Mr. Irwin! You're awake!" said a feminine voice. Everyone's eyes turned to the door and there was the nurse. "How's your head?"

"Hurting, but it's okay," I shrugged.

"Excellent. Now, you were lucky that the ball did not hit you hard enough to give you a concussion, or send you to a coma. Now, anyone who isn't named Ashton Irwin or Luke Hemmings must leave the room."

Luke Hemmings? Who the flip-

Oh.

Okay.

"C'mon, Ni. We'll meet with him at his place," Zayn said as he and Liam began to pry Niall's arms from me. He reluctantly complied, and he turned to me.

"See you later," he said through a small smile. I shot him a bigger one.

"Hey, when I get home, we'll play FIFA." Niall beamed and nodded and then skipped out of the room.

Michael walked over to me and whispered, "Don't get too crazy, Ash." I blushed madly and whacked him, making my head hurt a little bit.

"That isn't happening," I said, deadpanned. He left the room with Liam and Zayn. Now it was just me, this hot guy named Luke, and Harry.

"I have your car keys," Harry informed me, "and I'll be taking your backpack. Your phone's on the table. I'll drive your car to the flat and open the door for the lads."

"But-" I protested, but he interrupted me.

"You're not driving, Ash. It's too risky, after getting hit in the head. You could pass out any moment. I'll be going now. Later." He shot Luke another glare before leaving the room. Now it was just me and Luke, this freaking hot guy that's perfect in every way.

This just got awkward.

"So, my name's Luke Hemmings," he spoke up after a minute of silence. _I figured._

"I'm Ashton Irwin."

"Yeah, I know." I widened my eyes.

"Wh-what?"

"When the nurse called our names and everyone else left, I assumed that was your name, Ashton Irwin."

Oh. Right.

"So, why did she not excuse you?" I asked. There had to be reason why.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I, uh... Coach has this policy that whenever we hurt someone during a game of football, the injured is in the hands of the player that injured them. So..." He spread his arms out and put on a smile. "... guess who's your new buddy for a week?"

Oh, my flipping shit.

-

After Luke insisted that I get another half hour of rest, I finally convinced him that I was ready to go home. I still had homework to do. Plus, I still don't understand Stats.

"Do you need help?" he asked as he held out his arms at me just in case I fell.

As much as I'd like him to carry me, I'm not going to take advantage of this kind, sexy boy.

"No, I'm fine," I told him as I sat up. The throbbing at the back of my head had decreased, and I was thankful for that. I began to stand up, but then I felt all the blood rush from my head and my vision began to darken. I nearly fell before Luke caught me in his arms.

"I got ya," he said in a voice that's almost a whisper. "I'm not gonna let you fall."

Funny thing to say to someone who already fell for you.

I tried to stand up, but my legs were still numb. In the end I sat back down on the bed.

"I can't really feel my legs." I didn't want him to carry me, so I tried to think up of another solution. "Do you think I can use you as support?"

"How 'bout I just carry you?" I kinda wanted to avoid that, but another part of me wanted that so badly.

_No, resist, Ash, resist!_

"I... that won't be necessary..." I stared down at my feet, awkwardly shifting them around.

"Well, for the next week I'm to be by your side. What coach says, goes."

"But I don't-"

Before I knew it, Luke leaned down and scooped me up into his arms. I squeaked and wrapped my arms around his neck. I stared down at the ground and I clung onto him.

He let out a laugh. "Don't worry, I won't drop you," he tried to reassure me, but being dropped is the least of my worries.

I'm in the arms of a freaking hot sex god, and he doesn't even know what he's doing to me right now.

My heart was literally beating at the speed of light and I was worried that it was pounding so hard to the point where he can feel the drumming. I think I'm shaking as well, because- fuck- I'm freaking out right now. Sexy blond kid- this kid right here!- is carrying me. Oh, Jesus, fate is being so kind to me right now.

Luke... so that's his name. It definitely suits him.

Hemmings. Luke Hemmings.

A perfect name for a perfect guy.

"I'm taking you back out to the field," he informed me. I just nodded, not caring about anything right now. I just want to savor this moment.

I only just saw the guy this morning, and I was literally fangirling over how sexy he looked. And here I am, being carried by that very guy, and I just... oh, God, things can't get any better than this right now.

I reached out for my phone that was sitting on the table, like Harry said, and Luke brought me over there so I could collect my phone. He carried me out of the office, but not before telling the nurse that we were leaving. She just nodded and asked Luke if he needed a pass, but he said no.

So here we were, Luke walking down the halls with me in his arms. There were only some students in the halls since they do their afterschool activities. The silence between me and Luke wasn't awkward, but I didn't want there to not be any talking, so I began to think of something to say to him.

"If I'm going to have to deal with you for a week, then can you tell me some things about yourself?" I asked him. Yes, what an excellent way to learn more about your crush of less than half a day.

"Alright then," he agreed. "Let's see... I'm a freshman here, I was born on the sixteenth of July, born in Sydney, Australia, I have two brothers named Jack and Ben, I like the color blue, my best friend's name is Calum, and I like penguins." So, Luke is a freshman. Michael was right about that. Then my mind was focused on the last thing he said.

"Penguins?" I repeated.

He nodded, "Yep, penguins. They're cool. I am a penguin, if you didn't know."

I just laughed- well, more like giggled. Fuck, I just giggled because Luke Fucking-Sexy-Beast Hemmings.

"Are you sure I'm not heavy?" I asked. "I feel heavy."

"If anything, you're light." I looked down at my shirt and then leaned my head against his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind at all. He was perfectly fine with this. I know we just met today and he's supposed to be watching over me or whatever, but it's almost like I've known him forever.

I wish I met him sooner. He's so nice and caring- and don't forget cute, sexy, and hot.

We reached the football field and when his coach's eyes landed on us, he shouted something to the players and then walked over to us. I didn't realize that my grip on Luke tightened as the large man approached us. I could feel Luke chuckling, and it's probably because of me being intimidated. 

"Hemmings!" the coach shouted.

"Coach Fenton," he replied.

"You set that boy down at the bleachers and get your football butt onto the field!"

"Yes, sir." Luke didn't seem the least bit scared by him. He was large and had a loud voice, yet Luke didn't even tense.

Nice, caring, good looking, and brave. Damn, he's the whole package.

He took me to the bleachers and set me down.

"I have to finish up. Just sit still and don't move around too much, okay?" I nodded and he shot me a smile before jogging onto the field.

I pulled my phone out to see the time. It was already a quarter after five. If I remember the schedule correctly, sports should be ending very soon. I was about to text Harry to say that I was going to be heading home soon, but I decided against it when I saw Luke had managed to steal a ball from another player. I placed my phone into my pocket and just watched in awe as Luke swerved around other players and kicked the ball into the goal. I smiled when he jumped into the air and ran towards a group of players to high five them.

Nice, caring, good looking, brave, social, and skilled in football. He's just so perfect, I swear, nothing is more perfect than Luke Hemmings.


	5. Chapter 5

I somehow managed to go to sleep within five minutes, because the next thing I knew someone was poking me. I opened my eyes, only to be blinded by the setting sun. Sunsets aren't usually bright, but when it comes to waking up and your eyes aren't entirely adjusted to the light, then yeah, they are.

"Time to go, sleepy head," said the voice that I recognized as Luke's. Yeah, I already got his voice down in my memory. It's deep and sexy. How can I not?

I groaned and closed my eyes. I shifted myself so that way I was facing up.

"Carry me, Lukey," I muttered without thinking, stretching my arms at him. It wasn't until many seconds of no response from Luke did I realize what I just said. I widened my eyes and shot up, slapping my hand over my mouth.

"Whoa, don't do that! You might hurt yourself!" he exclaimed. I didn't dare look at him in the face.

"I- I didn't mean that! I'm sorry!" Blush was forming on my cheeks. I buried my face into my hands and wished that someone would take me away and throw me into a ditch deep enough for me to not be able to get out.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't be embarrassed," Luke laughed. Oh, God. He's laughing at me. I feel like such an idiot. I refused to remove my hands from my face, but then fingers wrapped around my wrists and pulled them away. I looked up to see what was going on and found that Luke was kneeling down so he was eye level with me. His blue eyes were glistening, no matter how cliche that sounds, and his black lip ring was even gleaming as well. "However, as much as I'd like to fulfill your wishes, I did a lot of running and am sweating a lot. I don't think you'd want to get my sweat all over you. But I'll try my best to help you to the locker room. I need to take a shower and change back into my clothes."

Th-the locker room? Change clothes? Oh, shit, he's going to strip down, and I'm going to be in the same place as he.

I felt my cheeks heat up, but I turned my head away so my fringe would block enough of my face so Luke wouldn't see the red that had formed.

"C'mon, give me your arm."

I didn't have to lift my arms, however, because Luke was already pulling me up. I was waiting for my dizziness to take over, but it didn't, thank God for that. Luke had his arm out behind my back to make sure he'd catch me if I were to fall, but I told him I could manage.

We began making our way to the locker room. A lot of guys were already shirtless and walking around freely. I clung to Luke as he chuckled. We stepped over to Luke's locker. He twisted the lock back and forth until it clicked and he opened the locker, pulling out a towel and some shower supplies. I sat on the bench as Luke removed his black cleats and socks. He closed his locker and began heading to the showers.

Well, I guess he isn't going to strip in front of me after all. I'm not disappointed, if you're wondering. I'm relieved, actually. I wouldn't know what would happen to me if he were to start removing his clothes right in front of me. I think he'd wonder why I was having a nosebleed.

I already embarrassed myself plenty of times; I don't want to do that again, especially not in front of Luke.

His locker was just across from the showers, so I could see him still. He threw his towel over his shoulder and stepped into one of the open showers. He closed the shower door that only covered from his shoulder down to his knees. He placed his towel on that and then began to pull off his shirt and he threw it so it was hanging next to the towel.

I know I can only see his legs down and shoulder up, but- oh, my God. Look away, Ashton, before you die!

Shortly his P.E. shorts followed afterwards. I could tell that he pulled them off along with his undershorts, because a piece of his boxers was showing from inside the shorts.

I finally managed to peel my eyes away from Luke as he turned on the water and began his shower. I swear, I'm red as a tomato right now. I don't think I've had a more exciting moment than that. I'm such a creep. I deserve a slap across the face with a wrecking ball.

Moments later more people began crowding the aisle that I was at. They were all talking at once and laughing really loudly. They didn't even acknowledge my presence, since one of them bumped their shoulder against me and still carried on with the conversation.

"I saw that!" I twisted my head around and saw Luke glaring in my direction.

"Saw what?" asked the guy that bumped into me.

"Go apologize!" Luke demanded. The guy seemed confused at first, until his eyes landed on me. He gasped and placed both hands on the side of his face.

"Oh, my God, I didn't even realize you were there!" There was sarcasm in his voice. I could sense it. He smirked and looked up at Luke. "Isn't he the guy you knocked out?" When Luke didn't respond, the guy knew that it was Luke's confirmation. He turned to me and leaned over so his stank breath was practically hitting my face. "Just to let you know, after a week Luke will have no reason to be around you, so don't think that he'll always be around." He and his friends laughed and then left.

Even though that was all entirely true, I couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt in my chest. After a week Luke will be out of my life, and I'll be back to watching him from a distance.

Those guys were really rude. I'm glad Luke isn't like them at all.

"What a jerk," Luke grumbled. I don't even know if he heard what the guy said to me, because that guy was whispering. On a completely different note, his breath smelled of rotten garlic mixed with dead fish.

I glanced over at Luke who had his back facing me. He was scrubbing shampoo and conditioner in his hair.

Luke without spiked up hair? I wonder how he'll look then.

My phone rang and I pulled it out to see that Harry was calling me.

"Harry?" I asked into the phone.

"Michael," corrected the voice. "Harry's driving right now, and we're heading back to the school to pick you up. That's, if you're still at school..."

"Yeah, I'm in the locker room," I told Michael.

"The locker ro-" Michael cut himself off with his obnoxious sounding laughter. "He's in the locker room with the freshman!" I heard Harry laughing loudly. "Don't do anything funny, Ash. We don't want you getting any STDs."

"You dope, that's only if one of us has it. I don't think he's got any, and I'm a virgin," I whispered the last part. Yes, I am a virgin. No sex for me until marriage, that's the kind of person I am. Or whenever I'm comfortable to do it, whichever comes first.

"Okay, whatever, but still. If you ever want to do anything... there's a present in your pocket."

"What?" I felt all of my pockets and then reached into the front left one when I felt something. I pulled out an unopened condom. I threw it across the locker room with a yelp and it hit the wall with a small slapping sound.

"Ashton?" I twisted myself around to see Luke shut off the water while looking at me. "Anything wrong?"

"N-no, everything's fine," I said through a forced smile. The towel slid from the door, and a minute later Luke opened the door to reveal himself wearing only a towel that clung to his waist. His hair was damp and fell in front of his face. I turned away and kept my eyes focused on Luke's locker door, because I didn't know where else to look. I found it kind of surprising that Luke and I were now the only ones who were in the locker room. Everyone else was gone.

Oh. We're alone. Just me and Luke.

"You sure?" he asked. I heard his voice become louder and then I could sense that he was behind me. I felt him press against my back, and I froze. "Excuse me, just need to get to my locker."

I managed to shake myself from my shocked state and slide to the right so I wasn't in the way. He stepped over the bench and began turning his lock around. I stared at his arms. They were a bit muscular. Then he opened the locker door and dumped his P.E. clothes in there, but not before taking out his boxer shorts. I averted my eyes from Luke.

We may both be guys, but how does he not feel awkward? I'm not even the one who's changing, yet I can't seem to keep myself calm.

Breathe. I need to breathe.

"Ashton," Luke spoke up. I didn't look at him, though. "I walked to school today, so we might have to walk back to your place, if it isn't too far away."

"Actually my friends are going to pick me up," I told him. My phone rang again, and, as if on cue, it was Harry's phone. I picked up and brought the phone to my ear. "Michael?"

"Harry. We're walking to the locker room right now." I glanced over at Luke who was now only wearing his boxers. He was grabbing his black jeans and was slipping a leg into the pants.

"O-okay..." I answered, my eyes still on Luke. They then decided to travel up to his bare chest. After getting his pants, he used the towel that used to be around his waist and began ruffling his hair to get rid of some excess water. He draped the towel around his neck, and then grabbed a black shirt from the locker.

"We already went through the locker room door, and- oh. Hi, Ash." My eyes landed on Harry and Michael. Harry had the phone two inches from his ear as he stared at me, then to a shirtless Luke, and then back to me. He looked at his phone and hung up.

"N-nothing happened, I-I swear!" I stuttered, flinging myself from the bench, but my foot got caught by its leg and I was falling forward. Before I could hit the ground, two arms grabbed me and pulled me close to the owner. I glanced up into Luke's blue eyes. He had one arm hooked inside his shirt, but other than that, I was pressed against Luke's chest!

"My bad," I muttered through an embarrassed smile.

"Whoops," he smiled, cheekily as I blushed madly. He helped me stand straighter, and I pulled away so that I was standing in between Michael and Harry. I brought a hand over my face and kept my eyes away from a chuckling Luke. Suddenly, Michael began clapping loudly.

"What a show! You two deserve an Oscar!" I shot him a glare and began telling them to start walking out of the locker room. I was about to go when I felt Luke take hold of my wrist. He twisted me around and his blue orbs stared into my brown ones. I feel my heart drumming loudly. What if he can feel my rapid beating through my wrist? Oh, God, he's so close. His breath is hitting my red cheeks. I'm pretty sure I'm super red right now, but Luke doesn't seem to notice or care about that.

"Be careful, okay?" His gaze didn't leave mine. I gulped, and then nodded. I just noticed that he was taller than I. He was the same height as Harry. For a freshman, why does he have to be so tall?

He released my wrist and pulled his shirt all the way over his head. He went over to his locker, pulled out a backpack and black Vans with black socks stuffed inside them. He slipped on his socks and shoes and then closed the locker. He threw his backpack over his shoulder and began walking out.

"Wait!" I called out, and he turned. God, why did I do that?!

"Yeah?" he asked me. Why did I call him out? Maybe because I wanted him to stay with me? I need to say something. It's been eight seconds, Ash! Say something!

"Do you want us to drive you home?" I blurted out. He blinked at me, and I knew right then and there what he was going to say.

"You sure I won't be a bother?" I gave him a nod. He looked up, thinking for a moment. "Sure, but my house is just a twenty minute walk. Just letting you know."

I walked beside him and he placed an arm around me. I tensed at the touch, but then relaxed myself. Luke Hemmings's arm is around me. I think I could die happy now. But if I died, then I wouldn't be able to spend time with Luke.

But after the week is up, then I won't be able to talk to him again. He won't have any business with me, and why would he talk to me in the first place? He's sort of forced to because of his coach. He's forced to take care of me. He's forced to do this for a week.

He's forced to be with me.

We made our way out of the locker room and saw Harry and Michael waiting by the wall.

Harry was sending daggers in Luke's direction. He hurt me once, and Harry already hates him. See, that is a good and bad thing about being friends with Harry Styles.

"Oh, you coming with us?" Michael asked. Luke nodded.

"Yeah, Ashton suggested that I get a ride from you guys," Luke explained.

"Oh, did he now?" Harry growled, his glare never leaving Luke.

"Haz..." I warned. Harry looked at me and his face softened. "Behave." Luke didn't seem to notice the hatred that burned in Harry's eyes. Harry just turned on his heels and began making his way out towards the student parking lot. Michael, Luke, and I then followed behind Harry who was walking at a rather fast pace.

"I didn't quite catch your name. What was it?" Michael asked.

"Luke Hemmings," Luke answered. Michael nodded.

"And obviously you've met Ashton Hemmings, right?" I gaped at Michael who was now smiling and trying to hold in his laughter.

"Hemmings? I thought your last name was Irwin?" Luke looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

"It is!" I barked, mostly at Michael though. "Michael is just being a dork!" I tried to swing my arm at him, but failed when he easily dodged it.

"Oops. Slip of the tongue," he said in between his laughter. "You should come over to Ashton's. You know, to hang out." I widened my eyes at Michael, and then brought my eyes to look at Luke.

"Oh, I actually have other plans. I'm going to be studying with my friend."

"Yeah, he has plans. He can't come over, _Michael_." I put a lot of emphasis on his name, hoping he'd catch the hint that I want him to stop what he's doing. 

"Psh, that's what all the freshmen say," he said, completely ignoring me and my warning, "and once they reach senior year, studying isn't even in their book of words."

"Dictionary," I mumbled, but Michael didn't hear me.

"And it's the beginning of the school year, so why study? Oh, and speaking of your friend, you can invite him over as well. Plus, Ashton will be lonely." I glared at Michael.

"I won't! I have you guys!"

"Likie I said, he's going to be lonely." Luke thought for a moment, and then nodded.

"I guess I could study another day," he said. Michael jumped up and down as he threw an arm over Luke's shoulder.

"Awesome! Where's your friend at?"

"Hold on, I'll go call him and ask." He pulled his phone out and walked over to the side.

Michael then whispered in my ear, "You're welcome, Ashton Hemmings."

I took another whack at him, and successfully hit him this time. He just kept laughing and pointing out that I was blushing.

"You're an idiot, you know that?!" I yelled at him. He grabbed me by the wrists and kept my hands in place. "Dude, let me go so I can beat you up!"

"Nuh-uh! I just did you a favor! Now you owe me!"

"No way! You're just embarrassing me!" I began to use my feet to kick him, but I nearly fell from that. Michael still was gripping my wrists, so I didn't fall, thanks to him.

"Move your bums! We haven't got all day!" Harry yelled as he stormed off again. I stopped trying to hit Michael and he released me.

"Why's Harry acting like that?" I asked Michael, although I knew the answer to that already. He was just being an overprotective friend. But he needs to learn to forgive and forget. Besides, Luke didn't mean to hit me. He just lost control of the football, that's all.

Michael, however, shrugged, "I really don't know, but it'll blow over soon. Hopefully."

Luke stuffed his phone into his pocket and walked back over to us.

"Unfortunately, my friend can't make it. He's got some family stuff to do. That's what he told me, anyway. So I guess it's just me and you guys." Oh, great. Why do I feel like my friends are going to try to steal Luke away from me? Or try to embarrass me as much as possible? Michael's already doing the latter. Stupid Michael.

"Alright, then let's get to the car!" Michael skipped ahead to catch up to Harry, leaving me alone with Luke. That idiot, always doing things like this to me. Luke and I then began walking right behind a bubbly Michael and a pissed off Harry.

"I have a feeling that I'll have an interesting experience with you lads," Luke told me as smile slipped onto his face. I groaned and slapped my forehead. The idiots that I call my friends are just going to embarrass the hell out of me.

"Even though it's my house, he invited you over." I shook my head, Stupid, stupid Michael. Although, I must admit that I did kind of wanted Luke to come over to my place so I could spend more time with him, but I didn't want to be a bother to him, so I didn't say anything. Plus, there's also the matter with my friends, _especially_ Michael, who will do everything in their will to make sure that they humiliate me

"Do you not want me to come?" Luke questioned, a little bit of hurt evident in his voice.

"That's not it! I- I want you to come over, but-"

"Aw, Ashton, if you wanted me to come to your house, all you had to do was ask." I felt my heart beast fast at that simple reply.

"But what about what you told Michael? How you said that you had plans?"

"I did have plans, but if you want me to come over to your house, then I'll cancel all of my plans for you."

_You only met me today. Why are you saying this, Luke? Do you realize what you're doing to me just by telling me that? Will everything be the same next week or will we go back to being complete strangers?_

The rest of the walk was silence. It was awkward for me, but Luke felt totally fine with it. When we reached my car, Harry climbed into the driver's side. Somehow Michael managed to make Harry smile again, and he was back to being his cheeky self. That was, until Luke and I arrived to the car. But instead of trying to kill Luke in his head, he decided to ignore him and start joking around with Michael.

Luke opened the car door for me, which surprised me. I muttered 'Thank you' to him as I took a seat right behind the driver's seat. Luke could've sat at the window opposite of where I was sitting, but no, he decided to sit right next to me.

Shit, our thighs are touching. 

When Harry left the parking lot to go to my house, I was starting to feel tired again. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the window when I felt hands reach for my head and lean my head the other way.

"Use my shoulder," Luke whispered. "It's better than the window."

I was too tired to protest, because I secretly wanted to lean against him, but I had to resist before he gave me permission to use him. I just grunted and readjusted myself so I was comfortable. He draped his arm over my shoulder and his head was now leaning on top of mine. A smile made its way onto my face.

I never want to get out of this position. Ever.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wake up, sleepyhead, we're here."

I groggily opened my eyes and rubbed sleep from them. My vision was blurry and I was just waiting for everything to get into focus. Once everything appeared clear, I saw that Michael had his phone whipped out, and then a camera sound being shot. My eyes widened and I tried jumping at him.

"Michael!" I yelled, but the seat belt that I was wearing held me in place. Michael let out a ridiculous laugh as he hopped out of the car and bolted into my house. I tried to remove my seat belt but for some reason after I finally got it off I was still stuck in place. I looked down again and saw that Luke had his arms wrapped around my body. His fingers were interlocked and he was breathing soft snores. I was surprised that he didn't wake up after my shouting and Michael's laughing.

I shook him lightly. "Luke, wake up. We've arrived." I decided to unbuckle his seat belt, but then he shifted around so one foot was flat on the ground while the other was up on the empty seat. His arms fell from me, but now his head was resting on my lap, his face facing upwards.

This illegally attractive, sexy freshman's head is right on my lap. My lap. _Oh, my God._ My heart is racing. _I really need to learn to calm myself down._

I examined his face and he looked so young and peaceful. His hair was still a bit wet, but it suited him nonetheless. I still prefer his hair spiked up though. I gently let a finger run over his lip ring. It looked so hot on him.

I even carded my fingers through his hair. A smile formed on his lips and he let out a quiet purr. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Did you just purr?" I asked him while I laughed.

"Penguins do not purr..." was his response.

Suddenly the car door swung open and there was Michael, holding his phone out again, snapping a bunch of photos.

"Knock it off! He's sleeping!" I barked. He brought the phone down and then eyed me.

"I'm taking pictures. You're yelling like a siren."

"Mmm..." I turned my eyes back to Luke. "... Cold..."

"You dumb butt," I growled at Michael. "Help me get him inside. He refuses to get up."

"Nah, I'm good." Michael then skipped away. I groaned and shook my head.

"Lukey, get up." Lukey? Where did that come from? We're not that close.

"Hehe, she calls me Lukey," he giggled.

_She? Who's she?_

_Oh. He's straight._

He's already got someone he likes, and that person's a girl. My chest hurts now.

I began to slide out of the car and head inside, leaving Luke in the car.

I know we just met today, and he's only to be around me because of the football incident, but hearing those words come out of his mouth really hurt. I almost believed that I had a chance with him, but what are the odds that he'd like a guy, let alone me?

When I walked into the house I was greeted by my brother and sister, Harry and Lauren. Yep, my little brother's name is Harry, and when Harry Styles and Harry Irwin met, they were so excited to find another Harry in the world.

"Ash!" they both exclaimed as they ran up to me. I hugged their smaller frames and they wrapped their arms around me. We parted and then they looked up at me with their round eyes.

"Why didn't you pick us up?" Lauren asked. "We had to walk home, because you never came."

Right. I'm supposed to pick them up from school. Mom made that rule once I was able to have passengers in the car without an adult. She doesn't have time to do it, because she's always at work. She's such a workaholic during the weekdays, but when it comes to Friday night all the way to Sunday night she's the best mom in the world. Plus, because she's always away during the weekdays I have to take care of my siblings and do all the chores in the house. Harry and Michael come over to help out a lot, and the others come by occasionally.

But because of what happened out on the football field, there was a change of plans.

"Sorry. I was held up at school. I'll pick you two up tomorrow for sure, yeah?"

"Okay!" they both squeaked.

"Oh, and your friends are playing games in the den!" Harry announced before he and Lauren ran off to their rooms.

I found the lads sitting in the den, playing FIFA. Zayn was playing against Niall, and when I entered the room their heads whipped in my direction, and Niall stopped the game just to jump over to me.

"Ashton!" he exclaimed as he dropped the control on the floor and threw himself at me. His arms wrapped around my body and I patted his arm weakly.

The lads didn't seem to notice that I was feeling a bit sad. Maybe little bit more than sad.

As Zayn, Liam, and Niall turned their attention back to the game, Michael left the room and Harry looked at me, motioning for me to sit next to him on the couch. I sat down and rested my head against my hands.

"Did you get bored of Luke?" Harry asked. Well, he doesn't seem to be in a pissy mood now.

"No, it's not that. He just refused to get up, so I left him in the car." Not a lie, but it's not the full truth.

"You're just like that, too. Then you'd complain why I never wake you up."

"Shut up." He chuckled and looked down at his lap. "I know you don't like Luke, but can't you try to get along with him? You were okay with before I got knocked out by the ball."

"I can try," he muttered. "I know it wasn't intentional, but you still got hurt. I guess whenever a close friend of mine gets hurt I can't help but feel anger towards who caused my friend the pain." He reached out and brushed his fingers through my hair. "Your head's okay, right?"

At first there was a stinging pain. There's no doubt that the football left a bump on the back of my head. I didn't even realize it until Harry lightly pressed on it. I winced, and he withdrew his hand.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No, it's fine. I wouldn't have known it was there if you didn't do that." He smiled and then shortly after there was a roar of cheers and shouts.

"Yeah! I win again! Suck on that, Zayn!" Niall exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"It was just a game," Zayn said. "Grow up."

"What? Can't take the fact that you lost to me?"

"Niall, don't," Liam warned, but Niall ignored him.

"Listen to Liam," Zayn said.

"Want to rematch?" Niall asked. Zayn and Liam glanced at each other, and then back at Niall.

"You're on. I'll get you this time." They picked up the controls and began playing a new round.

"Ashton, I got a present for you!" Harry and I looked over at the door to see Michael walking in, pushing Luke right in front of him. My eyes went wide as my chest began pounding.

Luke rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and groggily opened his eyes.

"Hey, Ashy," Luke yawned as he made his way over to me. My heart fluttered at the nickname. Harry took up the space that was in between us, and Luke sat down on the other side of me. "Sorry for not waking up. I guess I was just a bit tired." His voice was deeper than usual. Holy goodness, it was sexy.

"Hey, Harry, want to play FIFA with me after Niall and Zayn finish?" Michael asked. Harry shrugged and got up from the seat. The two of them walked over to where Niall and Zayn were sitting on the floor.

"Michael and I are playing next!" Harry told them. All of their eyes were glued to the game and I just watched them, amused when Niall and Zayn started bickering. I noticed that Michael was whispering something into Harry's ear. They both mischievously grinned at each other, and then Michael made his way over to Liam to whisper to him.

_What in the world is that purple-haired kid plotting now?_

"Are you feeling alright?" Luke asked, pulling my attention away from my friends in front of us. "Your head, I mean."

I brought my hand over to the back of my head and gingerly touched the spot where I got hurt. Yep, there's definitely a bump.

"I'm okay. It hurts when I add pressure to it, though," I told him. He covered his eyes with his hand.

"It's my fault. I should've had more control of the ball." He pinched the bridge of his nose before letting out a sigh.

"It'll heal eventually, don't worry." He removed his hand and turned to face me.

"May I see it?" Luke asked. I gave him a small nod before I twisted myself around so my back was to him. I felt his arms snake around my waist before he began pulling me back. The next thing I knew I was sitting right in between his long legs. My back was pressed against his chest and I stiffened.

_How did we get into this position?!_

I was mentally freaking out while Luke was gently brushing through my hair to find the bump he'd made.

"Relax, Ashton," he breathed into my ear. "It's not like I'm going to do anything to you. I'm just checking your injury."

I know perfectly well that he's not going to do anything to me, because why would a straight guy want to do anything to a guy who isn't?

Plus, he already has a girl that he likes, so of course he isn't going to try to do anything funny.

Before I was able to fully relax, Luke's hands were suddenly taken away from my head and I felt something hard hit the bump.

"Ow!" I yelped as my hands darted for the back of my head. I turned to see what happened and found that Michael was holding a very large picture album. Liam, Niall, Zayn, and Harry were wearing large grins on their faces.

_Wait. They aren't..._

"You gotta check this out! I think you'll like it!" _Oh, shit. They are._

"I don't think that's a good idea-"

"Sure it is!" Niall exclaimed when he interrupted me. "It's got the best photos of Ashton from day one to now." Luke glanced at the album that was placed right in between us by Michael. He picked it up and just stared at the cover, but I snatched it out of his hands and jumped off of the couch, getting the album as far away from Luke as possible. 

"That won't be necessary, but thanks for offering," I said through gritted teeth. The lads looked at each other before they looked back at me.

"Grab him," ordered Harry. My eyes widened.

"Wha-"

Zayn and Niall jumped at me and forced my arms behind my back as I let out a shriek.

"Let me go!" I yelled as they held me in place. Michael grabbed the album that had fallen onto the ground and ploppd it onto Luke's lap.

"Take this with you and run before Ashton gets you!" Luke knows better than these idiots that I call my friends. He wouldn't do something that I didn't like.

Of course, I was wrong when he darted out of the den with the photo album.

Liam cracked up and Harry and Michael both had arms thrown over each other's shoulders, howling with laughter. Zayn and Niall were laughing as well and they finally released their hold on me.

That album has all of the baby photos of me that my mom refused to get rid of, because she liked them so much. If Luke were to see those pictures of me, I'd die.

Why do my friends do this to me?

I ran out of the room and began searching around the house for Luke who's probably laughing at my baby pictures.

I turned at a corner and began running down the dark hallway without flipping on the light switch, until I felt a pair of arms grab me by the waist and yank me back. I let out a scream before whoever had grabbed me made a sibilant sound.

"It's okay. It's just me." I glanced at the figure.

"L-Luke?" I stuttered. My back was pressed to his chest once again while his back was against the wall. I looked down at the ground and found that the photo album was closed. He rested his head on my left shoulder and spoke in a soft voice.

"I didn't look through the album. I didn't want to upset you." I felt my face reddened and my heart was beating at the speed of light. I'm glad that he can't see my face due to the hallway having barely any light in it. He chuckled, "Did I scare you? I can feel your heart beating."

He kept his right arm around my waist and the other arm crossed over my chest as the hand hooked onto the shoulder his head wasn't occupying. I debated with myself whether I should place my hands on his right one, and in the end I did.

Luke Hemmings is hugging me from behind. Oh, my God. I think I might pass out.

His breathing was even, unlike mine. At random moments my breathing would quicken and he'd just make soothing sounds to calm me down. A smile crawled onto my face and I tilted my head against his.

"Where'd they go? Do you think Ashton killed him?" I heard Liam say. I tried to pull out of Luke's embrace, but he held onto me tightly.

"Not yet," he whispered. I just felt a million butterflies flying around in my stomach.

This guy, who doesn't even know me, is acting like we've known each other since forever. He's literally hugging me and is okay with my friends seeing us like this. He isn't the one who has a crush, so why did he want us to stay like this?

Every time Luke does something that makes my heart want to beat out of my chest, it makes me fall for him even more.

I bet in no time he's going to have me fall in love with him.

I haven't yet. At least, I don't think so.

"Ashton! Luke! Come out wherever you are!" I heard Zayn shout.

"Seriously, come out!" Harry called out.

"If you guys are getting it on, then don't answer!" Niall yelled.

Luke bursted into laughter and it scared the hell out of me, because it just randomly happened. Within seconds five of my friends appeared around the corner and Michael flipped on the switch.

"Oh, did we interrupt you two?" Michael asked us. I felt Luke's arms drop from where they were on my body and I stepped forward to my confused looking friends.

"No, you guys did not. However..." I picked up the album from the ground. "... You five are all in big trouble."

They took one glance at each other and darted out of the hall. I just smiled and shook my head. Luke stepped up behind me again.

"By the way, you were cute when you were a baby." I gaped at him as he walked past me, met my eyes, winked, and left the hallway to join the others.

He did go through the album. That lying, little (no, he's tall) freshman!

But he said I was cute. Luke Hemmings just said I was cute!

No, he said baby Ashton was cute. What does he think of current Ashton?

I carried the album to a nearby room and set it down on the table. Then I made my way out to the hallway again and switched off the lights. I shortly joined the others as they were back to playing FIFA, only this time Luke and Harry were playing against each other.

I smiled at that. At least Harry's making an effort. I took my place on the couch as my friends were constantly shouting what to do.

I have idiots as friends, and I have a crush on a guy who, within less than a day, had already became a part of my life.

But when a week is gone Luke will no longer be around me, and I'll return to my life with just my five friends. I should make the best out of this week, so that when Luke leaves me I will still have the wonderful memories of us.

I just wish that Luke, even after a week, wants to stay in my life, because I certainly do want to stay in his.


	7. Chapter 7

So, everyone took turns playing FIFA and I just sat in the back on the couch, watching them and being amused by their playing. I should really be studying for Stats and doing the homework I was already given, but these idiots were distracting me. Somewhere along the way Luke joined me on the couch and we just watched the lads furiously play FIFA. We were both on opposite sides of the couch, but within minutes we were cuddling. Cuddling! I was cuddling with Luke Hemmings! There were no words exchanged between us; it was just comfortable silence, and I liked it alot.

Liam, Zayn, and Niall decided to go home after one hour of FIFA. They were all exhausted. I asked if they wanted to stay for dinner, since it was nearing that time, but they declined, saying they should really be heading home. Michael and Harry, however, decided to stay. Also, Harry helps me with the cooking, because he's an excellent cook, if you didn't know that already.

When Zayn asked Luke if he wanted a ride home Michael stepped in and answered, "Ashton's taking him home though, so you don't need to go through all that trouble to do so. Right, Luke?"

Luke simply said, "Yeah, he is."

I almost died right there. He'd rather have me drive him home than have Zayn do it. But as much as I'd love to take Luke home, I still cannot afford to lose anymore studying time. If I want to pass Stats class, then I need to study.

Zayn gave a nod before leaving my house with Niall and Liam. Luke tilted his head towards me, "Is that okay? I mean, your friend said it was, but what about with you?"

"Y-yeah, it's fine." No, not exactly fine. Maybe I could have Harry drive him home. But I want to do it.

But I have to study.

But it's Luke "Sex God" Hemmings!

But I don't understand Stats!

But it's Luke!

But Stats!

Luke!

Stats!

Forget it, I'm taking him home. Stats can wait.

A phone ringing pulled me out of my thoughts and Harry digs through his pocket, a wide smile sprawled onto his face. He slides his finger across the screen and brings the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Lou!" he exclaimed happily. It's like he only smiles like that whenever it involves this Louis guy. He really does like him.

I don't know this Louis, but I ship these two together now. Larry. Oh yeah.

"How's your college life?" he asked as he walked out of the room. Michael grabbed my and Luke's arms to pull us towards Harry to listen into his conversation.

"You haven't started yet? Oh, well maybe we can hang out sometime. Maybe before the concert this Friday." Soon his smile fades. "You're busy? But the lads and I haven't seen you since the party two weeks ago. And I really want you to meet a friend of mine."

"He's talking about me," Michael whispered as his hold on my arm tightened. I rolled my eyes.

"Or me," I said. Michael glared at me.

"Why do you feel the need to ruin my dreams?"

"Why must you always embarrass me?"

"Because it's fun."

"Exactly."

"Okay," Harry said, hurt evident in his voice. "I'll... I'll see you on Friday... Okay, bye." Harry hung up the phone and sighed, returning to the den and plopping down on the couch.

"What was that about?" Michael asked, trying not to show Harry we were trying to eavesdrop.

"Nothing important," he answered, emotionless. Soon footsteps were heard and my siblings entered the den.

"Harry!" they both exclaimed as they rushed over to him.

"Are you going to make dinner again?" Lauren asked, hope filling her eyes. Harry chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Sure. Do you want to help?"

"Haz, you know they can't," I reminded him. I don't trust my brother and sister in the kitchen, let alone with cooking utensils.

"It's fine. Hey, you two can help me set up the table while Ashton and I cook. Okay?" my brother and sister nodded before taking hold of Harry's hand to lead him into the kitchen.

"And I'll just watch them," Michael said, winking at me. "Talk amongst yourselves." Before I could say anything Michael left, leaving me alone with Luke.

Stupid Michael. He always does this.

"Um, Ash?" I turned to Luke. "My backpack is in the car, and I think that if I'm going to be here for a bit, then maybe I could do some homework."

"Oh, okay. I'll go get it." I went over to where my keys hung off the wall and made my way outside. The summer night wind blew against my bare arms and I shivered. I'm wearing a sleeveless black shirt, so of course it was going to be cold for me.

I reached my car and unlocked the door, swinging it open to grab Luke's backpack, which was on the ground. I managed to pull it out. I threw it over my shoulder, locked the car, and turned to head back into the house-

"AH!" I screamed when I saw that a figure was in front of me by a foot. A hand flew over my mouth as my other clutched the material over my chest. I was able to identify whom it was after my heart stopped beating so fast from getting scared.

"Sorry, Ash," Michael laughed. "I didn't think you'd scream. I just expected a jump." I whacked his arm and pushed past him as he followed behind me. "Aw, c'mon, Ash, don't be mad. I said I was sorry."

I ignored him and stormed into the house, but not before I twisted around to lock the front door so Michael couldn't get in.

"Ash!" he exclaimed, banging on the door.

"That's what you get!" I snapped back, a grin forming on my face. I returned to the den and saw that Luke was sitting on the couch, texting on his phone. He heard me walk in and looked up at me, standing from where he was sitting.

"Thanks, Ashton," he said as he slipped the backpack from my shoulder. I felt his touch linger still on my shoulder, even though he was back on the couch.

"No problem. Now, I'm going to go into the kitchen to help Harry out with dinner." He nodded as he began unzipping his backpack to pull out an Algebra 2 book. "You're in Algebra 2?"

"And Trigonometry," he added. My eyes widened. Damn, he's smart.

The doorbell rang, and I heard my British curly-haired mate shout, "I'll get it!"

Then I remembered that I had locked Michael out, and I darted into the living room to the door before Harry could reach it.

"No! Don't get it!" I exclaimed.

"Jerk!" Michael yelled from the other side. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Is that Michael?" he asked.

"No," I said, innocently.

"Yes! Harry, open up! Ashton's evil! He locked me out!"

"That's because you scared me!"

Harry seemed confused from this, so he shook his head and stalked off.

"Haz?" Michael asked. "You still there?"

"No, he left," I told him.

"NO! I'M GOING TO DIE FROM HUNGER AND THE COLD!"

"You're not going to die."

"Yes, I am." I just laughed.

"Be a good boy, Mikey, while I go prepare-" I was cut off when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me backwards. I screamed and then yelled, "Harry! Unhand me or else I-"

I stopped my sentence when I saw Harry walking past me over to the door and opening it up for Michael.

I froze, not turning my head to see who was behind me, because I knew exactly who it was.

When the purple-haired kid entered the house and closed the door behind him he stopped in his tracks and stared at me and then at whomever was holding me.

"Wait! Don't move! Let me get my phone in the den! Harry, grab Ashton's!"

"I got it," said the person behind me in a deep voice. There's no doubt about whose arms these belong to.

"Check all of his pants pockets, Luke," Harry told him. "If you can't feel them, then strip him until you do."

"Haz!" I yelled, turning bright red. I struggled to break out of Luke's hold, but he locked his fingers together and pulled me close to his body, making it almost impossible for me to get out.

"What are you doing in here?" Harry peered behind me and Luke as Luke turned us around.

"Hi, Mini Me and Lauren," Harry beamed. "We're playing a game to find Ashton's phone."

They blinked at Luke. "Who are you and why are you kidnapping my brother?" Lauren asked.

"Oh, I'm your brother's friend, Luke," he answered. "Now, you haven't happened to see his phone laying around, have you?"

"Why are you a part of this?" I growled at Luke whose response was a quiet chuckle, his vocal chords vibrating into my back.

They shook their heads.

"Okay, well wait in your room until dinner's ready," Harry ordered. "Do homework or something."

"Don't have any," my brother said.

"Finished mine," Lauren announced proudly. Harry just told them to do something to occupy themselves and they then scurried off to their rooms. Harry walked past me and Luke.

"Pockets," he simply said. "I'll go check in the den." He left us alone together and I felt Luke drag me backwards.

"You!" I yelled. "Let me go!"

"Michael and Harry were right," he said, ignoring my demand to be released. "It is fun messing with you." I felt him fall back and I let out a short yelp when I was pulled down with him as I clung onto his arms that were still around me.

The next thing I knew, I was sitting in his lap.

"No, I don't feel your phone in your back pockets," he said. His right arm slipped away from my waist as his right hand felt my front pocket.

_Oh, my God, his hand is so close._

_No, stop it, Ash. Stupid, dirty Ash._

Instead of alternating his hands, the same one reached over and patted my left pocket.

I didn't realize that my breathing had grown heavy from his touch. My heart was definitely racing, though.

"Are you that scared?" he asked me. "Relax, Ashton." His hot breath hit the back of my neck and instantly my entire face had heated up. I tried to think of something that would for sure make him let go of me.

"I..." I began, my voice going quiet.

"Hmm?"

"M-my head h-hurts..." When I said that it almost sounded like I was close to tears.

The next thing I knew Luke sprung up with both of his arms now around me. They snaked away from me and he gently pushed me down onto the chair he was just in.

"I'm so sorry, Ashton. Wait here, I'll look for something for your head." He sounded almost panicked as he hurried off into the kitchen. I almost regretted telling him that, because my head really didn't hurt and I missed the feeling of him holding me close.

Plus, because it was his fault that I got hurt today he probably feels as if he was responsible for me and I think I just made him feel guilty.

Michael and Harry came back into the living room, Michael holding his phone and Harry being empty-handed.

"Aw, why you two have to separate?" he asked, disappointment evident on his face and in his voice. "That was the cutest thing I've ever seen, and it's probably a once in a lifetime chance."

"I can't find your phone," Harry said as he pouted. I just shrugged.

"It's not in my pockets," I told him. "Luke checked." Harry squinted his eyes, almost as if he didn't believe me, and then leapt at me. I flinched before he got to me. "Harry! No!"

"Don't! He's hurt!" All of our eyes turned to Luke as he hurried over to be with a bag of frozen peas. Harry then blinked at me with wide eyes, like he was asking me if what Luke had said was true. He stepped aside so Luke could get to me, and the blond handed me the cool bag.

"I- I didn't-"

"No, it was my fault," Luke interjected before Harry could finish. He looked me in the eyes. "Ashton, I am so sorry."

Yeah, I did make him feel guilty. Now I feel bad.

"I-it's fine." I took the bag up to my head and winced when it really did start to hurt. Luke placed a hand onto my back, and it felt like it was burning into my skin. Not in a bad way, but a nice burning. You know what I mean?

I then heard of a camera going off. I looked up at Michael who was now staring at his phone.

"How cute," he giggled. "This is going to be my new wallpaper. Lashton forever!"

Luke raised an eyebrow, confused, as I glared at Michael. I was about to get up to punch Michael, but Luke placed two hands on my shoulder and kept me down.

"No, sit. I don't want you getting hurt again." I bit my lower lip, guilt flowing through me.

"I'm fine, Luke," I murmured.

"Okay, Ash, I know you're hurt and all, but this is just so adorable!" Michael exclaimed. "Haz! Where's the food?!"

"Oh! Right. Ash, you don't have to cook. I'll do it all tonight." I looked up at Harry.

"You sure you can handle it all by yourself?" I asked him, worried.

He nodded, "Yeah, I can manage."

"Because I'm going to help him!" Michael announced.

"Yeah, no. You can watch over Ash, however." My idiot purple-haired friend frowned, but it was replaced with a smile.

"Okay, I guess I can witness some Lashton moments."

Luke didn't seem to be paying attention. He was mumbling to himself as he stared at the back of my head. I saw from the corner of my eye.

"On second thought, no. You're joining me."

"Holy potatoes, MAKE UP YOUR MIND YOU INDECISIVE CURLY BRIT!" Harry rolled his eyes as he dragged a reluctant Michael to the kitchen. I then heard him exclaim, "Spaghetti!"

I chuckled and shook my head at his idiocy. I turned my gaze to Luke.

"Want me to carry you, Ashton? I need to do homework, but I don't want to leave you here."

"I can walk, it's okay. Besides, I'm not physically impaired." I stood up and began walking perfectly fine, but Luke still had an arm stretched out to me just in case I fell.

He's so caring and sweet, and it's not helping my crush on him at all.

But after a week will things still be like this? It almost seems like it will, but after what that one kid said to me I have my doubts.

We reached the den without any trouble and I sat on the couch.

"Lay down," Luke ordered, "and face outward. Don't add pressure to the injury that I caused."

"Luke..." I began to say as I did what he told me to do

"Scoot in." I did just that. Then he sat on the couch, but giving me enough room if I ever needed to adjust myself. He picked up his maths book and began writing on the paper that was wedged in between the pages.

"Luke?" I asked him.

He stopped writing, "Yes, Ashton?"

"Thank you for taking care of me today," I told him. I know he's only doing it because of the policy that his coach made, but still, it means a lot to me.

He flashed a smile at me, a dimple that I didn't even know he had showing. "No problem."

His hand was now running through my curls, and I relaxed into his touch. I closed my eyes as my face broke into a smile, but it disappeared.

In a week this thing most likely won't happen again. I guess I just wish that he's doing this because he wants to, not because he has to.

But if he had to, then he wouldn't be here. Unless he thinks that he's supposed to when he doesn't have to be. I don't know, Coach Fenton's policies are always weird.

His hand left my hair and I almost whimpered from the loss of his fingers brushing through my hair. I heard his pencil scratching against the paper again.

Instead of sleeping I decided to watch Luke concentrate on his homework as he mumbled random maths stuff to himself. I didn't realize that I had snuggled closer to him until he took his eyes off of the homework to look at me. We stared into each other's eyes. When he blinked, I did as well. He smiled and brushed his thumb over my cheek.

"Did I disturb you? My bad," he chuckled. He withdrew his hand and resumed back to his homework. I may or may not have curled into him, but he didn't seem to mind. My chest was pounding, and I didn't know whether he was paying no mind to the fact that he could probably feel it or if he didn't notice it at all.

In a week, seven days, this will all be over, but right now I'm trying to savor the fact that Luke brought his hand behind him just so he could rub soothing circles into my bare arm with the pad of his thumb while he was doing homework. His touch sent shivers up and down my spine, but I was burning up.

This guy, Luke Hemmings, is so perfect in every way. I'm glad that it's him that I have a crush on.


	8. Chapter 8

I found my phone when I was shifting around on the couch, trying to get comfortable. It was wedged in between the box cushions. 

Fifteen minutes after Luke had finished his homework Harry had announced throughout the house that his 'famous spaghetti' was ready. Of course, my siblings absolutely love Harry's cooking, so they were running out of their rooms in a blink of an eye. Luke got up from the couch so I could get up as well, but I got up too fast and then my vision went black and I was feeling dizzy. Luke, however, thought I was going to pass out and grabbed hold of me and helped me walk to the dining room table where there were six plates and forks placed in front of each chair.

Michael carried the pot of spaghetti to the table. Luke sat me down as he took a seat next to me.

Harry and Lauren were already seated on the side opposite of me and Luke. Once the spaghetti was placed onto the table, my siblings ravenously started helping themselves.

"You two," I warned once they set their helpings on their plate. I'm not one who cares about table manners, but Luke Hemmings is here. I decided to drop it when they didn't seem to hear me. I sighed and shook my head.

Luke grabbed my plate without my realization, and I was about to say something, but he had already got some spaghetti onto the plate and put it in front of me.

"Thank you," I said, "but you didn't have to do that."

"It's okay, I wanted to," he replied.

"This is going to be so good!" Michael said as Harry walked in with two bottles of soft drinks. He set them down and he and Michael took a seat at the ends of the table. Lauren dropped her fork onto her plate and rushed into the kitchen. I watched as Luke began collecting spaghetti onto his plate.

I twisted my fork into the spaghetti and picked it up and popped it into my mouth. As usual, Harry's cooking is delicious. I sometimes wonder why he wanted to be a singer instead of a chef.

"This is good," I told Harry as I took another bite of the spaghetti.

"Good? It's delicious!" Michael exclaimed as he literally stuffed his face with the food. "I love your food, Haz! I should come over for dinner every day!"

"Yeah, don't do that," I told him with a chuckle. Michael stuck his tongue out at me playfully, and then continued to eat.

I noticed that Harry's eyes were glued onto Luke, and then I looked at the blond sitting next to me. He blinked at the plate before he began eating it. To me, it was almost as if the room was dead silent as I watched him. He chewed, swallowed, and then met Harry's gaze.

"This is really good," he commented. "Compliments to the chef."

Harry beamed and nodded, "Thanks, mate. That means a lot."

I couldn't help but smile. I think Harry's starting to warm up to Luke now.

Lauren had returned to the room, carrying six cups all at once. I got up from my seat, but Luke had beat me to it. He was already hurrying over to Lauren and took three of the cups from her arms.

"Thank you," she said, gratefulness evident in her voice.

"You're welcome," he smiled. He set a cup in front of me, himself, and Michael. Lauren placed the other three in front of herself and the two Harrys. Harry offered to pour everyone a drink, and so he did. Everyone except Luke and I got soda. He simply went to the kitchen to fill my and his cup with water. I swear, I told him I could do it, but he told me to stay seated and eat.

Michael and my siblings were giving themselves a huge amount of spaghetti on their plate, but no one said anything. I didn't, because I just wasn't feeling very hungry.

Okay, I was feeling very hungry, but they're already taking all of the dinner, so I didn't say anything.

We exchanged some talks, Michael and Harry would occasionally bring up some embarrassing moments of me, like the time when I accidentally ran into the girls' restroom. Well, sorry, I was in such a hurry and needed to relieve myself. Plus, it was the first day of high school. No one saw me, but I might have told my friends during a game of Truth or Dare and I picked Truth and Niall asked me what was the most embarrassing thing I did that know one knows about.

Of course, my friends were only doing this just because Luke's here. If he wasn't, then we'd probably be talking about only things we'd understand, and Luke would be utterly lost.

As my siblings, Harry, and Michael were all talking to each other I watched from the corner of my eye at Luke who just finished half of his food before pushing it away from him, staring at it with a blank expression. I turned my entire attention to him.

"Luke?" he snapped out of his thoughts and looked at me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Don't worry, okay?" I didn't believe him, but I decided to drop it.

"Ash." I looked over at Harry. "Remember when you got pantsed two years ago by Liam?" I raised an eyebrow.

"That was you, you dumb butt," I reminded him. My brother and sister started laughing and Michael nearly choked on his soda that he was drinking.

"But then Niall did it to you," he said. Now it was Harry's turn to start laughing at me. Oh yeah... " And it was in the school paper! It's funny, because they caught you, but not Haz!" I buried my face into my hands. Why must I be such an unfortunate person?

Well, not _that_ unfortunate. I got to meet Luke, and that pretty much cancels out all of the embarrassing moments in my life. I think.

Luke suddenly stood up from his seat. "May I be excused to the restroom, please?" he asked. He turned to me. "Where is it?"

"Um," I began, "it's down the hall, second door to the left." He thanked me and then hurried to the restroom. I looked at Michael, Harry, and my two siblings.

Michael was the first to speak in a whisper, "Do you think he's going to masturbate?"

"Mikey!" I gawked as I threw a piece of noodle at him.

"What does musterbeat mean?" my brother, Harry, asked. I glared in the direction of Michael as he was trying to hide his laughter by eating more spaghetti.

"Or he could be simply doing his business in there," Harry said.

_Thanks for the visual, Haz._

"I don't feel comfortable discussing this conversation about Luke," I told my friends as I rubbed my temples.

Lauren and Harry stood up from their seat and scurried into the kitchen, announcing they were done. They set their empty plates into the sink and scurried off to their rooms.

"Brush your teeth!" I yelled, not hearing a response from them. I'll check on them later.

"So. Ashton." My eyes landed on Michael. "How was your day?" I raised an eyebrow.

"That's such a random thing to say right now," I told him.

"What? A friend can't ask a simple question like that?"

"No, _you_ can't ask a simple question like that, because I know it'll lead on to something I don't even want to know."

"Michael, don't even try," Harry laughed as he took his plate to the kitchen.

Michael just pouted. "You guys know me way too well. But I can definitely tell that today's been a wonderful day for you despite the fact that you got hit in the head by a football and that you nearly got a concussion, but if that didn't happen, then Luke wouldn't be here, and that makes you happier than someone who's on cloud nine."

I just blinked at him. "You're strange. I still can't believe you're my best friend."

"I heard that!" Harry exclaimed from the kitchen. "Michael, why you stealin' my best friend?"

"You stole him! I've known him longer!" Michael retorted.

"He likes me more than he likes you!"

"Sure, tell yourself that. Only Ashton and I know the truth."

I rolled my eyes and laughed at them. "You're _both_ my best friends, along with Liam, Niall, and Zayn. You guys just so happen to always be there for me. Always there for me. Always." They're always there for me. I may have known Michael ever since I was young, but Harry acts like he's known me all of his life as well.

"There can only be one best friend!" Harry shouted as he entered the dining room, taking a seat next to me and pushing Luke's plate away from him. "Pick, but pick the right one! I'll tell you whether you get it right or not."

"That's not fair, you Brit!" Michael yelled, trying to sound angry, but failing when a laugh escaped him.

"I'm not picking, because all of you guys are equally my best friends." I didn't think that Luke would be returning, so I took his and my plate over to the kitchen and placed it mine into the sink, but left his next to it, just in case he may still want it. If he doesn't want it, then I'll just dump the remaining spaghetti into a box for him to take home.

"Well, I think I'm going to go get my stuff and get ready to leave," Michael announced as he headed to the den.

"I'll drive him home. I think I'll crash here for the night," Harry said. I glanced over at him.

"What about your parents and your sister? Wouldn't they worry about you?"

"I'll just call them. They trust you, so if it's your place that I'm staying at, then they should be fine with it." He took his phone out, and then began calling. He left the kitchen, and I began washing the plates that were in the sink.

I finished the plates within fifteen minutes, and Luke still hadn't returned. I was started to get worried. Is he okay? He's been in the restroom for a long time. Harry was just sitting on a rotating stool, swinging his legs idly as he was texting on his phone. Michael was on his phone as well, sitting on the kitchen island. When I dried my pruney hands I joined the two and leaned against the counter.

"Do you think I- we should check up on Luke? It's been almost a half hour." I was honestly feeling uneasy, not knowing whether Luke was all right or not.

Harry shrugged. "Probably diarrhea. I know my cooking tastes good, but it hasn't been perfected yet."

"I still say he's masturbating," Michael said. I punched his arm, and he muttered an 'ow'.

Right after that I heard a door open and then close, and then Luke made his way to the dining room, but then started making his way to the kitchen when he saw the three of us were sitting around the island.

"I'm sorry about that," Luke apologized. "I wasn't feeling too good."

"Does your butt hurt from diarrhea?" Harry asked. Luke cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Or does your di-"

"SHUT UP, YOU TWO!" I yelled at them before Michael could finish his sentence. I glanced at Luke and gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry for these idiots. I'll make sure they behave next time."

"Sure, we will," Harry and Michael both muttered at the same time as they turned their attention back to their phones. I groaned and stepped away from the kitchen island and began making my way to the wall where my key should've been hanging, but remembered that I must've put it in my pocket when I chose to lock Michael out.

"You guys ready to go home?" I asked them all as I reached into my pocket. I looked over at a clock and saw that it was nearing nine. If I want to study for Stats, I either do it all night or wake up at five in the morning to drive to school and study for the extra time I have before my first class. Of course, I have to wake up Harry first, and he's one who loves sleep just as much as he loves music.

"Yeah," they all replied. We all went into the den so Luke could collect his stuff

"Oh, Luke, do you still want the spaghetti?" I asked him.

"N-no, thank you," he mumbled, slowing down his pace of gathering his belongings. I made a mental note that when I get home, I start dumping his spaghetti into the trash can and start washing his plate. But I don't want to waste a perfectly good spaghetti, especially Harry's. His spaghetti is the best spaghetti. Maybe I'll just eat his portion when I get back...

Just thinking of eating Luke's spaghetti got me happy. I'm such a weirdo.

"Hey, Ashton," Harry whispered to me, "I know you need to study for Stats, so why don't I just take Michael and Luke home?" I froze.

"Um, but is it really okay? I mean, you've been driving a lot lately..."

"Yeah, it's okay. Besides, driving's fun. But if you want to have more time with Luke, then..." he raised both of his eyebrows. I slapped his back, and he winced, but laughed.

Michael and Luke were already waiting outside at my car, and I began making my way to the car. I pulled out the car keys and was about to unlock the car before Harry snatched the keys from my hands.

"Backseat. Now," Harry ordered. I rose my hands in defense and began stalking over to the back. Michael occupied the passenger's seat and Luke sat right in the middle seat. It didn't matter which side I sat on; I'd still be sitting next to him.

"Why are you coming along if you're not driving?" Luke quizzed. I crossed my arms and glared at Harry through the rear-view mirror. He flashed me a dimpled smile before he began making his way out of the driveway. I rested my forehead against the window and just looked out into the dark. Then I felt Luke curl up next to me as he rested his head against my shoulder. I glanced over at him and he was starting to softly snore. He can't sleep now, we need to know where he lives. But he looks so peaceful and adorable. I don't have the heart to wake this peaceful blond boy.

His hair, it wasn't gelled since he showered in the locker rooms. His hair looked nice this way, but it made him a whole lot hotter if his hair was spiked up. I brushed a finger over his lip ring, but not enough to make his lips twitch.

It may have been dark, but his lips looked so soft. They were parted and a small sound escaped through them. I was feeling so tempted to kiss the top of his head, but I just met him today, and what if he feels it? Things would be awkward.

Plus, are we even friends? I mean, he does seem to act like one, but that sports policy... That's the only reason that he's even here laying his head against my shoulder. If that policy didn't even exist, would he still be here? Or would he forget that the incident ever happened?

Other than the radio that Harry had turned on to a quiet volume, it was a peaceful ride to Michael's house. Michael got out of the car and said that he'll see us in the morning. Before Harry could start driving again, he turned around in his seat to look at Luke.

"Hey, where's your- oh." He stopped mid-sentence when he saw the sleeping freshman on my shoulder. "Should I wake him?"

I nodded. "I think you should. I can't do it. He looks too cute and peaceful."

"Aw, Ashy's in love," Harry cooed. I wanted to so badly smack him, but I feared that I might disturb Luke. "You do it. You know him a whole lot better than I do."

I bit my lip before I gently shook Luke. His quiet snoring stopped and he lifted his head from my shoulder.

"Hm? Are we here?" he asked in a quiet, sleepy voice. God, it was so hot.

"We need your address," I told him. He glanced around the area we were in. He hovered a hand over his mouth and yawned before he pointed towards the left.

"Follow down the road in that direction, then make a right turn on the third street you see. My house should be the fifth one on the left. It's also the only blue house on the street. You can't miss it."

Harry nodded and began following the directions Luke gave. Once we reached his house, he climbed out of the car through the door on the opposite side of me.

"Bye, guys. Good night, Ashton," he smiled and I returned it, because that 'good night' was for me and only me. He then shut the car door and began walking to the front door of house. Once we were sure that he got inside safely, Harry began to head back to my place.

"I would've been studying Stats if you didn't drag me along," I told Harry.

"Hey, you had a choice. You just chose to do as I told you." He had a point. Sometimes, I don't like it when Harry's right. It makes me feel stupid. But I wouldn't tell him that.

I pressed my forehead against the cold window again, and stared out. My eyes were beginning to grow heavy, and so I let my eyelids fall. Sleep eventually took over, and I dreamed about a certain blond who goes by the name of Luke Hemmings.


	9. Chapter 9

"Shitshitshitshitshit- fuckfuckfuckFUCK!" I cursed as I entered my room from the restroom as I lazily ran my fingers through my hair. I ran around my room, trying to locate my backpack. "Oh, my God. Haz! Where's my backpack?!"

Harry was just waking up from sleeping soundly on the mattress that was on the floor. He opened one eye at me. "At your door," he groggily answered. I rushed over to here my backpack was supposed to be and began throwing it on my shoulder. Then I heard a loud snore come from Harry followed by his laughing.

"STOP LAUGHING AND WAKE UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" I scolded as I threw a sock I found on the ground and it landed on his face. He was lucky it was clean, or else he would've died from the horrid smell.

He sat upright and tossed the sock aside. He looked around the room. "What time is it?"

"Late! You got only thirty minutes to get ready!" However, he didn't seem too worried about the fact that school starts in a half hour. He simply got up and went to the restroom. I, on the other hand, am freaking out so much that my head might explode.

So here's what happened: I woke up and I found that I was in my room, but I didn't have a single memory of me getting out of the car last night and walking into my room. I assumed that Harry must have carried me into the house. Even the bracelets that I wear every day were removed and on the table beside me. I saw that he was sleeping on the mattress next to my bed, and then my eyes landed on the clock, and it was twenty minutes after seven! I didn't even shower last night, so I had to change out of my yesterday's clothing and dress into new attire, which was a pair of black skinny jeans and a tank top with a Captain America logo on it. I grabbed my bracelets off of the table and slipped them onto my wrists.

Just for the record, I changed into new and clean boxers as well.

Once I felt like I was cleaned up to the best of my ability right now I scurried downstairs and saw a note on the kitchen island. I walked over to it and picked it up.

_Ashton,_  
You were still sleeping, so we asked Ms. Lena from across the street to take us to school.  
-Harry and Lauren x 

"Why didn't they wake me up then?" I groaned. I shook my head and began pulling out two pieces of bread from their bag. I went over to the fridge and took the butter out, then to the drawer where the knife is located, and started spreading the butter onto the bread.

I held one of the pieces in my mouth and left the other one for Harry. He usually eats school breakfast, but I doubt he's going to be able to make it on time.

Today was already a bad day. Not only did I not wake up early enough for me to study for Stats and do some homework, but I woke up _late_. This is the first time that I slept in since before I started high school. But in my defense, my mom thought that I was sick, and then a quarter before school started she decided that I was okay enough to go to school.

I grabbed my keys off of where it was hanging on the wall, ran out to the car, and dumped my backpack into the backseat. I turned on the engine and waited for the car to warm up. Also, I'm waiting for Harry to hurry up, because now we only have twenty minutes to get to class, and it's about a ten minute drive to school.

He appeared at the front door a minute later, locking the door from the inside as he made his way to the car. He had the buttery bread in between his teeth. He climbed into the passenger seat, and I started to drive off to school.

I took the bread out of my mouth. "Why didn't you wake me last night?" I asked him, sternly. "Actually, no. Why didn't you set the alarm?"

"I didnt wake you, because of the same reason you didn't want to wake Luke. And I forgot to."

I shook my head in disbelief. "You're an idiot." I finished off the rest of the bread and the rest of the ride was quiet.

We had about eight minutes to get to class, and, because of that stupid football field, it's going to take us another four minutes. Plus, my first period class just so happens to be on the other side of school.

My backpack was loaded with almost all of my textbooks, but I wouldn't have time to stop by my locker. I'll go during the next passing period.

I parked my car in a spot closest to the school building, rushing Harry to get out of the car so I can lock the car and get to class on time. But that idiot was taking his freaking sweet time, so I threw my car keys at him, them hitting him in the face.

"Lock the car! I've gotta get to class! Hand them back at lunch!" I didn't wait for his response before I started running out of the parking lot, past the football field, and onto school grounds. I wasn't that fast because of my backpack, damn it. When I pulled out my phone to glance at the time I saw that I still had about about five minutes. Students were already heading to class, and I wormed my way through the crowd, muttering 'excuse me' or 'sorry' to every person.

I had about three minutes now left before the late bell rings, and I was halfway across the school. There's just so many people here!

I bumped into someone's chest and toppled backwards, because my heavy backpack was bringing me down. I fell and looked up at whom I had run into.

"Oh, it's you," groaned a voice. It was the guy in the locker room yesterday, the one who told me that Luke would be gone in a week. "Watch where you're going, newbie."

What? This guy thinks I'm a freshman? I get I'm shorter than he is, but I'm a senior! And I think he's the newbie around here! I haven't seen him around before. He's really, _really_ rude.

I stood up as he and his friends walked away, laughing. I rolled my eyes and hurried to class. I looked at the time on my pho- _where's my phone?!_

I looked behind me to see if I dropped it anywhere, but I couldn't see it. Shit, where could it have gone?! But right now, I need to get to class! Who knows how much time-

_Ring!_

And there goes the bell.

Damn it, fucking shit. I'm late.

Even though I was late, I still ran to my first class.

I reached the class and swung the door open, walking in.

"Sorry, I'm late," I apologized. "I promise it won't happen-"

"Dude, chill, Mr. Ziller isn't here," said a voice. "The janitor had to open the door for us. Just get in your seat and pretend you weren't late."

I let out a sigh of relief. I'm safe. For now.

There's still the matter with my phone. Maybe someone picked it up? I hope so. I'll check the lost and found later.

I took my seat and rested my head against my desk. Some guy who sat next to me turned in his seat and looked at me.

"You got lucky, mate," he said to me. "Ziller isn't usually late, and the day he's late is the day you got away from being late." I gave a weak laugh.

"Yeah, that was luck on my part. It won't be a habit of mine." I pulled out my Stats book and flipped to the first page.

"I'm Ben, by the way," he greeted as he stuck a hand out at me.

I shook it. "I'm Ashton. Do you understand this at all?"

"Well, yeah. It's not that hard." My eyes widened.

"Will you be my tutor?" I asked him, hope filling my voice. I didn't know anyone else in this class, and the fact that he considers Stats as easy... Oh, my God, is this real life?

He chuckled and then nodded, "Sure, why not? How about after school? Want to go to your place or mine?"

"I don't care, either works. I have a tutor!" I cheered. Ben laughed and patted my back.

"Yeah, don't get too excited." A substitute walked in a second later, and the entire class went silent.

"Sorry, I was stuck in traffic. I am Mr. Ziebarth and I will be substituting for Mr. Ziller today. Now, he left me some notes and said that you guys have a study period." The class erupted in cheers, but Mr. Ziebarth held up his hand. "However, whoever is not working will receive automatic detention, so I suggest taking out your textbooks and get started. You may work with a neighbor, and _only_ a neighbor. As you're working, I will be checking this seating chart to make sure everyone is here, so you'd best be in your correct seats."

I beamed at Ben, and he returned with a smile. When Mr. Ziebarth went to take a seat at the teacher's desk, I opened the textbook to the first section of the first chapter.

"Teach me?" I pleaded. He laughed and scooted his seat closer to mine.

"Okay, here's what's going on..."

After about fifty-five minutes of studying class was over, and I completely understood the lesson, thanks to Ben here. Because we had a study period, we decided to do the study session another time when Mr. Ziller was back and teaching us a new lesson.

I walked over to my locker and began placing my books in my locker, except for English, because I have that next.

My backpack was feeling a whole lot lighter now that I emptied it out. I wouldn't want to get scoliosis.

For the rest of my periods until lunch everything was going great. Other than the fact that I woke up late and somehow escaped the hands of being tardy, today was getting better.

I walked into English after class and saw Liam. I took a seat next to him, and he must have seen the smile on my face, because he then asked me, "What's got you all happy?"

I turned in my seat to face him. "I have a tutor for Stats!"

"Really? That's great! So where were you and Hazza earlier today?"

I groaned, "So I fell asleep in the car while Harry was driving Luke and Michael home, and he didn't want to wake me up, so he carried me into the house and just didn't bother to wake me up. I planned on waking up early today so I could arrive to school and study for a bit and do some homework, but then because Harry didn't wake me up last night, I wasn't able to set my alarm clock, and I ended up waking up twenty minutes after seven!"

Liam blinked at me. "Wow, poor you."

"And you know what? On my way to first class I bumped into this guy who's a giant dick for some reason and also I lost my phone. Oh, and I didn't get to class until after the bell rang."

"So you were late? Did you receive detention?"

"Surprisingly, no. The teacher wasn't even there yet by the time I arrived. Then I took my seat and met this one guy who agreed to tutor me in Stats, and that just made my day a little bit better. Oh, and we had a substitute."

"Well, at least everything's getting better now, right?"

"Yeah, and it better stay that way."

The bell rang and the teacher walked in, announcing that the class had a mini project to work on, and that they could work with anyone in the class. Of course, I partnered up with Liam, and we worked on the assignment together, which was just read an excerpt from the textbook and rewrite it into modern English. No problem at all.

In Spanish there was a pop quiz to see if all of the students in the class remembered everything they had learned from the three years that they took Spanish. Spanish isn't that hard, but I probably forgot about one-fourth of everything that I learned. Once I review what I missed, I'll probably be kicking myself in the butt afterwards.

Economics is such a boring class. I won't even get into detail with that one, because who even wants to know about economics stuff? Not me, and I don't want to bore you guys away.

Lunch finally came around and I sprinted out of my Economics class to claim the table that my friends and I usually sat at. I didn't need to study for anything and I was famished, but if none of us claimed the table, then it might be taken. We've been owning that table since freshman year, and I ain't giving it up.

Michael shortly took a seat across from me after I sat at the table and he had a tray with pizza and a water bottle.

"What's up?" he greeted. "Where were you this morning? You're usually the first person to show up before any of us."

"I overslept," I admitted, "and it's all Haz's fault. I fell asleep in the car, and he didn't wake me up." I stood up from where I was sitting. "Well, since you're here, I'm gonna go grab my lunch."

"Wait, stay here until someone else comes. I don't want to look like a loner." I rolled my eyes, but complied, sitting back down. "By the way, Luke's looking your way."

"What? Where?" I twisted myself around, only to find that there was no cute blond boy in sight. I turned around again to look at Michael, only to see him covering his mouth while bringing the pizza up to his face. I puffed and whacked the pizza out of his hands, the food falling back onto the plate. Some of the tomato sauce on the plate got onto his jacket and he groaned.

"Mate, this jacket was a good one!" he whined. I stuck my tongue out at him before I stole his water bottle. As I was opening it Harry appeared next to me.

"Are you cheating on me?" he demanded. I looked up at him, confusion written on my face.

"What?" I asked him.

"You heard me. Why are you taking his water bottle? I got this one for you." He held out an apple juice carton, and I took it from his hands.

"You're a dork," I laughed. He just cheekily smiled before he began eating a ham sandwich.

"By the way, I called you. Why didn't you answer your phone?" he questioned.

"Um, I may have lost it on my way to class."

"What?! That's such an important item you must have on you! How did you lose it?!"

"I don't know, I-I ran into someone on my way to class! It was in my hand, and I must have dropped it when I fell! I don't know, honestly! I turned around, and-and it was gone!" A frown quickly took over my face, and Harry pulled me into a hug.

"Aw, poor Ashy. We'll check the lost and found later. If we can't find it, then when I become famous I'll buy you a new phone." I just smiled at him and poked the dimple that formed on his face. He pulled away and continued eating his ham sandwich.

I drank the apple juice, placed it on Harry's tray, and then stood up from where I was sitting. "I'm goin' to go grab lunch." Harry nodded and then placed a long leg onto my seat, probably to keep Liam, Niall, and Zayn from sitting there.

Once I got into the lunch line I saw Luke sitting at a table with his friends. His hair was spiked up again, and my heart fluttered from that, because- damn- he looked hot! The brunet kid that he was with yesterday was sitting next to him, and then something else caught my eye.

There was a girl sitting on the other side of Luke.

She was a blonde with straight hair, and she had a nice body. She was really beautiful, and that's coming from a guy who's attracted to guys.

Luke turned his attention over to the blonde girl and then they began conversing. I saw the smile on both of their faces, and I couldn't pull my eyes away.

I felt someone poke my side, and I nearly let out a squeal. I turned myself to see who it was.

"Hey, Ashton," said Ben. I waved at him, giving him a smile.

"Hi, Ben." My eyes went back to Luke, but I tried not to make it obvious.

"So, I was actually wondering if you were okay if I came over to your place today? You know, to work a little bit more on Stats. I think it's better if we have a head start before the rest of the class, so that way when the teacher teaches it next time you'll understand the lesson better." 

I thought for a moment as the line continued to move. I then nodded, agreeing.

"Yeah, okay. So, are we going to meet at my place or what?"

"I actually walked to school. Maybe you can give me a ride to your place?"

"All right. But after school I have to pick up my two younger siblings from school. Oh, and most likely my friends are going to be at my place."

Ben nodded. "Okay, but don't get too distracted by your friends. You wouldn't want to fail Stats, would you?"

I shook my head.

"Okay, it's set. I'll see you after school. Do you have a sixth period?" I shook my head. "Oh, I do. Meet me in front of Ziller's class after school ends." I nodded and then started to get my lunch. Once my spaghetti, apple, and milk was paid for I said bye to Ben and then made my way back to the table. Niall, Liam, and Zayn were already there, talking with Michael and Harry.

Harry didn't notice that I was coming back, so instead of telling him that I put my lunch tray on the table and sat on his leg. He let out a cry of pain before I stood up and started laughing at him as he pulled his leg close to his chest.

He looked up at me. "You're cruel! But I still love you."

"Yeah, and I love food. Now, I'm going to be eating. Feel free to take my milk if you want." Harry was about to reach for my apple, but I smacked his hand. "I said milk."

"But it's an apple," he pouted. I didn't realize that Niall took my apple before I heard him take a bite out of it. Harry and I gaped at the Irish boy.

"Niall!" we both exclaimed at him.

"What? Sorry, I'm eating an apple. Can't understand you." He took another bite, and I shook my head. Harry finally decided to take the milk off of my tray, and he gulped it down. I began to dig into the spaghetti. I've had this for lunch and dinner yesterday, but I don't care. It's spaghetti. I love spaghetti, and I'm never going to get tired of this heavenly food.

"Zayn, can you help me with Calculus?" Harry asked.

Zayn blinked at Harry before he took a bite out of his chicken sandwich. "Why? We're learning basics right now."

"No, not now, but just in case I don't understand. You should be my Calculus buddy."

"No, Zayn," Michael chimed in. "It's a trap. He's going to be all clingy. Look at how attached he is to Ashton, and that's all because he agreed to be is P.E. partner."

Harry gasped at the purple-haired boy. "For your information, Michael, I'm not attached. I just am very close with people who are my friends."

"Sure, if you want to put it that way."

"Haz, you need to come over to my place after school," Liam said to the curly boy. "We need to practice for the concert tomorrow night."

"When's rehearsal?" Harry asked. "Because I'm going to be in tardy detention with Ashton."

"Actually, I avoided that," I told Harry, biting my lip. He gasped at me, and everyone at the table started laughing.

"You're leaving me? How did you not get detention?!"

I shrugged, "I had a substitute today, and he came into the classroom two minutes after I did, and I just didn't get detention, because he didn't know I was late."

"Eeh, have fun by yourself, Harry," Niall said, reaching over the table to place a hand on Harry's shoulder. "We'll stop by the detention room to collect you. Oh, and rehearsal's at five. Detention starts after sixth class ends and ends an hour later."

"Oh, it's a good thing that I don't have a sixth class," Harry sighed. "Stay with me, please!"

"I have Track," Zayn reminded.

"I have Physics sixth class," Liam said.

"I just don't want to show up," Niall smiled. Harry glared at him, shaking his head.

"I'll stay," Michael told Harry. The curly boy beamed and mouthed 'thank you' to Michael.

He turned to me. "Ashton? Please?"

"I can stay, but I have to leave when sixth period ends. I'm having a tutor over at my place." All of the guys looked at me, surprised. Except for Liam, since I told him in English.

"Fine! Leave me for another person!" Harry yelled dramatically. I laughed at him, and then began to finish my spaghetti.

"Oh, speaking of the concert..." I looked at Michael as he pulled out the ticket and the backstage pass and handed it back to me. I looked at it, bemused.

"Why are you giving it back to me?" I asked.

"I, uh, actually this girl invited me to the concert, and I may have told her yes... So I'm giving these back to you." I gaped at him.

"You got a date?" Niall questioned, leaning closer to Michael. The purple-haired kid hesitantly nodded.

"Yeah... so, Ash, there are your tickets back. You should give them to someone else. Specifically someone who's blond, has spiked up hair, is a freshman, and hit you with a football yesterday."

The other guys snickered and I narrowed my eyes at Michael.

But then I remembered that girl who was sitting next to him. It wouldn't be a bad idea to invite him, but what if he's already going with the girl? Or what if he isn't, but rejects my offer? If he declined the offer, then I wouldn't know what to do with the ticket and backstage pass that Michael just handed back to me.

"You don't want to keep the backstage pass?" Harry asked as he picked up the one that I had placed on the table.

"Well, it goes with the ticket, so..."

"Mate, I can get you a backstage pass for you and your girlfriend," he smirked. Michael blushed a bit.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Not yet."

I snatched the backstage pass out of Harry's hold and the ticket from the table and just shoved it into my backpack. I didn't know what I was going to do with it. I didn't know who else to give it to.

I felt Harry rest his arm around my shoulder, like he usually does. They were all talking about how awesome the concert was going to be, and I just stayed quiet, thinking...

When Luke held me in his arms, when he brushed his fingers through my hair, when he got worried that I was hurt... was that all just because he had to? Did they mean absolutely nothing to him? Because they sure as hell didn't mean nothing to me. Those were probably the closest times I'll ever be to Luke. But then again, I have six days remaining until Luke forgets who I am.

Even though I most certainly wouldn't like that, there's no way that I can avoid it now, can I?

I stole a quick glance at the table where Luke was sitting, but he was gone, and so was the girl. However, his brunet friend was still there with other people. There was only one thought in my mind when I saw that Luke was gone...

He was with that blonde girl.


	10. Chapter 10

Luke left not even fifteen minutes into lunch, and he hasn't returned since. Most likely with that blonde girl, no doubt. Every few seconds I'd turn around to see if he had return, but he was still MIA, and so was that girl.

It made my blood boil at the thought that those two were alone. It shouldn't, but it does.

"You all right?" I glanced over at Harry, who pulled himself out of the conversation without the other lads noticing. "You keep looking around, like you're looking for someone."

"Oh, I keep hearing someone call my name," I lied. Truth is, I really wanted to see if Luke had come back and was NOT alone with he blonde. Every time I turned around I hoped to see him sitting next to his friend, but the table would still be missing Luke and the girl.

Lunch ended a half hour later, and there was still no sign of Luke or the girl. I was kind of curious as to what their relationship was. Hell, I don't even know what the relationship is between me and Luke; it's most likely injured and caretaker. Actually, it is that.

I told Harry and Michael that I'd see them after school. Harry was calling me to come back, but I was already hurrying to my fifth class. Whatever he needed to tell me can wait until after class.

I had to get to class so I could talk to Luke's friend. I wanted to know if he knew where Luke went and, maybe, what he was doing with the blonde girl.

I reached Art and saw that there were only some students there. I took my seat and set my stuff down on my desk. If I had my phone I would have some sort of entertainment until the brunet shows up. So what I did was closed my eyes and used my backpack as a pillow.

Each time the door swung open, my eyes darted to it to see if it was the brunet, but it'd just be someone else. Disappointment would wash over my face and I'd rest my head again.

After many students later I gave up. I didn't feel like looking up, because I was feeling a bit exhausted. When I heard the warning bell ring, someone tapped on my shoulder. I opened an eye just a bit to see who it was.

"Hey, um, you're Ashton, right?" I sat upright a bit too quickly.

Finally, the brunet guy!

"Yeah, that's me," I answered, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"And you're the guy that... Luke hit in the head, right?" I nodded. "Are you okay? You passed out right away once the ball made contact with your head."

I brought my hand to the back of my head, grazing over the bump as gently as possible so it wouldn't start to hurt.

"It's okay now," I told him. "Hurts when I apply pressure."

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday."

"You don't need to apologize. You didn't do anything," I chuckled, removing my hand from the bump.

"Right." He stuck his hand out towards me. "Well, I'm Calum. I've known Luke since we were little, and we've been best friends ever since. Does he talk about me? He better, or else."

"Sure, he talks about you a lot," I told him, even though the only time he ever mentioned Calum was when he was telling me who his best friend was.

"Well, just so you don't think I'm a creep for knowing your name, Luke told me your name. He's been talking about you all morning."

Calum better have a phone on him right now, because I'm just about ready to pass out from happiness.

"R-really?" was all I could say.

He nodded, "Yeah, he told me how he went over to your place and you two hung out with some of your friends. Honestly, for someone who he just met by a football to the head, you seem pretty close to him already."

"But he has to take care of me for a week, because of the policy his coach made up. I don't think we're _that_ close."

"Luke wouldn't go to someone's house just to take care of them."

"But my friend invited him over to hang out..."

"Still, he was protective of you, wasn't he? Besides, the policy only applies at school." The policy only applies at school? But... Luke still cared for me after. If I knew that before, I would've thought he'd ignore me until his coach was present.

Could Luke actually care about me?

I still don't know him that well to think that that's true. What if he's being like that just so he'd appear like a good person?

Again, I don't know him well enough to start thinking, but I can't let my guard down at all, no matter how many times he makes me weak in the knees and takes my breath away.

"Speaking of which, he was looking for you this morning and at lunch. He told me to keep an eye out for ya. He was worried that you probably were too injured to even come to school."

"Him? Worry about me? We just met yesterday."

"True, but he's responsible for you." Yeah, for six days.

"Um, I actually saw him at lunch," I admitted. Calum's eyes went wide as he scooted his seat closer to mine. The bell that rang for fifth class had rung right then, but he still didn't take his brown eyes off of me.

"Why didn't you go to him? He could've gotten in trouble! If Coach Fenton saw that he wasn't with you, then Luke would be in major trouble!" I felt myself grow smaller then. If Coach Fenton did see, it'd be all my fault, and Luke wouldn't be able to play on the school's football team. Then he'd hate my guts and then we'd never speak to each other again.

But in six days things will just be like that, except he wouldn't hate me. He'd probably just be glad that he didn't have to be around me anymore.

Why can't this be some cliche story where I get the guy? I think I'd like it a lot if I did get Luke.

"Ashton?" I snapped back into reality. "Sorry if that came out a bit harsh and rude. I know you didn't know. What I meant was, Luke really loves football, and it's one of the few things he looks forward to every day. It wouldn't be your fault. Sorry for making it seem like that."

"No, you're right. I would've gotten him kicked off the team."

"It wouldn't be your fault. Besides, we'll do everything in our will to make sure that Coach knows that Luke did try his best to take care of you."

"'We'?" I repeated.

"Yeah, because wouldn't you?"

I thought for a moment, and then nodded. Calum smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder, but then he quickly took it off.

"I know he's taking care of you, because of the policy, but just remember that Luke really does care about you. It may seem weird, since it hasn't even been twenty-four hours yet, but believe me. I'm his best friend. If Luke really cares about someone I would know or he'd tell me. It's mostly me knowing."

I wasn't sure if what Calum said was true, but I gave him a nod anyways.

"Can you... tell me where Luke went during lunch?" I asked, biting my bottom lip.

"Hmm?" he hummed. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he left after the first fifteen minutes of lunch, and he didn't come back after."

"Oh... He... went to class early. Yeah. He has Biology Honors, that guy. He's always taking the advanced classes, and he's not even a science person."

"And..." I wanted to bring up the girl, but what if Calum realizes why I'm asking? What he tells Luke? What if Luke rejects me? Then he'd avoid me for the rest of the year. I wouldn't want that at all.

"And?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Never mind. It's not important."

"What's your next class?" he randomly asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, I don't have a sixth," I answered.

"Really? Only seniors don't need a s..." His eyes widened in realization. "Oh, snap. You're a senior."

"Yes?" I laughed. He grabbed a bunch of his hair in both of his hands and just had his mouth gaped.

"Oh, my God! You're a senior! A senior! I made friends with a senior!"

"We're friends? Yeah, okay, we're friends," I laughed. Calum nearly jumped out of his seat as he exclaimed in joy. And I thought Harry was a dork.

"Okay, since you don't have a sixth, you have to come to football practice with me. Luke's going to be there, and when he sees you he's going to be so relieved, like you don't even know!"

"As much as I'd like to, I can't. I'm hanging out with some friends of mine after school, then I'm getting tutored for maths, because I am completely lost in the one I'm taking."

"Really? I thought Geometry was hard, and today's only the second day of school." I chuckled before turning my attention to the front. The teacher finally walked in, apologizing to the class for her tardiness.

Fifth period finally ended, and I began collecting my stuff and heading out of the classroom. Someone grabbed the loop of my backpack and yanked me back. I nearly stumbled backwards, but managed to regain my balance. I turned and saw Calum holding onto my backpack.

"It was great finally meeting you, Ashton. Even though Luke's taking care of you, you better do the same." He winked, and then left the class.

_What's that supposed to mean?_

I headed over to my locker and took out my Stats and Spanish textbooks. I was about to close my locker before it was slammed shut for me. I flinched at the sudden action and held the books closer to my chest. I looked at who shut my locker, and saw who I really didn't feel like dealing with.

"Oops, were you still getting something?" hissed that freaking guy from this morning and yesterday in the locker room.

"Mate, Mason, we gotta get to practice. Deal with him another time," said one of his friends.

"Shut it, Phil," the guy called Mason snapped. "You're awfully close to Hemmings, aren't ya?"

"I don't feel like dealing with your shit today, Mason," I retorted, spitting out his name with a venomous tone.

"Oh, wise ass, aren't ya?" He shoved me against the locker, causing me to drop my books. "I don't care who you are, but don't get in the way of the football team, and don't get in the way of Hemmings."

"Hey, he's supposed to take care of me for a week. Coach's policy." Mason stepped back and began to feign a thinking pose.

"I don't fucking care. If we lose the next game because of him, I'm blaming our loss on you, and I'll make sure you don't see the next sunlight."

"For someone who's got a big bark, you don't have a big bite." The next thing I knew his fist was flying right at me, but it landed only inches away from my face, hitting the lockers with a loud boom. I froze and went pale.

This guy almost punched me. I nearly died.

He stepped away from me, and I was still feeling sweat drops fall from the side of my head.

This freshman seriously intimidates me.

"I'm going to practice. A word about this out of you will result to the reason why your family's at your funeral." He left without my response, and I just stared at him and his posse leave. My heart was racing, because I was honestly terrified. He scares the absolute shit out of me, and he almost _hit_ me!

I clasped the fabric above my chest, and slid my back down the locker, breathing heavily. I was still trying to recover from the fact that he nearly hit me. I looked up at where he had hit, and saw that he left a dent in the lockers. I gulped, still trying to make my breathing return to normal.

"Ash!" I glanced over and saw Michael and Harry running over to me. I shakily stood up from where I was and waved at them, a nervous smile forming on my face. "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost?"

"Why were you sitting on the ground with your back against the lockers?" Michael asked.

I shook my head, opening and closing my mouth a couple of times before finally forming words. "I nearly fell, a-and it gave me a heart attack."

They didn't look too convinced by my lie, but let it slide anyway.

"So, Michael and I were talking, and we decided what was the best way to spend this hour," Harry told me as Michael began collecting my books that were laying on the ground.

"What's that?" I quizzed.

"We're gonna watch your boyfriend!" Michael exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have one- AH!" My backpack slipped off my shoulders and Harry had me thrown over his shoulder and began carrying me off. Michael stuffed my books into my backpack and carried my stuff as he followed behind Harry. "Put me down! Haz!"

I continuously hit Harry's back with my fists and, in failed attempts, kicked my feet around. After two minutes I gave up. This is the con of being a lazy person. You give up after a short period of time.

I just let Harry take me to what I assume is the football field. I stopped struggling, because Harry is a lot stronger than I am, so why fight him?

I saw the football players running around the field, chasing after a dirty black and white football. I felt myself slipping from Harry's shoulder and I instinctively grasped at him, letting out a yelp.

"Relax, Ash, I'm setting you down on the bleachers," Harry laughed.

"A warning next time!" I yelled at him, swatting my hand against his chest. Michael dropped my backpack next to me and I instantly pulled out my Stats book so I could look over a bit on what I'm going to learn the next time Mr. Ziller teachers the class. Michael sat down on the other side of me and Harry stood beside me, shuffling on his feet. A hand pulled my Stats book away from me.

"You did not come here to study. Pay attention to your love," Michael said. I huffed when he set my book as far away from me as possible. I looked out onto the field and scanned the place for Luke. Everyone was wearing P.E. clothes, so it was going to be harder to find him.

My eyes caught Mason, but he didn't seem to notice that I was there. I shivered. I really didn't want to get involved with him.

Then I found Calum. He must've noticed me, because he stopped running and waved. I waved back, a smile coming across my face.

"Who you wavin' at? Because it sure as hell ain't Luke," Harry asked.

"Oh, I was waving at Calum," I answered.

"Who's that?" Michael questioned.

"He's Luke's best friend. He's never mentioned him, but if he ever asks about that, say he did." Michael and Harry both nodded. "So, where's Luke?"

"You three!" We jumped at the loud voice, and our eyes landed on Coach Fenton who was coming this way. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, this guy here was the guy Luke injured yesterday," Harry answered, "and he's here, because Luke has to watch over him, but he's out there instead of here. So we're waiting for him."

"And you two are?"

"It doesn't matter who we are. What matters is what we're doing. We're helping Luke take care of this poor, injured boy." The coach squinted his eyes at us.

"As long as you three stay on the bleachers, I don't mind if you're here. No interfering with the players until after practice or during break." We nodded, and he headed back onto the field, blowing into a whistle.

Instantly after the coach left I found Luke. He had the ball most of the time, and then he scored a goal, earning a cheer and a bunch of compliments from other players. Then his blue eyes turned my way. I tensed up where I was, but I smiled at him. He smiled back gave me a small wave. I blushed a bit when his smile widened, and then he was back into football mode.

Half an hour came by, and the football players were on a water break. Harry was complaining how he had nearly twenty minutes left before he had to go off to tardy detention.

"Well, if you wanted to do something fun you should've said something," I told him, shaking my head.

"But then wouldn't you rather watch Luke run around the field in shorts? Don't lie, Ash, you're drooling." I didn't realize that I had brought my hand up to my mouth and wiped at them. Harry let out a laugh as he pointed at me. "You're so in love!"

"I am not!" I retorted.

"You're whipped over freshman," Michael chimed in.

"But I'm not in love!"

"You're in denial," Harry and Michael both said at the same time. They stared at each other with wide eyes. "Jinx! Double jinx! Triple jinx! Shut up!"

"You guys..." I laughed, using both of my hands to shove them away from me.

"Ashton, freshman at twelve o'clock," Michael murmured. I looked up and there was Luke and Calum approaching us. I saw from my peripheral view that Harry and Michael had wandered farther away from me, and I was mentally begging for them to come back.

"Hi, Ashton! Remember me?" Calum beamed as he waved at me.

I chuckled, "Yeah, I remember you. You're in my Art class." Luke kept his eyes on me, and I, for some reason, felt a bit exposed to him. The next thing I knew he sat next to me, taking a drink out of his water bottle. He capped the bottle and set it aside before he turned his entire body to face me.

"I was looking for you this morning," Luke began. "Where were you?"

"Oh, I was... late. But I had a substitute in my maths class and he arrived late, so I wasn't marked down as tardy, thank goodness for that."

"And at lunch?" he questioned.

"I was at this table that the guys and I usually sit at. It's not too far from you. You just need to turn your body around, and you'll see our table."

"I did see your table, but not you."

"Well, I must've been getting my lunch then." I looked at Calum. "Could I ask Luke something alone?"

"Sure," Calum nodded, but still stood where he was at. He glanced from me to Luke. "Oh! I'm leaving! Got it! Have fun, Luke! I'll just be over there." He left to join another group, and then it was just me and Luke.

Luke didn't seem to notice that our thighs were touching, but it was all I could stare at. I shook my head and mentally slapped myself before I began to speak. I was going to bring up the blonde girl. I'm honestly in no position to question what relationship he has with anyone, but I really want to know.

"I saw you at lunch," I told him.

"Yeah, Cal told me. Look, if Coach Fenton saw that you weren't with me, don't blame it on yourself. You didn't know."

"That's not what I was going to ask. I mean, you were with someone..."

"Calum, some footie players..."

"And a girl," I mumbled. He leaned closer to me.

"I'm sorry? Didn't quite catch that."

I took deep breaths before repating myself, louder this time, "You were with-"

"Lukey!" a high pitched squeal sounded. Our heads turned to where it came from, and my eyes widened and my heart grew heavy. When she said that, I was instantly reminded of what Luke had said yesterday.

_Hehe, she calls me Lukey._

She... she is the girl that Luke likes.

It was the blonde girl I was going to mention.

"Hey, Aleisha," Luke smiled as he stood up to go over to her. She threw her arms around Luke's neck and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Did you hear that? That's the sound of my heart cracking. Just looking at them hug was enough for me to want to run back into the school building and wait for Ben.

"Oh, Ashton, this is Aleisha," Luke introduced. She gave me a big smile as she waved at me. I returned with a weak smile and a small wave.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, gleefully. "Lukey, you are going to help me with English, right? I just don't seem to understand Romeo and Juliet." She began to pout, but I'm almost certain that it was fake.

"It's just reading. You just need to understand the first act, and you're ready to go. But if you really need my help, then yeah."

"Yay! How 'bout we talk about it over ice cream?"

She's asking him out.

Aleisha's asking Luke out.

I feel like I'm not wanted here, so I began to slowly back up and walk over to Harry and Michael, who were sitting at the top of the bleachers. I didn't want to hear Luke's answer, because he's definitely going to say yes to a beautiful girl like Aleisha.

"Ashton, what are you doing here? Go back to your boyfriend!" Harry said as he pointed over to Luke.

"He's not my boyfriend, Haz, and he never will be." I motioned my head over to them and he finally realized what was going on.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Ashy."

"Big whoop," Michael snorted. "He's got a girlfriend, so what? You can probably still snatch him away."

"Mikey, I'm not going to do that. I'm not mean."

"He's coming!" Harry whisper-shouted. I whipped my head around and saw Luke coming over. Why is he coming here? Shouldn't he be with his _girlfriend?_

"Aren't you still talking to Aleisha?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Nah, I told her to wait up for me after practice. She insisted that I take her out to ice cream, but I'm not much of an ice cream fan myself." He chuckled before the coach blew the whistle. "I better go. Is your head okay?"

"You've asked that quite a few times, and it'll still be the same answer," I reminded him.

"Can you, uh, turn around?" I raised an eyebrow, but listened anyways. I saw that Michael had pulled out his phone and was pretending to check himself out in the reflection, but that's just his way of hiding the fact that he's recording.

Before I could tell him to put his phone away I felt arms slip around my waist. I froze as I felt Luke's breath hit my hair. Harry and Michael were gaping at us, and I was feeling a bit awkward with them just staring at me and Luke.

"Mom says this always helps the pain," Luke whispered into my ear. The next thing I knew I felt something in my hair, and then something soft press against the bump on my head. It was there for about five seconds before Luke finally pulled away. I looked at him, a bit confused as to what happened, but he was already walking down the bleachers. "I'll come visit you tonight to make sure everything's okay!"

He ran into the field and over to where the football team was huddled.

What did he just do?

I took my eyes off of Luke finally and looked over at Harry and Michael, who were still gaping.

Harry suddenly stood up and reached into his pockets. "I'm done. I am so done. This is too much for me. Here are your keys. I'm going to detention early." He forced my car keys into my hand ,jogged down the bleacher, and began running back to the school.

"Wait! My phone!" I yelled back, but he must've not heard me, because he didn't turn back. I groaned and sat down next to Michael. He still had his phone up, and it's probably recording still. "Stop that."

"I GOT THAT ON VIDEO!" he finally exclaimed. "YOU WANNA SEE?! IT'S SO CUTE!"

"Not now. Can we go check the lost and found to see if anyone took my phone there? Then after go with me to my Stats class. I'm going to be waiting for my tutor there." I swung the car keys around my finger as Michael and I made our way down the bleachers to my backpack that was abandoned at the bottom. I threw my car keys inside and slipped the bag over my shoulders.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go. I'm just about ready to go home anyway." We then started walking back to the school building. I stole one last glance at Luke, and I saw that he was even looking in my direction. I quickly turned away, blushing a bit. "I still can't believe he did that to you."

"What did he do?" I asked, honestly curious. He did something.

"He kissed your head." He kept walking, but I stopped, staring down at my feet. My face was literally all red now.

_He... kissed... my... head?_

Why?


	11. Chapter 11

"Sorry, Mr. Irwin, but no one has dropped a phone off today," the lady at the front desk said. "But if you give me your ID then I will notify you if anyone brings a phone in."

I groaned, scribbling down my student number on a clipboard, and left the office with Michael, hanging my head low.

"It's okay, the phone wasn't _that_ great," Michael said, placing a hand on my back.

"Still," I muttered. "What if someone took it?"

"It'll come back to you. You know what they say, if you love something, let it go. If it was truly yours, it'd come back to you."

I glared at Michael, and I saw that he was dead serious about what he said.

"You and Harry both are dorks, but I guess that's what makes you you, no matter how weird you two are."

Michael smiled before patting my shoulder.

"Hey, I'm gonna go head on out. See you later!" He handed me my Stats book that I didn't even realize he had, and then ran off, leaving me alone in front of the office.

I began making my way to Stats class. Once I got there I pressed my back against the wall next to the door where it doesn't swing open and hit you in the face. I didn't have any source to tell the time, so I peered into the classroom to see if I could catch the clock.

The classroom was empty. Not even the substitute teacher was in there. I saw the clock at the back of the class, and it read fifteen after three.

Just another five minutes.

I stuffed my Stats book into my backpack, because I really didn't feel like looking at it.

So while I'm sitting here being a loser my mind kept drifting to Luke.

First he hugs this girl named Aleisha, then he kisses my injured spot because kisses heal? Seriously, who believes that?

It's impossible to figure out what Luke's thinking of. I mean, when he was a bit drowsy he was talking about Aleisha, but then he starts showing some sorts of... what's that word? I don't know, but you get the picture.

The bell finally rings and people start to pile into the hallways. I scanned through the chaos to find Ben. I tried to keep myself close to the wall so I wouldn't be in anyone's way. Yet, no matter how close I was to the wall people still managed to bump into me. Then someone actually made me fall over, but I was caught in someone's arms. I looked up at the person.

"Careful. Wouldn't want to hurt that head of yours. You need that for later." I didn't say anything as he helped me stand up. We waited until the hallways cleared up before we began to make our way to the student parking lot.

"So, how well are you in Stats?" I asked him, because if I'm going to trust him with helping me keep my grade up I need to know if he at least understands it.

He shrugged, "I'm pretty good at it. Then again, I did take a summer class for Stats so I'd be prepared, so you can count on me."

"You better be good, because I refuse to fail this class." He laughed, but I was dead serious.

We passed the football field and walked over to my car. I opened it up and threw my stuff in the backseat. Ben did the same before climbing into the passenger seat. I started the car and reached into my pocket for my phone that I _didn't_ have.

I forgot I lost my phone. It doesn't feel right. I feel so incomplete without it.

I've never lost my phone before. I'm usually so careful, but lately I've a bit careless. First, I get hit in the head. Then, I fall asleep in the car and didn't wake up until the following morning. Now, I lose my phone.

Is senior year going to be like this for the entire year? A year of bad luck with a sprinkle of very good luck (which is called Luke 'Sexy Beast' Hemmings)? I mean, if this year could just take all the bad stuff away and add more Luke into my life, then that'd be more than great.

I could hear the shouting from the football field, since it's not even far away from the student parking lot. Even though there were other cars in front of me and football players scattered all over the field, I was able to locate Luke. He was kicking the ball to one end and managed to get past other players without them catching the ball. He kicked the ball and it went past the goalie and into the goal. Right after Luke was being crushed into giant hugs.

My lips curved upwards when I saw Luke run his fingers through his hair. Somehow it still stayed intact. He used his shirt to wipe his forehead, and my eyes traveled to his stomach.

_Get out, Ashton. You're a pervert who's going to be a pedophile in a few months._

Once the car was warmed up, I put it into reverse, got out of the parking spot, shifted into drive, and began driving to my house. Then I remembered something I was supposed to do.

"Hey, you don't mind if I go pick up my brother and sister, do you?"

-

"Wait, explain! How does this work?"

"I've told you this part a million times," Ben laughed.

"I know, I know, but... explain!"

Ben took another piece of paper that was scribbled with a bunch of numbers. "Take a look at this, and maybe you'll understand."

I studied the sheet of paper, trying to figure out how in the world Ben got the numbers he got. I leaned in closer to the paper and squinted my eyes (as if THAT'S going to help me understand this at all).

"This is, like, trying to learn Spanish for the first time all over again," I frowned. "This is a foreign language."

"You'll understand this section by the end of the hour," Ben assured me, patting my back. I let my head fall against the piles of paper face-first.

"My brain's fried," I groaned. "I cannot concentrate. I've been stuck on this problem for hours."

"We've only been going over this for fifteen minutes," Ben corrected. I glared up at him.

"Like I said, HOURS! How do you understand this so quickly?"

Suddenly I hear knocking at my door, and I immediately jumped out of my seat and sprinted for the door.

I sprung it wide open and saw that it was Liam, Niall, and Zayn.

"We're here to hang out!" Niall exclaimed, flinging himself onto me.

"He _really_ wanted to come over," Liam told me. Zayn nodded in agreement, and I did in understanding.

"Well, I'm still working, but if you want to play FIFA, the game console's all set up."

"How 'bout we go watch Ashton fail?" Zayn asked. Niall pulled away from me and jumped.

"That's almost as good as FIFA!" He grabbed my wrist and began dragging me to the dining room table where I was having the tutoring with Ben. I heard either Liam or Zayn close the front door as they made their way to where everyone else was. "Where's Michael?"

"No idea. He abandoned me after we went to check if my phone was found by anyone," I pouted. Suddenly I heard footsteps, and then Lauren and Harry showed up in the room as well.

"Oh, there's a new guy," Harry spoke up.

Ben got up and walked over to my brother. "Yeah, I'm a new guy. My name's Ben."

"I'm Harry," my brother spoke, sticking out his hand for Ben to take. Then Ben looked over at Lauren as she introduced herself and did the same gesture as Harry.

"And these three idiots," I began, pointing at my three friends, "are Liam, Zayn, and Niall. Liam's the one with brown hair, Zayn's the one with raven hair, and Niall's the wannabe blond."

"Hey!" Niall yelled. "I just so happen to like blond hair."

"Okay, you two, go do your homework. If you need help, I'll be up there soon to help." Harry and Lauren nodded before scurrying off. Ben took his seat again, and I sat down beside him. Niall, Liam, and Zayn sat on the other side of the dining table and just stared at us keenly, but I tried to ignore them.

"Back to that one problem," Ben cleared his throat. I let out a frustrated groan, but glued my eyes onto the paper anyway.

-

After two hours we finally got somewhere. I understood that thing now. After two hours. Two. Freaking. Hours. Somewhere within that time period Zayn had left to pick Harry up from school.

Ben said he had to get home. I offered to drive him, but he said he could walk. We all said bye to him and I opened the front door for him. Once he was out, I closed the door and returned to the dining room and slumped into my seat. I let out a tired sigh before bringing myself forward and resting my head against the table.

"FIFA?" Niall asked as he poked at the top of my head. I looked at him as he attempted to do some puppy pout.

"Sure, but I'll join the game later. I'm not in the mood for it right now."

Niall shrugged, "I'll just beat Liam in the game."

"Don't get too cocky, Niall. You might feel embarrassed after I beat you."

"Is that a challenge coming from you, Payne?" Niall smirked.

"Not for me, Horan." The next thing I knew Liam and Niall sprinted into the den. They scramble around the console, getting the game set up. I laughed as I shook my head. I'm friends with a bunch of little kids.

I hear someone knock- no, bang- on the door, and then someone continuously pressing the doorbell. I don't even have to think to know that it's Harry. I head over to the door and open it, and it reveals Harry and Zayn.

"Ash! You're not studying anymore!" Harry exclaimed. Before I could say anything and without him giving me another word he and Zayn pushed past me and into the den where they greeted Liam and Niall who were seriously concentrated on the game. I was about to close the door until it swung open. I let out a squeak as I saw whom was before me.

"Hey," Luke greeted. He walked in, used his foot to close the door, and then wrapped an arm around me, forcing me into the den. The next thing I knew Harry was pushing me back out, leaving Luke staring at us with a confused look

"I forgot. Can you grab some snacks?" he whispered. "I ate all of the ones in the cabinets last night. Take Luke with you."

"I have more in a different cabinet-"

"I ate those ones, too."

"Why are you eating all my stuff?"

"Because I was hungry. What kind of a question is that? Now go!" He ran off into the den and then dragged Luke out. He shoved him towards me and we nearly fell, but Luke held me in his arms and somehow managed to keep us from falling. "Be safe, kids." Then he announced to the other guys that Luke and I were fetching snacks. Luke released me and then I grabbed my keys off of the wall.

"Let's go, Luke," I said. I made my way out of the house and Luke followed. I yelled into the house before closing the door, "Liam, you're in charge! Make sure no one goes crazy! That goes double for Haz and Ni!"

"Why aren't I in charge?" I heard Harry complain. I decided to ignore him, so I locked the door. I saw Luke was waiting at my car. I unlocked the door and we both entered the car. I started the engine and just waited for the car to warm up before driving out of the driveway.

"Ashton?" Luke asked quietly. "I'm not intruding or anything, am I? I sort of just invited myself over."

"No! You're not intruding. You can come over any time." In truth, I'd rather have Luke invite himself. I'd be all awkward if I tried to. "So, Harry forced us to go buy snacks since he's such a fatass and ate all of mine from the cupboards. If you don't mind, you're going to help me pick out the snacks. Maybe some that you like?"

"Okay..." With that I put the car into reverse and began driving to buy the snacks.

The drive there was silent. Every once in a while I'd glance over at Luke. He was always looking out the window, as if he was deep in thought.

Either he was staring out into the blue or at his phone, texting whoever was on the other end. Probably Calum. Or Aleisha.

I rolled my eyes. I'm not saying I'm jealous or anything, but I see nothing special about her. She just seems like some clingy blonde girl. Luke can do so much better.

My mind kept drifting off to that kiss on the head. Luke did say it was for healing reasons, but still. Does he actually believe that? Is he really that naive to think a kiss would make all of the pain go away?

Well, if it did, then I wouldn't mind getting hurt on any day. Shower me in his kisses!

Shut up, me.

We reached the store, which I was very glad about, and we climbed out of the car. Luke quickly ran over to me and walked beside me to the store. Once we passed the automatic sliding doors I immediately headed over to the snack aisle, the keys jingling in my hand.

When I turned around Luke was still walking, but slowly this time.

"Help me pick out a snack!" I told him. I was standing in front of the goldfish crackers, because who doesn't like those? Usually those are the first to go once I step into my house, because my friends are hungrily grabbing at them.

I grabbed the goldfish crackers and held them in my arms as I continued down the row to look for more snacks.

"How many snacks are you getting?" Luke asked when I grabbed a stack of pringles.

"As many as we can carry," I told him. "I need to refill my snack cabinet. Now, could you pick out your favorite snack?"

"Uh, I don't have a favorite..." I gaped at him. "They're all the same to me."

"What about oreos? They're a lot different from Cheetos!"

"About the same to me." I frowned.

"Just pick one. Anyone. I want to have at least one snack you're willing to eat." I watched as Luke scanned the shelves. He would reach out for one, but withdraw his hand. "Any."

"I'll be fine with what you pick." I rolled my eyes, and then grabbed a box of Cheez-its.

"Here, take this. If anyone asks who got these, we say you did." He hesitantly nodded and held the box like it's got some disease on it. It's like he's never seen a snack box before.

As I picked out the snacks I piled them up on Luke. For the record, I had asked if it was okay if he held the snacks, and he said he was completely fine with it.

"Maybe we should go now? The guys are probably waiting for us," Luke suggested.

"Yeah, let's bring these to the front," I said. As we were making our way to the checkout counter, I heard a bunch of kids laughing and feet stomping against the ground. The sounds grew louder and then suddenly something ran into me and I was falling backwards.

"Ashton!"

-

Everything happened so fast. One moment I was up and walking to the counter and the next I was directly under Luke, his legs straddling me. All of the snacks were scattered across the floor. He had his hand at the back of my head, probably to protect the spot where he hit me. Nonetheless, it was hurting.

"Are you okay?" Luke sounded panicked when asking that.

I gulped and managed to nod, despite the pain in my head, "Yeah..."

He let out a sigh of relief and pulled me into a hug, his hand never leaving my head. He stroked my hair, whispering in my ear, "Everything's okay. I won't let anything happen to you."

I heard a lady scolding someone and some kids crying. Then a man with a mustache stepped by us, leaning down. He had a tag that was labeled 'manager'.

"Are you two okay?" he asked us. "Do I need to fetch the paramedics?"

Luke pulled away again, his blue eyes looking into my brown ones. "Is your head okay?"

"It's thr-throbbing a bit."

"Did you hit your head that badly?" asked the man. Luke just looked more guilty when the guy said that. "I'm quite glad this lad was there to prevent the impact between your head and the floor. You would've gotten an even worse head injury."

As I sat up Luke moved out of the way to help me up. My head started pounding right then and I placed both of my hands onto my head. Luke's first reaction was to pull me into his arms.

A lady ran up to us and tried reaching out to help. "I am so sorry about my son! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I answered, although I wasn't so sure myself. I felt Luke nestle his head on top of mine and pulled me closer to him.

"I'll pay for the snacks! At least those are still in their containers."

"No, it's okay. Apology accepted. No harm done."

"But your head-"

"It wasn't your son's fault," Luke interrupted surprising both me and the lady. "It was my mistake. But the least you could do is help me take these to the front."

"Oh! S-sure!" Luke carried me over to the counter and told me to hold onto it as he picked everything up. I told him I was fine, but he refused to hear any of it.

So I watches as Luke, the lady, her son, and the manager clean up everything from the floor. Some bystanders pitched in to help, and others made sure I was fine.

The manager said to me and Luke that the snacks were on the house. He insisted that I keep all of my money in my wallet, no matter how many times I refused his offer. What a day this has turned out, huh?

Luke was hesitant at first to let me drive, but I told him I could manage. He said he'd drive, but then I asked if he had a license. He didn't say anything after that.

What a dork, I laughed in my head.

He even said he'd carry all the bags and that I cannot argue with him. According to him, penguins are right ninety-nine percent of the time. He said if I argued I'm defying the laws of physics, which is completely irrelevant in every single way, but I didn't say anything, because he's just so freaking cute when he's like this.

We got to my place and Luke carried all of the snacks inside. I had to open the door for him, since his arms were filled with snacks.

He brought them inside, announcing loudly, "We're back!" Niall and Harry scurried over to Luke and took all of the bags to the den, leaving Luke with only the Cheez-it box. I laughed silently at them as I made my way to the den. But then Luke placed his hands on my shoulders and kept me in place.

"Before we join them," he whispered, "there's something I need to do first."

And that's when he planted a kiss on my head. "Do you feel better, Ashton?"

I was blushing madly and my breathing even hitched. Luke must've noticed, because he snickered. He placed the box of Cheez-its in my hands and walked into the den where Liam was going against Zayn on FIFA.

I decided that maybe no one wanted to eat the Cheez-it snack, so I decided to put it in the snack cupboard. When I opened the cabinet, I was not expecting what I saw.

A cupboard completely stocked up with snacks, unopened and untouched. Just like how I left them when I last went shopping for snacks.

I stared at the full cupboard, trying to process everything.

"That curly-haired Brit," I growled through gritted teeth. He lied to me, just so I'd have alone time with Luke!

I'm going to thank him by killing him.

Then, I yelled at the top of my lungs, "Harry Edward Styles!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Ash? Ashton? Ashton...? AshtonAshtonAshton-AH! ASHTON! OW!"

I charged right at Harry and just tackled him to the ground while he was trying to ask me what was wrong. I'm currently jabbing his sides and had the curly haired Brit writhing beneath, trying to get out of my hold.

This guy, really, set me up!

"Get off! You're hurting me!"

"You lied to me!" I yelled as I continued prodding his sides.

He squirmed and let out a cry, "Luke! Get Ash off of me!"

Luke chuckled and then I was pulled off of Harry, yelling, "Let me at 'im!"

"Calm down, Ash," Luke soothed. "Whatever he did wasn't probably worth attacking him."

 _You're only saying that because you_ don't _know what he did._

Harry jumped onto his feet and dusted himself off, backing as far away from me as possible.

"Why'd you stop him?" Everyone turned to Niall who was looking at Luke. "It was getting good!"

"Oh, speaking of stop," Liam began as he stood up from where he was sitting on the ground, "we _really_ need to head out to practice for tomorrow night's concert. Let's go, lads." Niall and Harry collected all of my snacks, but I got out of Luke's arms and grabbed the two by their shirt collars.

"The food stays," I ordered. They both gave me a pouting look, but I wasn't going to take any of it.

"Why?" they both whined in unison.

"You," I pointed at Harry, "lied to me. Plus, I bought these." No, I didn't, but I'm not going to tell them that. "Either you guys leave them here, or pay me back with cash or a new cellphone."

"But the manager said-" I slapped a hand over Luke's mouth before he could continue. Harry and Niall glanced at each other, and then back at me.

"Can we at least keep the goldfish crackers?" Niall asked, trying to sound like a little boy. For someone who's older than I, he really can't act like his age.

I sighed, "Whatever. Take it." The two idiots cheered and high-fived each other before setting down the other snacks and running out to Liam. Zayn walked over to the bag of oreos, snatched two cookies, and then made his way out.

"See ya tomorrow, Ash. You too, Luke." Zayn winked at me, like he was telling me something. I didn't catch what he was trying to say though.

I followed the guys until I got to the front door so I could close it when they leave. I turned on my heels, but was greeted by Luke who wasn't even ten centimeters away from me.

"It's okay if I stay a bit longer, right?" Luke asked. "I mean, I want to make sure you're okay."

I laughed, "You're such a worrywart."

He frowned, "I'm just looking out for the ones I care about."

The smile that was on my face slipped away. He seems like a genuinely nice guy, but I can't help but think that this might all be an act. If he really is gone after his time with me is up, then my suspicions of him only acting like this will be confirmed.

"Ashton!" Lauren and Harry ran right at me and wrapped their smaller arms around me.

"What's for dinner?" asked Lauren.

"Is Harry not cooking again this time?" Harry questioned as his eyes scanned around the place and found that the curly Brit was not here.

"I'll get dinner started. Run along, you two."

"Can we help?" they chirped.

"He's got all the help he needs right here," Luke said as I was pulled closer to him. I cocked a brow at him.

"I do?" I quizzed.

"You do."

"Can you at least give me a hint on what we're having?" Lauren pouted.

Harry blinked at us, his eyes staring at Luke's arm that was around me.

"Do you like my brother or something?" he bluntly asked. "You're awfully touchy around Ashton." I turned crimson right there and wanted to scold him for asking such a question. Then Lauren gasped.

"Are we having spaghetti?" I raised an eyebrow. "Pizza? Something that's red, I know that."

"Go to your room!" I yelled. They let out a playful shriek and ran off. I covered my face with my hand and shook my head.

"I didn't even answer your brother's question," Luke said.

I was curious what Luke really thought about me, but I was afraid to hear the answer.

"He meant as a friend," I explained. "It'd be weird if he meant more."

Luke furrowed his eyebrows. "Do you have something against gays?"

I widened my eyes at him and shook my head. "No!" I exclaimed. "No, that's not what I meant at all! What I meant to say was I can't see us as anything more than friends." And in a way, I meant that. The idea of Luke being in love with me seemed almost impossible, if not is.

"Are you saying that it's weird for _us_ to be together? That we have no chance?" He was getting awfully close, and then he had me backed up against a wall.

"W-well, I th-think w-we don't h-have a ch-chance..." He rested his arm above my head and leaned in closer to me, his face only being centimeters away from mine. His eyes were now a dark blue and they were staring right into my brown eyes.

"Keep this in mind, Ashton," Luke spoke in a low, deep voice that sent chills up and down my spine. "There's a chance for everything. There's a chance that I may be a great footie player and receive a scholarship. There's a chance that you may grow taller than I someday." I frowned at that. Then, he smiled, "There's a chance you and I may end up together."

At this point my heart was racing and practically pounding out of my chest. I thought that Luke could see or hear my heart drumming. Was he hinting something? Or is he just giving me false hope?

"Understand?" he asked, slowly pulling away. I gulped, but managed to nod.

God, I couldn't help but think this side of Luke is so hot.

"So, what are we going to make for dinner?" Luke questioned as he finally backed away from me. I felt my heart pace start to even out and the blush leaving my face.

"I-I think I'll just order some take-away," I breathed.

-

I decided to order some Chinese food. I haven't had any in a while, and Harry and Lauren love it. I just hope Luke's okay with it.

"How do you feel about Chinese food?" I asked Luke after I had ordered.

We were sitting in the dining room and we were doing homework while I made a call to a restaurant not far from here. Luke and I were across from one another, so I had the advantage of occasionally glancing up from my Spanish homework and at Luke without being noticed. He'd twirl his pencil around his thumb before scribbling down answers onto his Algebra 2 homework.

Luke glanced up at me, playing with his lip ring. "Honestly, it's not my favorite," he said, shaking his head and looking back at his homework.

"Well, what do you like? Next time I'll get something you like."

"I don't have a favorite."

"Okay, first the snacks and now food in general. Do you have a favorite something?"

"I do have favorite things. Just not food."

"Is it because they're all equally good?"

"Sure, let's put it that way."

I continued working on my homework until I heard Lauren run into the dining room.

"What're we having?" she asked. "We're getting take-away, huh? You're not making food."

"We're having fried noodles and orange chicken. The delivery should be here soon." Lauren nodded before taking a seat next to Luke. She stared down at the math homework and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Don't worry about this now," Luke told Lauren. "Wait until you actually take the class. Then you can worry." She gave him a hesitant nod before finally leaving. Luke looked over at me. "Do you spend time with your siblings?"

"Right now, not as much as before," I answered. "My friends are always over, and I just send them up to their rooms."

"Aren't they allowed to go over to their friend's house?"

"They never go."

"Well, where are your parents?" I stopped writing and set the pencil down.

"My mom's always at work, and God knows what happened to my dad."

"Oh. I didn't mean to trigger any-"

"It's fine. No harm done." I suddenly didn't feel like doing homework anymore. I shut my textbook and rub my eyes with the back of my hand. "I'm going to rest a bit on the couch." I slid out of my chair and began making my way to the couch that was in the den. I plopped myself onto the couch, but the bump on my head hit the armrest a bit too hard, causing some pain to shoot through my head. I hissed, sitting upright, and brought my hands to where it was starting to hurt.

That's like life's favorite spot to hurt me, I swear.

Luke came rushing into the den, "Are you okay?!"

"My head's prone to injuries ever since you hit me with the football," I joked, but my head was still hurting. I slowly lowered myself so that I was lying down on the couch.

Luke let out a sigh of relief, knowing that I wasn't severely hurt. He walked over to me, took a small pillow that was on the couch, carefully lifted my head so he wouldn't hurt me, and propped the pillow under my head. "Roll over on your side."

"Luke, this is fine," I told him, but my head was still hurting. At this rate, the bump will never go away. He sat on the edge of the couch and just stared at me, his eyes never leaving. I shifted uncomfortably as he just kept staring.

That was when I gave in and went on my side. There's no way I can stare back at him and not feel nervous. His gaze was so intense I could feel it burning a hole through me.

He gently pushed me inside the couch and slid in next to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, getting even more nervous than I was before. My heart's pounding again.

"Making sure you won't fall?" he answered in a form of a question.

"I've slept on this couch plenty of times. I doubt I'd fall off, because it hasn't happened before."

"I'm not taking any risks." An arm slid around my waist and he pulled us closer to one another. Now my chest is literally a drum. It'd be a miracle if Luke didn't feel it.

"If my brother or sister were to see us, they'd get the wrong idea." I just wanted him to get off the couch. Another part of me wanted him to stay with me like this forever, but then...

That Aleisha girl...

Six days...

False hope... I don't want to end up being played with.

I didn't realize how much my crush on Luke actually scares me. What if our feelings aren't mutual? What if he's doing this only because he's being nice? What if he's gone when the six days are done and he doesn't have to deal with me anymore? What if... he's with Aleisha?

"Why does it matter if they see us?" Luke's head was barely touching my head. Barely, because he's still minding the bump he made. His breath hit the back of my neck and it turned into a shiver running up and down my back. I just noticed now that his fingers that were resting on my stomach were twisted into my Captain America shirt.

"B-because they might get the wrong idea."

"Let them think whatever. Only we know the truth."

Right, and the reality is, he's no more than a caretaker of mine and I'm the one who's hopelessly falling for him as the seconds go by.

I flipped myself around so that way I was facing Luke. He looked at me with questioning, blue eyes. "Is something the matter?"

I didn't answer. I just squirmed around a bit until I was in a position where my face was pressed into his chest, his arm now around my back. He slid his other arm under and around me and I felt his fingers lock together. I tried snuggling closer, and Luke's hold around me tightened a bit more and our legs were even tangled. His hands separated and the one that was draped over me moved to my head and began stroking my hair.

I winced when a small pain triggered when he pressed a bit too hardly on the back of my head.

"My bad," he murmured. He continued playing with my hair, once in a while trying to soothe my head. It didn't hurt this time.

"You know..." I began, but trailed off. I was going to tell him that I didn't mind staying like this for the rest of my life.

"Yeah, Ash?" My heart fluttered at the nickname that only my friends call me by.

But as much as I wanted to, I couldn't call him 'Lukey', because that's Aleisha's nickname for him.

"It's... never mind." I slowly moved an arm around his waist. He didn't protest or anything, but I stopped before fully going around.

"Go ahead," he said. I didn't know whether he meant he wanted me to tell him anyway or that it was okay for me to continue wrapping my arm around him.

He answered my silent question of what he meant by grabbing my hand and guiding it around him. "If you don't want to say it, then you don't have to. But if you change your mind, this penguin's all ears for you."

I nodded, my face still against his chest. I could feel his breath hit my hair.

"Lukey..." I breathed quietly. That nickname isn't for my lips to say, but I couldn't help it before it escaped from me.

"... Ash-"

_Ding dong!_

I jumped up and over Luke, scrambling onto my feet and running over to the door. I pulled out my wallet and grabbed a twenty. I swung the door open and saw a blonde girl standing there, holding a bag of Chinese food.

Her smile brightened when she saw me. "Hi!" she exclaimed gleefully.

"Hey," I grinned as I leaned against the door. "So, um, how much?"

"It's sixteen even." I handed her the twenty and she pulled out four dollars without removing her eyes from me. I thanked her and just as I was about to close the door, she immediately said, "I'm Jasmine Dorhauer."

I opened the door just a bit more before blinking at her. Her smile was so big and wide, I thought it'd crack her face.

I gave her a smile and said, "I'm Ashton Irwin."

"And I'm Luke Hemmings." Luke was suddenly by my side and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Can we help you with something?"

"Oh, I just... thought it'd be rude if Ashton here didn't know my name," Jasmine answered. Luke gave her a nod, not convinced with her reply.

"It's not necessary for an employee like yourself and a customer like Ashton to associate so casually."

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused," Luke grinned.

"Luke, what are you doing?" I asked in a stern voice.

Jasmine sighed, "Yeah, okay. I'll go." She looked at the ground before turning away and walking off to the vehicle she arrived in. She turned her head a bit and looked at me.

"Bye, miss!" Luke called out. I smacked him in the stomach. I tried to lighten Jasmine's mood by waving at her, mouthing "Bye" with a smile on my lips. She returned the smile, waved back, and climbed into the car. Then she drove off.

I closed the door and glared at Luke, who was giving me an innocent look.

"What?" he asked.

"That was rather rude of you," I simply stated as I slipped away from his hold and into the dining room. I pushed our homework and backpacks aside and put the bag of food onto the table. "Could you go get some plates? They're in the top left cabinet." He showed up beside me with three plates. I raised an eyebrow. "There are four of us."

"Oh, really?" he asked trying to sound surprised. "I must've forgot to include myself." I chuckled as he set the plates down and went back to the kitchen. Then he came back. "No more plates."

"Get a bowl. It should be in the same cabinet." Then he was going back to the kitchen. Once all of the food was out of the bag I went to the kitchen and saw Luke just staring at the open cabinet. I rolled my eyes and walked over and grabbed a plate. I stared at it, and then up at Luke. "I thought you said we had no more plates?"

"What? Where did that come from?" He let out a weak laugh and then walked out and headed to the den.

"Call Harry and Lauren out!" I yelled. "Tell them food's here!"

I went to a drawer and grabbed some forks and spoons, and then returned to the dining room and set the plate on top of the other plates and the eating utensils on top of that plate. I saw Harry and Lauren enter the dining room and they took their seats at one side of the table. I passed a plate to each one of them and they began pulling out the fried noodles that were in the take-away box.

"Where's Luke?" I asked my siblings.

They just shrugged as they hungrily stabbed at a piece of orange chicken. "He told us to come here," Harry answered, "and then we just ran out of our rooms. We didn't bother looking to see if he was following us." I frowned at his answer. I told them to stay in the dining room as I went to look for Luke. I walked into the hallway, but stopped when I heard something coming from somewhere. I began approaching the sound and found that it was coming from the bathroom. I pressed my ear to the door.

"... do this," Luke mumbled. "... only..." There were other words I couldn't make out. I decided to knock on the door. "Occupied?"

"Luke, it's me. Let's go eat now," I told him.

"Yeah, I was just... using the toilet." Then the sound of a toilet flushing was heard, followed by running water from the faucet. He walked out, wiping his hands on his shirt and smiling innocently at me. I decided not to ask him questions and we walked to the dining room.

By the time we reached the dining room I saw that Harry and Lauren were already gone. Either they were super hungry and finished their food and left the room or they took their food to their rooms. But at this point I didn't really care. What was really worrying me was the fact that Luke put so little food on his plate. Like, his food only took up one-sixth of the plate. Mine was competely filled up, covered in fried noodles and pieces of orange chicken. Did I order too much food? This is a family order, anyway. Maybe he has a small stomach? I wouldn't know. I don't know much about him, other than the fact that he's incredibly smart and has a liking towards penguins.

"Are you not hungry?" I asked Luke who was just pushing a piece of orange chicken around his plate.

Luke shrugged before setting the fork down. "I guess I ate a lot at lunch," he laughed. "I'm not feeling very hungry."

I raised an eyebrow at him, because I don't remember him even having a tray of food in front of him during lunch. How could he have eaten a lot?

Oh, right. He was gone for the majority of the lunch. He was with Aleisha. They probably left to eat together. Alone. Just the two of them.

Suddenly I lost my appetite. But then it came back, because I was ridiculously hungry.

By the time I finished my mountain of food, Luke finished his dinner (can I even call it that, because he ate so little?). I was still a bit famished, however, so I decided to get more food. When I looked over at Luke he had some kind of look on his face. I didn't know what it was, but the closest I could say he seemed was... pained?

"Luke?" I asked, worry hinted in my voice.

"Excuse me," he quickly said. "Restroom." He pushed himself out of the chair and walked off, leaving me alone in the dining room.

This is the second time he excused himself from the table. Didn't he just go to the restroom not even a half hour ago?

I decided that I'd go watch some telly. I went to the den and turned on the telly and saw that the game was left on. I sighed and shook my head. I shut off the game and switched to a different channel and saw that How I Met Your Mother was on.

As the show was playing I sat on the couch and picked up the unopened box of Cheez-it. I decided to munch on those while I watch the telly.

The episode ended fifteen minutes later since I did start watching in the middle, and Luke was still not back. What's taking him so long? I'm getting a bit worried now. No, I'm _really_ worried.

Maybe I should check up on him.

I turned the telly off, collected all of the snacks that were left on the table and carried them to the kitchen to stock them into the cabinet. I had to rearrange the snacks just so they'd all fit nicely and not push the cabinet door open even a small bit.

I walked over to the hallway and saw that Lauren was standing in front of the door, her arms crossed over her chest as her foot tapped impatiently against the wooden floor.

"He's been in there for a while," she groaned. "I need to shower. Harry's in the restroom in Mom's room. I didn't want to be rude, so I waited out here. I'm trying to figure out what he's doing in there that's making him take up the restroom, but all I hear is the sound of running water. It's been five minutes since I was standing here."

I nodded, and then knocked on the door. "Luke? You okay? You've been in there for quite a while."

The water shut off and then the sound of a fan was heard. Luke opened the door and pushed me and Lauren away from the restroom.

"Might not want to go in there for a bit," he warned. "It doesn't have a pleasant smell."

"That's just gross," Lauren said in disgust as she pinched her nose and returned to her room.

"I left the window open," Luke told me. "The smell should be gone in an hour or somethin'."

"What were you doing in there?" I asked him.

"What other reason would a guy using the restroom for nearly a half hour do in there?" That didn't really tell me much, but I decided to not question about it.

"Um, let's just go." When I inhaled I scrunched up my nose.

Is that air freshener I smell? And mouthwash?

When I looked at Luke, he was constantly wiping at his mouth with his shirt. Did he spend thirty minutes in the restroom just to make sure his mouth was fresh? Wow, talk about hygiene.

He ran his fingers through his blond hair and swept it to the side. He walked into the dining room and began stuffing his backpack with his things. He threw the bag over his shoulder.

"I think I should head home now," Luke informed me.

"Right," I replied. "Do you want the Cheez-it box? I mean, you did pick it out."

"No, thanks. You keep it."

I grabbed my keys and yelled to Harry and Lauren that I was going to drop Luke off at home. When no response followed Luke and I headed out to my car.

When the drive to his place started Luke was on his phone, tapping away on the bright, little screen. He's probably talking to Aleisha. Honestly, I cannot stand that girl. She's stealing Luke away from me.

Oh, my God. He's not even yours, Ashton! ¡Cálmate!

I turned onto his street and approached his house. I parked the car into the driveway and glanced over at him. "Okay, we're here."

Luke looked up from the phone and stuffed it into his pocket, thank God for that. He unbuckled his seatbelt, climbed out of the car, and grabbed his backpack.

"Goodnight, Ashton," Luke said. "See you tomorrow. And don't be late." He winked and shut the door. I watched him as he walked into his house.

I'm starting to get used to his presence around me. It's only been a little over twenty-four hours, but this blond boy has become a part of my life already. Things wouldn't be the same once he's no longer around me. I can't go back to my life before now that Luke appeared. I'd probably be the saddest thing alive.

This week better not go by too fast, because I'm not ready for the first day when Luke and I aren't around each other.

I should stop worrying about the future and focus on the present. Luke's in my life now, and that's all that matters at the moment.

I hope nothing bad happens that'll cause strong tension between us. I really like having Luke by my side. He makes me feel special, despite only knowing me since yesterday afternoon.

I just remembered. Michael gave me back the ticket and backstage pass to One Direction's gig behind the school. Maybe I'll ask Luke to go with me. That's if he isn't going with anyone else. Michael already abandoned me for a girl. I wonder if Luke will say yes to the offer.


	13. Chapter 13

I got to school at seven in the morning. I don't even have much homework to work on. Don't ask why I'm here at such an early time.

Well, okay, one of the reasons is because I wanted to get the best parking spot, and by best I mean the spot closest to the school. Walking just isn't for me, but what choice do I have?

I want to fly. That must be pretty cool. Does it take up too much stamina? Who cares? I want to be the new Peter Pan.

I was sitting at my usual lunch table. I was probably the only one who's in the area. Everyone else must be sleeping, getting ready (applies to girls mostly, because of their makeup), or in class.

Zero period is probably the stupidest thing ever, in my opinion. Why does it exist?

My arms were folded on top of my backpack that was laying on the table. I rested my cheek against my arms, my eyes closed. I was starting to fall asleep before I felt my backpack being pulled from beneath me, and I jolted awake. I looked around and saw Zayn holding my backpack and Liam standing next to him.

"A gentle shake would've sufficed, Malik," I groaned. I noticed that students were piling the area. I rubbed sleep from my eyes. "What time is it?"

"Twenty after seven," Liam answered, sliding in the seat across from me. Zayn took the one beside me and handed me my backpack. "Long night?"

"Sure, let's go with that."

"Did you get some?" Zayn asked.

"Zayn, it's too soon for that. Give them a few days."

I was too tired to smack these two. I don't have the energy to move.

Then something prodded my sides pretty hard and I sprung up from my seat and squealed. I sunk low into my seat and slapped a hand over my mouth as eyes turned my way. I turned my head and saw Michael show up with a breakfast pizza.

This boy's pizza happy, I tell you.

"Morning, friends," he greeted, sitting on the other side of me. Niall showed up moments later and sat beside Liam. He had a doughnut in his hand. "Anything new?"

"Haz lied to me yesterday," I groaned as I rolled my eyes.

"What'd he do?"

"He made me and Luke run out to buy snacks, because he told me he ate all of the snacks, and when I come back, my snack cabinet was full!"

"So he did you a favor."

"Yes and no."

"Why's that?"

"For one, I almost died, but Luke saved my life. Prevented me from passing out again. Not going into detail." I saw Niall pull out a five dollar bill and hand that to me. I smirked, "I got the snacks for free." Niall's jaw dropped as he tried to snatch the money from me, but I managed to put it in my pocket before he could even grab it. Niall pouted and continued eating his doughnut.

"Where's Harry?" Zayn asked.

"Hell should I know. He's probably sleeping as we speak.

"Or not," Liam spoke up as he looked behind me. When I turned Harry was walking over to us with a bagel and cream cheese in his hand.

"You're early today," Michael chirped. "Anything special happening?"

"I'm just excited about the concert!" Harry exclaimed, pumping a fist into the air. "Can't wait!"

"It's twelve hours away," I reminded him. "Wait, does this have to do with this Louis guy?"

Harry nodded eagerly and squeezed in between me and Zayn, causing the raven-haired guy to frown and move to the other side.

"It's been forever since I've seen him. He didn't show up for rehearsal yesterday, but I think he can manage everything at the concert. I'm sure he's been practicing."

I saw Liam biting on his lower lip. He doesn't seem too happy about Harry's excitement to meet Louis.

"Harry," Liam began, "I need to tell you something regarding Louis-"

"Hold on, someone's calling me." He pulled out his phone and his face brightened when he saw who was calling. He slid his thumb across the screen. "Louis! Are you excited about tonight?" I leaned in so I could listen in on the conversation.

"Didn't Liam tell you?" I heard Louis say. _He has a pretty high pitched voice_ , I thought. I glanced at Harry and his smile was gone.

"Tell me what?" he asked. I looked over at Liam who was pinching the bridge between his eyes, shaking his head.

"I'm... not going."

"What do you mean 'you're not going'?"

"I'm withdrawing from the band."

Harry was dead silent.

Liam climbed out of his seat and walked over to Harry.

"Haz-"

Harry cut Liam off by hanging up the phone and slamming it down on the table. He pushed it towards me. "Take this as your new phone. I'm going." He left the table and stormed off.

"Harry!" Liam called out as he ran after him. Zayn and Niall excused themselves from the table and followed after.

Michael took Niall and Harry's forgotten breakfast and stood up from the table. "We should go after them."

I nodded and jumped up from my seat, taking Harry's phone and shoving it in my pocket. We ran out, but we had no clue where the four went.

"You go this way and I'll go that way," I told Michael. "Call Harry's phone if you find them." He nodded and ran off in the direction I told him to go to. I sprinted off the opposite way, keeping my eyes out for the guys. When Harry's phone began ringing I pulled it out and answered, not bothering to stop.

"Did you find him, Mikey?!" I asked.

"Who are you?"

I stopped running and pulled the phone away so I could see the caller name.

It read Louis.

I hesitantly brought the phone back to my ear. "Hello?" I said slowly.

"Who the fuck are you? Where's Haz?" I didn't say anything. I was about to end the call before I heard Louis shout, "Don't you fucking dare hang up on me!"

"I don't know," I finally answered.

"Don't know who you are?"

"Where Harry is. And I'm sure he wouldn't want me talking to you."

"The least you could do is tell me your name."

"Ashton."

"Ashton... Where've I heard that name?"

"It's not important. I'm waiting on a call-"

"Why do you have Haz's phone?"

"I-" The phone started buzzing again and I saw that it was Michael this time. "- have to go."

"No! Wait, please-!" I hung up and answered Michael's call.

"Any luck?" I asked as I continued searching the school for Harry and the other guys.

"No," Michael sighed, "and it seems you haven't gotten any either. I tried calling the guys to see where they were, but they didn't pick up."

"Louis called Harry's phone. He was questioning me who I was and why I had Harry's phone."

"Anything else?"

"No, I hung up after."

"You idiot! Go call him back!" Just when Michael had said that, Louis's name showed up on the screen.

"Don't have to. He's already calling."

"Call me back when you're done being interrogated." I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see me. I hung up on Michael and answered Louis's call.

"What?" I said a bit too coldly.

"Is Harry okay?" Louis asked. He sounded as if he was on the verge of tears.

"I don't know," I sighed. "I'm looking for him."

"If you find him, please tell him I'm sorry. I- I didn't want to withdraw, but I had to."

"Yeah, okay. Got it."

"Please go find him. I need to explain myself." Louis, at this point, was crying. He was crying.

"Go call Niall or Liam or Zayn. I'm sure they'll let you talk to him," I suggested.

"You don't understand," he sobbed.

"I think I do."

"No. I know you." My eyes widened.

"What?"

"N-not personally, but I know why I heard your name somewhere. It's Harry. Whenever we hang out he'd always talk about you. And the reason why I want you to let me talk to Harry is because I know he'll listen to you. From the way he talks about you it's like you're his best mate. He'll surely listen to you."

"Yeah, right."

"He will! I know Harry!"

"Try calling the other guys before making assumptions like that."

Louis sighed, "Fine. But if it doesn't work, I'm calling back."

I hung up without saying another word and put the phone back in my pocket. I didn't feel like talking to this guy. Firstly, I don't know him, and he's really getting on my nerves. What reason does he have to withdraw from the band? And why did Harry have to freak out like that?

When I find Harry, I'll ask him. If what Louis said was true, then Harry would have to tell me.

"Hey, it's him!" I turned my head and groaned when I saw Mason and his posse.

"What do you want?" I told him, not even bothering to hide how annoyed I was.

"I still have some unfinished business with you," Mason said as he cracked his knuckles. I cringed at the disgusting sound.

"I don't have time for this." I started walking away, but he grabbed my shoulder, forcing me to turn and face him.

"I'm not done with yo-" His hand was suddenly taken off of my shoulder when someone pulled me backwards away from him.

"Mase, leave the senior alone," said the person holding me. I looked up and saw Calum glaring at Mason. "Don't cause any trouble or you'll get kicked off the team. Or expelled." Mason's two followers took steps back, but Mason was too stubborn to back off. Instead he started walking closer to me and Calum.

"We're in the middle of something, Hood. Go play elsewhere." Mason tried to reach out at me, but a hand clasped onto his wrist, preventing him from moving. Eyes looked from the hand to the arm to the person's face.

"Don't lay a finger on Ashton," Luke growled. "He's my responsibility. Not yours. So either you leave him alone or I'll make sure your football days are over."

"Tch, as if you could hurt me." Mason yanked his hand away from Luke's hold and started taking steps back. "I'm doing this for your own good, but I can see that you're an unappreciative dick." Luke didn't say anything as Mason started leaving with his group behind him.

Calum pushed me over to Luke, who took me into his arms.

"I'm glad we saw you before anything else happened," Calum smiled. "Mason's such a prick."

"I hear ya," Luke said. He turned to me. "So, where're you heading?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Wherever Harry is, I guess. Help me find him?"

Luke smiled, "Sure thing."

The three of us started walking around the school. Luke was on my right and Calum was on my left. Luke had a protective arm around me and Calum was just whistling a tune, his hands shoved in his pockets.

We, or rather Luke and I, received looks from people, especially those who were from the football team. I only knew they were on the team, because they'd say things, like 'Poor Luke' or 'Sucks to be him'.

Is it really that bad to watch over someone for a week? Apparently.

While we were looking around for Harry I saw Niall and Zayn almost a few feet ahead of us. I ran ahead of Luke and Calum to my friends.

"Zayn! Niall!" I called out. They turned their heads and stepped aside, revealing Liam, who was kneeling beside Harry. The curly-haired boy was sitting against a wall and had his knees pulled close to his chest, his face buried in his arms that were on top of his knees.

Luke and Calum eventually caught up and stood behind me. I got closer to Harry, who didn't even seem to acknowledge my presence.

I bent down in front of him. "Harry?" I spoke. "Will you please look at me?" He shook his head, and I turned to Liam.

"Louis called," he mouthed.

"And?" I pressed. He shook his head. "Call Michael. Tell him where we are." He nodded and began dialing.

Niall sat beside Harry, placing a hand on his shoulder. Zayn knelt down next to me, letting out a sigh.

"What happened?" I heard Calum question. No one answered his question, so I guess the brunet's just going to be left in the dark.

A soft sniffle escaped from Harry and I moved closer to him.

"Harry, you need to tell me why you're being upset," I said softly. "Will you please tell me?" He didn't answer. "You know that Louis called?" He nodded. "He called me too, you know that?" He shook his head. I pulled out Harry's phone and saw that it was seven thirty. I pressed the phone to one of his hands. "Take this and call Louis."

"No," he muttered. "I don't want to talk to him."

"That's the most he's talked since he ran over here," Zayn commented.

"You're being a child," I started. "Just talk to him. He wants to explain himself."

Moments later Michael showed up and started panting. "Oh, my God. It took me forever to find you!"

"I think we should leave Ashton and Harry alone," Liam suggested. Michael rose his hands up.

"I just got here!" he complained. "Okay, fine. Hope you feel better, Harry." He tossed the bagel and cream cheese at Harry, but it fell to the ground. Thank God it wasn't unwrapped yet.

Niall and Zayn got up from where they were and started walking away with Liam and Michael. I sat down in front of Harry as Luke took a seat next to me. Calum was still standing, trying to figure out what was going on.

Harry peaked up from his arms, but he hid his eyes again. I did notice within those seconds when he looked up that his eyes were red.

"Come on, Harry," I groaned.

"Does he not want us here?" Calum asked. "Because I'm okay with leaving. Not that I want to, but still."

"Cal," Luke began, "I'm going to stay with Ashton and Harry. I'll see you at your locker, all right?" The brunet nodded before strolling off.

"Do you want Luke to leave, too?" I asked Harry when he still didn't move. He lifted his head again slightly, glancing at Luke.

"No, he can stay."

 _He better,_ I thought.

"I know you don't know me," Luke began to say, "but I'd really like to know what happened. I want to help you. But first you need to tell me and Ashton what's up."

Harry's head went up and pressed against the wall. He rubbed at his eyes and then his nose.

"This isn't something to cry about," Harry explained, "and I feel so embarrassed for crying. I just couldn't help myself, okay?"

"Why were you crying?"

"It's not important."

"Not important enough for you to cry?" Luke was obviously lost.

"Can I tell him?" I asked Harry, because Luke has no idea what's going on. Harry hesitated before he nodded. I turned towards Luke. "It's about this guy, Louis. Harry, Niall, Liam, and Zayn were in a band with him, but then Louis pulled out, and Harry just stormed off."

"We've been a group since the beginning, and now he's leaving us," Harry added. "Things won't be the same without him."

I ran my hand through my hair and just looked around, trying to think of what to do. Harry's upset about this all, but he should at least listen to what Louis has to say.

While I was doing this I felt something press against the back of my hand. I looked down and saw Harry poking me with the bagel and cream cheese, which meant he wanted me to take it. I did, but then I set it aside.

"You could've told me that when the guys were here."

"I just wanted you to know..."

I bit my lower lip. "You'll eventually tell them, right?" He nodded. "Okay. Now..." I pushed his phone into his hand. "Call Louis."

"But I don't want to-"

"Harry."

Harry stared at his feet before slowly taking the phone into his hand. Wow, Louis was right. He would listen to me.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" I asked Harry.

"No, I think I'm okay," he said as he dialed Louis's number and brought the phone to his ear. "Go with Luke."

"You sure?" He nodded. "Okay, then. I'm going to my locker. I'll see you at lunch." I picked up the bagel and cream cheese, and then I motioned Luke to follow me as I began walking away. The last thing I heard Harry say was Louis's name.

"So Harry's upset that Louis is leaving the band?" Luke asked.

"Apparently," I sighed. "Remember the first time you came over?" Luke nodded. "Remember when Harry was on the phone with someone?" He nodded again. "Well, that was Louis. If I remember correctly, Harry hasn't seen Louis in two weeks, and the day he thought he'd see him again Louis drops out of the band and says that he's not attending tonight's concert. Oh!" I stopped walking and began searching through my backpack. Luke looked at me with questioning eyes. I pulled out the ticket and backstage pass that was originally for Michael.

"Concert ticket?" Luke asked as I handed the items to him.

"Yeah, their band's called One Direction. They're performing at the park behind the school."

"Don't you want it? I mean, you're his best friend. I thought you'd want to support him."

"I am going." The thought of the next thing that I was going to say was making my heart race. I almost forgot my words. "I was wondering if you... you know... would like to go with... me?"

Luke broke into a smile. "I'd love to go with you."

I looked up into his eyes, happiness filling up inside me. "R-really?"

"Yeah." Luke's smile then faded. "But there's a reason why I can't go with you."

Happiness is gone. "Wh-why?"

"Someone else already asked me. And I agreed to go with them." He handed the ticket and pass back to me. Whom is he going with?

"With whom?"

"Lukey!"

I turned around and was suddenly shoved aside. My back hit the lockers, causing a thunderous sound. When I looked at Luke he was being embraced by a blonde girl.

"Aleisha," Luke grinned as he hugged her back.

My heart must've cracked from the sight of these two, because they really looked good together. My self-esteem dropped by approximately forty percent.

When Luke dropped his arms, Aleisha still had hers around his neck "Excited about tonight," she smiled widely.

"Likewise."

He's going with Aleisha.

She finally pulled away and waved at Luke as she left, blowing a kiss in his direction. I was a bit thankful that he didn't pretend to catch the kiss and place it somewhere on his face.

Luke turned back to me, his smile from when Aleisha was here still on his face.

"You're going with Aleisha," I stated.

He shrugged, "Yeah, I am."

"When did she ask?"

"She and I were texting when you took me home yesterday, and she told me she had a pair of tickets to the concert, which I didn't know consisted of your friends as the band members. Then she asked. I declined at first, because I just wanted to go home and sleep, but she kept begging for me to go with her, so I said yes."

"I see." As much as I want to appear like I'm happy for him I'm too bothered at the fact that I didn't ask him sooner and Aleisha had beat me to it. "I hope you two have fun at tonight's concert. The guys have been practicing hard. It'd be a waste to not put that ticket of yours to use." I began to walk past Luke and he grabbed me by my wrist.

I was expecting him to go into apology mode, but his next words just stabbed me in the heart. "Thanks. You, too."

I gave him a curt nod before pulling my wrist out if his hand and walking away quickly. He didn't go after me, which was something I thought he'd do. Then again, I didn't want to see him. I couldn't see him. 

I arrived at my locker and I saw Calum taking out a World Geography book from his locker. When I got my locker to open I shoved my Spanish book inside, then closed the door.

A piece of paper flew out of my locker, and I picked it up off the ground. I examined it.

_I have something that belongs to you. Meet me near the Science classrooms._

"What?" I whispered to myself. The only thing that I'm missing is my phone. Is that what they have? It's got to be.

I looked around, but didn't see anyone who looked suspicious. I crumpled the paper up and threw it inside my backpack.

As I was about to leave to my first class I saw Luke coming up to Calum and greeting him. They began talking and then left Calum's locker. I stood where I was as I watched them leave, talking about whatever those two are talking about. I sighed, shaking my head, and then began to make my way to Stats.


	14. Chapter 14

I told Ben that I didn't need tutoring today, because thanks to yesterday's tutoring at my place, I actually understood the lesson! And I'm awarding myself by cancelling the tutoring session with Ben. He was cool with it. He said we'll resume with the tutoring on Monday.

It's lunch and I was sitting at the usual table. Calum, Luke, and Aleisha were just a table away. Luke and Aleisha were laughing with each other. It really bothered me.

I wish that I asked Luke sooner. Then he'd be going to the concert with me. But not everyone can have what they want, and apparently what I can't have is Luke.

Liam and Niall walked towards the table and sat across from me. Niall had a chicken burger on his tray and Liam had a caesar salad.

"So, about Harry..." Liam began as he poured dressing over his lunch.

I shook my head. "I can only say that he's upset about Louis's withdrawal."

"We know that already," Niall said. "Tell more. He wouldn't open his mouth."

"He'll tell you guys soon. Just be patient."

Just then Michael and Zayn came by. Michael's lunch was spaghetti and Zayn had pizza. They both took seats on either side of me.

I raised an eyebrow as Michael passed the spaghetti to me. "It's already weird that you didn't get pizza, but now you're giving your spaghetti to me?"

"Harry's wish," he shrugged. "He said he wouldn't be here at lunch and asked if I could get you spaghetti. As much as I didn't want to, he gave me a puppy dog pout. And now I'm going to starve."

I blinked at the spaghetti, and then at Michael. "I could've gotten my own lunch."

"He thought you'd be studying."

"Did Harry at least tell you where he'd be?"

Michael shook his head.

"He left during maths," Zayn spoke up, picking up his milk carton and drinking out of it. "He was called up to the office and was told to bring his stuff." Zayn passed his pizza to Michael. "You need this way more than I do."

"Thank you! You are my new god!" Michael clasped his hands together and bowed.

"Do you think the fact that Harry said he wouldn't be here and that he left are linked together somehow?" I asked.

Zayn shook his head. "He looked really confused. I asked if he knew why he's leaving and he said he didn't. He doesn't remember getting into any trouble, either."

I frowned. "Can one of you text him?"

"Did," Liam said as he looked up from his phone. "There's no response."

"It's too early in the school year to deal with Harry drama," I groaned. I rested my head against the table and just played with the spaghetti with the fork that was just stabbed inside it.

"Not to mention his birthday's tomorrow," Niall mumbled. I shot up.

"Oh, my God! How could I forget?! We need to plan something for him!"

"We already are," Michael said. "We forgot to tell you."

"Okay, I'm not even going to be mad at you guys for leaving me out. So, what's happening?"

"The plan is, we're going to surprise Harry by coming over to his place. His mum and sister are in this as well."

"We have a really great birthday present for him," Zayn began, "but it may not be so great anymore."

"Why not?" I asked. "All presents are great."

"The outcome can go two ways," Liam explained. "He'll either love it or he'll want to kick it out of his flat."

"I don't think I want to know what the present is then." I sat upright and began eating the spaghetti. When I got some sauce on my face I looked at Michael. "What? No napkins?"

"Sorry, Your Royal Highness," Michael said sarcastically as he got up to get some napkins.

"Hey, isn't that your 'hot n' sexy freshman'?" Niall asked, pointing behind me. I knew whom he was talking about, and I had no intention on turning around.

"Not mine," I muttered, taking a mouthful of spaghetti. Niall furrowed his eyebrows.

"He's leaving with a girl. Why is he leaving with a girl? I thought he was gay for Ashton. He kissed you, didn't he?"

My face went red. "It was on the head! And how do you know that?"

Michael came back and threw the napkins at my face. "Queen Ashton Irwin, your napkins." I glared at him. "What? I thought queen suited you-"

"The video," was all I said as I wiped my face. "You showed them the video."

"What video?"

"The one where Ash and Lu-" I turned to Niall, but Liam had slapped a hand over his mouth.

Michael's eyes widened. "Oh! That video! Yeah, uh... Isn't that Luke leaving with the girl?"

My eyes landed on Luke, who was walking with Aleisha. She had a hand on his back as they were leaving. I felt my heart drop from the sight of the two. I turned my gaze to the spaghetti before me, just staring at it blankly.

I'm going to find out where Luke and that girl went. I need to talk to Luke.

"Excuse me," I told the guys as I got out of my seat and over to Calum. I tapped him on the shoulder and he pulled out of the conversation he was having with his friends. "Where's Luke?"

"Hmm? He told me he was going to class early," Calum answered. If I remember, he has Biology, so he should be near the science classes. "I can take you there, if you want."

"No, I can manage, thank you." With that, I walked back over to my table to grab my backpack and tell the guys, "I'm going to class. Zayn, you can have the spaghetti."

"Oh, okay. See ya tonight, Ash!" Zayn exclaimed as he waved. The other guys chorused their goodbyes and I began to head to the science classrooms.

I didn't know who was Luke's teacher for Biology, but I'll just look into the classrooms and see if he's there. I want him to tell me what's going on between him and Aleisha, that way it'd be a whole lot easier for me to forget about him. I think.

I peered into a classroom and only saw the teacher. I moved onto the next classroom, but judging by the equipment that was inside I knew it was a Chemistry class.

Next class I looked into was a Physics classroom. I only know this, because on the board there were words in big, bold letters that read, 'What is Physics?'.

The next classroom was dark, but there was some light coming into the window. I could've sworn I saw movement inside. I jiggled the knob, but it was locked.

Don't tell me. Luke's in there, isn't he?

I change my mind. He's busy.

I was leaving when suddenly the door swung open.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mason. So, it was him who was inside. Relief washed over me, but now I still don't know where Luke or Aleisha were.

"What are _you_ doing in there?" I asked, not wanting to answer his question.

"I asked you first." He stepped closer to me and I backed up.

"I'm looking for someone. Now, if you'll excuse me." I turned on my heels and started to walk off.

"Aren't you missing something?" I stopped in my tracks and turned to Mason. He had my phone in his hand. "I was gonna give it to you after school, but seeing that you're here now, I thought maybe this time is appropriate as well."

"When we bumped," I muttered, "you..."

"I had your phone," he nodded. "I managed to catch the phone before it hit the ground. Do you want it?" I hesitated at first, because I felt as if he was going to do something. But when he didn't do anything I began reaching out for my phone. He placed it in my hand. I cocked an eyebrow, because something wasn't right about it.

"It's light," I said to Mason as I weighed my phone. I slowly put it in my backpack. "What did you do to it?"

"Nothing," he slowly said, raising his hands up. My eyes went wide at what I saw that was in one of his hands.

It was my phone battery.

"I knew you'd pull something," I growled. "What do you want?"

"For the football team to win tonight's game. But we can't win with you around, can we?

"Where's this going?" I asked hesitantly. His two friends walked out of the classroom and stood behind Mason.

"Go," was all he said.

I didn't know what he meant by that until his friends started coming at me. I managed to dodge one of them, but the one I remember as Phil grabbed my backpack. I slipped my backpack off my shoulders and ran away from them as fast as I could, leaving my backpack behind.

"Get him!" I heard Mason yell. Their footsteps were growing louder behind me. As much as I wanted to look back to see how close they were, I didn't. I knew it'd slow me down, and I was pretty sure they were going to outrun me.

I nearly fell as I turned at a corner. I ended up behind the gymnasium that we had where there weren't any people. The first thing I did was run to the boys' locker room that was next to the gym. I grabbed the door and ran inside once it swung open. The entire place was silent except for my panting due to running a lot. This is the most I've ran since P.E. I headed to one of the showers to hide in there. But they can still see my feet.

What I did was, I pressed my back against the wall on one side and the soles of my feet against the wall on the other side. It was hurting me a bit, but if it meant that I'll be out of these guys' eyesight then so be it.

I heard the locker room door open and hit against the wall.

"Be quiet," I heard Mason say. "We'll be able to hear him better." I couldn't even hear their footsteps. The loudest thing to me was probably my pounding heart. Hopefully they couldn't hear it, because it was beating HARD.

I was having trouble keeping my breathing under control, because I was really terrified. Plus I'm using my stamina to hold myself up.

I flinched at the sound of one of them kicking a door open, yelling, "Gotcha!" at no one.

What's scary about what happened wasn't how loud and unexpected it was, but the fact that it was one of the shower doors. And the person kept kicking open more shower doors as they approached the one I was in.

The energy to hold myself up was depleting. I don't think I can stay like this much longer. I felt myself slipping, and I strained to keep myself from going down. I pressed my head to the wall, wincing when the pain that was there shot throughout my head.

My abs were on fire, I'm not kidding. I have to persevere, but I feel like I'll pass out if I keep doing this.

"FUCK! Where is he?!"

Someone save me, please.

Someone.

Anyone.

Luke, help me, please.

Those were the last words I thought of before all my stamina was drained and I hit the tiled floor. I didn't know what happened next, because I was then out like a light.

-

When I woke up I couldn't see anything. I thought maybe my vision was just out for a bit, but when it really didn't come back, I panicked. I was lying on a hard, cold surface. I sat upright and then began to crawl, feeling around the area to see if I could find something. I felt something that was like a pole, and I examined it with my hand. I found that it was a... skeleton leg?

I let out a scream (that was manly in every single way), as I pushed myself away from the object. I bumped into something else and then an item fell onto my lap. My hands instantly flew at what had fallen on me, and felt that the thing was inside a plastic bag, and that it was _really_ squishy. I yelped as I threw it, hearing glass shatter.

I inched myself towards the center of the dark room I was in. I wasn't entirely sure where I was, but if I had to guess, I'd say I was in a closet.

I was then back to crawling around the floor, trying to find the door. I bumped into many obstacles, but I eventually found the wall. Or at least, I think it was a wall.

I followed along the wall to find something that seemed like a door. Then I felt a hinge. The texture of the wall changed as well, and I knew right away that I had found the door. When I searched for the doorknob and found it, I discovered that it was locked, and there was no lock from the inside where I can unlock the door.

What kind of a closet doesn't have a lock on the inside? What if someone was locked inside by mistake?

The designer of this door probably thought, "If someone gets locked up in here, then let them die."

I felt past the door and was back to the wall to find a light switch. When I found one I flipped it on. The light that was hanging from the ceiling flickered and made the room dim, but the light gradually started to kick in. I looked around the room that I was in.

I was in a closet- a Biology closet.

Mason and his idiot friends threw me in here. There's no doubt about it.

I indeed did grab a skeleton leg, and that gooey thing in a bag that I had was a brain, and it broke a flask that was on the other side of the room.

My eyes landed on the door again and I began pounding hard on it, yelling for help.

"Is anyone there?! Get me out of here!" I yelled, continuously banging on the door. I was really hoping that they might've tossed my backpack in here, but as I searched around the closet I didn't find my bag in sight.

"Someone has to hear me, right?" I asked myself as I began pacing around the place. "There's no way no one can't hear me." I ran up to the door again. "Please, someone get me out of here!"

I noticed a sticky note on the door and I looked at it.

_Be back after fifth class. -M, P, W_

What?!

"I can't be in here until then! I'm missing class! Shit, what time is it?! WHY IS THERE NO CLOCK IN HERE?! No, better question, WHY DID THAT FUCKING IDIOT TAKE MY PHONE BATTERY?!"

I was kicking at the door, hoping that it'd knock down, but due to my poor strength it didn't move. In fact, it numbed my foot, but I didn't care. I was locked up in a fucking closet, and I have no way of getting out unless someone can save me.

Maybe Calum will realize I'm gone? He saw me this morning. He should realize that I'm missing and start looking for me, right?

No, he barely even knows me. Why would he even look for me?

It's bothering me that I don't know what time it is. In case I come across situations where I don't have my phone, I should start wearing a wristwatch.

I pressed my back against the wall and brought my knees up to my chest.

Is it just me or are the walls closing in on me?

Oh, my God. The walls are moving. The room's getting smaller. The walls are going to crush me!

"I'm going to die in here!" I exclaimed at the top of my lungs. I stood up and started pacing back and forth. At this point I was hyperventilating, and I even considered removing the brain from its bag so I could use the bag to calm myself down, no matter how gross the bag might smell.

I have to get out of here. Is it getting hotter or is it just me? Am I still alive? Am I breathing? Did the walls stop- oh, no. They're still moving.

I turned to the door again. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

I heard the school bell ringing, but I didn't know what time it was based on that. It could've rung for anything. As crazy as this sounds, I was actually hoping that fifth period ended, because that means Mason will be back. He'll open the door, and I can get some fresh air. Breathing the same air over and over again is driving me insane.

I heard a lock turn and then I backed up from the door as it opened, revealing someone I wasn't expecting at all.

"Jasmine?" I asked. Her eyes widened.

"Ashton? Is that you?" Jasmine reached out to me and helped me up. She led me out of the closet and began dusting me off. "What were you doing in there?"

"I don't even know. I was prisoner, that's all I know." Jasmine didn't seem to be paying attention though. She was too focused getting every dust off of me. And by every, I mean every. "You can stop now."

"R-right! Sorry."

"What are you doing in here?"

"It started when I found a backpack laying in the hallway. As I was bringing it to the lost and found these three guys were talking about how they had a guy locked up in the Biology closet and they planned on leaving you in there until after their football game. I went back to where I found the backpack, and then I ended up in here, saving your life."

"But, there's no teacher in here. How did you get in?"

"I'm pretty skilled at picking locks," Jasmine smiled. "But I only do that kind of stuff when it's completely necessary. I'm glad that I now, or else you'd be stuck in there for another three hours."

A grin came onto my face, and I looked down at our feet, and then back at Jasmine's face. "I didn't know you go here. Are you new?"

"Actually, I'm a Junior here..."

"Really? I never knew that. Well, I guess we can see each other more often now, huh?"

Even though the classroom was a bit dark I could still see her face grow red. "Y-yeah, I guess." I smiled, and then she looked down at the ground. "Oh, your backpack." She pulled it off of a desk that it was resting on. "This is yours, right?"

"Yeah, thanks." I took the backpack from her and began looking through my stuff. Mason most likely still had my phone battery, but I can just get another one online.

While I was looking through my bag, my eyes caught the ticket and backstage pass for One Direction's concert tonight. I looked at Jasmine, and then at the ticket and backstage pass. Michael is going with a mystery girl, Luke's going with Aleisha, and I don't know whom else to give it to, so why not put it to use?

"Hey, Jas?" I began. She looked up into my eyes. "As a thank you for getting me out of the closet, would you like to go to the One Direction concert with me tonight?"


	15. Chapter 15

Jasmine had told me that it was three thirty, so that meant sixth class ended not too long ago.

I was walking to my locker and grabbed the textbooks that I needed, which were my Econ, Stats, and Spanish books. When I closed my locker, Jasmine suddenly popped out of nowhere and I jumped, nearly yelping.

"Would you like to go get ice cream with me?" Jasmine questioned, her eyes filling up with hope. "I just thought you'd like to have ice cream."

"Sure, sounds great," I smiled. I'm a sucker for ice cream. Even my friends know that I can't resist an opportunity to get myself a good, tasty ice cream.

As we were passing the football field, I noticed that it was empty today. There were no sweaty footy players running around. I remembered that they have a game today, and since they're not here that probably meant they're playing at the rival school. Well, good, because there are certain people whom I don't want to see, specifically Mason and his group.

I pulled my keys out of my backpack as we were approaching my car. I unlocked the car door, so we could climb in. Jasmine took the passenger seat and put her bag on the floor. I climbed into the driver seat and started the car.

"Anywhere specific?" I asked Jasmine as I waited for the car to warm up.

"There's one not too far from here," she said. "I'll give you the directions." I nodded and we sat in the car in silence. I decided to turn on the radio, and Chris Brown's 'Forever' was playing.

I noticed Jasmine pull her phone out from her bag. She began texting someone.

 _gettin some ice cream rn_ said her text. I'm a nosy person. Sue me.

I put the car in reverse and drove out of the spot. I shifted it into drive and left the parking lot.

-

"Right there. That's the one."

I parallel parked in front of the ice cream parlor. Once I shut off the car Jasmine got out. She waited until I got out before she linked her arm around mine and led me to the entrance of the parlor.

When we went inside we were immediately greeted by a waitress who was shorter than I was. She looked like she was about five feet six.

"Table for two?" she chirped, a smile bright on her face. I felt Jasmine's hold around my arm tighten.

"Yeah," I answered. She nodded before collecting two menus. She took us to the back of the parlor and led us to an empty table. When I looked around I noticed the tables that were around us were filled up with a bunch of couples. Am I missing something here?

"Here are your menus," the waitress said as she handed us our menus. "My name is Jenny, by the way, and I'll be serving you two today. The couple's order is near the back."

Couple's order?

"Oh, we're not dating," I informed her. Jenny blinked at me, and then gasped.

"Oh, my God! I am so sorry! I just thought that you two were, because your arms were linked together, and- oh, my God, you two look so cute together. You should date!"

Yeah, except the problem is I'm into guys. And I already have someone I like.

I glanced over at Jasmine, who was blushing madly. She picked up her menu and hid her face behind it.

"It's kinda funny, because here we have Couple Friday, which means if a couple comes in here on a Friday, then whatever they order is on the house, as long as they finish their order."

"Oh, wow." I glanced through the menu.

"Can we just say we're dating?" I heard Jasmine say. I looked up at her. "Y-you know, just for the free ice cream. Free stuff's good!"

"Um-"

"Yeah, I'll pretend you two are together for today," Jenny smiled, "because you two are so cute together, and you really do look like a couple! Oh, I don't even know your names!"

"I'm Jasmine."

"Ashton."

"Jasmine and Ashton? I shall call you two Jashton! Or Ashmine. I can't pick! I'll just get you two started off with a drink."

"Water," Jasmine and I said together. We looked at each other before laughing.

"God, you two are so adorable. Okay, I'll be over there, getting your water. When you're ready to order, call me over." Jenny winked at the two of us before skipping off.

Well, that was weird. I looked at Jasmine.

"I-I didn't know t-today was C-Couple Friday, I swear!" she began, stumbling over her words a bit. "I just wanted ice cream, that's all!"

"Hold on, Jas, I'm not accusing you of anything," I laughed. "I guess it was a good idea to pretend we're a couple. I mean, you're right: free stuff's always good." I flipped through menu and I heard Jasmine let out a relieved sigh. "So, what do you want? I think we should get this one, Taste of Sweet Vanilla. What do you think?"

"I think that's perfect," she smiled.

Jenny returned to our table, holding two glasses of water.

"All right, two glasses of water for the lovely 'Jashton'. Have you decided on what you'll be getting?"

"We'll get the Taste of Sweet Vanilla," Jasmine ordered.

"Awesome, that's my favorite one! Okay, so do you want any additional toppings to that? Nuts, chocolate syrup, sprinkles, et cetera?"

"No, I think we're fine," I said, closing the menu and handing it over to Jenny. Jasmine gave hers to the waitress.

"Okay, your couple order will be arriving soon. Give it ten minutes, top!" She walked away and I leaned back into my seat.

"So, Jas, tell me about yourself. I don't know much about you other than your name's Jasmine Dorhauer, you're a Junior who attends the same school as I do, and that you work at a Chinese restaurant as a delivery girl."

"Oh, okay." She shifted around in her seat. "Well, there's not much to talk about. I mean, I'm not a very interesting person."

"If you tell me about yourself, I'll bet that you're wrong." She rolled her eyes.

"Nah, I'll let you figure me out." Jasmine grinned. Her phone rang in her bag, and she pulled it out. She looked at the caller name before standing up and excusing herself from the table. She walked off and I dug my hands into my pockets.

At a table that was in front of me, there were a bunch of people sitting together, but the ones who really caught my attention were these two people, one guy and a girl, who were sitting next to each other. They were feeding each other ice cream that they had before them, and just laughed when some would get on their face.

The thing that stood out to me was the girl looked more in love with the guy than the guy was with her. I don't know but every time she turned away and started talking to her friends, he'd zone out with a sad look on his face.

That poor guy. He's not happy with his relationship at all.

Jasmine returned to the table minutes later, and I welcomed her back. I took a large gulp of my water and set it down.

"My friend's been bugging me lately," she said to me. "Sorry. If she calls back, I'll just ignore her."

"Nah, it's fine," I said, waving my hand. "My friends bug me all the time. But they can't now, because my phone's missing its battery. The idiots that locked me up in the closet still have my phone battery hostage, but whatever. I can always get a new one."

Jasmine nodded before taking a sip out of her water cup. I looked around the parlor and saw that every table was filled up with a group of people or a couple getting all lovey-dovey. Except one table. There was only a boy there, swirling a spoon around his melted ice cream. I looked up at the boy's face, and I nearly jumped out of my seat.

Harry?!

I almost didn't recognize him. I mean, his clothes were different from this morning. He even has a bandanna wrapped around his head.

"Jas, will you excuse me for a moment?" She nodded, and I scurried out of my seat and over to Harry's table. I slid into the seat across from him, and he let out a surprised gasp as he looked up at me. "Hey, Haz!"

A smile appeared on his face. "Ashton!" Harry exclaimed as he got up from his seat and over to me, wrapping his arms around me. I returned the hug, and then we pulled away. He went back to his spot and pushed his liquid ice cream aside. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's an ice cream parlor, so I'm obviously going to learn how to ride a horse," I said sarcastically. He flicked some ice cream from his spoon and at me, but failing horribly when it got onto the table and never reached me. "Wow, what a loser! You can't even hit me!"

"Shut it, Irwin, I got this!" He picked up the ice cream bowl and carried it over to me. I let out a laughing scream as he pretended to pour it over me.

"No! Haz, stop!" I exclaimed in between my laughter. He ended up gulping down the rest of the dessert before throwing his arms around me. We stopped moving around and just remained in place, taking in heavy breaths.

"So, did you come alone?" Harry asked. "Because I don't want to pay for this."

"Did you order from the couple's order?" I quizzed. He shook his head, and I placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're on your own, mate. But you can come join me and my supposedly date."

"You're here with Luke?"

"No, with this girl named Jasmine. And before you say anything, we're not together. We're pretending to be a couple just so we can get free ice cream." I glanced over at the table that Jasmine was sitting at, and saw that our ice cream had arrived. "Our orders here. Come join us."

Harry eagerly nodded as he placed eight dollars on the table. We went over to Jasmine and my table and he sat across from Jasmine as I sat next to her.

"Jas, this is Harry," I introduced. "He's a friend of mine."

"And by friend, he means best friend," he adds. I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jasmine." She reaches her hand out to him and he gladly takes it, and then kisses her hand. She giggled and I smacked Harry's hand.

"Whoa, get your own date!" I exclaimed jokingly, wrapping an arm around Jasmine. I felt her tense up in my hold, so I dropped my arm. "Which reminds me, why'd you leave school today?"

"I had a doctor's appointment that I didn't even know of," he shrugged. "Did Michael give you spaghetti? I asked him to."

"Yeah, he did, but I never finished it. I just gave it to Zayn. So, why are you here?"

Harry began eating the ice cream that Jasmine and I ordered. Speaking of her, while Harry and I were talking she was on her phone. Texting her friend probably.

"I was just feeling a bit down. You know, with the whole Louis leaving the band. I thought ice cream would cheer me up, but I guess what I needed was my best mate."

I smiled, picked up a spoon, and began eating the ice cream. "Glad I could lighten your mood."

"No, it was my friend, Nick. Forget you, Ashton." I scoffed as Harry started laughing. I flung some ice cream at him and it hit him right in the face. My mouth made an O shape as I got up from my seat and grabbed a napkin.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think I'd actually get you!" I wiped the ice cream off, but then he pushed his cheek against mine, getting some ice cream on me.

"We're even! No more!" I sat back down and wiped the vanilla off my seat.

"Truce, got it." Harry and a smile on his face as I went back to eating the ice cream. "Now, help us with this ice cream. Finish it so that way it'll be free."

-

In the end I talked to Harry more than I did with Jasmine. I think she and I were still attending the concert together, and I had yet to tell Harry and the others about that.

Harry told me that he had walked here after the doctor's appointment, so I offered to take him home, but he said he'd rather hang out with me and Jasmine. A grin formed on my face. I was glad that Harry was back to his old self.

At some point while we were talking Harry's happiness suddenly drained and he slumped a bit in his seat.

"Are you okay, Haz?" I asked. He gave me a nod before taking another bite of ice cream.

"I'll think I'll go home," Jasmine said as she stood up from her seat. "I'll meet you at the concert. See you tonight, Ashton." She waved at me before leaving.

Harry raised an eyebrow as he sat up straight. "I thought you were gay? You can't just turn straight all of a sudden. Wait, are you bi?"

"I'm not answering anything regarding my sexuality," I said, passing Jasmine's leftover water to Harry and he began to drink it. "I'm just going to the concert tonight with her, that's all."

Harry abruptly set the cup down and started coughing like mad. Panic washed over me as I ran over to his side and tried to relieve his cough.

When it finally calmed down he looked me in the eyes. "What?! But- Luke!"

"He's going with someone else." Just thinking of that was not okay with me, but it is what it is.

"Is it with that blonde girl? What's her face... Alexis!"

"Aleisha."

"That's what I said."

"Plus, Jas rescued me from dying in a closet."

"You came out?"

"You dork, I meant literally." I reached across So these three guys from the football team were chasing me during lunch and they locked me up in a closet all the way to the end of sixth class. Jas overheard them and came to my rescue, not knowing it was me in there. Oh, and I got my phone back, but it's missing its battery, so I still can't call."

"Aw, I was happy there for a moment that you got your phone back. But hearing that you still can't call, my happiness is gone. And why do all the exciting stuff happen when I'm not around?"

"That was not exciting! I thought I was going to suffocate in there!"

"Hey, are you ready to- whoa." My and Harry's eyes landed on Jenny, who was looking back and forth between us. "I could've sworn there was a girl here."

"There was," I answered. "She just left." I then pointed at Harry. "Can I still pretend he's my date?"

"Yeah! I'm a much better date than Jasmine is," Harry beamed as he messed with his hair a bit. Jenny rolled her eyes before taking a seat next to me.

"I thought you and Jasmine were together at first, but after you told me that you two weren't I thought that there was a possibility that you were gay."

"What if I told you he was?" Harry suddenly asked. Jenny's eyes went to him and I threw a balled up napkin at him. "What? I'd rather have you with Luke than with Jasmine. I ship Lashton, okay? Don't do that to me."

"Oh, so you are gay?" Jenny questioned me. "And you already have someone in mind?"

I rested my elbows on the table and hid my face behind my hands. "You're a fucking idiot, Harry."

"Actually, I'm glad you're gay." I dropped my hands from my face and blinked at Jenny. "I am a HUGE fan of gay guys. I mean, I don't know if it's just me, but all the cute guys in this world are gay. I know I'll never have a chance with a gay guy, but I don't care, because two guys being together is just the cutest thing ever. Even cuter than a hetero couple."

"Ha! I did the right thing by outing you to her!" Harry exclaimed.

Jenny then turned her chair around so she was looking right at me. "So, tell me about this Luke guy."

"I think you should get back to work," I said, trying to get out of talking about Luke. "It wouldn't be good if your boss saw you sitting here slacking off. Plus, Harry and I have to be somewhere."

"Speaking of somewhere, have you heard of the One Direction concert?" Harry leaned forward in his seat and stared at Jenny. She nodded. "Do you have tickets?"

"If you want me to give you tickets, then no. Then again, I don't have any. As much as I'd like to go, I can't get any tickets."

"That's okay. You can get in for free." She widened her eyes at Harry.

"How?"

"I'm friends with the guys from the band. I can probably pull a few strings and get you in for free. Also a backstage pass."

"Harry, I don't think that's a good idea," I began, but Jenny cut me off by slapping her hand over my mouth.

"That'd be so cool! I'll meet you at the park then? Write your number on this napkin. Here's a pen!" Harry scribbled down his number and passed it to Jenny. She hopped out of her seat and began jumping in place. "Thank you so much! I'll definitely be there! Oh, and if you're done with the ice cream, I can just take it away."

"But it's not-"

"It's fine if you don't finish. Again, thanks, Harry!" She ran off with the almost finished ice cream in her hands. I was going to give her a tip, but I guess I can give it to her at the concert.

I looked over at Harry, who had a smug look on his face. He noticed I was looking at him. "What?"

"Just this morning you were crying over a guy," I spoke, "and suddenly you're hitting on girls?"

"Hey, don't be jealous. I can give you some lessons if you'd like."

"Dork. Let's just go." As I was standing up, I looked behind me and saw that the guy was looking in our direction. But when his eyes met mine, he quickly looked away, turning his attention to the girl that his arm was around.

Harry and I waved goodbye at Jenny, and then we walked out of the parlor. We got into my car, and I drove us to my place.

-

"Ashton, you did it again! You forgot us- Harry!" my siblings cut themselves off when they saw Harry follow after me. They pushed past me immediately began playing with his hair. "Why did you wrap up your head?"

"Because this is swag," Harry answered, pointing at the bandanna.

"What's that?"

"It's a word that you'll never use again," I snapped, glaring at Harry. "And I'm sorry for not picking you guys up. I got caught up in a mess." They didn't seem too pleased with my answer, but accepted it anyway when they scurried away. Harry took a seat on the couch. I dropped my backpack on the ground and sat next to him. "Shouldn't you be at the park rehearsing before the concert?"

Harry glanced at a clock that was hanging on the wall. "Concert's at seven," he said. "I need to be there two hours prior to the event. You're coming with, by the way."

"Do I have a choice? How in the world are you going to get there if I didn't drive you? Besides, it's already four thirty."

"Let's just chill for fifteen minutes before we go."

"I want to sleep." I threw my legs over Harry's lap and rested my head on the armrest. I felt something touch my shoes and I looked down and saw Harry untying my laces. "Harry! Tie them!"

He did, but he tied my _laces together_ , that idiot.

I groaned and pulled myself up just so I could fix my shoes.

"Ashton, could you help me with- oh." My eyes darted towards Lauren, who was taking in the image before her. I could tell from where she was standing it looked like I was sitting on Harry's lap. "I came in at a wrong time."

"No! Lauren, you didn't! I was just tying my-" The next thing I knew Harry had his arm hooked around my back and where my knees were bent, keeping me in place.

"It's fine," Harry began, holding me closer to him. "Now, what was it you needed?"

Lauren just stared at us for a moment before walking over to us and explained a problem on her homework she didn't understand. Harry helped her out with the question, still holding me.

Once Lauren left, I whacked Harry and squirmed out of his arms. "Don't do that again."

"Help Lauren out? Sorry, but she needed-"

"You know what I mean." I scooted farthest away from Harry and crossed my arms, trying to look angry.

"But now whom am I going to cuddle with?" he pouted. "I don't have anyone else. I'll become a very depressed person."

I laughed, but then put on a serious face (or tried to). "Are you trying to guilt trip me?"

Harry's eyes looked around the room, and then back at me. Then he whispered, "Is it working?"

"No," I stated, earning a frown from the curly Brit.

"Then... no?"

"Whatever you say. Let's just get to the park already. There's nothing to do here, and we might as well just get there on time." I stood up and grabbed my backpack from the ground and dumped all of my school stuff out, only leaving my useless phone, car keys, and concert tickets inside. I slipped the bag over my shoulders. I went into the hallway and to Lauren's room and then Harry's to tell them I was going out for a few hours and I'd be back. I also told them to behave and stay away from the kitchen.

"What about dinner?" Lauren asked me.

"Just order pizza," I told her. "Use the twenty that's left in the restroom." When she didn't answer, I went back out to Harry, who was waiting by the door.

"You're the best older brother ever, leaving your two siblings home alone," Harry teased.

I just shrugged. "They behave, and I know they won't kill themselves, as long as they stay away from the kitchen. I told them to order pizza for dinner."

"I'm surprised that after all these years you still haven't gotten in trouble."

"I always make it back home before my mom does. Besides, she's rarely at home anyway, and she doesn't know what happens in this house."

"Like every single moment that you and Luke had in this very house." I cocked an eyebrow at him. "God knows what you two did. Like, you two could've gotten freaky on that couch we were just on."

My face went bright red. "Just shut up and get in the damn car!" I pushed Harry outside and he nearly stumbled. He got off with a light punishment; he deserved to fall and mess up that pretty face of his.

Sometimes, I wonder how I'm even friends with this guy. He's such an idiot.

I made sure the front door was shut and secure before I headed to my car. When I unlocked it Harry got into the passenger seat. I tossed my backpack at him, and the strap whacked him in the face. I bit back a laugh as I sat in the driver seat and started the car.

For the rest of the car ride Harry was blabbing on and on about how awesome the concert was going to be. His mind didn't seem to be on that Louis guy, thank God. I'd much rather have an annoying Harry than a sulking one. Well, Harry is one of my best friends, so of course I'd want him to be happy.

But while he's going to be having fun performing onstage, I'm going to try and enjoy the whole thing with Jasmine. I just hope I don't run into Luke while he's with Aleisha. I wouldn't be able to stand the sight of them being together.


	16. Chapter 16

"Ashton! Where've you been?" Niall exclaimed as he ran over to me and took me into a hug. Harry and I met up with the guys behind the stage they were performing on. "We waited by your locker, but you never showed up! We had to leave without you, and I didn't like that at all!"

"He was kidnapped," Harry spoke up. Niall pulled away, and then pulled me into a tighter hug, squeezing the air out of me.

"Nobody's taking Ashy away from us again! Nobody!" I tried my best to suck in some air and then I patted Niall's back.

"I think you're killing him," Zayn said, placing a hand on Niall's shoulder. The Irish boy pulled away, apologizing. I looked over at Liam, who was dozed off in his own world. He was staring down at the ground, and it looked like he was mumbling to himself. "So, what happened?"

"I wouldn't go as far as calling it a kidnapping," I began. "It's just these guys on the football team locked me up in the Biology closet. I was in there all the way until sixth period ended." Niall's eyes widened.

"How long were you in there?" I shrugged.

"I guess since lunch?"

"How could you stay in such a small space for such a long time?! That's torture! My poor Ashy!" Harry pulled me backwards and wrapped his arms around me.

"Ashy's mine," he said. "Go cuddle with Liam or Zayn or Michael."

"Actually, Ashton belongs to Luke. Where is Michael?"

"I don't belong to anyone," I mumbled, but no one seemed to have heard me.

"I guess he's with his date. Oh, and you will not believe whom Ashton's attending the concert with."

"It's Luke, isn't it?" Niall guessed. I shook my head and his eyebrows went up.

"This chick name Jasmine." Liam suddenly looked up at us.

"Wait, Jasmine Dorhauer?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "You know her?"

"Know her? Ha!" He walked over to me. "Just keep your eyes open, all right? Don't let your guard down around her at all."

I didn't know what he meant, but I nodded anyway.

Then Liam looked to the others. "Let's go practice a bit." And they all left, except for Niall.

"What happened to Luke?" he asked. "I thought you two would go together."

"He has someone else he's going with," I shrugged. "Although, he did say that he'd love to go with me, but he was already going with someone else. It's no big deal." That last part was only a little true. Who cares if he goes to the concert with some hot blonde girl? Someone who's more suited for Luke? Someone who's female?

Apparently, I do.

Niall just nodded before taking a step back. "Hey, the lads and I are throwing a post-concert party. Anyone who has a backstage passes can come. Are you going?"

I thought for a moment before answering. "Yeah, I'll go."

"Great. See ya then." He then ran off to join the others who were calling him to hurry up.

When no one was looking I took a step onto the stage and looked out. There were seats everywhere. The park was pretty big, and the park was even closed to the public for this event. I think Harry mentioned once that tickets are sold at the front, but it'll cause extra.

There were already people coming in to fill up seats. This is, I believe, One Direction's first performance, yet already a lot of people got themselves a ticket for it. If all goes well, then maybe the band will be able to play at those big arenas, like the O2 arena or Madison Square Garden. Maybe a football stadium. I'd go to all their concerts and support them all the way.

"Ashton!" called a voice. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked around, trying to see who was calling me. Then my eyes landed on someone who was waving their hand high in the air.

There I saw Michael and the girl he was with. I gave the two a wave, and was about to step off the stage.

"Hey, Ashton!" another voice called out. This time it was a feminine one. I found the source of the voice and smiled.

Jasmine was here.

I looked over at Michael, who was confused as to why Jasmine was calling for me. I just shrugged and jumped off the stage, walking over to Jasmine. I didn't look at Michael after that.

"Hey, Jas! You made it!" I exclaimed. "I should've took you here myself. I'm sorry."

"Oh, no worries. I needed to do some things. I'm not too early, am I?"

"Concert isn't until seven, but you're perfectly fine." She smiled and I returned it. She linked her arm around mine and I began to lead her backstage, but then a hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Michael.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" he asked. I looked at Jasmine, who gave me a nod. I glanced back over at Michael.

"Sure," I answered. Michael told his date to talk to Jasmine for a bit, and then pulled me to the side.

"Why are you with her? I thought you'd be with Luke?"

"I thought so, too," I sighed, "but he already had someone to go with, and I just happened to run into her, so I asked her to go with me."

"What's her name?"

"Jasmine Dorhauer."

"Her?! Mate, I heard you should keep your eyes out when around her."

"Let me guess, from Liam?"

"And others! I don't know anything about her, but I heard she's trouble, and not the good kind of trouble." I raised an eyebrow.

"Since when is trouble ever good?"

"Just watch out, okay?"

"I think I'll be fine. Now, we need to head backstage."

"Oh, cool! My date and I got backstage passes as well! Let's go together!"

Then Michael and I returned to Jasmine and his date. I found out her name was Geordie Gray, and she was super nice. She's pretty funny, too. I wouldn't be surprised if she and Michael became a thing. I mean, they look perfect together.

Jasmine linked her arm around mine and pulled me along behind Michael and Geordie. This girl really likes hooking our arms together.

-

The four of us sat in a square and just talked for an hour about whatever came to mind. I actually had a good time with these guys. Geordie told me everyone about how Michael was so happy when she asked him that he almost did a back flip. Almost. He didn't have the nerve to do it, that guy.

I stood up from where I was sitting and excused myself. "I'm going to the restroom. Be right back."

"Okay!" Jasmine said with a smile on her face. I left, but not without giving them a last glance. Michael and Geordie were back into a random conversation, but Jasmine was staring at me. That sent shivers throughout my spine, and I quickly walked away from the place.

I found the park restroom and went inside. I went to one of the urinals and- well, you know what I did. Nothing naughty, okay?

When I finished, I turne to head to the sink, but bumped into someone.

"My bad," said the person. I stiffened, because I recognized that voice. I dipped my head down and scurried over to the sink and washed my hands. "Ashton?"

"Nope, no Ashton here!" Damn it! Smooth, Ashton! Why am I such an idiot?

A hand was placed on my shoulder and twisted me around so I was facing the one guy I didn't really want to see tonight.

"You're here!" Luke exclaimed. "I thought I'd have to search all night for you, but I guess I was lucky to bump into you here! Calum told me you didn't show up to fifth class."

"Yeah," I answered weakly.

"Listen, Ash, I really wanted to come with you here, but-"

"I get it. Aleisha asked first. First come, first serve. Don't worry about it." I wiped my hands against my shirt and began heading out, but Luke grabbed my wrist. "Luke, let me go."

"Are you mad at me?" he asked. "Please don't be mad."

"I really should be going, Luke. Jasmine's waiting for me." His face fell. I'm sure it did.

"What?" he asked deadpanned.

"I came here with Jasmine. I didn't have anyone else to give the ticket to, so I gave it to her. Besides, I owe her..."

"What did she do that made you owe her?" He was starting to sound a bit scary now. His blue eyes looked darker and his grip around my wrist tightened a bit. Just a bit, but I still noticed it.

"I- I accidentally locked myself up in a closet." Well, I was locked up in a closet, but I didn't know if I could tell him that Mason and his friends were behind it. "I was stuck since the middle of lunch, and then Jasmine came by and helped me out."

Luke blinked at me. "What were you doing in a Biology closet?"

"I was... looking for something..." Yeah, I was looking for him, but not in a Biology closet. That part was unplanned.

"Ashton, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I don't believe your story one bit. What really happened?" I bit my lower lip and stared down at our shoes. I was telling the truth. Most of it, at least.

"It's true. No lie in it whatsoever."

"I know you don't have any science classes." I looked up at him. "I saw your schedule one time when I came over to your house. You have no science classes. Your first period is Stats, then you have English, then Spanish, then Economics, and then Arts. You wouldn't be in a Biology closet, let alone a science classroom."

"I was looking for you," I muttered.

"Speak up, please."

"I was looking for you! Okay?!" I shouted, pulling my wrist out of his hand. "You wandered out of the cafeteria with Aleisha by your side, and I was looking for you! But I got into a bit of a situation that involved me being chased around the school and passing out in the boy's locker room and waking up, trapped in a science closet! Jasmine just so happened to find clues of where to find me. My backpack was in the science hallway, right in front of the classroom that I was stuck in, and she went inside and helped me out!"

"Mason did it, didn't he?" Luke asked. My eyes widened. How did he come to that from what I said? "I'm going to get that guy." He began to storm out of the restroom, but I pulled him back.

"No, stop! Don't hurt him or anything! It's all my fault!"

"How?"

"It' just is, okay? Don't hurt anyone, please."

"If he tries pulling another stunt like that, I'm not letting anyone stop me. Not even you. You're my responsibility. He shouldn't be near you at all." He let out a sigh before his anger left him. Now he had a worried look on his face. "I was wondering where you had gone. I was going to ask you to come to the game."

"Speaking of that, doesn't it end around this time? It's six."

"Yeah, but I left early. I asked the coach for permission to leave, and he agreed. The bus driver wasn't very pleased to know that he had to make an extra trip, though." He chuckled. "Mason didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, he didn't," I answered truthfully. Well, I hope it was the truth. I wasn't awake to see him haul me from the locker room and into the closet.

"So, back to the Jasmine matter. Why are you going with her? Couldn't you have gone by yourself?"

"Then I'd be lonely, Luke," I laughed weakly.

"But... maybe you could've hung out with me and Aleisha?" No, I definitely didn't want that.

"No, I think it's better to be with Jasmine than with you and Aleisha." Wait, shit. That didn't sound right.

"Do you not like being around me?" Luke frowned, but then it was replaced with some sort of anger. "What's so special about Jasmine, huh? You literally just met her yesterday when she brought you dinner, and now you're going out to concerts with her. What, are you two dating or something?"

"What? No! That's going too fast! Luke, why are you so upset?"

"You're obviously upset whenever I'm wish Aleisha. I can't be upset when you're with Jasmine?"

"I don't get upset when you're with Aleisha!"

"Ashton, I'm not blind." Oh, yeah? Then tell me how much you know about how I'm in love with you.

Crush, I meant crush.

"I'm leaving." I started out of the restroom, but then he pulled me back to his chest. "Hey! Wha-"

"I'll leave Aleisha," I whispered. I glanced up at him. "I'll tell her to go find her friends. If she tries to guilt trip me into staying with her, I'll tell her to fuck off. Just... don't go back to Jasmine."

"Luke?" Then the restroom doors opened and Luke pulled into one of the stalls, telling me to be quiet. "This is unnecessary-"

"Shh!" He was staring through the crack and there was a person at the urinals. Luke set the toilet seat down and sat on top of it. "Sit on my lap and press your feet against the door."

I didn't even have time to respond before he pulled me down. Hiding in the stalls was completely unnecessary.

I felt Luke squeeze the bottom of my thighs and my legs instantly jerked up, a squeak almost left me. I slapped a hand over my mouth and he kept an arm wrapped underneath my thigh and another around my waist.

This position is so awkward. This isn't the first time we were in a weird position, but this has got to be by far the most embarrassing.

The guy finally left, without washing his hands (gross). Luke's arm finally dropped from underneath me, and my feet were flat against the ground.

"You know, we didn't have to hide in here," I chastised, trying my best to not make my voice shaky.

"I kinda figured that out after I pulled us in here," Luke shrugged. I tried to stand up, but his arm was still around my waist.

"We can, we can get out now," I said.

"Turn around."

"Huh? I can't even get up."

"Fine." His arm fell from my waist and I got up and turned myself around, just like what he told me. I don't know what he's doing, but I decided not to ask. He seemed mad earlier, and it isn't a side I've seen of him before.

He grabbed my wrists and tried pulling me down again, but I resisted. "Wh-what are you doing?!" But Luke was stronger than I, and he managed to pull me down onto his lap again, only this time I was facing him and my legs were on either side of him. My face reddened, I felt it. "Th-this is an e-embarrassing position!" His arms snaked around my lower back and he pulled me closer to him. "Luuuuke..."

He just stared at my face, his lips parted just a little. My eyes glanced over at his lip ring. I wanted to feel that against my lips. But I couldn't do it. What would he think of me then?

"Th-the other way was a bit uncomfortable," he finally spoke up. "This way's a bit more relaxing for me. Plus, I can see your face better." I blushed a bit at that, and I hid my face in his neck. He didn't say anything, so I assumed he was fine with it. "Now I can't see your face, but this works, too."

"Luke?" I asked. He hummed in response. "Are you..." Do I dare say it? "... jealous of Jasmine?" Shit, I regret asking that. Now I'll seem like an idiot. I don't want him to see me as one, because I already showed my idiot side to him plenty of times.

"What if I was?" I pulled away from Luke so that way he couldn't feel my chest thumping. "Hold up, I need to readjust myself." He began shifting around on the seat, but then he did a small thrust upward, and I may or may have not moaned at that.

He looked up at me with surprised eyes and I covered my mouth, instantly turning beet red.

"Oh, my God," I breathed. Now I want to die in a hole. Please kill me now.

He just chuckled. He's laughing at me. "Don't laugh at me!" I whacked his shoulder, but he still continued laughing.

"Honestly, that was a bit hot." I hid my face behind my hands. "Aw, you're hiding again."

"Why are you doing this to me? I feel so embarrassed."

"I'm just messing around with you." I stared at him with an unamused expression. "Okay, do you want to know the truth?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Humor me, why don't you?" I heard the bathroom door open again and I let out a small squeak before putting my feet flat against the part of the toilet behind Luke. I hooked my chin over his shoulder and my arms wrapped around his neck. I unintentionally pulled closer to him, in a way where I can't pull myself any closer. In other words, the area where my legs connect to my upper body are touching Luke's stomach.

We're clothed, keep that in mind!

Luke's arm was still around my back, holding me tightly. One hand went to the back of my head and gently caressed over the bump that was slowly healing. I can feel him laughing. He's laughing at me again. I'm just making a fool out of myself.

"This is nice," he whispered in my ear. "This is the closest we've ever been. We should do this more often."

I turned my hand into a fist and pounded against his back. He nearly coughed, but he held it back. When I heard the bathroom door close, I waited a couple of seconds before I made sure it was safe to start talking again.

"Embarrassing," was all I said, and this guy was enjoying my embarrassment. Such a sadist. "Isn't Aleisha waiting for you or something?"

"Isn't Jasmine waiting for you?" I froze for a bit before nodding. "Besides, I'll tell Aleisha to go elsewhere."

"You're sort of cruel to your girlfriend, you know that?"

"She's not my girlfriend. She's like a sister to me. Aleisha takes care of me when I-" He stopped himself there, and then I pulled away from him.

"When you what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He opened his mouth, but then closed it. He looked around the stall before finally opening his mouth again.

"You know what? Maybe we should go. I need to tell Aleisha to go."

"I'm not leaving Jasmine though," I informed him. "That's just rude."

"Well, then I guess I'll just hang out with you two." He displayed a huge grin and his dimples showed. I rolled my eyes at his cheekiness.

It took me a lot of courage to ask Luke what I was about to say next. "Hey, what do you think of me?" He's really touchy, like my brother said. I remember, okay? I just want to know, or make sure, if I mean anything to Luke, other than just another extra luggage.

"Complete honesty?" I nodded, a bit too eagerly. "Well, I think you're a really cool guy. You're fun to be around, and I do enjoy having you in my presence. If you were a girl, I'd date you."

If I was a girl? So, he is straight. He wouldn't think about dating a guy. I don't have a chance with him at all. Even though he says he'd date me if I was a girl. But I'm not a girl. I'm a guy.

"Right," I muttered, climbing off his lap. "I think I'll go back to Jasmine now."

His smile faded. "W-wait, Ashton-"

"See you later." I left the stall and walked out of the bathroom. Well, ran.

"Ashton!" I heard Luke call out.

"Lukey!" said none other than freaking Aleisha.

Honestly, I'm relieved she showed up at that moment, because then Luke wouldn't run after me, and he wouldn't see the tears that threatened my eyes.

If I was a girl? That made me not like how I am. A guy who's attracted to men. Attracted to the same sex. And of all the people I could've fallen in love with, it had to be Luke Hemmings, a guy who just so happens to be straighter as a linear line.

Yes, I said it. I'm not going to deny it to you guys. I am in love with Luke Hemmings.

Within as little time as a little over forty-eight hours, this idiot managed to capture my heart entirely. One glance at him and I instantly thought he was the hottest human being alive. One after school day with him and I've grown fond of him. Then after more time with him I've got a crush on him. And now, I was unfortunate enough to be in love with him.

Why? Why am I so lucky and unlucky at the same time? To meet someone as amazing as he, but to never have the same exact feeling of love returned?

He'd never go for me. I might as well just move on.

But once you've fallen in love, it may take a long time to move on. But for me, I have a feeling it'll take longer than a long time.

Again, of all the guys in the world, why Luke Hemmings? Why must I be in love with him?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Oh, dear... this chapter...
> 
> I fucking love you guys, by the way. So. Fucking. Much.

By the time I had gotten back Michael and Geordie were gone. Jasmine was sitting patiently in her seat. I cleared my throat and she turned to my direction. She stood up and walked over to me.

"Let's just walk," she said. I nodded.

No matter how hard I tried to enjoy my time with Jasmine, I just couldn't do it. My mind would always wander off to Luke. Sometimes- no, most of the time, I didn't even hear what Jasmine's saying.

"Ashton?" A finger prodded my side and I squirmed. I looked over at Jasmine who was staring up at me. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy," I answered, however I'm way far from that.

She bit her bottom lip and looked down at the ground between us. "Can we go somewhere private?"

I didn't even think. I just said sure. She grabbed hold of my hand and began leading me somewhere. I didn't care at this point on what's going to happen anymore. She could kill me right on the spot and I'd be perfectly fine with that.

I wasn't even paying attention to where we were. She just took me to someplace behind a building where you can barely see other people.

"I want to ask you something," she began as I pressed my back against the brick wall. I shoved my hands into my pockets and let out a sigh.

"What?" I asked, not bothering to look at her.

"I know we only met yesterday, but... we are friends, right?"

"Yeah." Jasmine better get to the point already, because I need to explode at Harry about what happened between me and Luke. If I don't tell someone soon I might go insane.

"Okay, just wanted to make sure, because, well, we just met."

"I figured that out."

"Right. So, do you think we can hang out more often and get to know each other? Like, just the two of us." I took her suggestion to thought. That may not be such a bad idea.

"Yeah, okay. We can hang out more." She flashed a smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah. We can start on Monday."

"Is tomorrow not good?" she asked, her voice going quiet.

"No. It's my best friend's birthday tomorrow, so I'm going to celebrate with him."

"Oh..." I just nodded, not knowing what to say. "Ashton, you know, I really li-"

"There you are, Ashton! I finally found you!" I turned to the direction of the voice.

"Liam?" I questioned, but he threw his arm over my shoulder and ruffled my hair. "Knock it off!" I began smacking him with my hands to get him to stop.

Liam stopped messing with my hair and he glanced at Jasmine. "Oh, were you two busy?"

"Actually, we-"

"Good. I'll be stealing Ashton here. If you'll excuse us." He dragged me away, leaving Jasmine staring at us, dumbstruck.

Liam just dragged me around a corner before releasing me. I pushed him off and brushed my hands over my shirt.

"What was that for, mate?!" I yelled.

"I told you to keep an eye out," he said, his voice gone cold.

I gulped, "She wasn't doing anything. She just wanted to tell me something."

"Exactly. She asked if you two could hang out, didn't she?"

"Well, yeah..." There's nothing wrong with that. Plus, I need a good distraction to get my mind off of straight Luke.

"That's her first step. Just... seriously, watch your back. She could attack any moment." Attack? What's that supposed to mean? "By the way, the lads are waiting and wondering where you are. Let's go." He hooked his arm around me again and led me backstage.

I don't know what happened to Jasmine, but I'm sure she's fine right now.

Liam and I finally reached Niall, Zayn, Harry, Michael, and Geordie. When Harry saw me he had a huge smile on his face.

"Ashy!" Harry exclaimed, running over to me and attempted to jump onto me. I moved out of the way fast enough and he fell to the ground. I couldn't help but laugh. I'm such an awesome friend, aren't I?

He groaned and flipped himself over so that he was on his back.

"Oh, my God! That was the best!" I laughed, doubling over and then falling onto my back, unable to control my laughter. The next thing I knew Harry pounced on me and jabbed his fingers into my sides. "AH! That hurts!"

"So does my face, but you still laughed!" he yelled, continuing to poke me. He was sitting right on my stomach and he's heavier than I was, so I couldn't get out of his reach.

"Haz, stop! Oh, my God! I can't breathe! Guys, help me!" When I looked around, still squirming underneath Harry, I noticed that the guys were gone. They completely abandoned me in my time of need! "Harry, stop it! My sides hurt!"

He finally stopped and I was just inhaling heavily, trying to catch my breath. He got up and extended his arm out to me. I grabbed his hand and he hoisted me up, but my sides were still a bit sore from his intense attack.

I leaned forward and my arms wrapped around my sides. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you that badly?"

"I could've died!" I yelled, smacking him. He just laughed.

"You and Jasmine have front row seats reserved to our concert. How 'bout I take you there, yeah?" I nodded and he helped me walk. After a while my sides didn't hurt anymore, but I hope I won't have to deal with Harry's prodding anymore.

"Wait, I think I left my backpack somewhere backstage. Can you go search for it?" I asked Harry when I realized that it wasn't on my shoulders.

"Sure," he said. "Be right back." Then he was running off. He jumped onto the stage that the band were going to perform on, and ran until he was in the back. I slumped into my seat and closed my eyes.

"Lukey, we should really look for somewhere to sit before people start piling in." My eyes shot open and I turned around in my seat, seeing Aleisha and Luke just a few yards away from me. I sank into the seat some more while looking at them. I didn't want Luke to see me.

"Yeah, just... give me a moment," I heard Luke say, tugging his arm from Aleisha's hold.

Aleisha frowned. "I'll get us something to eat." She was about to leave, but Luke grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Wait! Don't!"

Well, that hurt. He said to me that he was going to tell her to go, and there he was, telling her to stay.

I should really stop looking at them. I'm just getting more depressed as the seconds go by.

I watched as Aleisha cupped Luke's face and pulled hers closer to his. I finally had enough strength to turn away.

Not dating, huh? Just like a sister? They're awfully close for a mere brother/sister relationship.

I decided that I wasn't going to stick around. I'm gonna go find Harry.

As quietly as I could, I slipped out of my seat and ran off, undetected. But as I was running I bumped into someone.

"Oops, sorry, mate," said the person. He flattened out my clothes, and then our eyes met.

His face suddenly grew dark and he ran off as quickly as he was here.

That guy... he was-

"Ash!" I turned to the stage and saw Harry running towards me. My eyes darted to Luke, and he held my gaze.

Shit.

When Harry jumped off of the platform, I grabbed his hand and started pulling him as far away as possible from Luke. Harry was hesitant at first, but began running as well.

"Ashton!" Luke yelled. No, don't follow me! Go to Aleisha!

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, but I didn't answer his question. I just kept running.

We ended up running backstage. Luke was about to follow, but was stopped by some big security guy. I don't know how the guys even got security to come here. They have their ways.

"Whoa, you can't be back here," said the security guy. "One Direction, backstage holders, and workers only."

I didn't stop running there. I kept going until I knew Harry and I were out of sight.

"Ash, what's going on?" Harry questioned once we finally stopped. He didn't seem the least bit tired, but I was out of breath. "Why are you running from Luke? I thought you liked him?"

"I-I do, but I can't be with him now," I answered, my voice almost cracking.

"But isn't he supposed to be with you? I mean, there is that policy."

"I think that only applies at school. He's not required to be anywhere near me outside of school grounds."

"But I still don't get it. You like Luke."

"He's straight, Haz."

"Really? I couldn't tell from everything he did to you."

"He told me that if I were a girl he'd date me. He's straight."

Harry's eyes widened and then he bit his lower lip before looking around. His phone suddenly began to ring and he pulled it out.

"Huh, unknown number." He answered it anyway, typical Harry. "Hello?"

I inched my way closer to Harry and he wrapped an arm around me, pulling me closer to him.

"Hey, Jenny!" he exclaimed. "Where you at? I will come and get you... Coffee shop? The one across the street? Awesome. I'll be right over. I'll call you when I get there." He hung up and stuffed his phone into his pockets. Then he pulled out a ticket and backstage pass from his back pocket.

"Were you always holding that for her?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. She's our friend. Now, let's go." He removed his arm from me and then dropped my backpack at my feet. I picked it up and slung it over my shoulder. "Do you want to come with?"

"I think I'll stay here," I said with a smile. Then he said he'll be back as soon as possible. I nodded and he left. I took a seat on a seat that just so happened to be around.

"Ashton?" I looked around and saw who said my name.

"Oh, hey, Jas," I greeted. "Sorry about Liam earlier."

"It's okay. I know he dislikes me and I know why. But it's something between the two of us." I nodded, understanding. "Can I sit?"

"Be my guest." I threw my head back and then I felt a weight on my lap. I jerked forward and I saw Jasmine smiling at me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sitting," she said.

"Can't you get your own seat?" Jasmine then shifted so she was straddling me.

"You telling me you don't like this?" she asked. Is she trying to seduce me?

"No, no I don't. Now get off, please. This is uncomfortable."

"You'll get used to it." She caressed a finger from my cheek to my chin, and then she hooked her finger onto the collar of my shirt and tugged at it. Suddenly Jasmine was shoved off and Niall took her place on my lap and she let out a scream.

"Sorry, babe, I was with the lads," Niall said. Then he looked over at Jasmine. "This seat's reserved by moi." He was smirking down at her as she stood up. Michael, Liam, and Zayn showed up moments later.

"What the hell was that for?!" Jasmine yelled. Niall threw his arms around my neck.

"This beast's taken. Find yourself a new man." Niall planted a wet kiss on my cheek, and I glared at him. Then Jasmine turned to Liam and glowered at him.

"This is a plan of yours," she growled. "I know Ashton's not gay. You're just trying to ruin my chances with him. I'm going to enjoy my time with him tonight." She held up a ticket and backstage pass. "I still have the ticket and pass Ashton gave me."

Liam plucked the items from her hand easily. He ripped the ticket in half and stuffed the backstage pass in his pocket. Jasmine gaped at him while he just smirked before shouting, "Security!" Two large men came by and Liam pointed at Jasmine. They grabbed her by the shoulders and carried her off.

"I'll get you for this, Payne!" Liam just shrugged innocently as she was taken away.

I let out a sigh I didn't even know I was holding in. "That was really weird," I commented. Niall got off of me and dusted himself off.

"Liam made me do it, I swear!" Niall began, shielding himself by hiding behind Zayn. "Don't let Luke kill me, please! Actually, let him kill me, because jealous Luke is the best Luke."

I rolled my eyes, but I didn't smile. "He's not going to kill you even if I did tell him." Niall peeked over Zayn's shoulder. "He's straight."

"Says who?" he furrowed his eyebrows and frowned as he moved around Zayn and back over to me. "Lashton is real. Or it's going to be... IT WILL BE!"

"YES! LASHTON!" Michael exclaimed, and then the two high-fived each other.

"Luke is straight, okay? He even said that he'd date me if I was a girl." Niall looked down at the ground, and then back at me.

"At least he likes your personality?" he tried. I shook my head and removed my backpack to put it on my lap.

"Harry said that I have seats up front, but is it okay if I just chill back here? I can still hear you guys." The guys nodded and then Michael stepped closer to me.

"I'd stay with you, but Geordie's waiting for me at our seats. People are already piling in, by the way."

"Right, show starts in half an hour," Zayn said. "I can't believe people are actually showing up. This is our first time performing. Ever!" Then he looked at me. "Hey, have you seen Haz?"

"Went to the coffee shop across the street," I answered.

"Aw, couldn't he wait to get coffee AFTER the concert?" Niall groaned.

"He's not getting coffee. He's giving a ticket to a friend of ours."

"Of course," Liam laughed. "Anyway, tell him we'll be over there." He pointed behind him, and I nodded. Then he, Zayn, and Niall left. Michael said he'll see me at the party after the concert and then he left.

Not too long after Harry was walking up to me with Jenny by his side.

"Hi, Ash!" she greeted. "So, is this Luke kid here?"

I bit my lip and didn't say anything.

"Let's talk about the ice cream place you work at!" Harry exclaimed excitedly, throwing his hands up in the air. "Do you think I can get free ice cream? For free?"

"Bring a nice person with you on Friday and say you two are a thing."

"Ashton-"

"No." He pouted.

"I'll ask the lads then."

"Oh, speaking of them, your band members are over there." I pointed in the direction where they had walked off to.

"Wait, you're part of the band?" Jenny asked with wide eyes.

Harry slowly raised his hands up. "Surprise..."

"Well, that explains why the security guy didn't even check for your pass, doesn't it? You go on ahead. I'll chat with Ashton." Harry stalked off and Jenny grabbed searched for a seat around her, but then settled with a crate that was close. "So, Luke..."

"I don't want to talk about him," I frowned.

"Aw, why not?"

"I just don't." I stared down at my feet.

"Did something happen between you two?"

I remained quiet, my eyes still glued to the ground. Then I opened my mouth to speak. "I'll tell you later."

"All right. I'm going to go look for a seat now. Come sit with me!"

"I think I'll stay back here." It's the only place that I know that Luke won't be able to access. Going out there means being vulnerable to running into Luke.

"Come on, Ashton. I'm going to be lonely." Then she pouted. And damn, she was really good at pouting. Because I almost gave in.

Okay, I gave in.

"Fine," I said reluctantly. "But I need to stay hidden." I got up from my seat and put my backpack on my shoulders.

"Yay! Let's go!" Jenny grabbed my hand and led me out. I saw that there were a lot of people who showed up. I even saw some of my teachers and classmates. I scanned the audience, but I never found Luke or Aleisha. They're somewhere in the crowd.

Instead of finding Luke I saw the same guy that I bumped into earlier. And he saw me, too. He's looking at me. No, he's glaring at me. Why is he glaring at me?

Then he turned away and disappeared into the crowd.

Man, that guy from the ice cream shop is strange.

"Where do you want to sit?" Jenny asked me. I looked over at her.

"Oh, Harry said that I have reserved front row seats. Let's go sit there." I led her to the seat that I was at. It just so happened that Michael was sitting next to those seats. I sat next to him and Jenny sat on my other side.

"Hey, glad you could join me!" Michael said as he draped his arm around my shoulder. Then I introduced him and Jenny. The two immediately began talking and then he introduced her to Geordie. Michael had asked Jenny if she wanted to attend the party that was happening after the concert, and she told him that she can count on her being there.

The four of us talked all the way until the concert started. There was a loud applause when the guys came onto the stage and began introducing themselves.

"Hey, everyone!" Harry exclaimed into the microphone. "We're One Direction, and welcome to our very first concert! The lads and I are pretty excited to perform for the very first time, and we're amazed by how many people showed up! Thank you!" While Harry was looking through the audience, his eyes locked onto mine, and then a huge grin appeared on his face. I returned the smileand waved at him. He gave a small wave back before he resumed talking. "I hope you guys enjoy our concert! We've worked really hard to make this happen. The first song we'll be performing is called What Makes You Beautiful. Are you ready to get started?!" The crowd cheered loudly. Even though they haven't even heard them perform, they sounded as if they've been fans since forever.

And then the music started playing.

-

The guys' first concert lasted for about an hour and it turned out to be a success. The crowd absolutely loved them! People even asked for their autographs.

Michael, Geordie, Jenny, and I waited for them backstage. Waiting took about another hour, but it's a Friday night, and Jenny doesn't have to work tomorrow, so we were totally cool with it.

When Harry, Liam, Zayn, and Niall came backstage, we all congratulated them on their first performance.

"You guys were amazing!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Harry beamed.

"And you might be?" Liam asked.

"I'm Jenny. I'm a friend of Ashton and Harry."

"And us!" Michael added, motioning to himself and Geordie. "But she met them first."

"I'm Liam. These two here are Niall and Zayn. How'd you, Harry, and Ashton meet?"

"Oh, they came by the ice cream shop that I work at today."

"WHAT?!" Niall suddenly yelled. "YOU TWO GOT ICE CREAM AND DIDN'T TAKE ME?!"

"I was going with Jasmine," I explained. "Harry just went after his doctor's appointment."

"Next time, Ni," Harry reassured, patting Niall's back.

"Oh, whatever happened to Jasmine?" Harry asked.

"We kicked her out," Liam started. "She was being her slutty self."

"Slut?" Jenny cocked an eyebrow. "I thought she was nice."

"You thought wrong." Then he turned to me. "I told you to keep your guard up. She's trouble. Stay away from her, okay?" I nodded sheepishly. Then Harry wrapped his arms around me.

"It's okay, Ashy," he cooed as he stroked my hair. "She wasn't good, anyway. But I'm glad you're gay. Or else you would've fallen for her. And then you two might frickle frackle."

"Can you not say frickle frackle?" I groaned. Harry just laughed in response.

"So," Zayn spoke up, clearing his throat. "Who's ready to party?"

-

The post-concert party was just at the coffee shop. The entire place was closed to the public just for us to celebrate the success of One Direction's first concert. Only the band, crew members, and those with backstage passes can attend.

"Let's get this party started!" Harry shouted and the entire place responded in an uproar.

Music blasted throughout the place. Tables were pushed to the side so the center could be used as a dance floor. Someone also decided it was a good idea to bring beer to the party. I'm underage, so I'm not going to drink any. Plus, I'm driving home. Zayn and Niall, on the other hand, were downing drinks like it was their last night ever.

Liam kept it safe and drank soda. Harry wandered off somewhere. Only God knows where that Brit ran off to.

Michael was chatting with Geordie and Jenny, something about his hair. I don't know. That guy said something about dyeing it green. I wouldn't be surprised if he lost all of his hair by the time he reaches his middle ages.

I grabbed some water to drink. I watched as everyone enjoyed themselves. Niall and Zayn were dancing with each other, those two already intoxicated. Liam was talking to a girl with brown hair. I saw her set her drink down and then pull Liam towards the dance floor.

"Ashton!" Harry was suddenly by my side and he threw an arm over me. "What up, best friend?"

I sniffed the air. "Are you drunk?"

"Just a bit," he hiccuped. I frowned.

"You're still underage. Your birthday's tomorrow, mate. Couldn't you wait 'til then?"

"It's fiiiiiiiiiine, no one's gonna question meeeeeee. Besides, I have a few more hours until I'm eighteen. Loosen up a bit, maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate." He stumbled forward, but I managed to catch him before he could hit the ground and pass out.

"You should slow down with the drinks. Or better yet, just stop." I took him to the back of the coffee shop where there weren't that many people. Harry needs some space.

I pulled a chair from a table and sat him down there. His head lolled to the side and he had a goofy smile on his face.

"Drinking's fuuuuun. My mind feels all good right now, Ashton. Like, you've no idea." He released another hiccup and then he was slouching forward.

"God, Haz. Let me get you some food." I was about to walk off, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Don't leave me, Ash. Don't leave me like what Lou did." He pressed the top of his head to my stomach. "Don't go..."

"I wasn't going to leave you. I was just getting you food."

"I still don't understand, Ashy. Does Lou not like me? Is that why he left?"

"I don't know why he left, Haz. Just... don't think about him right now, okay?" He sniffled and then rubbed his face into my shirt.

"You almost smell like Looooooouuuuuu, but he smells better," he slurred.

"That's nice to know," I smiled, running my fingers through his curls. Harry lifted his head so he was looking at me.

"You're just as nice as he is, except you're nicer." I hummed at that. "Your fingers move like Lou's." Then he stood up.

"You really like this guy, don't you?" I asked.

"Almost everything about you is similar to Lou..." He bit his lower lip. "I wonder..."

"Hm? Wonder what?" I blinked up at him. Harry then took my chin between his fingers.

"... if your lips taste like his," he finished. My eyes widened.

What?

Before I knew it Harry slammed me up against the wall and smashed his lips against mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	18. Chapter 18

I desperately tried to push Harry away, but he still kept our lips locked. He tried to force his tongue into my mouth, but I kept my lips in a tight line.

I finally broke the kiss and pulled my face to the side. "Harry, stop it-" I panted, but he grabbed my chin and forced a kiss on me again.

He pushed my legs apart and moved closer to me so that his body was now pressing me against the wall. My hands were on his shoulders, trying to shove him off, but- fuck- why did he have to be so strong?

The worst part is, nobody but us is back here. No one can pull him off of me. No one can save me.

"Louis..." Harry whispered into the kiss.

"I'm not Louis!" I managed to yell when he took a break. Then his lips were back on mine.

He thrusted up against me and a moan escaped from my throat. He continued this in slow movements before they started to speed up a bit.

I disconnected our mouths and kept a hand over his to prevent him from stealing another kiss.

"Snap out of it, Harry! You're fucking drunk!" Both his hands held the bottom of my thighs and pulled me up. He removed one hand and grabbed my wrist, pinning my arm above my head. "Harry- fuck- stop..." Then he was back to kissing me.

"Just like Louis." He took the opportunity of when I opened my mouth to shove his tongue past my lips.

"F-fuck..." I didn't kiss back, but every time Harry jerked forward an involuntary moan came out from me.

Instead of thinking how one of my best friends just forced himself on me, I imagined something else.

I pretended Harry was Luke. That the young blond was the one pinning me up to a wall. That he was the one dry humping me. That his lips were on mine. Not Harry's.

Keeping that in mind, I closed my eyes, finally giving in, and kissed back.

"Luuuuke..." I moaned. My free hand went to "Luke's" hair and began tugging, earning a growl to escape. I frowned when I felt that the hair was not the same, but I still imagined it was Luke.

I let my legs wrap around "Luke's" waist, keeping him in place as my ankles crossed one another. "Luke" dropped his hand from my pinned wrist and I snaked my arm around his neck.

If only Luke was in Harry's place. Then things would've been perfect.

No, don't think of Harry. Pretend it's Luke.

"Shit- Lukey..."

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my cheek and I was now lying on the ground. My hand darted for where I was hit and I looked up to see who had hit me.

It was that guy. The guy that I ran into earlier. That guy from the ice cream shop.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" he yelled, grabbing me by my shirt and slamming me against the wall. The back of my head hit the wooden surface and I let out a cry of pain. "Why are you making out with my Harry?!"

"My head..." I whined, but he just made me hit the wall even harder, only intensifying the pain. "Stop! You're hurting me!" His eyes were dark and they were glaring right into my frightened ones.

"You had your disgusting hands all over him, and you expect me to not hurt you? Yeah fucking right." His hand turned into a fist and he punched me right on the mouth. I was sent flying back onto the ground. He straddled me and sent more hits to my face, sides, and stomach. My whole upper body was aching from his violent blows. He's really strong for someone who's smaller than I am.

He got up and just admired my physical state. I groaned and then opened my eyes a bit to look over at Harry.

"It's you, Lou!" he gasped happily as he hopped over to the guy's sidr and hug him. Harry seems like he's back into his sober state, realizing that- wait. Louis?

This guy is Louis?

"Haz, let go of me," Louis tried to say as calmly as possible, giving me an threatening glare. "I'm giving him what he deserved."

"But Loooouuuu-" Louis shoved the curly-haired boy back, and Harry fell onto his bum. Louis jumped right at me, and I screamed as I shielded my arms over my face, shutting my eyes tight and curling myself up.

But Louis's punches never came.

I opened my eyes a bit and saw that Louis was thrown against the wall, someone's hands keeping his shoulders in place. I looked to see who had just saved me from getting another hit.

"Don't fucking lay a finger on him!" Luke yelled. Louis shoved him backwards and sent them both flying to the ground.

"No! Luke!" I tried to reach out for him, but arms held me back.

"Don't, Ashton! You'll get hurt!" It was a female voice this time. I turned around and saw that Aleisha was the one behind me. "He can handle it!"

"Why are you holding me back? I have to help him!"

"He doesn't need help! He's only protecting what he-" Aleisha screamed when Louis and Luke got up and came our way. She pulled me aside with her, her arms never leaving me. Louis used his feet and strength to kick Luke off of him, and then he jumped on top of him.

"Keep your boyfriend off of my Harry!" Louis yelled, his fingers attempting to wrap around Luke's throat. The younger boy had his hand holding Louis's wrist to prevent him from strangling him.

"Who are you to say what they can or can't do?!" Luke snapped back. Louis then punched Luke right in the stomach, causing him to double forward. Suddenly Louis was looking up at me. He jumped off of Luke and ran right at me.

"LUKE!" I screamed, flinching when I saw Louis getting closer. Aleisha pushed me out of Louis's way, causing him to run into her. Luke got onto his feet and wrapped his arm around my waist and his hand rested behind my head. He pulled me close to him so our clothed chests were touching.

"You're okay, Ashton," he said to me soothingly. "You're okay now."

"Watch out!" Aleisha cried out. Luke twisted his head around and put himself in Louis's way. Luke suppressed a cry of pain when Louis punched him in the back. I know, because I felt Luke jolt forward and he sounded as if he was gritting his teeth.

Louis reached around Luke and pulled at my shirt, but then Luke managed to turn us around so that Louis's grip was gone.

"Be a fucking man and fight!" Louis yelled, punching Luke once again. Then Luke and I were shoved to the ground, but Luke's arms never left me. He made sure that I didn't hit the ground by flipping us around. Instead he was the one who hit the ground and I landed on top of him. He groaned and had his eyes shut tightly, probably from getting hurt in the same spot where Louis hit him. He opened his eyes and then looked into mine.

"Luke-" He cut me off by abruptly turning us around so I was the one beneath him. He propped himself up on his elbow and knees so that way he wasn't crushing me. I saw Louis raise his foot up and push down on Luke's back, but the blond still kept his position. Then he managed to kick Luke right in the stomach, forcing the air to leave him.

"Louis?! Knock it off!" yelled someone who I recognized as Liam. I saw Louis being held back by him. Michael, Geordie, and Jenny rushed over to me and Luke, kneeling down beside us. "What are you doing?!"

"That guy right there and Harry were making out!" He forced himself out of his hold. Then all of their eyes landed on me.

"Which one? Luke or Ashton?"

"The one on the bottom!"

"Ashton?" Liam's gaze was then directed at me. "You were making out with Harry?"

"Oh, so you're Ashton," Louis said, his voice still dripping with hate towards me.

"Hey, he came onto me!" I protested, gently pushing Luke to move away from me. He obeyed and was now lying flat on his stomach. "I didn't want it! And he's drunk!"

"Bullshit! I saw you had your legs around him and your fingers tangled in his curls! You two are something, aren't you?"

"No! We're just friends!"

"You two were awfully close at the ice cream shop today. He was all sad before you came around. I didn't know who you were, but once that smile appeared on his face I disliked you from then on. And friends don't make out with each other. From the looks of things, you're nowhere near intoxicated."

"What's wrong with being happy when your best friend comes around?! And like I said, he's drunk! When he was kissing me he was moaning your name! He was thinking that I was you!"

Louis looked taken aback by this, since his eyes went wide and his mouth gaped. But then his eyebrows furrowed again. "Then why did you give back? Why did you return the kiss?"

"Because I was pretending that he was someone!"

"Yeah? And whom might that be?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but then cut myself off before I could finish. Everyone already knew the answer to that. Everyone, except Louis, a drunken Harry, Geordie, Aleisha, and the answer himself.

"Louis!" Harry slurred his name as he wobbled over to Louis. "What are you doin' here? I thought you were a busy Tommo?"

"When I saw you and Ashton at the parlor, I knew I had to come, because there was no doubt he'd be there as well."

"How did you get in?" Liam asked him.

"Security knew that I was a part of the band before and just let me in, despite the fact that I withdrew. They just let me waltz in."

"We need better men," Liam sighed, the words almost passing by unnoticed.

"How did you two get in?" Michael asked Aleisha as he pointed at her and then ar Luke. She pulled something out of her back pocket.

"Backstage passes," she answered. "Luke made me get them after the concert."

My eyes widened. He made her get passes?

"Loooouuuu, can I have a huuuuuug?" Harry asked, spreading his arms out at him.

"Not now, Hazza," he said, pushing him off a bit. Harry pouted.

"But.. I haven't seen you in forever. I want a hug from my Louis." He didn't seem to be the slightest bit aware of the situation. Louis sighed and then pulled Harry into a hug. "I like your smell, Lou. You smell niiiiiice."

Louis just huffed in response. "Your hair is as soft as a cloud," Harry continued. "And clouds are fluffy."

"All right."

Then Harry whispered something into Louis's ear, causing the shorter guy to turn crimson. He broke the embrace and began to pull Harry out.

"Where are we goin', babe?" he asked.

"To my place," Louis stated.

"Are you going to punish me?" he giggled.

"Yes."

Then they were out of earshot.

"Whoa, Haz's gonna get some tonight," Michael laughed.

I heard Luke groaning and shifting around on the ground.

"Luke!" I yelled out, moving myself closer to him. I rested his head on my lap. "Are you okay?"

"Well, considering that I took a beating, I'm perfectly fine," he chuckled weakly. But then his smile faded. "You made out with Harry?"

"He was drunk."

"But you weren't."

"I know," I sighed.

"Did you like it?" Luke asked. "The make-out session."

"You need to rest," I said, trying to avoid answering. To be honest, I did, but it was because I imagined it was Luke, not Harry. "I'll take you home, okay?"

"No way." I looked up at Michael. "You're hurt as well. I'll take you both home."

"What about Geordie and Aleisha?" I asked. Aleisha appeared by my side.

"I can find a ride home," she replied with a smile on her lips. Liam walked over to us and stood next to Michael.

"I need to stay for Niall and Zayn. Those two are already drunk." There was a small laughter coming out of all of us, but Luke. He looked too much in pain to make any noise.

"I had a ride here," Geordie said. "I'll be fine. She placed a hand on Michael's shoulder. "Be careful, Mikey." She planted a kiss on his cheek before walking off.

"I'mma keep her company," Jenny added. "Get better, you two." Then she walked off. Liam excused himself as well and left.

"Come on, Luke. Try your best to stand," Michael said to him. "On three. One, two, three!" He hoisted Luke up. Luke groaned and leaned forward. "It's okay, I got you."

The two made their way out of the restaurant and I followed behind, but then Aleisha placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Do me a favor," she began. I gulped, but then nodded. "Make sure Luke eats something. If he says he's not hungry, tell him to eat anyway." I blinked at her. "It could be something small, like a bag of cereal. Just makes sure he eats something." Then she dropped her hand and walked off into the crowd.

I left the shop and Michael and Luke were waiting right outside.

"I have your backpack," Michael told me. "Pull out the keys, I'm driving."

I nodded and then went to unzip the backpack to get my keys. Once they were out, I closed my backpack and then I told Michael to follow me to my car. It hurt for me to walk, but I had to be strong. Luke is in a worse condition than I am, so why should I complain about how I'm feeling?

My car was just parked in a small parking lot that was reserved for the band and crew members only, but Harry granted me access to it. I unlocked the car and then opened the backseat. Michael ushered Luke into the car and then I climbed in after. Luke was sitting in the middle seat again, so I had to take the side seat. He was groaning and lolling his head to the side. Then he decided to lie down and put his head on my lap. His feet were flat against the floor and the empty seat on the other side of him. Luke tried to open his eyes, but I placed my hand over them.

"Just sleep, Luke," I told him. "You need it."

"How come you're not with Jasmine?" he asked softly. "I thought you were with her?"

"Just rest your eyes." He didn't protest, but instead hummed. Then his breathing evened out.

Michael got into the driver seat, started the car, and began driving out.

-

We reached my place shortly after and both Michael and I carried Luke up to my room. We placed him on my bed carefully, and he let out a groan.

"I'll go get an ice pack," Michael said as set my backpack down and ran out of my room. I sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Luke. He looked so peaceful, but he really wasn't. He was in physical pain, and it's all thanks to Louis. But then again, it was my fault as well. I should've resisted more.

I ran my fingers through his hair. He didn't react. He just continued sleeping. I took in a deep breath. He had some bruises on his face from when Louis punched him.

He also stepped on his back and kicked his stomach. I wonder if he's bruised there.

I slowly slid his shirt up, revealing his abs. I felt the bumps as my hand grazed over them. Then his stomach was fully exposed.

He had a huge bruise there. There even was a cut mark under it that showed Louis must've scratched him there.

He got these bruises and cuts, because of me. Luke was protecting me. Even though I've been trying to avoid him, I couldn't be anymore grateful that he showed up.

He even made Aleisha get backstage passes for the two of them. Even though it was unnecessary, because they're only useful for the party, but...

Luke shifted a bit on the bed and I froze, my hand hovering over his abs. He cracked open his eye slightly and smiled when he saw me.

"Hey, Ashton," he said weakly. "How ya feelin'?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I asked, but I was being serious. He still chuckled, but then he groaned. "Don't hurt yourself."

"I could say the same for you. Is your head okay?"

"It doesn't hurt," I lied. I didn't want him to worry about me. He should take care of himself first.

"He really got you good." I raised an eyebrow. "Your lip's bleeding." My fingers touched my lips and when I pulled them away, there was blood on it.

"I'll clean it off with a tissue," I said as I stood up, searching around for a tissue box.

"Tissues aren't very effective," Luke said, trying to sit up. He stopped halfway and began groaning. I rushed over to him and helped him lie back down.

"You need to stay down," I told him. His stomach was still showing, but I did my best to keep my eyes locked onto his.

His hand rested on his bruise and he pressed on it gently, causing his face to twist into an expression showing he was in slight pain. "You were checking for bruises, weren't you?"

"Y-Yeah, I was..."

"Where are your bruises?"

"I-I don't-"

"Take your shirt off. I'll check."

My heart was racing after he said that. My face turned red as I began lifting my shirt over my head. I tried hiding my face behind my hair, but because he was lying down he still had a good view of my face.

"You've got quite a few on you," he sighed. His thumb grazed over the bruises I had and I winced, but not exactly from pain, but because his hand was touching my skin. But he didn't know the reason why I made a face. "My bad."

"I got the ice pack-" Michael stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw me and Luke. We were really close to each other, my upper body was naked, and Luke's hands were on me. Michael hesitantly walked over.

"You can come in, you know," Luke chuckled.

"I don't know," he said slowly. "You two seem to be having a moment here."

"Shut up, Mikey," I snapped.

"Hey, he's telling the truth." Luke pulled himself upright so his back was to the wall. "Just leave the ice pack here." He pointed to the table next to my bed. Michael placed it on the table and scurried for the door.

"Your brother and sister are asleep, so keep your voices at a minimum." He smirked, and then he quietly closed the door.

Did he really think we were going to do it? Not in Luke's condition, we're not.

No, we're not doing it at all.

"Are you hurt at all?" Luke asked.

"No, I'm fine." I bit my lower as I looked at him. "You, on the other hand..."

"Don't worry about it. Worry about yourself."

"Exactly. You need to as well. You took more hits than I did. You have a large bruise on your stomach, and there's a cut right below it."

"Really? I didn't feel it."

"Don't lie to me, Luke. He could've killed you. He may be short, but he was strong. He left without getting hurt."

"That's not true. I got one swing at him."

"Please lie down. It makes me feel better if you do." Luke nodded and slowly lied down on my bed.

"Don't you want to lie down, too?" Luke asked me.

"You need the bed way more than I do."

"I think we both need it." He scooted over so there was room for me. I hesitated at first, but eventually let myself lie next to him. His arm was curled under me, but I could hear him taking in a deep breath as my weight was on top of his bruised arm.

"Sorry!" I said, jolting up. Luke's hands reached for my shoulders and he pulled me back down.

"It's okay," he reassured. "I just wasn't prepared. You can lie down now."

As I lied down, he scooted himself closer to me so there was no room between us. I looked at him and he was looking back at me.

"The ice pack is still on the table," I told him as I reached for it. I placed it over his stomach. He tensed up at first, but then he relaxed.

"Your bruises must hurt," he said.

"They do, but they'll go away soon."

"Allow me." He got onto his elbows so they were on either side of me. The ice pack fell from his stomach and was now next to me. Luke hovered over me, and then he leaned in.

"Kisses heal," he whispered. His hands cupped my cheeks and then he pressed kisses onto the places where Louis had punched me that were visible. I let out a quiet moan where only a deep sigh escaped from my noise.

"You're awfully comfortable with doing this," I murmured.

"It's because I choose to do this." After kissing every bruise on my face he went to my chest and stomach and kissed there. This is making my breathing uneven.

"Luke..." I moaned when his lips touched just a little bit below my stomach. Then they trailed to my sides. "This is embarrassing..."

"Why?" he asked, still kissing my bruises. "No one's here but us." Then he pulled himself up so his face was close to mine. I could feel his breath hit my face. His eyes flickered to my lips and then he frowned. "They're still bleeding."

I glanced over to the tissue box that was sitting on the table, but the Luke pulled my face back so I was looking at him. "No, let me." Then he started to lean in slowly, and so did I.

Then our lips connected, and the first thing that I thought was how lips were so soft, so perfect against mine.

I closed my eyes and melted into the kiss. I could feel his tongue lap at my lips, cleaning the blood off. I took his face in my hands to keep him on place, and his fingers wrapped around my wrist. The next thing I knew our lips were moving together. I almost forgot he was only doing this to clean my lips.

Without breaking the kiss Luke flipped us over so that I was lying on top of him. His arms were around my waist while my hands were still cradling his face.

Simple pressing of the lips turned into open mouthed ones and then our tongues brushed against another. I could feel his lip ring against my lips, and it just felt so nice. It's way better than nice. Words cannot describe how amazing all of this was to me.

I pulled away so I could breathe. Luke stared up, smiling at me. There was some of my blood on his lips, and he licked them away.

"Even though that was meant for healing, that was probably the greatest kiss I've ever had in my life," Luke whispered. I couldn't help but let a huge grin appear on my face.

"Same goes for me," I replied. It caught me completely off guard when Luke pecked my lips again. I gaped at him as he just cheekily smirked at me.

"Your lip was bleeding again," he said. "I had to."

"Yeah, whatever you say." Then he kissed my lips again. I playfully glared at him.

"What?" he asked. "I have to make sure there's no more blood on your lips before you start taking my pain away."

Wait, Luke wants me to kiss- oh.

He grabbed the hem of his shirt and began pulling it up. My eyes went large when I saw all the bruises on the front of his body. I already saw the big one on his stomach, but he had three more on his chest. There were red lines on his arms.

My fingers touched the scratches and trailed down. "This happened, because of me."

"This happened because I was protecting you. I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner, Ashton. If I arrived sooner, then you wouldn't have gotten hurt at all."

I located all the marks on his face and pulled my lips to them.

"Thank you, Luke." I repeated this in between every kiss I gave him. He hummed and I went down to his chest. God, he was shirtless, and I was so close to him! I gave his three chest bruises a kiss, and I could've sworn he inhaled deeply. "Are you for certain kisses heal?"

"Yeah, just keep going," he said quickly. I just shrugged and then continued to his abdomen.

The bruise was large, so instead of giving it one simple kiss I was going to have to add extra ones. I brought my face close to his stomach and pursed my lips. 

Then his stomach rumbled..

I felt Luke tense up, and I slowly looked up at him.

"Did your stomach just growl?" I asked him, laughing a bit.

"N-No..." he answered slowly. Then I remembered something that Aleisha had told me earlier.

_"Do me a favor.... Make sure Luke eats something. If he says he's not hungry, tell him to eat anyway."_

Well, better get him something to eat then.


	19. Chapter 19

"Ashton, where are you going?" Luke asked when I stood up and pulled my shirt on.

"Getting you food," I answered. I walked over to the door and opened it, but it was suddenly slammed shut. I jumped at that and when I looked to see the cause of it I saw Luke, his hand flat against the door and his other arm clutching his stomach. "Why'd you do that?! You're hurt!"

"I'm not hungry. Don't get food," he said as he looked up at me.

"You jumped out of bed even in your physical state just so I wouldn't get you food? And Aleisha said to. She knows you better than I do, and she told me to get you food even if you say you're not hungry."

"Forget her, will ya? I don't want food."

"But your stomach growled-"

"No, it didn't."

"Luke, move."

"Please, don't." He looked at me with puppy eyes, and I just... no, don't give in.

"I'm getting you food," I sighed, but then he pressed his back against the door

"I'm not moving," Luke huffed.

"You're being ridiculous. Please, move."

"I refuse." I released a sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Fine. I'm going back to bed," I told him, walking around. I lied down on the bed. Then Luke started making his way back onto the bed. Once he got on I jumped off and sprinted for the door.

"Ashton!" he yelled as I shut the door and darted for the kitchen.

Seriously, the guy's hungry, and he's refusing to eat? I don't know anyone like that.

I found that there was a box of pizza, most likely when I told Lauren and Harry to order it for dinner. I opened up the lid and saw that there were three slices in there. That was perfect.

I grabbed a pizza, put it on a plate, and put it in a microwave to heat it up. I set the time to a minute and sat at the island. I watched as the pizza spun slowly and the numbers counted down. My foot was bouncing on the stretcher. I'd occasionally stop, but then resume doing it again.

I don't know entirely why Luke doesn't want to eat. I mean, he's eaten before, hasn't he? He's perfectly capable of eating a slice of pizza. He had Harry's spaghetti, although he only finished about half of it. He also had the Chinese food yesterday. He's obviously hungry, so why does he not want to eat?

Once the microwave beeped indicating it was finished, I opened the it, touching the plate to see if it'd be hot. When it didn't burn my finger, I picked it up and carried it off to my room.

I opened my door and found that Luke was still lying shirtless on the bed. He must've gave up after I ran out. His arm was thrown lazily over his face. And I think he's mumbling to himself.

"I got the food," I announced. He removed his arm, looking at me, and then at the pizza. I brought it over to him, but then he scooted as far away as he could before he was against the wall.

"Keep that away from me," he ordered, but I wasn't having any of that. I set the plate on the nightstand and he just kept eyeing the food.

"Calm down, it's just pizza," I said.

"But I told you, I'm not hungry." Then his stomach growled.

"Your stomach disagrees with you." Luke pouted before going to the edge of the bed, throwing his legs over so they were dangling. He was moving slowly, because he was still in pain. Note that I need to give him more kisses to his bruises. "Are you going to move away again?"

He shook his head vigorously, but I still didn't believe him the slightest bit. I moved over to him and sat on his lap. Never have I ever sat on someone's lap at will, but I just had a sudden adrenaline of courage shoot through me to do it. Plus, I knew that everything below his waist wasn't hurt.

"What are you doing?" he asked, trying to process what was going on.

"Making sure you don't run," I simply stated. "It's just a pizza slice. You can eat it."

"But I told you already, I'm not hungry."

"Aleisha said to make sure you eat no matter what."

"But-"

"Eat."

Luke sighed and looked in between us. There's nothing to look at there except for my side, so he's probably thinking.

"If I eat," he began, "will you tell me what happened to Jasmine?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Why do you care about what happened to her?"

"Just tell me."

"You have to finish the entire slice of pizza. And swallow every piece down." He slowly nodded before looking at the slice. I picked up the plate with one hand and grabbed the crust with the other. "I don't understand why you don't want to eat. You've eaten before." When I brought the tip of the pizza to his mouth, he refused to bite. I frowned. "Open."

He looked at me with pleading eyes, but I wasn't going to fall for it. He has to satisfy his needs. "Ashton, I can't do it," Luke said. "I change my mind. You don't have to tell me."

"Yes, you can," I said. "Why are you being so stubborn? It's just pizza."

I think I heard him whimper before finally taking a small bite of the pizza. His face twisted into some expression, like he was not enjoying the food at all. Did he not like pizza? I should've gotten him something else.

When I saw Luke swallow I brought the pizza up to his lips, but then he pushed the pizza aside, grabbed my face, and brought his lips to mine. I was taken aback, and then he shoved his tongue in my mouth. Along with something else.

He pulled away, releasing my cheeks, and whatever he pushed into my mouth I spat it out into a trash can nearby. I looked into the bin and saw what it was. Then I glared at him.

"Did you just kiss me just so you could shove pizza into my mouth?" I quizzed him, even though I already knew he did. He shook his head strenuously. Now he's denying his actions.

Okay, that does it.

I made the pizza aim for his mouth, but his hands grabbed onto my wrists, making me a bit annoyed. "Just eat! I know you're hungry!"

"I'm fine, and lower your voice. Your sister and brother are asleep," he reminded, but waking them up was the least of my worries. Luke. Has. To. Eat.

I somehow managed to reposition myself Luke so I was straddling Luke. The next part I didn't want to do in fear of hurting him, but I did anyway. I used my knee to poke his side. He tried to shift away from it, his hold releasing me and going for his side. I took this chance to push the pizza towards his mouth, getting some sauce onto his face. He grabbed my wrist again, pulling himself away as far from me as possible.

"Oh, my God, Luke, just cooperate here! At least take one more bite. A big one!" I struggled to break free from his hand, and he was still being a stubborn kid.

He covered his mouth with his hand and began to speak. "Please, Ashton, I can't."

"Yes, you can! Eat one large bite! Do it for me!"

"The pizza is going to ruin me!" he yelled. I stopped, moving and just stared at Luke who was now hanging his head low. When I tried to release my hand, his grip tightened.

"Let go," I ordered. "I'm going to put the pizza down." His fingers slowly unwrapped from my wrist, and I did exactly what I told him I was going to do. When I turned back to Luke he rested his head on my chest. I winced a bit, because he got a spot where I was punched, but I pushed that aside.

"Food is evil," Luke said. "Why do we need it?"

"I don't know, Luke, but you need to eat. Will you please eat?" He shook his head. "Not even for me?"

"I can't."

"Can't eat?" He nodded. "Why not?"

Luke took in a deep breath before releasing it. "Food hates me."

As ridiculous as that sounded, I kept on a straight face. "What do you mean?"

"It- food makes-" He never finished his sentence. Instead he pulled himself away and put his hands over his stomach.

I raised an eyebrow. "You're worried about getting fat? Wait, are you... anorexic?" 

His breathing hitched, and that's when I knew I hit the nail right on the head.

That would explain why he didn't finish his dinner, why he doesn't eat at lunch, why he'd always excuse himself to the restroom after dinner, why he stays in the restroom for such a long time, why he had minty breath yesterday...

Oh, God. Purging. He was purging. Why didn't I realize that?

"I was always told I was skinny, but then over the summer someone told me that I was fat, and then they squeezed my stomach. I don't know why, but ever since then I've been conscious about my horizontal size. That very moment made me realize just how fat I really was, and I thought, 'What if all those people who said I was skinny were just telling me that so I wouldn't feel fat?'"

"You're not fat, Luke. I swear."

"That's because I'm doing the same routine after every meal. But I get scared of eating, because I don't like having to throw up after."

"Then don't."

"I have to or else I'll get fat."

"Luke, I promise you won't get fat. Throwing everything up isn't the way to go. It's unhealthy, okay? There's a better way." Luke lifted his head and wiped at his eyes. "Does Aleisha know? Is that why she told me to make sure you eat?"

"Yeah. Other than you, she's the only one who knows. Not even Calum knows about it. She found out over the summer. She caught me purging when we were at a party. She's been trying to help me, but I rarely listened to her. I never buy lunch, so Aleisha gives me hers. I didn't want to, but I have to eat it, because I didn't want anyone else to know about it. But if I ate, then I'd have an unsettling feeling in my stomach. I would have to beg Aleisha to let me go outside. She tells me to fight the urge, but I wouldn't try, so then she'd give up and take me outside." Well, that explains where he goes during lunch. A rumbling sound was heard, and we both looked down at his stomach.

"Luke, you have to eat," I informed him. "You will finish the pizza, right?"

"Ashton-"

"Do it for Aleisha. She's been trying her best to help you. Do it for me, because I'm going to help you."

His eyes widened. "You will?"

"Yes, but you have to do your part as well. All you have to do is eat. I'll make sure you don't eat too much or too little."

"... Okay." I grabbed the pizza and handed it to Luke. At first he was hesitant, because he's changing his eating habits. He looked at the pizza, and then at me. I nodded for him to continue, and he finally took hold of the plate. He poked at the pizza and then took a small bite out of it. His expression showed discomfort, but I knew he could do it.

"It's just pizza. It won't hurt you, and one slice won't make you fat." I just noticed that I was sitting on his lap, so I got up, but then Luke whined.

"Don't go," he said. I let my hand rub over his hair.

"I wasn't going to," I reassured him.

"Then sit back down. This way's more comforting for me. Plus, what if I get up and run to the restroom to purge?"

"That's a horrible way of telling me to sit down." He pouted, and I sighed. I wasn't going to question him. I just did as he said, except I wasn't straddling him this time. I did wrap an arm around his neck to keep me in place. I watched as he took another reluctant piece from the pizza.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He nodded and rested his head on my shoulder.

"This is going to take some getting used to," he faintly laughed. "I don't know, I feel like if you're going to help me, then I might as well try to put some effort into ending this thing I've been doing." My fingers brushed through his hair as he set the food down.

"You can do it, Lukey. Just take it slowly. I believe in you." He nodded to show he understood and went for another bite. They were small, his bites. But as long as it all goes down his throat, it's okay. Take little steps.

Luke managed to finish the pizza, but stopped when he reached the crust. He told me he really did have the urge to run to the restroom and throw up, but I stayed where I was on his lap so he couldn't do that, because what he said earlier about up and running off opened my eyes up a bit.

So I guess whenever he eats I have to sit on his lap, right? I don't mind. Not at all.

He tried to eat the crust, but didn't feel like eating it. I told him to set it aside and I'll take it to the kitchen.

We were quiet for a while, his head still on my shoulder. I rested mine on top of his, and then I began to think.

We shared our first kiss together. And we kissed four times. I could almost die happily. Almost. If it meant something to him, then I could definitely die from happiness. I'm literally on cloud nine right now. Never did I ever think that we'd even meet, let alone sit here together in comfortable silence.

But... the sports policy. Damn, if it didn't exist, Luke and I wouldn't be here. He'd just apologize and then we'd be going our separate paths. And at first I thought this was all an act of his, to take extra care of me, but it seems his actions are genuine, which I am very grateful about. In a way I'm glad that it exists, but why did it have to be a week? I wouldn't mind it being forever. I just really love having Luke around.

It all started off with a simple crush, but within mere days he's already got me head over heels in love with him. Damn, just... please, never let Wednesday come. That's when Luke and I will no longer be like this. It's like we'll pretend nothing happened. But how can I do that when I feel this way?

Speaking of feelings, I'm a bit glad that I know the relationship between Luke and Aleisha now. I can live in peace, knowing they really aren't a thing and that they don't have any romantic feelings towards each other. Aleisha's just looking out for Luke, helping him with his anorexia. Now that I'm helping him, too, I think he'll be able to end his anorexic ways in no time. I hope.

All I can do now is enjoy everything while it all lasts. And I hope that everything goes slowly, because I really don't want this to end. I want to stay with Luke forever. I just hope that the feeling's mutual.

I had both my arms around Luke's neck. They tightened slightly, not enough to choke him, but enough for me to feel like he won't disappear from my hold. "Thank you, Luke," I whispered.

"Elaborate," he simply said.

"Just for everything. I know you're stuck with me all the way until Wednesday, and I just thought you'd be reluctant to deal with me, but you didn't just do that. You protected me and everything. You made sure I didn't get hurt and you cared for me, even though the policy only applies at school."

"It was my fault that you got hit. I should've kept my kicking under control. Speaking of that, how's your head?" His fingers touched the back of my head, and then they brushed through my hair. "Did that guy hurt you there?"

"Um..."

"He did." He pulled his hand away and then I dropped my arms from his neck. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let himself fall backwards so he was on lying on his back. I slowly got off his lap so he'd be more comfortable. "The next time I see that guy he's not getting off easy."

"He was just looking out for Harry, okay? He was just super jealous how we were... doing that. I guess I shouldn't have kissed back or anything." Luke got onto his elbows and looked at me.

"You kissed back? Why?"

I didn't realize what I said until Luke repeated my words.

Shit, am I really going to answer that? I don't want to lie to him, but I don't want to tell him that I was thinking of him. Damn it, what do I do?

"I..." I am screwed.

"I thought he's your best friend? Do you like him? Are you gay?"

"No, I can't like Haz! He likes Louis, and we're just best friends. Besides, I like someone else."

"Whom?" Shit, why did I say that?!

"I've said too much already. I'll take this plate away." I reached for the plate, but Luke smacked my hand away and then pulled me down onto the bed by my waist. "Hey-!"

"You're not going anywhere without telling me."

"You're really a persistent one, aren't you?"

"Tell me." Luke really wasn't going to let me off the hook of this one. Well, I obviously wasn't going to tell that it was him. I'll just tell him this:

"It's just this person I've been crushing on for a while," I began. "No big deal. I don't know if they have feelings for me, but it doesn't matter if they do or don't. The person makes me happy just by being present. Unless they return my feelings, I wouldn't ask for anything to change between us.

"It was pure fate that brought us together, and I didn't believe we'd ever cross paths, but we did. It almost seemed unbelievable. But our time together is fading, and I want to make the best of every moment between us..." I trailed off from there, because I was almost telling Luke everything. If he knew it was him whom I was talking about... God, have mercy on me.

"Go on," Luke said. I looked at him as a smile crept onto my face.

"And they've got the most amazing eyes I've ever seen." I stared into his eyes as I said that, because they were so captivating, and I just can't look away. "Beautiful..."

"Their eyes sure are pretty then," Luke chuckled.

"What I love most about them is their hair. I just want to let my fingers comb through their hair every day for the rest of my life. It's so soft, and I really love it."

"That's intriguing." I glared at him playfully.

"Okay, now you're just making fun of me."

"No, you just seem to be really smitten with this person. They must be really pretty.'

I nodded, looking down at my feet. "Yeah."

"So... boy or girl?"

I glanced up at him. "What?"

"Are you crushing on a boy or a girl? Their gender wasn't specified."

Shit, I didn't think he'd catch that. Am I really ready to out myself to Luke? Well, it's him, and he doesn't judge people by looks, but I never know. He might be a huge homophobe for all I know.

No, wait, he can't be. Yesterday he literally gave me a lecture about chances, how it was a possibility he and I would end up together. Plus, he kissed me. He can't be a homophobe, but he isn't gay either. Remember what he said to me earlier?

_If you were a girl, I'd date you._

So I told him what I had to tell him.

"A girl." As if I'd ever get with a girl. If I needed someone to pretend to be my partner, I'd use one of my friends. Usually it's either Harry, Michael, or Niall who volunteer. They're just so passionate about being my 'boyfriend', those dorks.

"Well, that girl is very lucky," Luke simply said. My heart sort of broke at that, because something inside me was really hoping that Luke would get jealous, but why would he? He's into girls. He wouldn't get jealous over me. Well, there was that one time with- "Is it Jasmine?"

I was pulled out of my thoughts. "Huh?"

"Do you like Jasmine?"

"No, but she apparently likes me. She was hitting on me before the concert, so Liam kicked her out, which is why she wasn't with me at the after concert party. Plus, she's not my type."

"I didn't think so either. I mean, you could do so much better than she can. You need someone who'd always be there for you. Someone who's willing to give up everything just to be with you. Someone who understands you. Someone who... loves you for who you are."

And I really hope it's you, Luke.

Yeah, right. As if Luke Hemmings would like a guy.

"I'm going to, uh, put the plate in the sink." Luke's arms loosened around my waist and I got up from the bed and left the room to the kitchen.

The dishes were piling up, and I really needed to get them done tomorrow before I head over to Harry's house tomorrow for his birthday celebration. Oh, I should invite Luke. I hope he doesn't have plans. And Calum. I feel like he's being left out of everything, that poor guy.

I returned to the room and saw that Luke was now wearing his shirt again. He was lying completely on my bed, his head on my pillow. I quietly walked over to him, and I saw that his breathing was evened out, meaning he must've fell asleep. Well, that was quite fast. But he's taken up my entire bed, so I have no place to sleep. I guess I should go sleep on the mattress that I use for whenever my friends sleep over, mainly Harry.

Once I got the extra bed set up, I decided that I was tired. I'll shower tomorrow. It's not a school night, so I can do that. And I don't feel like brushing my teeth. Oh, hush. It's just one night. I missed the one for Wednesday night, but it's okay. I brushed extra hard yesterday.

I covered myself in the sheets and closed my eyes. Then I heard a noise. I opened my eyes slowly, and looked to see Luke peering down at me.

"Sleep next to me," Luke whispered.

"Too tired to move," I groaned, closing my eyes again. I heard some shuffling and then a body was lying next to me. My eyes shot open and I sat upright, looking at Luke who was now snuggling to my side.

"Then I shall move to you." I hesitantly laid back down, and Luke wrapped his arms around me. Our legs were tangled with one another, and his chin was rested on top of my head. I was staring directly at his collar bone, even though it was covered by his shirt. "If you don't mind, may I stay for the night?"

"... Don't mind at all," I told him.

"Great. Good night, Ash." Then he pulled himself away just a bit so he could kiss the top of my head. This guy's kiss happy or something, but I don't mind. He can kiss me anytime, anywhere.

Well, anytime.

"Good night, Lukey." I whispered as quietly as possible, my words probably unnoticed by the younger boy. He soon fast asleep, soft snores escaping his lips. Luke's arms never left me, and I felt safe. Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll wake up tomorrow morning and find that his arms are still wrapped around me. Please, don't let us move around too much in our sleep.

Oh, and another thing. I'm proud of Luke right now. He didn't run to the restroom to throw up. He's making progress, that boy. Maybe things are getting better for the both of us. Luke's trying to end his unhealthy eating style, and I'm trying to make sure that every moment between me and Luke is worth it and well spent.

It already is.


	20. Chapter 20

It was around eight in the morning when I woke up, and I wasn't expecting to see Luke's face pressed against my chest while his arms were still wrapped around me.

And I surely wasn't expecting to see Michael in my bed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He was on his side, tapping on his phone. He then looked at me after a few seconds.

"Hm? Did you say something?" he quizzed.

"Why are you in my bed?"

"Well, because I was sleepy. Isn't a bed used for sleeping? Well, you wouldn't know, because you probably use the bed for different things with Luke, am I right?"

"Fucking dork."

"Aren't you the one who's fu-." I removed myself from Luke's arms and leaped at Michael, aiming for his neck. He let out a screech as he tried to protect himself. I still got my hands around his neck. "Sorry! Sorry!"

"You better be!" I yelled, but then Michael slapped a hand over my mouth.

"Shut up, you firetruck, Luke's asleep." Then he removed his hand. "And are you okay? After last night's incident... You seem to look a lot better than you did. What about Luke?"

"I don't feel any pain. Not anymore. Not sure about Luke, though." I want to believe he's okay, but I'm not entirely sure. Louis hit him pretty badly. Luke tries to shrug it off, but I know he's hurt.

"Oh, we're going to Liam's later so we can all go to Harry's place together."

"And you're here because...?"

"I had your car, remember? I came back here after dropping off Geordie at her place."

"How'd you get in?"

"I know where your spare key is." Of course, Michael would. "So, did you two frickle frackle?"

"What is with you, Harry, and the phrase 'frickle frackle'?" I glared at him. He just shrugged.

"It's fun to say. It sounds funny, too. Frickle frackle, frickle frackle-" I grabbed his cheeks and pulled them out and he began crying for me to stop. "My cheeks, my cheeks! My poor cheeks!"

Then Luke groaned and shifted on the mattress. I released Michael's face and the two of us froze and watched as Luke flipped himself over.

"Get off me, you fatty," Michael muttered, pushing me off. If he's ever going to call anyone fatty in the future, he better not be saying it to Luke. I wouldn't know what he would do.

"Luke looks so peaceful," I cooed.

"Yeah," Michael agreed. "Let's wake him up."

"No!" I whisper-shouted as I smacked his head. "Let him sleep. He's been through a lot." Michael sighed before standing from the bed and walking to the door.

"Liam asked me to go buy Harry a cake. Want to come with?" I glanced over at Luke, and then at Michael. "Don't worry, it'll be quick. We're not supposed to be at Liam's until around eleven, because we need to get to Harry's at noon. We'll be back real soon. The bakery isn't far from here."

"I'm more worried about Luke though," I told Michael. "What if he wakes up and notices I'm not here?" Also, what if he doesn't eat? He has to eat.

"Leave him a note. It'll be fine. Tell him you'll be back soon. It's not like he can go anywhere." I bit my bottom lip, deciding whether I should go with Michael or not. I really didn't want to leave Luke alone. I looked at Michael.

"I'm staying with Luke," I said. Michael pouted. "Remember, chocolate cake."

Michael nodded before standing up. "I'm going to have some breakfast. What do you have that I can eat?"

"Cereal."

"Good enough." He walked out and I followed him. I took one last glance at Luke before closing the door and going into the kitchen. Michael already had the milk out on the island and was now searching which cereal he was craving. He decided to go with Cocoa Puffs. He pulled the box out of the cabinet and set it beside the milk. He went to look for a bowl. "You need to get better food for breakfast."

"Yeah, I'll go shopping tomorrow for some." I sat at the island as he grabbed two bowls. He passed one to me before he began pouring the Cocoa Puffs into his bowl.

"I'd really like some pancakes. You can make pancakes, right?"

"Yes, but Harry's are a lot better."

"Let me know when he stays over, so that way he can make breakfast for the both of us."

"Maybe."

"But seriously, I'm craving pancakes now. Maybe pizza." Then he gasped. "Let's go buy some snacks!"

"My snack cabinet's already loaded." I pointed to where it was and Michael shook his head.

"That's not what I meant. I meant for Harry! Like, bring some snacks over for his little surprise party!"

"You can go. I'm staying with Luke."

"But... who's going to help me pick out snacks? Luke can come along, too. Just get him to wake up." I really didn't want to do that. Michael began pouring the milk into his bowl. Once he finished he set the milk down. Then he stared blankly at the Cocoa Puffs that were floating to the surface.

"What?"

"I forgot a spoon." He walked over to a drawer and looked for a spoon. I grabbed the milk and took it over to the refrigerator. I think I'll have breakfast after I brush my teeth. Plus, I just want to go back to sleep until Michael gets back from buying snacks and Harry's cake.

"I'm going back to my room," I informed him.

"Leave the door open!" he shouted as I left the kitchen, rolling my eyes.

I think Lauren and Harry are still asleep. It's too early of a Saturday morning to be up, so why should I be? Oh, right. Because it's the curly Brit's birthday.

Now I'm being reminded of yesterday. I don't know why I even kissed back. Imagining him as Luke isn't a good enough reason. I should've kept pushing him away. God, I'm so stupid. I hope Harry was drunk enough to not remember what he did. I really don't want to think about it now, but now that I am I can't stop.

Stupid brain won't listen to me. Stop thinking about it.

I entered my room and saw that Luke was still asleep, but this time his left cheek was pressed into the pillow, he was lying on his stomach, and his lips were slightly parted. I walked over to him and sat beside him on the mattress. His snoring is so soft, it's adorable.

I am such a creep, staring at Luke as he's sleeping. He's so freaking cute, it's killing me.

I then heard rumbling sounds, and it wasn't coming from me.

I don't want to wake him. I don't have the heart to. He looks too peaceful to be woken up. But he has to eat. He only had a pizza slice yesterday. Well, minus the crust.

"Penguins forever," is what I think I heard him mumble.

He's sleep talking. So. Freaking. Cute. And penguins? God, have mercy on my poor soul.

_"If Ashton's a senior and that guy's a freshman... wouldn't that make Ash a pedophile?"_

Stupid Liam. But that would sort of be true. I think.

Shit, in a few months I'm going to be a pedophile. That's if I still am in love with Luke. No, wait... pedophiles are attracted to younger people. I'm just attracted to Luke. So... Lukephilia? I don't even know.

Luke shuffled under the sheets, and then his arm was stretched out. I just looked at him, wondering what he was doing, until he let out a small whine. I raised an eyebrow. What in the world is he doing?

I don't know what came over me, but I reached out and touched his fingers. The next thing I knew his fingers entwined with mine. Then he pulled my hand close to his chest, causing me to go along as well, and he was back to snoring.

I was now on a hand and knees. Luke didn't seem like he'd be waking up any time soon, and he needs to eat.

I've no choice but to wake him up. So I pressed my finger to his side, and he moved away from my finger.

"Luke, wake up," I whispered. "Time for breakfast."

"'M not hungry, Mum," he murmured. There he goes again, claiming he's not hungry.

"I heard your stomach growl."

"No, you didn't."

"Come on, let's go eat," I said a bit more loudly. Suddenly Luke shot up, his hand releasing mine, but he slowly lowered himself as he winced. He looked around around the room, bemused. Then his gaze met mine.

"I freaked out when I heard your voice," he explained. "I thought I was at home."

I laughed a bit at that, and then stood up. "Michael and I are eating breakfast. Do you think you can walk?"

"Michael?" he raised an eyebrow.

"He got in when we were sleeping, I don't even know." Then I repeated, "Can you walk?" Luke nodded slowly before he began to stand up. I held an arm out to him just in case he needed it, but he managed to get onto his feet without any major problems. One arm of his was wrapped around his stomach and he was leaning over a bit.

He was walking at a slow pace, but it was better than yesterday. I don't know how long bruises will last, but I'm sure Luke will be fine by tomorrow evening. Or Monday morning.

We made it into the kitchen and I saw that Michael was starting to finish up his cereal. The two greeted each other and then Luke took a seat at the island. I gave Luke the bowl Michael handed to me earlier. He stared into while I went to look for cereal. I didn't know what cereal he liked, so I asked him.

"Is there anything you want?" I asked Luke. The answer was most likely going to be 'It doesn't matter', but just in case I'll ask anyway.

Instead of responding his eyes meet an apple that was in a pile among other fruits. I noticed his gaze at the fruit and walked over to it. I took the apple in my hand, and tossed it at Luke. He caught it and just looked at it like he's never seen it before.

"It's an apple," Michael said in a voice like he's explaining something to a toddler. "It is a fruit that will protect you from doctors." Luke shot him a glare and Michael slurped down the rest of the milk in his bowl.

"He's not stupid, Michael." But I am for telling him I'm into a girl. Seriously, what the hell was I thinking? God, I hate myself right now.

Luke took a bite out of the apple, his face showing a bit of discomfort. I walked over to him and rubbed his back, whispering to him that it's okay and nothing bad will happen to him. He took another hesitant bite, looking up at me, and I smiled at him, mouthing 'Good job' to him.

"What's with this love aura that I'm sensing? Am I a third wheel? I'll be happy to leave if you want me to," Michael spoke up, causing Luke and I to break our eye contact and glance over at Michael who was now pulling out snacks from my snack cabinet. He took out the oreos and placed them out the island table. I noticed Luke's eyes widen when he sees them. As Michael popped a cookie into his mouth Luke winced. Michael doesn't notice, but I did.

"Mikey, how about you go get Harry's cake and the snacks now?" I suggested.

"Oh! Luke, you wanna come with and get some snacks for Harry's surprise party? You can also come to the party. You'll have lots of fun! Plus there's a ton of food!"

Oh, Mikey, you shouldn't have said that.

I felt Luke freeze, and I continued rubbing circles into his back.

"Well, of course, Niall's going to be eating ninety percent of the snacks, so there will only be a little bit left. That's, if you don't mind."

Luke looked at me, and I nodded. Then he looked at Michael. "Sure. I'll go."

Michael beamed as he set the bowl into the sink. Damn, I need to get the dishes done. But I don't want to get them done. I guess I'll do them tonight.

"Great!" Michael exclaimed. "We'll leave after Ashton eats!" I went to grab another bowl, but seeing that there weren't anymore (because they're all in the sink), I decided to wash one of the bowls. I walked over to the sink and picked up a bowl and began cleaning it. "By the way, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. A bit sore, but fine."

"Oh, I see." I can't see them, but, God, I can hear the pervertedness in Michael's voice. "So did Ash take care of you well?"

"He did."

"Aw, you're blushing."

"I am?"

"And you're smiling."

"I am." It's a good thing my back was to them, or else they would've seen my face go red. I really want to see Luke's smile. It's one of the things that I like about him. His smile is just as amazing as his hair. I freaking love his hair, especially when he gels it up.

"Do you like Ashton?" Michael asked randomly. I snapped my head to him, shooting him a glare. He caught my glower, and then winked at me. Luke then turned his head to me, taking another piece out of his apple. I gave him a smile and a weak chuckle while glaring at Michael again.

"Yeah, I like him," Luke answered without turning away from me. "I mean, we are friends after all. Also, he's fun to mess with."

"I agree with you on the last part!" Michael exclaimed, raising his hand up for Luke to high-five. I frowned.

"I don't like being messed with," I stated, returning to the bowl that I just covered in soap.

"Does that mean you want me to stop?" Luke asked.

"Yes."

"Too bad." Then he and Michael bursted into fits of laughter. Once I was sure all the soap on the bowl was gone I shut the water off and carried the bowl over to the island. The two were still laughing, but when they saw the smirk on my face, they stopped.

"Luke, that smirk isn't good," Michael warned. "Every man for himself!" Then he dashed off. The smile on my face doesn't mean anything. Michael just always thinks he's going to die.

Luke blinked at me, probably debating whether he should stay or make a run for it. If he could run. "He's exaggerating," I whispered to Luke, and he mouthed 'Oh'. He continued eating the apple, but then set it down. I walked over to him, extending my hand out. "You don't have to finish it if you don't want to. Just give it to me. Take it slow, okay?" He eyed the fruit before sheepishly passing it to me.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"I'll eat it, okay?" he nodded. Well, I guess I didn't need the bowl after all. This third-fourth of an apple can be my breakfast for today.

Minutes later Michael showed up from wherever he ran off to and sat next to Luke.

"I'm cleaned up!" he shouted. "You two should as well."

"Right, I need to shower," I laughed. I put the apple down and began walking off. "You two, talk amongst yourselves, but don't go crazy."

"That's your guys' thing," Michael snickered. "Frickle frackle."

Luke seemed confused, and I pray to God that Michael doesn't tell him what it means if he doesn't know already.

-

By the time I finished showering and just cleaning myself up in general, I began walking to the kitchen with a towel draped around my shoulders. I used the rag to wipe at the water that might've went in my ears. Michael was talking about how cool Luke was for fighting against Louis, and Luke responded with a shrug.

"But seriously, you took a bunch of punches for Ashton. You even jumped in front of Louis just to protect him. That's brave." I stopped walking and remained hidden behind a corner to watch them, making sure that my presence wasn't noticed.

Wait, why am I doing this? I can just waltz right in there and announce that I've returned from the shower. Stupid me.

"When I saw that guy punching Ashton, I wasn't even thinking," Luke answered. "I just did what my instincts told me to do: beat the shit out of that guy for hurting Ashton. I didn't step in to be a hero. I did it out of anger. It's not called being brave. It's called being stupid."

"Stupid? It'd be stupid if you just stood by and watched as Louis pummeled Ashton to the ground."

"Can we not talk about him hurting Ashton? It doesn't make me feel comfortable at all."

Michael stayed silent for a while before opening his mouth to speak. "Do you really care about Ashton, or are you only doing this because of the sports policy? In case you didn't know, it only applies to school. There's no need for you to go above and beyond."

Luke played with his lip ring and looked down at the ground. I didn't realize that I was leaning in. I was still pretty hidden from their sight, but I still pulled myself back. Luke has told me that he cares about me, but what is his answer to the same question when I'm not around? Would it be the same? Please be the same.

"Mornin', Ashton," my brother greeted as he walked past me and into the kitchen.

Freaking... Harry blew my cover.

Michael and Luke looked towards my direction and I stepped out, waving at them awkwardly.

"Hi," I mumbled, my fingers absentmindedly clutching the towel. "Luke, do you want to go clean up? We'll leave right after you do."

"Oh, sure," he nodded, and then he went past me. I glanced over at Harry who was holding an orange in his hand and smirking at me.

"What?" I asked, making sure my irritation was evident in my voice. He just shrugged before walking over to the refrigerator to look for something to eat.

"We need food," Harry stated. Michael jumped up from his seat, pointing between me and Harry.

"That's what I said!" he shouted, then repeatedly kept saying 'Told you!' to me. Suddenly he was sprinting out of the kitchen, leaving me alone with Harry.

"You know, I did that on purpose." I raised an eyebrow.

"Did what?" I quizzed.

"I knew you were eavesdropping on Michael and Luke, so being the amazing little brother that I am, I decided to make sure that they knew you were there." My lips parted and I just stared at him. "By the way, who tops?"

Now my jaw really hit the floor. "Who taught you that phrase? Was it Haz, Niall, or Michael?" It couldn't have been Liam or Zayn. They're way too mature to teach a little kid like my brother something like that. It's gotta be the other three.

"My lips are sealed," he laughed. "But I personally think you'd make the perfect bottom. Have fun wherever you're going. If you two are going to frickle frackle, make sure you have a condom."

"It was Haz, wasn't it?!" I ran after him as he scurried off. I stopped once he reached the hallway. Damn, I'm going to get Harry. Both of them.

I dried off my hair a bit with the towel and then swept my hair to the side. I sat at the island and then pressed my forehead against the surface. I'm so done with everyone. They all just mess with me.

Well, my friends and my siblings cannot do that. I don't mind if Luke messes with me. He can mess with me any day.

What am I saying? No, no he can't!

Michael came back with his phone in his hands. He was texting someone and he was really into the conversation. I can tell, because he nearly bumped into a chair that was randomly sitting in the middle of the room just by the kitchen.

He finally made his way to the island and leaned against it.

"Geordie?" I asked him.

"Mhm," he hummed.

"Would you ever go gay?"

"If that's your way of telling me you secretly want me, then that's a horrible way to do it."

I laughed way too hard at that. "Stop being so conceited. It was just a question, you dork. And you know whom I like."

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure he likes you back." I raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you think that?"

"Hold on, listen to what Geordie just sent me: I was wondering why the baseball was getting bigger. Then it hit me." I stared blankly at Michael, waiting for an explanation. "Oh, my God! Check this one out! This one's especially for you: having sex in an elevator is wrong on so many levels." He began laughing, but I still didn't understand. When his laughter died down, he let out a sigh. "You're such a sad, boring person."

"Okay, you know what? Forget you. I'll be in my room on the computer, searching for a new battery for my phone."

"Oh, you found your phone? That's cool. I'm guessing someone stole the phone battery?" I nodded. "They're so stupid. If they wanted something, they could've took the SIM card." I picked up the forgotten apple and held it in between my teeth. Michael returned to texting Geordie and I made my way to my room.

While I was walking to my room, I heard some strange noises. I couldn't make out what it was, so I just shrugged it off.

But then I recognized it as gagging. And it was coming from the restroom.

Oh, fucking shit. LUKE!


	21. Chapter 21

The apple fell from my mouth and I ran up to the restroom door to jiggle the knob, only to find it was locked.

"Luke! Open the door!" I yelled, banging against it with my fist. I could hear the sound of him emptying his stomach, but he didn't seem to be responding to me. "Please, Luke! Let me in!"

Michael appeared beside me. "What's going on? What's wrong with Luke?"

"Mikey! Help me open this door! Please, Luke needs me! He needs me!"

"Calm down, Ash!" Michael grabbed my shoulders and made me turn to him. I made attempts to form sentences, but I was too busy taking in sharp breaths. "You need to tell me what's going on! What's Luke doing in there?!"

As if on cue Luke started coughing, and I was starting to freak out again.

"Luke!" I pulled myself from Michael and was back to pounding the door. "Open the door!"

"I'll go find something. Does this door have some kind of key to open it?" I remembered it did, but only God knows where the hell that is now. "I think a card should do. The space between the door and the wall doesn't look too close. How does the door lock?"

"It's like a button. You press it and it locks," I told Michael. He nodded and then ran off. I'm pacing around in front of the door, trying to think of other ways to get into there. I could always kick down the door. But if my mom saw that I'd be in serious trouble. Besides, I'm already doing things that she doesn't want me doing behind her back, like leaving the house while my siblings are still at home and inviting friends over.

Yeah, my mom doesn't really like my friends. Especially Harry. She's met him before, and she thinks he's a bad influence, yet I still invite him over.

Ugh, I'm getting offtrack here. Right now Luke's throwing up and I'm not there for him!

Mikey appeared with a paper clip and I immediately began straightening it out so I could unlock the door through the circular keyhole. Then I bursted the door open, shouting Luke's name. But my face twisted in confusion when I saw what was before me.

"Mom?" I asked. She was facing the mirror and was wearing a robe. She had headphones over her ears, the music audible from where I was standing. She must've saw me through the mirror, because she turned around.

"Good morning, dear," my mom greeted in a hoarse voice as she rested her headphones around her neck. "Did you need something?"

"Uh... I heard retching and coughing. Are you okay?"

She shook her head and then pointed to her neck. "Strep throat." I noticed Michael mutter 'ew' before taking a step back.

"Why are you using this restroom? Don't you have the one in your bedroom? Actually, don't answer that. You need to rest your voice. Drink lots of fluids, take some medication, and stay in bed. I'm going out to Liam's house later, okay?" My mom gave me a nod. "Get better, Mom." Then I began making my way to my room.

I almost had a heart attack. I'm really relieved that it wasn't Luke who was in there, but I do hope my mom gets better.

"Hey, Mama Irwin!" Michael exclaimed before catching up to me. When I walked inside I saw Luke lying on my bed, talking on his phone. You've no idea how happy I am to see him in my room rather than in the restroom throwing up into the toilet.

Luke glanced over at me, and I gave him a huge smile. He smiled back before sitting upright. "I'll call you later. Bye, Cal." Then he hung up. I don't know what came over me, but when he stood up I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his body. "Whoa, what's gotten into you?"

I just pushed my face into his shirt and tightened my arms around him. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Uh..."

"He thought you were in the restroom throwing up, but it turned out to be his mom," Michael explained. Then I felt Luke's arms go around me, his hand rubbing up and down my back. "Why was he freaking out so much?"

"It's nothing," Luke answered, "don't worry about it."

"Um, okay. I'm going back to the kitchen." With that Michael left, leaving me and Luke alone in the room. Then I heard Michael kick something against the wall before muttering 'Stupid apple'.

"Ashton, what happened?" Luke asked as he and I began making our way to sit on the edge of my bed.

"I was going to my room when I heard someone in the restroom," I began. They were gagging, a-and-"

"You thought it was me," he finished. I nodded. "I told you, I'm going to actually put effort. I mean, my mind was telling me to, but I knew it'd upset you like this, so... I fought back the urge to purge." I chuckled weakly at the unintentional rhyme, but it faded as quickly as it was here. I'm just really glad that Luke is okay. "I'm sorry for making you worry."

"It's not your fault," I murmured. "All that matters is that you're okay."

"I'm okay..." Luke began laughing. I began to pull away, but he just brought me back to him. "I'm okay, Ashton. I'm okay, so don't worry."

I was still in a bit of shock from thinking that Luke was throwing up in the restroom. "Are you really trying? I mean, when Aleisha was helping you, you said you wouldn't..."

"If you're with me, then I'll do it for you." My heart skipped a beat from that. "Didn't you say you needed to do something?" I nodded. "Okay, then." His arms started to leave me, but I was still holding tight. "Ash..."

"Just a bit longer," I said.

"I'm still here, you know. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know..." And I couldn't be any happier for that. I heard Luke sigh, and then he placed his hand on top of my head, ruffling my hair just a bit. "I'll do what I need to do later."

"I'll maybe let it slide, depending on how important what you need to do is. So, what is it?"

"Just need to buy a new battery for my phone."

"Hm? Why?"

"Because some guy had my phone since Thursday morning and I just got it back yesterday during lunch. and then he took the battery out of it."

"You mean Mason took your phone and he has your battery?" When I didn't answer Luke took that as a confirmation that Mason does have my phone battery. "Hold your money. I'll get it back."

"Luke, no, it's okay," I assured him. "I don't want to get involved with him again."

"You're not. I am. I'm going to make sure he doesn't bother you again. If Mason messes with you, then he's messing with me, too. I'm getting your battery back, so don't even think about going online to buy another one."

I frowned, but he seemed adamant about his decision. I sighed, not even going to bother.

"Let's go to Mikey," I said to Luke. "He's probably going to assume weird things."

"Like?" he asked.

"I'm not answering that."

"I'll ask him then."

I glared at him, and then pulled away. "Let's just get going." He shrugged and then we made our way out of my room and into the kitchen where Michael was stuffing himself with the oreos. He was also on his phone, no doubt texting Geordie. I cleared my throat to make my and Luke's presence known. Michael twisted around and looked at us.

"Took you two long enough," he stated, hopping off of the stool he was sitting on. "What were you two doing?"

Before Luke could ask his question, I slapped my hand over his mouth. "We were talking. He calmed me down."

"Hey, let the freshman speak." Michael walked over to us and removed my hand from Luke's mouth, and Luke immediately started talking.

"What do _you_ think we were doing?" Luke asked, raising his eyebrows. Was that _really_ necessary?!

"Did you two frickle frackle?"

"We wouldn't be able to do that within a few minutes!" I snapped at Michael.

"What's frickle frackle?" Luke questioned.

"Oh, this will be fun to explain," Michael smirked. Then he looked at me. "Would you like to demonstrate?"

"No!" I yelled, my face turning red from embarrassment. "Mikey, just shut up! Can we go now?"

"But what's frickle frackle?" Luke pouted. "Why are you leaving me in the dark?"

I groaned and faced him. "Frickle frackle is a phrase that Michael will never use around you again."

Luke frowned. "Well, that's a disappointing explanation."

"Let's go, you lovebirds!" Michael exclaimed as he picked up the oreos and began pushing me and Luke towards the front door. "Your keys are on the rack, Ash. I'll get your backpack." Then Michael ran off, leaving me and Luke alone. Again.

"You're never going to tell me, are you?" Luke quizzed.

I shook my head, grabbing my keys. "No, I'm not."

"Well, that sucks."

"Ashton sucks!" Michael yelled as he appeared with my backpack over his shoulder. "In more ways than one!"

"Mikey!" I shouted, my face becoming red.

"He likes it up the-"

"I'm going to kill you!" Michael bolted around me, swung open the front door, and hurried out. I let out a loud, irritated groan as I ran out after him, but Luke latched onto my shirt, preventing me from chasing after Michael. "Luke, let go!"

"Wait," Luke stated. "What Michael just said..." I stopped trying to get out of his hold and twisted around to look at him, my eyes wide. Where is he going with this? "That girl you were talking about last night... isn't really a girl, huh?"

I bit my lip, looking down at the ground. "Wh-What do y-you mean?" I questioned hesitantly, even though I knew exactly what he meant. He's starting to suspect that...

"You're gay, aren't you?" Then his hand fell from me.

My entire body went tense, and I was starting to burn up. My hand clasped over my mouth as I tried to hold back tears that were starting to threaten my eyes. I don't know why I'm going to cry, but soon tears started to come down my face.

He's going to hate me. Luke's going to hate me and not want to see me. I don't want Luke to hate me, but he's going to.

"Ashton." His voice is more stern now, and it's scaring me. He hates me. "Why didn't you just tell me you were gay?"

"I-I..." I couldn't finish, because a lump formed in my throat and I started choking on my sobs. I felt a tear fall from my face and onto the floor.

"You know what? You don't have to answer that." His tone of voice really is intimidating me. "Well, then I guess I should tell you this now rather than later."

Oh, God, he's going to leave me. We're not even together, but I don't want him to leave.

_Please, Lukey, don't leave. Don't hate me._

_I love you._

"I'm sorry, Ashton." No, this isn't good. This isn't good at all. "I should've told you first so that way you wouldn't have to feel like this."

My teary eyes that were red no doubt looked up at Luke's face. "What?" I managed to say.

I was taken aback when he moved closer to me, his arms circling around me. Why is he hugging me? Isn't he supposed to hate me?

"I'd rather much have the roles in this situation reversed, where I'm the first to tell you so that way it'd be a relief off of your chest."

"Huh?"

"Ashton... I am, too." I glanced up into his eyes. He had a smile on his face, and he let out a small chuckle. "I'm gay, too."

My breathing hitched when I heard that, because I wasn't expecting that to happen. Well, I was sort of hoping it would happen, and it actually did, and I just can't believe this is happening.

"You d-don't hate me?" I feebly questioned. His arms around me just tightened.

"I could never hate you, Ashton." He pulled away slightly and pressed multiple kisses near my eyes. "Now, don't cry. Everything's okay. Nothing's changed between us."

Even though the last part was meant to make me feel better, he pretty much said that we're still friends.

Yeah, nothing's changing that. But we being friends is better than him hating me, because I'm gay.

"This is such a load off of my chest," I mumbled. "You have no idea."

"I know exactly how it feels," Luke spoke. "I'm in the closet. The only ones who know I'm gay are Calum and Aleisha. I was probably like you when I told them, but they were totally cool with it. Now you know, and I'm glad I could tell you." There were tears coming out of my eyes, but they were more of happy ones instead. Luke used his thumb to wipe them away. "You're still crying."

"But now it's because I'm really happy that you don't hate me. I was freaking out inside, thinking you would, because I can't imagine my life going back to before I met you."

"I was afraid to tell you, you know. But seeing how you were in tears, I wish I went back in time and told you sooner so it'd be easier for you. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." He went back to kissing my face, and a weak laugh escaped from me. "Are kisses really necessary?"

"Kisses heal."

"And what are you healing exactly?"

He shrugged, pulling away so our faces were now only inches apart. "I guess I'm just kissing your tears away. I'm trying to put a smile back on your face, because that's where it belongs."

I chewed on my lower lip. "You want to make me smile?"

He nodded, "Yeah, very much."

"Then..." I was trying to think of something he could do to make me smile when my eyes flickered over to his lips, and I unintentionally licked mine.

I noticed that his mouth curved up into a smile. Then he tilted my head up and pressed a kiss to my lips.

It was a simple kiss, but it was probably the best one we've shared together so far.

My arms slipped around him, pulling his body closer to mine. I smiled, and I felt him start to do the same.

"You're smiling," he said into the kiss. Our lips parted, and leaned his forehead against mine. "Sorry, I wanted to see your smile."

"You're strange," I laughed.

"But you like me, right?" For a moment I thought he knew I'm in love with him, but then he could mean that I like him as a friend.

"Yeah, I like you." _Except I don't. I'm in love with you. But unless you feel the same way I can never tell you._

"I like you, too." _Yeah, as a friend._

"Come on, you two! I've been waiting forever for you guys!" Luke and I looked over at Michael, and his eyes widened. "Oh, my God. Ashton, were you crying?"

"He knows," I said, gesturing to Luke. Michael's jaw dropped.

"Oh, shit! Is it my fault?! Did I out you?!" He ran up to me and pulled me out of Luke's arms, clasping his hands over mine. "I'm sorry, Ash! Forgive me! I didn't mean to go that far!" Michael then got onto his knees and began kissing the floor.

"It's okay, Mikey," I weakly laughed as I pulled one hand from his to wipe another slipping tear. Michael got back onto his feet and embraced me.

"Still, I'm sorry! I promise I won't out you to anyone else ever again!"

"Okay, I get it. You're sorry." I pushed myself away from Michael and chuckled a bit when he still wasn't convinced that he was off the hook.

"How about I buy you a new phone battery? You don't even have to spend a single coin."

"I'm already taking care of that," Luke spoke up. "Besides, we're burning daylight here. Isn't there somewhere we're supposed to be right now?"

"Right! Come on! We need to get going now!" Michael ran out of the house and then Luke followed after him. I finally walked out, making sure the door was locked. Michael offered to drive, and I wasn't even going to argue, because I really didn't feel like driving, so I handed him my keys.

I was going to sit in the passenger seat, but Luke took my hand and led me to the back instead. I sat at the seat behind the driver and Luke took a seat in the middle as usual. He slung an arm over my shoulder and rested his head on top of mine. Michael looked at us through the mirror and raised an eyebrow.

"Did something happen?" he asked.

"No, nothing at all," I answered, putting my head on Luke's shoulder.

"I don't understand you two. You two act like a couple. You might as well just start dating." Michael twisted himself around so he could pull out of the driveway.

"What if we are?" Luke questioned. Michael slammed on the brakes, causing us to jolt suddenly.

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed.

"MICHAEL! YOU'RE DRIVING! DON'T KILL US!" I scolded. Luke pressed a quick kiss on my temple, causing Michael to drop.

"Wait, YOU'RE TOGETHER?! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"We're not..." I cleared, hiding the hurt that I was feeling. Michael glared at Luke who just shrugged.

"Don't lie to me like that." Luke laughed as Michael returned to driving. I tried to bring myself as close to the door as possible, because really, Luke shouldn't joke about dating someone, especially if the person he's saying he's dating really is in love with him and wants to be able to call him theirs.

"You shouldn't confuse people, Luke," I muttered to him, my eyes glued to the window.

"If you say so," he simply said. I didn't say anything after that. Instead I closed my eyes and leaned against the door.

-

By the time I opened my eyes my head was somehow on Luke's lap. What?

"Let's go, Ash," he whispered, giving me a gentle shake. I lifted my head and rubbed sleep from my eyes.

"I'm still tired," I said quietly.

"I know, Ash, and I'd stay with you in the car, but Michael's complaining how he isn't an octopus." I whined, but i reluctantly made my way out of the car. Michael was already standing outside, impatiently tapping his foot.

"Took you long enough," he huffed.

"It's only been a minute," Luke laughed.

"That's enough time to waste. Now, let's go find the perfect cake!" Michael marched into the bakery and Luke and I followed behind.

I was still feeling a bit drowsy, but I managed to walk on my own.

"You okay?" Luke asked me. "Do you want to lean on me?"

"No, thanks," I said, waving my hand at him. "I'm fine."

The three of us walked into the bakery and Michael was already looking at cakes.

"Could it be any kind of chocolate cake or is there some specific one we're supposed to get?" he asked.

"Just get whatever looks good," I grumbled. Luke stepped by my side and wrapped his arm around me. I then leaned my head onto his shoulder, closing my eyes again. I don't know why I'm feeling so tired; I just am.

"Look over there," I heard some girl say.

"Yeah, but they're probably gay," said another girl. "It's a shame, because the shorter guy is cute and looks like he's my type."

Luke must've overheard, because then his arms tightened.

"Ash and I will be at the bench," Luke said.

The next thing I knew he was walking, and I let my feet follow him, even though I didn't know where we were going. I felt him lower himself down.

"Sit," he said, pulling my arm down. I tried to take a seat next to him, but he pulled me onto his lap. I was too tired to protest, so I just leaned my head back onto his shoulder, my face pressed into the crook of his neck. His arms snaked around me, holding me close to him. "Tired still?"

"Mhm," I mumbled. He pushed my fringes out of my face as my breathing evened out.

A girl groaned in disgust, but I paid no mind to that. It was probably for something else.

It wasn't until I heard her say faggots did all my drowsiness left me and I was scrambling off of Luke. Right, it isn't normal for two guys to be together, even though Luke and I aren't.

My head was turned away from Luke, and I was blushing. God, I was like a child, sleeping while the parent has to take care of the child.

When I looked back at Luke, he was gone. I started panicking as I frantically searched around for him, and I saw him chatting with a girl and a guy. I didn't know what they were saying, because their conversation wasn't within my ear range.

"Okay, I got the cake!" Michael announced as he made his way over to me. "Where's Luke?"

Right after he asked that I saw the guy shove Luke backwards. I gasped when Luke nearly fell. He maintained his balance and began talking again. He looked like he was telling the guy to calm down, but it didn't seem like he was having any of that. He swung a fist at Luke, hitting him right in the stomach. The exact same spot where his large bruise was.

I was soon running over to them.

"Stop it!" I yelled, going to a hunched over Luke.

"Tell your boyfriend to keep his germs away from us," spat the guy. "We don't want to be infected with your AIDs."

"Okay, first of all, your bitch called us faggots," Luke snapped, straightening himself up a bit.

"She's not a bitch! She's my girlfriend!"

"You definitely didn't pick a good one." Then the girl stepped up to Luke and slapped him across the face.

"You gays are pathetic. You're the reason why we have all these STDs in this world."

"Don't forget, it's also because sluts like you want to sleep with every man you see. I know I'm attractive, but you have a boyfriend. Shouldn't you only want to get into his pants?" The girl gaped at Luke and I began pulling him away as the guy did the same to the girl.

"I don't want to cause trouble, so we'll be on our way now," I said, leading Luke away from the scene.

"C'mon, babe," I heard the guy said to his girlfriend. "Let's not waste our time here."

"You're not going to defend me?!" The girl screeched.

"They're not worth fighting against. I'll make it up to you, okay?"

"Then fuck me tonight." That's when I tuned them out by focusing myself on Luke.

Yep, she's definitely a slut. She's only a fuck-seeker.

Michael rushed over to us. "You shouldn't jump into every fight, Luke!" he exclaimed. "You just end up getting hurt."

"How's your stomach?" I asked worriedly. "He punched you there, I saw."

"It wasn't that bad."

I frowned. "You already have a bruise there."

"Someone's gonna have to take care of that," Michael muttered in a singing tune. I shot him a glare, and he was looking elsewhere, whistling innocently.

"Let's just go get snacks now." I was relieved when Luke could still walk. I need to keep an eye out for him. If he keeps getting hurt there I might have to lock him up in my room until his wound heals.

N-Not that I would do that, no.

"But seriously, Luke, you need to stop getting into pointless fights," I told him as I wrapped an arm around his waist.

"But because of what that girl said you got off my lap."

"Wait, is that what that was all about?" He remained quiet and I started laughing.

"Don't laugh," he pouted. "The next bench I see we're sitting."

Michael turned around to face us. "You sure you two aren't dating?" he asked. "Or are you two friends with benefits?"

"Oh, I guess Ash and I can be friends with benefits..." I stared at Luke with wide eyes.

"Do you have any idea what that means?!" I quizzed him.

"I know exactly what it means," he grinned. My entire face was red when Luke winked at me.

And Michael was literally rolling on the floor laughing.


	22. Chapter 22

"Friends with benefits..."

"Shush."

"Friends with benefits..."

"Shut up."

"Fuck buddies with fucking benefits."

"SHUT UP, MICHAEL!" This day couldn't get any worse. Probably the only thing good about today is when Luke told me he's gay. At least I have a shot.

"We should get goldfish crackers," Luke suggested. "I mean, last time I remember Harry and Niall wanted to have those."

"Good thinking, Ashton's fuck buddy," Michael said as he skipped off to the snack aisle. I groaned as Luke pulled me close to him.

"Why the hell did you tell him that?" I glared up at Luke.

"Tell him what?" he asked, shrugging innocently. "It's just a bit of fun."

"Telling Michael we're friends with benefits isn't fun."

"It is for me." Then I felt Luke's hand start to slip down from my shoulders to my back to my waist to my-

Then I smacked his hand and he retracted it, rubbing it with his other hand.

"Michael's waiting for us," I informed him. "We better go." Then I walked off to the snack aisle where Michael should be it. Luke ran after me until he was beside me. I saw Michael standing in front of a bunch of goldfish crackers, most likely trying to decide which one he wanted. "Just get the original one."

"I want to get the rainbow ones," Michael said, staring between the choices. "You know, for Haz, because he's gay."

"You're an idiot. He's pansexual."

"I'm still getting the rainbow goldfish crackers for him." He placed the crackers into a basket I didn't even know he had and carried it off to search for more snacks. "Oreos are a definite yes!"

"You're like a teenage girl, except you don't shop for clothes. You shop for snacks."

"I'd go commando if it means getting free snacks." I laughed at that, even though it was the one of the dumbest things I've heard him say. I could sense Luke behind me, and I began walking with Michael.

"Ashton!" I raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar high pitched voice. I turned around, and- oh, God.

"Oh, speak of the slut," Michael whispered.

"What do you want, Jasmine?" I questioned. "I'm a bit busy right now."

"Your friend, Liam, interrupted our date yesterday," she said.

Date?

"What date?"

"The concert one, silly." She tapped my nose, letting out this annoying giggle. "The date where you and I were supposed to fall madly in love and run off together, forgetting about the concert and your friends." Suddenly Luke wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him. He rested his head on my shoulder and I looked at him as he glared at Jasmine.

"He's taken, you know," Luke said deadpanned.

"Oh, really?" Jasmine scoffed. "I don't see his girlfriend anywhere."

"Who said anything about him having a girlfriend?" My eyes went large. Is he implying what I think he's implying?

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, anyway.

"Yeah, what are you talking about? Ashton is nowhere near gay." Then she looked at me. "I knew that blond kid yesterday wasn't your boyfriend."

"What blond kid?" Luke questioned, looking at me. Jasmine grinned.

"I knew it. You're single. Therefore, you're mine."

"BITCH, YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM ASH OR ELSE LUKE HERE IS GONNA WRECK YO FACE!" Michael yelled.

"I wouldn't do that," Luke clarified.

Michael groaned, "Mate, why you gotta ruin it?"

"C'mon, Ashy. Let's leave these two idiots on their own." Jasmine grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of Luke's hold.

"Wai- Jas! I'm busy!"

"Rearrange your schedule and make time for your girlfriend."

"You're not my-!" I was yanked away from her and Luke pushed me behind him.

"He means he doesn't want to go," Luke said through gritted teeth as he glared at her. "I won't mess your pretty little face up, but if you touch Ashton again I will not hesitate to hurt you regardless of the fact you're a girl. I suggest you move your thirsty ass out of here and keep a radius of twenty feet away from Ashton."

"Y-You can't take away what's rightfully mine," Jasmine snapped.

"You can't claim what was never yours."

With that, Jasmine huffed and stormed off.

"Jealous fuck buddy is jealous!" Michael exclaimed. I shot him a glare and he closed his mouth shut. Then I turned back to Luke.

"Thanks, Luke," I said, "but don't you think that was a bit harsh?"

He looked up, like he was thinking about it. "No, no I think that was okay."

"Day four and you two still aren't together," Michael whispered in my ear. I smacked him right in the balls and I heard him grunt as he doubled over. I took the snack basket from Michael and began searching for snacks.

"Luke, pick a snack, any snack," I told him. He obviously doesn't have a favorite, but Harry would still eat it. Except Niall would eat most of it.

I saw Luke walk over to a Cheez-it box and then dropped it inside the basket.

"This was the first snack that I picked out," he smirked, winking.

It took me a while to figure out what he meant. He remembers that?

I just smiled and went back to searching.

"Let's get more goldfish crackers," I suggested. "Niall will probably eat all of the first batch once we show it."

"Yeah, okay." Luke and I went back to the goldfish crackers. I looked at Michael and saw he was still leaning forward, his hands right in between his legs.

"Stop messing around, Mikey, and get some snacks," I laughed. He wheezed a bit before straightening himself.

"Kiss it better then," he joked. I twisted around and stared at him in disbelief.

"Ashton isn't going to be doing that," Luke said, pulling me back to the goldfish crackers.

"Luke!" I glanced over at Luke and saw another guy staring at him.

"Hey, Calum!" Luke exclaimed, running over to his best friend. The two bumped fists and gave each other a brief hug.

"I haven't seen you since the game yesterday! Where've you been?"

"I went to One Direction's concert with Aleisha."

"What?! You two went without me?! Some best friend you are!"

Luke laughed, "Another time, Cal." Calum's eyes landed on me and he waved.

"Hey, Ashton! What happened to you yesterday? You were at school in the morning, but you didn't show up at Art."

"Oh," I croaked, "about that-"

"It was Mason again," Luke said. "He even took Ashton's phone battery. You're helping me get it back, right?"

"I'm in," Calum shrugged. "Seriously, what's the deal with Mason?"

"I've no idea, but we're not letting him bother Ashton again."

"Why are you guys making choices without my consent?" I interjected. Michael appeared beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. He seems to look a lot better now.

"You should come to our friend's surprise party!" Michael exclaimed. "I don't think we've properly met before. I'm Michael."

"I know," Calum said. Michael raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I just- I've heard people call you Michael, so I just... I know your name."

"Right... Anyway, help me pick out some snacks. Leave these two lovebirds together." Michael pointed between me and Luke. Calum's eyes went wide.

"You two are together?! Since when?!"

"Since never," I answered. "We're not together."

"Not yet." I glared at Michael.

"I will not hesitate to punch you where no man should be punched." Michael raised his hands in defeat, stepping away from me.

"What's up with the bruises on your guys' faces?" Calum asked, looking at Luke and then at me. "Did you two get into a fight?"

"Not with each other," Luke replied. "Some midget was beating Ashton up and I jumped right in, and then he got plenty of good swings at me." His laugh was weak. "I'm feeling a lot better now. I can barely feel a thing."

"That's good to hear." Calum patted Luke on the back, not realizing that he was slightly wincing. I really wanted to push Calum's hand off and go to Luke's aid. "Hey, Michael, is it really okay for me to go to your friend's party? I mean, I don't know you guys all that well."

"Yeah, it's fine," Michael beamed, taking the basket from me. "Plus, it's the perfect opportunity for you to meet everyone. Come on, let's go gather some snacks." Calum nodded and the two headed away from me and Luke.

"Maybe we should get chips and salsa?" Luke suggested. "A party isn't a party without chips and salsa."

"I like your thinking," I smiled. "Let's get 'em!" I grabbed Luke's hand and led him to where the chips should be. I was a bit surprised and happy when his fingers laced with mine.

He and I got to the chip aisle and looked for the Tostitos, because I like those kinds the best, and so does Harry.

"Tell me when you see the Tostitos," I told Luke. He nodded, our hands separating, and we began to search the shelf. I scanned each shelf for a minute until I finally spotted what we were looking for. "Found it! Top shelf! Let's get the scoop one."

Luke was by my side again, looking at the chips. "It's all the way in the back. Can you reach?"

"Are you implying that I'm short?" I glared, although it was more of a playful one. "I'm six feet!"

"Yeah, short in my standards." I puffed my cheeks and reached for the bag of Tostitos. It was right at my fingertips, but then arms wrapped around my thighs and carried me up.

"AH! Luke!" I yelled. "I can get it myself!"

"Just in case," he chuckled. I grabbed the chips and then Luke lowered me to the ground.

"Now, time to get the salsa!" I skipped over to where they should be with Luke right behind me.

Once we got the salsa we went to the snack aisle. Michael and Calum had stuffed a lot of snacks into the basket. I noticed we now had four boxes of goldfish crackers- two original and two rainbows.

"New rule," Michael began, "Only gays can eat the rainbow ones."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What kind of a rule is that?"

"A good one." Michael then pointed at the two rainbow goldfish boxes. "This box is for Larry and this box is for Lashton."

"You guys can eat the regular goldfish crackers," Calum added, "but finish your rainbow ones before you do."

"No, I'm not accepting that."

"Drinks!" Michael yelled.

"Huzzah!" Calum shouted. I put the chips and salsa into the basket and then the two ran out to find drinks.

"Ashton, let's go," Luke whispered. I looked at him.

"Hm? To where?" I asked.

"Anywhere but here." I looked around, trying to figure out why he was so determined to get out.

Then I saw that Jasmine was still here, and she had a group of friends with her. They were looking around, like they were searching for us.

Right when one of them exclaimed "There he is!" to the rest of the group, Luke took me outside and to the side of the building. He pushed us behind a large dumpster, probably one of the most cliche hiding spots ever. Yet somehow the girls still couldn't find us.

My back was against the wall and Luke pressed his body to mine, covering most of me from anyone's sight. He peered around the dumpster, probably checking if the girls were coming.

"Damn, we lost them!" I heard one of the girls groan.

"Split up. That guy isn't taking away my man!" Jasmine said, no doubt. The sound of heels hitting the ground faded and Luke released a sigh.

"Stupid bitch," he muttered. "She just doesn't know when to give up."

"I hear ya," I said.

"I wish you never ordered Chinese food, because then you wouldn't meet Jasmine and she wouldn't be a pain in the ass. Never again are you ordering Chinese food."

"Okay, now you're being ridiculous." I pushed my way past him and walked out into the open.

"No!" Luke pulled me back in and we nearly fell. I glared at him, but he jerked his head forward, motioning for me to look straight ahead. Across the street there was one of the girls, looking right at us.

Damn, she saw me.

She tried to get across, but there were too many cars coming by, so in the end she whipped out her phone.

"C'mon!" Luke grabbed my hand and took me deep into the alley. Luckily there was an opening that led to the back. There was a parking lot, most likely for employees, and a path that led to the other side of the building. Luke began going down that way with me right behind him.

"Where're we going?" I asked.

"We're going back into the store," he answered, "get Calum and Michael, and get away from here." Luke suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Crap, they're out there, too." He turned around and we were back to where we were. The girl was still out there, but this time she shut her phone, waiting for her friends to arrive.

Even if she'd try to chase us, we'd still be faster. How the hell can anyone run in heels?

We stayed at the back and I saw Luke take his phone out, bringing it up to his ear.

"Cal, hurry up and buy the stuff so we can get out of here," Luke ordered. "Ashton and I are at the back of the store. Have Michael drive there to pick us up." He then hung up his phone, and I don't know why, but I laughed.

"You're being a bit dramatic about this," I told Luke. "You're acting as if we're in some movie where the main character is trying to escape some bad guys."

"Shush, let me pretend I'm in a movie." I chuckled at that. We heard heels clicking, and Luke then peered around the corner, but as he did Jasmine appeared right in his face. Her posse appeared behind her and they just stared at us.

"Trying to steal Ashton from me, aren't you?" Jasmine smirked. Luke pushed me behind him and then started backing up so I was in between his back and the wall. "Step aside."

"As if," Luke spat. "I'm not stealing anything from you."

"So you're handing him back to me?"

"He's not an item. He belongs to no one."

"Except he's my boyfriend."

I snapped, "I never agreed to that, you sl-!"

"Quiet, baby," Jasmine cooed. "I'm in the middle of a disagreement."

"Just go," Luke hissed. "Ashton does not belong to you." Jasmine stepped closer and then firmly grabbed Luke by his chin with her left hand.

"What happened to your pretty face? It's all bruised." She feigned a pout before it turned into some evil grin. Then the sound of a loud slap cracked through the air. I gasped at the noise of a hand contacting a cheek.

Jasmine just slapped Luke.

"Oops. My hand slipped."

I tried to step out from behind him, but he didn't give me enough room to get out.

Damn it, Luke! Why do you keep getting hurt?!

However, Luke didn't seem the least bit fazed. He returned the favor by smacking Jasmine back, but the sound was a whole lot louder.

Jasmine let out a loud shriek and I just gaped. I can't believe Luke just did that!

"YOU CAN'T HIT A GIRL!" she screamed at Luke. "THAT'S AGAINST THE LAWS OF PHYSICS!"

"Except you're not a girl," Luke retorted. "You're some weird species of a slutty, thirsty bitch."

Jasmine was about to yell back, but then the screeching of tires against asphalt pulled everyone's attention to the car that just appeared around a corner.

"Okay, we're here!" Calum exclaimed once he rolled down the window. "Get in!"

The first thing Luke did was lift me into his arms and carry me past the girls whose eyes were still glued to the car. They didn't snap out of their fazed state until they saw Luke put me in the car.

"Step on it!" Luke demanded to Michael who didn't hesitate to obey. The tires screeched again we sped out of the place, leaving a bunch of dumbstruck girls behind.

"What was that about?" Calum asked. "Did you run into the girls' room again, Luke?"

I glanced over at Luke when he didn't answer. His arms were wrapped around his stomach and he was groaning. His head was lolled to the side, pressing against the window. I was confused at first, but then my eyes widened as I moved closer to him.

Shit, he got punched in the stomach last night... and he carried me.

"Luke!" I sat in the middle seat and placed my hand over his stomach.

"What happened? Did he pull a stomach muscle, because Ashton was so heavy?"

"He got punched and kicked in the guts, numbnuts!" Michael explained in a loud voice. "The guy yesterday punched and kicked him there!"

"Oh, shit! Are you okay?"

"Does he look or sound okay?"

"... No..."

"There you go, smart one." Calum glowered at Michael before turning his attention back to Luke.

"Ashton?" Luke spoke in a soft voice. "My tummy hurts."

Shit, he sounds like a little kid and it's ridiculously adorable. I want to so badly hug him, but I'll hurt him again if I do.

"I know, Luke," I sighed, "but it'll pass. Don't worry." I moved myself back to the window seat and told Luke to move to the middle seat so he could lie down. He did, but as he was slowly lowering himself he was wincing. My hand went back to his stomach and rubbed circles over it, and then Luke rested his head on my lap.

"Kiss it," Calum said to me. "You're supposed to kiss his stomach."

"Wait, right now?!" I exclaimed. "He just got himself situated!"

"He always said kisses heal, and he claims that the technique works." I looked over at Luke and he was whining a bit. But... do it now? In the car...

I lifted his head from my lap, muttering an apology. Then I hovered over him so my face was just above his stomach. I pushed his shirt up a bit to reveal his bruised and cut stomach.

If the police were to look inside the car, Michael would for sure get pulled over and receive a ticket. Neither Luke nor I are wearing a seatbelt.

I began to lower my head and my lips barely brushed his stomach.

"Calum, stop staring," Luke groaned. "It's making me uncomfortable."

"Oh, sorry!" Then Calum turned himself around. "Looking forward! Got it!" I rolled my eyes before proceeding. Luke let out a small whimper when I placed my hand near his bruise and cut. Then I placed kisses over his stomach.

At first he groaned, but then his breathing started to even out, and then he relaxed. Luke's hand slipped into my free one and our fingers interlocked.

"Are you better yet?" I said in between the kisses. I looked at his face and saw him nod slightly. Then I pulled away and fixed ourselves so that way I was in my seat again and his head was back in my lap. I smoothed out his shirt, but still caressed his stomach as the car ride continued.

And I still didn't put on a seatbelt.

"You shouldn't have carried me, you know. I could've walked just fine." Luke just mumbled, not wanting to respond.

The entire trip to Liam's house Luke was just breathing softly, but he never fell asleep. He'd occasionally open his eyes once in a while to look up at me. He let me run my fingers, the ones that weren't locked with his, through his hair. It wasn't in its usual quiff, so I wasn't worried about ruining his hair.

"All right, weirdos, we're here," Michael announced. "Now, get out." Calum was the first to scurry out of the car while Michael followed. He said to me before he closed the door, "Take your time."

"Okay," I responded, and then he closed the door. I opened the door by me to let the air circulate. "Luke, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, gimme a moment, please." I rubbed his stomach again in random patterns. After a minute he asked me to help him sit upright, and so I did. Then I helped him out of the car and into Liam's house.


	23. Chapter 23

"Look who finally decided to show up?" Liam announced when Luke and I went through his front door.

"You're right," I said to him. He cocked an eyebrow. "I should really stay away from Jasmine."

"She's a clingy bitch, ain't she? Thinking everything she wants is hers." He scoffed. "Poor you. So, what happened to Luke here?"

"This doof thought it was a good idea to carry me while his stomach was not in good condition." I led Luke over to the loveseat and I told him to lie down. He told me he wanted me to let him use my lap as a pillow.

So that's how I'm sitting near the end while Luke is on his back, his head resting on my lap and his feet hanging off of the armrest.

"Does this have something to do with Jasmine?" I nodded. "Figured."

"GOLDFISH CRACKERS?!" I heard Niall exclaim. Luke jumped a bit at Niall's loud voice, so I played with his hair to calm him. Liam and I watched Niall sprint out of the kitchen and running out the door, no doubt going to my car to get the goldfish crackers. Michael and Calum walked out of the kitchen, laughing at Niall's eagerness to get to said snacks. I glanced down at Luke and his chest was rising and falling at an even pace. He must've fallen asleep. That was rather fast.

"I don't think I know your name," Liam said to Calum as he stood up. He walked over to him and stuck his hand out. "My name's Liam."

"Calum," he answered as the two shook hands. "Luke and I are best friends."

"That's nice to know." They exchanged smiles, and then Niall ran into the house.

"Ashton! Keys! NOW!" he demanded.

"Michael has them," I told him. His eyes darted towards Michael who was slowly backing up. Then Niall started running, causing Michael's instincts to kick in and tell him to get away from Niall at all costs. They ran around the house, screaming at one another. I was a bit surprised that the loudness of Niall and Michael didn't seem to wake Luke. He was still sleeping like a baby.

"They're lucky my family isn't home," Liam laughed as he went to the kitchen. He returned a few moments later with a glass of water in his hand and he took a seat on a black recliner, sipping out of the glass. Calum took a seat on the armrest beside me and looked at Luke.

"Is he going to be okay?" Calum asked, worry filling his voice.

"Yeah, he'll be fine," I reassured him, my hand still brushing through Luke's blond hair. "He's an idiot."

"He does stupid things when it comes to someone he loves." Suddenly Liam slamemd the glass cup down onto the table in front of him. It didn't shatter, surprisingly. He began coughing and Calum immediately got up to pat Liam's back.

"Did you just say 'loves'? Like, Luke loves Ashton?" Liam coughed, his eyes practically bulging out of his head.

"I meant that Luke loves all of his friends, so of course when it comes to someone he loves, like friends and family, he's going to do something dumb," Calum explained.

Yeah, Liam. Don't go thinking Luke loves me.

Liam doesn't even know Luke's gay, so of course hearing that he likes a guy is going to make the water he was drinking go down the wrong tube.

Luke doesn't love me. We're just friends. Friends that kissed four times. And we tend to NONSEXUALLY touch each other a lot. Well, Luke does say things as if he's hinting he has a crush on me, but unless he actually admits it I won't believe it.

If Luke and I aren't dating yet we still kiss, then what does that exactly make us?

No, not friends with benefits, God no. I don't see us having sex at all in the future. Nope. Stupid Michael.

Then some shrill screeches echoed throughout the house. Zayn let out a loud groan as he stepped into the room where Liam, Calum, a sleeping Luke, and I were in.

"Yo! Tweedledoofus and Tweedledumbass! Stop making so much noise!" Zayn shouted as he took a seat on a couch adjacent to the recliner Liam was on. "What are they so energetic about?"

"Snacks," I said. "We got snacks, and Niall really wants to eat the goldfish crackers."

"Of course, he does." He takes Liam's water and drinks out of it. Liam, being the nice person he is, lets Zayn drink some of it before he smacks him in the back of the head. "Hey!"

"My water. Get your own next time," Liam laughs when Zayn glowers at him. I rested my feet on the edge of the coffee table, careful enough to not disturb Luke. He rolled over onto his side so his face was pressed against my stomach.

"It's only ten, so I guess we can still chill before heading over to Harry's," Zayn said when he pulled out his phone. "We just need to be there by noon."

"Or we can leave now," Liam suggested. "Gemma texted me, saying she and her mum are already out." Then Niall and Michael ran from wherever they came from and into the kitchen. Then they were out, sprinting right towards us. Michael grabbed onto Calum's shoulders and used him as a shield.

"I just want the keys!" Niall whined. "Get the goldfish crackers, at least!"

"Wait until we get to Harry's!" Michael exclaimed. "You're not the only one who wants goldfish crackers!"

"We actually bought four boxes," Calum spoke up, "so if you want to eat one now, then go ahead."

"Calum!"

"Keys!"

"Just give the keys to Niall," I told Michael. "Just be quiet, please." I motioned to Luke. Michael frowned before stepping from behind Calum.

"I'm not giving them to you," he stated, "but I'm walking out with you. Let's go."

"Goldfish crackers!" Niall exclaimed, jumping up and down as he and Michael went to the front door.

"Niall, shut up," Zayn snapped. "You're so damn loud. How can you have so much energy at this ungodly hour?" Niall turned to look at Zayn.

"It's ten."

"Too early for Saturday." Niall stuck his tongue out before he and Michael walked out of the house.

"Okay, so now what?" I asked. "Are we leaving now or are we going to wait until the time comes for us to head to Harry's?"

"I'm too lazy to drive right now," Zayn groaned. "Can we just chill for half an hour, please?"

"We're in no hurry," Liam shrugged. "Did you and Michael buy the cake?"

I nearly sprung up from my spot, but remembering Luke was on my lap I just gasped, jumping a little bit. "Shit, it's in the car!"

"I'll go tell Michael to bring it in," Calum spoke up as he stood up from where he was sitting and went over to the door, but then it flung open before he could reach it, revealing a freakishly happy Niall who was holding a box of goldfish crackers to his chest as if it was his prized possession. Michael then walked in, carrying Harry's cake. I sighed in relief.

"Ashton..." I heard Luke mumble. I looked down at him, wondering what he needed, but found that he was still asleep. Is he dreaming about me? Well, he did just say my name. I couldn't help but feel happy about that. Hopefully Luke doesn't feel how happy I am...

It didn't seem like anyone else caught Luke sleep talking. Their eyes were all focused on Niall who refused to share the goldfish crackers. I saw Michael hand Calum the cake, and then the brunet walked into the kitchen with the cake in his hands. Michael tiptoed behind Niall and snatched the crackers out of his hand.

"Hey!" Niall yelled.

"Share, fatass, or else you're not getting any at Harry's," Michael threatened, and then he walked into the kitchen. The Irish pouted before hanging his head and sitting on the armrest by Liam and resting his head on his shoulder. Liam slowly patted Niall's back, unsure of what he was supposed to do. Then Niall shot up.

"I'm not that upset," Niall announced. "I'm just being dramatic." Michael returned with the goldfish crackers in a large bowl. I wasn't surprised when Niall was the first to grab a handful. Then he got a tissue and put the goldfish crackers down, carrying it over to me and laying it on the armrest next to me.

"Well, then... anyone feelin' like Just Dance?" Liam asked, jerking his thumb back so it was pointing in the direction of the game room. Niall carried the bowl of goldfish crackers and went over to the room, Liam and Zayn following behind.

"Want to play?" Michael asked Calum when he returned from the kitchen, holding his hand out at him. Calum stared at it like it was foreign, but he eventually took it, and the two headed to the game room hand-in-hand.

"How cute," I mumbled to no one in particular when Michael closed the door once they went inside. The two seem like they're already close, and they just met today.

As much as I would like to join the guys, I couldn't get up, because Luke was still asleep, and I didn't want to disrupt him. I brushed my fingers through his blond hair as I heard the Just Dance game get started and Niall exclaiming that he wants his name to be Sky.

I leaned my head back and breathed out a sigh. I could already hear the guys laughing and yelling how they should've gotten perfect on a certain dance move. The yelling's coming from mostly Michael and Niall.

Luke stirred a bit and my attention was drawn to him. He groggily opened his eyes and looked up at me. Then he looked around the room.

"Where'd everyone go?" he yawned, attempting to sit up before giving up and lying back down again.

"Game room, playing Just Dance," I answered.

"Hm? Why didn't you go?"

"Because, in case you've forgotten, you were sleeping on me."

"Oh. Sorry." He then slowly his head from my lap. "You can go now."

"No, I'd much rather stay here."

"Oh, okay." He put his head back on me. "I didn't want you to leave anyway." I think my heart just skipped a beat. Or maybe it stopped beating. I'm alive, right? Because, I swear, this whole thing, being with Luke, seems like a dream, but it's so vivid, and it's actually real. "Can you play with my hair again? It feels nice."

"S-Sure..." My fingers lingered a bit before they proceeded to comb through his blond hair. He hummed and then closed his eyes. My feet were now flat against the ground, so that way it'd be more comfortable for Luke. "You know, you're still an idiot for carrying me."

He just chuckled. "My bad." I shook my head, huffing out a small laugh. Luke's hand reached out and stroked the back of my head. "Does it hurt?"

I cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Your head. Does it still hurt?"

... I forgot that I got hurt there. Either that, or I got hit so hard I got brief amnesia up until Luke mentioned it. It doesn't hurt that much.

Wow, I've been reminded why he's dealing with me. No, but he only has to that at school. Outside isn't required. But...

"Ash?"

"Oh, it doesn't hurt that much." He nodded before his eyes closed. "How're you feeling?"

"Pretty well now, thank you."

"Well enough to walk?" Luke looked off elsewhere, playing with his lip ring.

"If I can't, we're staying here," he said. I nodded, and then he slowly got up before slamming back down again. "Nope, I can't get up. I guess we're stuck here."

"You did that on purpose!" I laughed.

"You have no proof!" Luke stuck his tongue out at me and I imitated the action. I rested my arm on the armre- oops, I knocked over some goldfish crackers.

But an idea struck me.

"Luke, I don't think you've eaten enough this morning" I said, trying to keep a straight face. He looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Where are you going with this?" he asked, hesitantly. "You're not going to fatten me, are you?"

"No, I'm not going to do that. Besides, I can't even get up. How can I even get you food?" Luke just nodded in understanding. He's not even aware of the goldfish crackers that are right beside me. Then he frowned when I let a mischievous smile slip onto my face. Damn my failure of keeping a poker face.

"Ashton, what are you-" I held up a goldfish cracker and put it right above his upper lip. He freaked out, flinging himself up and causing the goldfish cracker to fly onto the floor. He wiped at his face, and then shot me a glare. He whined, "Don't do that!"

I'm feeling slightly bad for doing that, but his reaction was just... God, I wish I had that on video so I could replay that over and over again.

I tried to stifle my laughter, but... so much for trying.

"Are you laughing at me?" Luke questioned. My laughing just got louder and more uncontrollable.

"I-I'm s-sorry," I said in between my laughs, "it's j-just..." I wasn't able to finish my sentence, because I was starting to crack up some more.

"My stomach hurts, you know, because of you." My laughing was gone as quickly as it came.

"Seriously?! Luke, I didn't-" Then he tackled me and pinned me down on the couch, his legs straddling me. His hands were wrapped around my my wrists and they were on either side of my head.

"Did I get ya?" he winked.

"You freaking liar!" I gasped, feigning an angry look. He chuckled, but it was replaced with a slightly scared expression.

"I thought you were going to make me eat it."

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry. I'm not going to force you to eat again. Your anorexia will gradually go away, but it won't if you don't eat. I'll make sure you eat enough and do not throw up your food, but I'm not going to force you, don't worry."

He nodded, his blue eyes soft as they stared into mine. "You know, my stomach really did hurt, but not that much, because you kissed most of my pain away back in the car."

"Do you seriously believe that kisses heal?" I asked.

Luke raised his head and blinked down at me. "Don't they? I mean, my mom always told me, 'kisses take away your booboos.'"

I pressed my lips together in a thin line so my laugh wouldn't escape. "Can I tell you something about what your mom said?"

"Never contradict Mama Hemmings!" he exclaimed, dropping his entire frame right on top of me, foricing the air out of me. His head was right next to mine, but he was facing away from me. "They work for me."

"Okay, okay, they work. A-Are you falling back asleep?" Then he faked a loud snore. "You're such an idiot."

"I don't blame you for thinking that." His head was back down. "I tend to do stupid things. Like fighting when I know I'm going to lose."

"Yeah, Calum said that you do stupid things when it comes to someone you love." He lifted himself up from me.

"What?"

"He said you do stupid things when it comes to-"

"No, I heard you, but... Calum said that?" I nodded. "Please tell me he explained to you what he meant by someone I love."

"Y-Yeah..." I pulled myself up so I was sitting upright and Luke moved away so he was sitting on the opposite side of the loveseat. "He meant like friends and family. Nothing more." My heart faltered just saying that, because I'm nothing more than a friend. "I'm just a friend, right?"

Luke played with his lip ring before opening his mouth. "... You're-"

"Ow!" Our eyes shot to look in the direction of where the noise came from, and there was Calum, Michael, and Niall (in order from bottom to top) lying right on top of each other with the game room door wide open. Liam and Zayn were peering down at them before they both looked up at me and Luke. Liam facepalmed himself and Zayn just chuckled weakly.

The three that were on the ground scramble onto their feet and brushed themselves off. When Niall looked up, his eyes widened.

"Ashton, you wasted perfectly good goldfish crackers!" he yelled. I looked at the armrest where the goldfish crackers were supposed to be, but saw that they were no longer there. I looked over the armrest and saw that they had fallen onto the ground. When did that happen?

I shrugged, not caring much for the snack. "Oh, well."

"It's okay, Niall. We'll have a proper burial for the goldfish crackers we've lost," Michael said, patting Niall's back.

"What about the ones that were eaten?" Zayn asked. Michael shot him a glare.

"Don't go smart on me."

"You guys were eavesdropping on us," Luke spoke up. Oh, that's what they were doing? I thought the three were wrestling.

"In my defense, I told them not to!" Calum exclaimed, raising his hands up.

"Which would explain why you were the one who was on the bottom," Michael muttered, but the words didn't go by unnoticed. Calum whacked his arm before approaching me and Luke and taking a seat in the black recliner.

"How much did you hear?" I asked.

"Starting from when Luke tackled you to the couch," Liam answered. "We all heard that much."

"Which brings us to this," Calum began as he rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward. "Luke, why didn't you tell me you were anorexic?"

Shit, they heard that, too...

Luke was looking down at his feet, not wanting to answer. "I thought you told me everything..."

"It's just that one that I didn't tell you about," he murmured.

"Are there any more secrets you're hiding from me that you'd like to disclose?" Luke bit his lip before shaking his head. Then Calum gasped. "All those times when you left after eating, you were..." Luke pulled a knee up to his chest, wincing a bit from the small pain on his stomach. He pressed his face to his knee, staring anywhere but at Calum. "Oh, my God..."

"Are you mad at me?" Luke asked, his voice sounding like a little kid's.

Calum shook his head, "I'm not mad at you, but I'd like for you to tell me everything."

"How come you don't like food?" Niall quizzed. "It's, like, the greatest thing to ever exi-"

"Shut up Niall," Liam ordered as he slapped his hand over Niall's mouth, because honestly, that Irish boy needs a filter or something. Michael, Zayn, Liam, and Niall all moved over to the empty couch.

"B-But I'm really trying to stop," Luke told Calum quickly. "Really. Ashton and Aleisha are helping me. W-Well, I didn't start trying until yesterday."

"Aleisha knew?" Calum asked. "I've known you since we were young and you tell Aleisha first?" Calum then began to pout, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm jealous now."

"I didn't tell her. She caught me purging. It was at a party over the summer. I went to the restroom after eating to, you know, get rid of the food, and I didn't lock the door. She walked in and saw me, and... yeah..." Luke trailed off, his gaze slowly moving up towards Calum's face.

"I'm going to help you eat again!" Niall slapped Liam's hand away and jumped up, rushing over to Luke. "Food's the greatest thing ever! If getting fat's what you're worried about, don't worry! I mean, you're on the football team! You'll burn off enough calories to keep the same size, and you'll be good to go!"

"For once, Niall's right," Zayn chimed in. "You'll be fine. You know what? We'll all help you. Liam, Niall, Michael, and I will help."

"And I'm definitely helping you," Calum said. Niall sat on the edge of the coffee table, cocking his head to the side. 

"I still don't understand why someone wouldn't like food."

"Oh, my God. Niall, get yourself a dildo and stuff it in your mouth!" Michael exclaimed. "You need to learn how to be quiet!"

"The only things that are ever going in my mouth are food, drinks, tooth brushes and tooth pastes, mouth wash, my retainers-"

"We get it. Everything goes in your mouth, you slut." Niall glowered at Michael. Liam stood up from where he was squatted down to clean up the goldfish crackers that were on the ground. I muttered an apology to him, but he just waved it off, saying it was no big deal.

"After I clean this small mess," Liam spoke up, "we'll go over to Haz's place. Niall, get Haz's present after you shut off the game. Michael, Calum, go get the cake. Zayn, go start your car."

Everyone went to do their respective orders, and Liam got up, looking at Luke. "Well, I'm glad you're giving in some effort. Just remember, everyone of us, definitely Ashton, will be with you every step of the way."

"I know Ashton will help me. That's why I'm putting effort into it." Luke, you and your words... I don't know how I was able to deal with them up to this point.

"Okay, well... If you can walk, why don't you go help Niall get Harry's present?" Luke nodded before standing up and running off.

Yes, he ran off. I don't know, I guess he recovers quickly. Or those kisses really do heal...

Liam turned to me. "You should get your car ready. Get ready to go leave." He paused for a moment. "Whatever happened last night, I'm sure Harry won't remember. He was pretty wasted."

I laughed. "I'm surprised that Zayn and Niall didn't get hangovers."

Liam groaned. "Oh, my God. They did, and it was horrible. They stayed over for the night, and they both woke up at six in the morning, moaning and groaning about how they'll never drink again. Yeah, like anyone will ever believe that. I was stuck, taking care of them until their hangovers were gone. It only lasted for two to three hours, thank God for that."

"Sucks for you. I'm glad that I didn't have to deal with that. I would've gone crazy. Respect to you." Liam chuckled.

"Damn it, Calum, how the hell did you get the cake in the fridge?! It's impossible to get out!"

"Tetris pays off!"

Liam glanced over at the kitchen and then back at me. "I'm going to go help them." Then he tossed the goldfish crackers into a nearby trash can, and was off to the kitchen.

Luke came back with a wrapped-up present in his arms and Niall's hand right under the box. I raised an eyebrow at Niall, and he stared back at me.

"What?" he asked defensively. "I'm carrying ten percent of it. Besides, it's not that heavy."

"Luke's hurt," I informed him, and that was enough for him to get the box out of Luke's hold and scurry outside.

"I could've held it," Luke said.

"What, and risk having more pain in your stomach? I don't think so." I walked over to Luke and then the two of us headed out to my car. Liam was right behind us, holding Harry's cake while Michael and Calum just talked about random stuff. I don't know what they're talking about, it just sounds like a bunch of gibberish from where I am.

Niall, Liam, and Zayn got into Zayn's car while Michael, Calum, Luke and I got into mine. Michael still wanted to drive, but I wasn't about to let him. That was, until Luke told me he wanted me to sit with him in the backseat. That got me to change my mind. Calum sat in the passenger seat and he and Michael began talking like Luke and I weren't even here. I even tried joining the conversation, but Michael told me to buzz off and go suck Luke's dick.

... Well, then.

About ten minutes later all seven of us were in front of Harry's place. Liam knew where Harry's mom left the spare house key, so he went to get that and unlocked the door for us to go inside.

"Surprise!" Niall and Michael shouted in the... empty place. We went inside, wondering where Harry was. He's probably in his room sleeping. It is still pretty early for a Saturday, especially when you've been drinking the night before.

We all headed for his room. The door was closed and we could hear snoring inside. Yep, Harry's definitely in there, asleep no doubt.

"Okay, on three, we shout 'happy birthday'," I whispered to everyone. They all nodded, and the counting began. "One, two, three!" Then I swung the door open

"Happy birthda-!" Our jaws dropped to the ground at what we saw.

The only words that flew out of my mouth were, "Oh, my God."


	24. Chapter 24

... Well, isn't this a pleasant sight to see of your best friend on their birthday?

There in Harry's bed were two sleeping, naked people, no doubt Harry and Louis. Louis's back was towards us and his body was pressed against Harry's. Harry had his legs wrapped around Louis, and Louis's arms were around Harry. The blanket had fallen to the ground, so their lower bodies were exposed, but we couldn't see their junk, thank God for that. From where I'm standing I can only see Louis's back and Harry's legs.

Wow, when Louis said he was going to punish Harry, this never came across my mind. Okay, it did, but... God, I wish I could unsee this. At least they weren't doing it when we walked in.

"... Do you think we should just wait in the kitchen?" Niall whispered.

"Uh huh," I nodded. Then we all stepped away from Harry's room and closed the door, all of us running for the kitchen.

"If your eyes were virgin before, then they are no more," Michael said as he rubbed at his.

"We will never ever speak of what we saw, got it?" Liam said, and everyone chorused in agreement. I looked over at Calum and Luke who were staring at the ground, their faces completely flushed.

"Are you two okay?" Zayn asked them, waving his hand in front of them. "You two look like you haven't seen two naked guys before."

"And I find that hard to believe, since you two are on the football team," Michael added. "I mean, don't naked guys run around all over the locker room?" Niall started cracking up, but then clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Let's just get the stuff from the car and set everything up before Harry wakes up," Liam said. "Oh, and Zayn, if you can, try to pry Louis from Haz without waking Haz up."

"I have to go back into a room where the Larry magic happened?" Zayn groaned. Liam just raised his eyebrows, earning another groan from Zayn who reluctantly went off. Liam told Luke and Calum to sit tight on the couch, and Michael, being the idiot he is, told them that the Larry magic happened there as well, causing both of the boys to take a seat at the dining room table instead. I glared at Michael, and he just shrugged before laughing.

"Ashton, stay with Luke and Calum," Liam said. "Niall, Michael, and I will go get the stuff."

"Can't Mikey stay, too?" Calum asked, earning a surprised look from everyone, including Michael. "I-I mean, h-he's more entertaining than Ashton is."

I frowned. "Gee, thanks, Calum," I said sarcastically.

"Fine. You four stay here and Niall and I will go get the cake, the snacks, the present stuff..." Liam looked up as if trying to remember if he was missing anything, but then he shook his head. "Okay, let's go Niall."

Niall and Liam left the place to go grab the stuff from the car, leaving the four of us alone in the dining room.

"Well, I think Calum and I will leave for a bit," Michael said, pulling Calum from his spot.

He protested, "Wait, but Liam said-"

"I know what Liam said, but let's go." Michael dragged Calum away down the hall. I know why he did that, that bastard.

Luke leaned against his arms, looking at me. "So, now what?" he asked. "What do you want to talk about?" There's nothing I can really think of right now. Damn you, Mikey, for leaving me alone with Luke.

"I guess we could just sit here and wait for everyone to come back," I answered, shrugging.

"Okay, so while everyone's gone I'll stare at you as you do whatever Ashtons do." His blue eyes were locked on me, and I shifted a bit on my feet.

This isn't uncomfortable at all... Sarcasm.

I tried to think of an excuse to get out of his gaze. "I'll be going over to the restroom," I said, heading out of the place.

"Can I come?" I turned around and gave him a weirded out look. "I'm just joking. Enjoy yourself." Then he winked.

... What the hell?

Is Michael's personality rubbing off on him? Michael's far more worse than Luke is, so if this is just the beginning... Oh, my God.

When I went into the hallway I saw Zayn lugging around a drowsy, half dressed Louis. How he even got sweatpants on him will remain a mystery for me.

"Damn this fatass," Zayn grunted, trying to keep Louis balanced. The older boy was still in the state of unconsciousness and he began leaning to the side, making Zayn tip with him. "Fuck, Lou!"

I hooked one of Louis's arm around my neck as I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Thanks, Ash," Zayn breathed out as he and I carried Louis into the living room to set him on the couch. Once we set Louis's entire body on the couch Zayn took a seat at a recliner opposite of where Louis was.

"How did you even get him out of Harry's room without Harry noticing?" I asked him.

"Who said he never noticed?" he asked back.

"What?"

Then he laughed. "Just kidding, it wasn't easy, but I managed." He stood up and glanced down at Louis. "Now we just need to wait for Liam and Niall to bring up the ribbons and bow so-"

"Wait, why?" Zayn looked up at me, surprised.

"Hm? I thought you knew." Then he pointed at Louis. "He's a part of Harry's present."

I blinked at him, but then gasped, "What the hell, you guys?!"

He raised his hands in front of him, waving them around. "No, no, no! Louis knows about this and agreed to it, so it's fine."

"... That's kinky."

"Hey, it was actually his idea." He gestured towards Louis.

Why are people so weird? Louis is such a strange guy. He already had sex with Harry and he's still giving himself to him? What, are they going for another round or something?

Don't imagine it, Ash!

When Zayn wasn't looking I slapped myself across the face, trying to clear my mind. Go think about Luke instead. Think of Luke and his perfect hair, his black lip ring, his blue eyes, just everything about him. Maybe him without-

NO!

I gave myself another slap across the face, but a ten kilogram dumbbell would've worked better.

"Holy fu-!"

"Ashton!" Suddenly an arm wrapped around my waist and a hand grabbed my wrist. "What are you doing?! Why are you hitting yourself?!"

Because I'm a dirty little pervert.

"I-I thought a fly landed on my face," I lied. "Why are you in here? I thought you were waiting in the kitchen?"

"I heard slapping sounds. I thought you were going to the restroom?"

"Fucking Luke, you scared me," Zayn gasped, his hand over his chest. "You just came out of nowhere, like a ninja! You were fucking quiet, too. Gave me a heart attack." Then he took a seat on the couch by Louis's feet. I felt Luke's arm tighten and he pulled me farther away from the couch.

"I'm not taking any chances," he growled, his eyes glaring at a sleeping Louis. "That midget could jump out and attack you any moment."

"He was just _really_ angry that Harry was kissing me and not him. Jealousy." Then he pressed a kiss to my cheek. "What the-"

"You slapped yourself. That must've hurt." Then multiple kisses followed, and an inhuman giggle escaped my throat. Fuck, I'm an embarrassment.

"Luke, sto-op," I laughed, pulling my face away from him. He still managed to put his lips on my cheek that was red from being slapped by myself and blushing.

"God, get a room," Zayn groaned. "Or at least leave. I don't want to be anywhere near you two when there's PDA."

"We're back!" Niall sang when Liam pushed open the front door with his foot. He was carrying the cake and snacks while Liam had a present along with ribbons and a bow. Zayn was fucking serious? Niall took in the view of me and Luke, and then he smirked. "Did I miss the Lashton magic?"

"No, and thank God that it didn't happen," Zayn sighed. "I don't want to be here around them when it does."

"When?" Luke repeated. _Fuck my life._

"Where did Michael and Calum go?" Liam asked, looking around.

"Somewhere down the hall," I answered, pointing towards where the two had gone off to. "They just left."

"Frickle frackle?" Niall chirped, standing on his toes and setting the stuff down on the coffee table.

"What's frickle frackle?" Luke questioned. "It's like everyone knows it, but me."

Fuck, we're back to this.

I pushed his arms away from me and walked over to Niall, throwing my arm over his shoulder.

"Hey, let's go put the cake and snacks in the kitchen, yeah?" I suggested, changing the subject. "Stuff the cake in the refrigerator, why don't ya?"

"Can I explain what fri-" I picked up the cake that was on the table and shoved it his way.

"Go!" Niall muttered a quick 'okay' before going off into the kitchen. I turned around and saw Luke standing close to Zayn who just shrugged and shook his head.

"Are you asking Zayn?" I shot the two a pointed look.

"Hey, I didn't tell him!" Zayn defensively shouted.

"You told me you didn't know," Luke frowned. Then he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's for your own good."

"Here's the stuff," Liam spoke up, setting the present and things down. "Wake Lou up. We need to get him ready for Harry."

"Roger!" Zayn saluted, picked up a pille and whacked Louis right in the face. Luke rushed over to me and his arms slipped around me again. Seriously, this kid's a tad overprotective.

After getting a bunch of blows in the face by a pillow Louis finally sat up and shouted, "Okay, I'm up!" He rubbed sleep from his eyes before opening them. He looked around him, confused. Then his eyes landed on me, and I could've sworn right then he was going to jump up and attack me again.

But instead he shot me a smile. What?

"Hey," he waved. I gave him a bemused look before returning the action.

"Hi..." I said, and then asked, "Don't you remember me?"

"I think your name's Ashton, am I right? You're Haz's best friend."

What the hell is with this personality? Yesterday he hated me and now he's greeting me. Could he have been drunk yesterday and not remember anything that happened?

"Lou, are you all right?" Liam asked as he approached Louis, putting the back of his hand against Louis's forehead. "Are you sick? Did you drink yesterday?"

"No," he answered, swatting Liam's hand away. "I was perfectly clean of any alcohol yesterday."

"Oh..." Liam retracted his hand.

"Wait, why do you think Lou's sick?" Zayn asked. "He looks fine to me."

"It took me a while, but I finally got the cake in the refrigerator!" Niall exclaimed, skipping back over to us. "Oh, good morning, Lou! You have this after sex vibe around you. It must've been good, huh?"

"What the fuck, Niall?!" Zayn shouted. "Okay, I'm going to go into the kitchen where the knives are." He walked off and Liam went after him, telling us that he was going to make sure Zayn didn't kill himself or anything.

I felt Luke's arms tug me back, wanting to get as far away from Louis as possible. When the older guy glanced our way, his eyes landed on Luke, and his smile was gone, but then it came back. He stood up and walked over to us, Luke pushing me behind him.

"I don't think we've properly met," Louis began. "I'm Louis Tomlinson, and you are?"

"Mad at you," Luke answered. Louis sighed and ran his fingers through his messy, brown hair.

"I know we got off on the wrong foot last night, but-"

"Wait, you guys met last night?!" Niall asked, jumping a bit. "When? What was I doing?!"

"Being drunk," I answered. "How about you and Louis talk while Luke and I go look for Michael and Calum?" I grabbed Luke by the wrist and dragged him away from the two and walked into the kitchen, telling Zayn and Liam that it's probably safe to return to Louis.

I did say probably. I'm not guaranteeing anything. Anything could fly out of Niall's Irish mouth.

I heard some talking and I went over to the noise. I found Michael and Calum sitting on a sofa in a room with a flat screen telly. It wasn't on, they were just talking to each other. I didn't enter the room, I just peeked through the small opening.

"What do you think Luke and Ashton are doing right now?" Calum asked. Michael just shrugged.

"Probably talking about how they'll frickle frackle later," Michael answered.

"You really think they're going to do that? Isn't that moving too fast?"

"They seem comfortable enough to do it." Calum let out a weak chuckle before glancing down at the ground.

"C'mon, Cal," I looked at Luke who was whispering. His chest was pressed against my back now. "Do something already."

"What are you mumbling about?" I asked Luke.

"I shouldn't be telling you this, but I think Cal may have the hots for Michael." My breathing hitched from that. I almost let out a loud gasp, blowing our cover.

"But Mikey's straight, and he already has someone he's interested in." Luke just shrugged and we returned to eavesdropping.

"I think we should return to everyone. Liam's probably back and wondering where we are." He stood up, but then Calum grabbed Michael's arm, keeping him in place. Michael glanced down at Calum. "What?"

Calum didn't respond. He just kept staring at Michael. Suddenly he tugged at his arm, pulling Michael down and then I took in a deep breath and held it.

My hands were clapped over my mouth to prevent any more noise from escaping.

Holy shit, I don't know if it's just where I'm standing, but it looks like they're kissing!

Then Michael pulled away, taking a step back. "What the heck?!" he exclaimed.

Calum began to look panicked as he stood up. "Shitshitshit, what have I done?" He paced around the room, his hands grabbing a fistful of his hair. Then he turned to Michael. "I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't-" 

"A little warning next time." Calum's eyes widened, surprised by Michael's response. "I think I might've bit my tongue."

Calum glanced down at the ground, muttering an apology. Then Michael walked over to Calum and pulled him into a hug, and I _almost_ squealed right then and there.

Luke must've sensed how I was feeling about his and my best friend having a moment together, because he pulled me away from the door and led me to the dining room table.

Then I opened my mouth. "Oh, my God!" I exclaimed. "What just happened?!"

"I think what you just experienced was something I'd like to call 'Malum'," Luke answered.

"B-But Geordie!"

"Who?"

"I-I... never mind. I don't even know anymore." I slumped into a seat and slammed my forehead against the table.

"Don't do that!" Luke lifted my head up and kissed my forehead, and then slowly lowered my head back onto the table. When his hand left me, I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Really?" I laughed. "You seriously did that just so you could kiss my forehead?"

He nodded, and said bluntly, "Yeah."

"Oh, my God." I started laughing, because this kid is absolutely ridiculous.

"Ashton! Come in here!" I heard Niall call from where he was. I stood up and went over to him, Luke following behind me. When I walked into the room my first reaction was to slap my hand over Luke's eyes.

"What the hell?!" I shouted, seeing what was in the room.

Zayn and Liam were busy wrapping more of the ribbon around Louis who was now free of his sweatpants, but at least the guys thought to cover his lower region.

"What do you think?" Zayn asked. "Does this need more ribbon? Or should we stop here?"

"I think you guys are nuts! Was going nude really necessary?"

"Louis's idea," Liam said, pointing at Louis. "He claimed it was more comfortable."

"What do you think, Luke?" Niall asked, pulling Luke away from me. "More or stop here?"

"I think Harry would be more turned on if you removed some ribbons," Luke said. I just gaped at him, because- what the fuck?

Suddenly someone's hand was under my chin and moved my jaw upward.

"Close your mouth, Ash," Michael said with Calum walking beside him. "There aren't any exposed dicks around."

I don't know what to say other than I'm hanging out with a bunch of weirdos. "I'm going to the restroom to wash my eyes in the toilet."

"Down the hall, first door on the right," Louis smiled. I shot a glare at him, because he really wasn't helping at all.

"That's disgusting, Ashton," Niall commented.

"Oh, and this isn't?" I retorted, gesturing to them wrapping a guy as a gift to Harry.

"I think it's cute."

"Kill me now." I rushed off to the restroom and slammed the door, locking it.

"Fancy seeing you here." I spun around and saw Harry stepping out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Why didn't you lock the bathroom door?" I asked him.

"Why did you and the lads just enter my house without my permission?"

"Actually, we got permission from your mom."

"Ah, I see." He grabbed a pair of boxers from the counter and slipped them on before removing the towel. Then he draped it over his head, drying his wet curls. "I saw what the lads are doing to Louis."

"That was disturbing," I groaned, trying to get the image out of my head.

"I think it's kinda hot."

"What the hell, Haz?"

"Well, Louis's always hot, so..." He just shrugged. Then it was silent between us. I didn't realize that my back was against the door until Harry started getting closer to me.

"Uh, do you have a hangover right now?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Nah, I took care of that earlier this morning before I decided to snuggle back into bed with Lou," he answered. Now he was only a foot away from me.

Shit, the events of yesterday are coming back into my head. Harry pushing me up against the wall and kissing the hell out of me. He was really drunk, though. I wonder if he remembers? I'm really hoping he doesn't.

On a completely different note, I noticed that Harry was sort of limping. Well, I guess I could tell who topped between him and Louis.

"So, why are you in here?" Harry pulled me out of my thoughts and I looked up at his green eyes.

"I was hiding from the guys," I told him. "You know, they're wrapping up your boyfriend."

"Louis's not my boyfriend..." Harry frowned, looking down at the ground between us.

"But didn't you two, um, do it...?"

"Yeah, but... we're not together." He chewed on his bottom lip and wiped at his eye. "Besides, he has a girlfriend. I don't even know why we did it. Hell, I don't remember anything that happened between me and him last night." Then he looked up at my face and let out a short hum. "What happened to your face? It's all bruised up."

"Wha? Oh, I got..." If I told him that Louis gave it to me, then I'd have to tell him the reason why, and I can't think of any excuse as to why Louis would punch me. And if I told him someone else punched me, then he'd surely punch them back, and I don't want to drag anyone in it. "I... ran into a pole?"

"Ah, the old 'I ran into the pole' lie. Seriously, what happened?" Freaking Haz...

"It's not important," I finally said.

"That's a mark of someone punching you. Who punched you?" His eyes turned into a darker shade of green. Oh, shit, he's mad.

"It's okay, Haz, it doesn't hurt anymore." It really doesn't. Maybe if you press it, it will, but other than adding pressure to it I barely feel a thing.

Harry's hand went up to my face and I winced, shutting my eyes tightly. His thumb gently brushed over where I was punched, and I slowly opened my eyes.

"Ash, you have to tell me," Harry spoke, more sternly this time. "This person can't get away with it."

"But-"

"Who did this to you?" Then he started to lean in and-oh, fuck, not this again!

My hand grabbed the door knob, twisting it, and I ran out. I went to the room where everyone else was and their eyes all landed on me.

"Hey, you're back!" Louis said happily. "We were-" His smile that was just on his face faded when he looked behind me. I glanced back, and there was Harry, only in his boxers and a towel now wrapped around his neck. I turned my head back to Louis, and now his eyes were filled with fire and he clenched his hands into fists.

"I-It's not what it seems!" I began, but Louis was already moving the fastest he could towards me. The ribbons around him were torn off and he started darting for me. "Wait!"

Liam and Zayn pulled him back, preventing him from getting any closer. Luke rushed over to me and pulled me into his arms.

"You're fucking doing this again?!" Louis hissed. "I was going to fucking forgive you for yesterday, but that would've been a fucking mistake on my part!"

"Lou, what are you talking about?" Harry asked, completely lost. "What happened yesterday?"

"This slut you call your friend was all over you yesterday. You two were kissing! So I gave that bastard what he deserved. I don't regret a single mark I left on him." 

"Wait, you were the one who punched Ashton?"

"And Luke," Liam added. Harry glanced over at us, and then back at Louis.

"I know you can't control your anger, Lou, but hurting my best friend is crossing the line. Plus, I know Ashton. He wouldn't take advantage of me. Not like you."

Louis's expression softened. "What?"

"You always use me to have sex, but you're still with Eleanor. You know about my feelings for you, and you use that to get me in bed with you, yet you're still with Eleanor! What the fuck, Lou! You can't have two people at the same time! It's one person or the other!"

"You're siding with him?!" Louis yelled, pointing at me.

"This has nothing to do with Ashton! God, you're so fucking stupid, Lou! This is just about us! Don't bring anyone else into this!" I saw that Michael, Calum, and Niall left the room to the kitchen, not wanting to witness this. "So what if Ashton and I kissed? Why do you care? Why should you care? Unless I belong to you, I can kiss whomever I want! Besides, you have Eleanor! If anything, you should be more worried about her cheating on you! Just get out of my love life and run off to your girlfriend!" Louis's eyes were wide and he stared down at the ground.

"I..." Louis began, but he was unable to finish his sentence before he started choking out quiet sobs.

I could tell that even though Harry was really mad at Louis, the sight of him crying made his expression soften and then he let out a sigh. "I honestly don't know why I even like you, but I can and will never hate you." He walked over to Louis and wrapped him into a hug. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Boobear."

"You're not in the wrong, Haz," Louis sniffled. "It's my fault. I just..." He was starting to cry again, but Harry just shushed him, resting his chin on top of his head.

"Shh, don't speak. Just let it all out." Harry ran his fingers through Louis's hair as the shorter boy buried his face into Harry's chest and continued softly crying.

"Um, if I may add," I began, a bit terrified that Louis was going to attack me again for even talking, "I really wasn't the one who started kissing first." The two turned to look at me. Louis's eyes were already red and he was trying his best to suppress his gasps.

"Really?" they both asked at the same time, causing a small giggle to escape from Louis and a chuckle from Harry.

"And... he was also imagining me as you. He kept moaning your name and stuff, and it was just... I don't know, but Harry really does like you. And please don't punch me again. If you punch me, Luke will try punching you back, and he can't match up to you."

"Hey!" Luke pouted, earning a laugh from Louis.

"I'm sorry, Ashton," he said, rubbing his eyes, and stepping out of Harry's arms. He walked over to me, but Luke pulled me away from him. I whispered that it was okay, so he slowly brought me back over to Louis, his arms still wrapped around me. "We didn't get off to a good start, did we?" He stuck his hand out at me. "Could we start over and be friends?"

I looked down at his hand and then at Harry who nodded, mouthing for me to go on. I finally took Louis's hand in mine and we shook. "Yeah, friends."

"Yay! Everyone are friends now!" I heard Niall exclaiming, throwing nonexistent confetti in the air. "Let's party!" Michael and Calum were right behind him, imitating his actions.

"I'm still mad at you," Luke muttered. Louis laughed as Harry, Liam, and Zayn walked up to us, standing behind him.

"I really don't blame you, but maybe you'll forgive me someday?" Luke glared at Louis, not responding. He's really mad at Louis for hurting me. "I'm really sorry for punching your boyfriend."

My heart began pounding hard when Louis said that. I began to clarify, "Wait, he's not-"

"It's fine," Luke interrupted, his fingers playing with my hair. Luke, what the fuck?

Harry removed the towel from his neck and wrapped it around Louis's torso, pulling Louis towards him. His arms were secure around Louis and he rested his chin on his shoulder.

Louis placed a hand over Harry's large ones. "Do you still not want me in your love life?" Louis asked quietly.

"You'll always be in my love life," Harry answered, "because I love you. I heard Zayn complain about how this was all so sappy, but Liam hushed him, telling him to not ruin the moment. "Do you love me, too?"

"... Yeah..."

"Yeah what?"

"Yeah, I... love you."

Harry grinned. "Thought so." He then turned Louis's head so that way they were facing each other and then their lips met. I swear, Zayn's reaction was the funniest. He looked like he was going to throw up his insides.

"LARRY SAILS!" Niall shouted, earning cheering from Michael and Calum. "ALL ABOARD THE LARRY SHIP! LET'S CELEBRATE WITH GOLDFISH CRACKERS!"

Harry pulled away and gasped. "There are goldfish crackers?"

Of course, Harry would break a kiss for goldfish crackers.

"Yeah, but you and Louis have to eat the rainbow ones," Michael said. "It's in the kitchen. You guys get an entire box to yourself." He, Calum, and Niall skipped towards the kitchen, and Harry followed them, grabbing Louis's hand and pulling him with him to the kitchen.

"Aw, Zayn's tearing up," Liam cooed, squeezing Zayn's cheek. Zayn just slapped his hand away.

"I'm not. This is cute and all, but I think we should really get Harry's party started. All this drama's making me hungry." Then the two joined everyone else, so it was now just me and Luke.

I pulled out of Luke's embrace, furrowing my eyebrows. "Luke, why didn't you tell Louis we weren't dating?"

He just shrugged. "I thought it'd be nice if one person believed we were dating."

"That's not nice. You're lying to him."

"Okay, then..." He pulled me back to him and brought his face closer to mine. My heart starting racing just from how close we were. I should be used to this by now, but for some reason this time's got my heart beating hard. He pressed our foreheads together, and I just stared into his blue eyes. Then a grin found its way onto his lips. "You tell him the truth."

"Wh-What-" I pushed him away and stormed off into the kitchen, and he was right behind me, laughing and apologizing at the same time. For a moment I thought he was going to say something like 'How about we make it true?' or something along the lines of that, but no, he was just being a fucking tease. That kid, honestly, what goes on in that head of his?


	25. Chapter 25

Louis and Harry, who're finally fully clothed, were cuddling on the couch while everyone else had pushed all the furniture aside to make the living room a dance floor. Niall's idea, that crazy bastard.

Harry had these speakers where you can plug in your music player and start blasting out music at a volume where your ears might bleed and fall off. Niall wanted us to go deaf, but Liam, being the responsible person he was, forbade him from touching the volume knob at all.

Of course, Niall's a sneaky one. He'd still crank up the volume little by little when Liam's not paying attention.

Zayn was teaching Michael and Calum some dance moves, but the two were failing miserably. Especially Michael. He was literally all over the place, it was really funny. If only you guys could see him.

Luke and I were standing by the snacks. I was trying to get him to eat at least one goldfish cracker, the rainbow one that was reserved for us. Stupid Michael. He refused, but I gave him a pointed look, and he eventually gave in. His expression showed discomfort as he swallowed. Then he pecked my lips with his.

Then he told me for every goldfish cracker he eats he gets to kiss me on the lips. Knowing he wouldn't eat that many, I agreed.

He surprised me when he grabbed the entire box of the fish snack. I forced him to put them back, though, because this was a horrible way to get him to eat. I mean, I certainly don't mind kissing him, but if he's going to force down a cracker just to kiss me, I'm not accepting that.

I knew he didn't want to eat the goldfish crackers, because when I told him he didn't have to eat goldfish crackers just to kiss me he let out a relieved sigh.

"Why do you want a kiss, anyway?" I asked.

"Why not?" he asked back. God, I hate it when people do that. I slapped my hand on my face and shook my head.

"If you want a kiss, just ask," I told him.

"Okay," Luke said. "Can I get a kiss?"

"Never mind, don't ask. That was so embarrassing." I started walking away to where Harry and Louis were, Luke following right behind me.

"You weren't the one who said it! I should be the embarrassed one!"

"Asked what?" Harry quizzed as he looked up at me. I took a seat next to him, and Louis's arms slid around Harry's waist.

"For a kiss," Luke pouted, standing right next to me.

Harry just laughed. "Ashton, I know you want one. Just go for it."

"Yeah," Louis chimed in. "Aren't you supposed to kiss your boyfriend?"

"Luke isn't my boyfriend," I said. Louis raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, my bad." Then he looked at Luke. "Why do you want a kiss? Do you like Ashton or something?"

"Yes," Luke bluntly said, taking a seat next to me. "I like him a lot." His arms wrapped around my stomach and he rested his chin on my shoulder. "Therefore, you should kiss me."

"Friends don't kiss on the lips."

"So you two are like, friends with benefits?" Louis asked.

"No!"

"Yes."

"Luke!"

"That's my name."

"So you two frickle frackle?" Harry cocked an eyebrow. "You lost your virginity to Luke?"

"I didn't lose my virginity to anyone! God damn it, Haz, just shut up!" I turned my head slightly to look at Luke. His eyes were wide and he was staring at the ground. "What?" I asked him, confused.

"So..." Luke said slowly, "frickle frackle is... Oh. That's frickle frackle..."

Oh. My. God.

"FUCK YOU, HARRY!" Harry jumped out of Louis's arms and ran off and I started chasing after him. He ran into his room and locked it and I started banging my fist against the door. "OPEN UP!"

"You're going to murder me! What did I do wrong?!"

"Open the door and I'll explain your fault." I heard the door click and then I twisted the knob, running inside and tackling Harry to the ground.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Harry yelled as he flipped us over and now I was beneath him.

"Fuck your strength!" I cursed.

"Can't do that. It's not a person. And don't go cheating on Luke." Harry got off of me and helped me up. Then we took a seat on his bed. He rested his elbows on his knees and looked up at me. "Okay, kill me after you tell me why you're mad, because I'm confused as to why you are."

"You pretty much just told Luke what frickle frackle meant," I said. He just blinked.

"Okay, and?"

"That's it."

"Wow, Ash, you suck." I slapped his shoulder and he rubbed where I hit him. "You know, Lou hurt you. He should be punished."

"... Please tell me that isn't an innuendo." He just raised his eyebrows. "Oh, my God."

"When did you and Luke frickle frackle?"

"Never. The most we ever did was kiss."

"Aw, Luke loves you! And if you don't see that, then you're either in denial or blind."

"I wanted to believe that Luke likes me, but I don't want to start thinking that it's true unless he tells me so."

"So, are you going to give your virginity to him?"

I frowned and shook my head. "I don't think I'm ready for that. And no, because we're not together."

"But you're friends with-"

"He lied!"

Harry raised an eyebrow and sat up straighter. "He knows what it means?" I nodded, and then he laughed. "Luke so wants your D." I groaned and leaned back so my back was against his bed.

"I don't know anymore," I sighed.

"You're lucky I cleaned the bed up, because Louis and I just-"

"Oh, fuck!" I shot up and jumped off the bed.

"It's clean! I swear!"

"Haz?" Harry and I looked at the door and saw Louis standing there with Luke beside him. "What are you two doing in here?"

"Just talking about Ashton's sex life," Harry said. "Care to join?"

"No, they do not," I hissed, glaring at him.

"Right, because you don't have one."

"Fuck you, Styles."

"When?"

"Mine!" Two voices shouted as Louis pulled Harry towards his chest and Luke threw his arms around me.

I just stared at Luke with wide eyes. Then I noticed Harry was starting to make his way out of the room while Louis was still holding onto him.

"We'll leave you two alone," Harry said as he dragged Louis away from us, shutting the door.

Are you fucking kidding me?

"Okay, what are we supposed to do?" I asked. "Everyone else is out there having fun while we're in here."

"Or," Luke began, "we can do something. Just the two of us."

I looked at him weirdly. "What?"

"Think of something fun! Like, I don't know. Truth or dare?"

I eyed him as we took a seat on Harry's bed. "Usually when I play that it leads to something bad."

"I don't think this one will. Trust me."

'I sucked in my lips, thinking, before finally agreeing. "Okay. So, do you want to ask first?"

"Okay. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ah, so you're that kind of person? Taking it the easy way." I just rolled my eyes, shaking my head. "Okay then. If you could be any of your friends for a day, who'd it be, and why?"

"What a boring question," I laughed. "Probably Zayn, because he's pretty good looking. I wouldn't mind being as hot as he is."

"But I'm hotter," Luke said, pretending to flip imaginary long hair.

"Whatever you say. Truth or dare?"

He brought a finger up to his chin and began tapping it, like he was thinking hard. "Which should I choose? I'll go with truth."

"So you're that kind of guy?" I mimicked his voice, and then he lightly bumped my shoulder.

"I'll say dare next," he spoke up.

"All right. Um... when did you have your first kiss?"

"What a boring question," he said, trying to match the same tone of voice as mine. I flicked his cheek when he started laughing. He cleared his throat and began to talk. "It was way back in my younger years. Probably when I was five. It wasn't supposed to happen, though. I was at a park and this one kid... let's call him Lenny... was running around and I was playing in a sandbox. He tripped and then landed on me, our lips and teeth smashed together. I lost a tooth that day."

"What about a real, intentional kiss?" I asked, but then he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hey, you already had your go. Truth or dare?"

"I'm going with truth again."

Luke let out a sigh. "Don't be a pansy. If you say dare, I won't give you something ridiculous."

"Still going with truth." He blew a raspberry as he tried to think of something.

"Okay, prepare yourself." I nodded. "On a scale from one to a hundred, how much do you want to date me?"

My eyes bulged from my head and my jaw dropped. Fuck, does he know?!

"W-What was th-that?" I asked, my face starting to heat up. Oh, my God. Please tell me I heard him wrong.

"How much do you want us to be together, from one to a hundred? And be honest."

"... Is it too late to switch to dare?" Because I really don't want to answer that.

"Ashtoooooooon, just answer me. It's just a question. No harm to it."

I looked down at my feet and let my hair fall in front of my face. "Um... ninety-nine..." I mumbled the number, hoping he wouldn't hear it., but he did.

"Really?" he asked, surprised. Shit, he's going to know. He already knows. I glanced up at him and began to speak, but I kept stumbling over my words.

"L-Luke, I-I'm sorry I di-didn't tell y-you-"

"I would've gone for a perfect hundred," he said, shrugging, "but I guess ninety-nine is close enough." My eyes widened, because I really wasn't expecting that. I thought he would've flat out rejected me or something.

Wait, a hundred?

"Okay, I told you I'd pick dare, so... what's the dare going to be?"

... I haven't thought of one. I can't think of anything right now.

Well, I could maybe dare him to pretend to be in love with me and then tell me he loves me. But what kind of a dare is that? I need to think of something else. Something like...

"I dare you to go out and profess your love for and to Niall." I don't know why I said Niall. He was the first person that came to mind.

"Aw, but wouldn't you be jealous?" Luke questioned.

"N-No, it's a dare. You're not really in love with Niall... are you?" Instead of answering he just chuckled, stood up from the bed, and went out. I followed him and watched as he approached the dancing Irish.

Niall twisted around when Luke tapped his shoulder. "Oh, hey Luke!" he yelled through the music. "I was wondering where you were!"

I held back a laugh when Luke took Niall's hands into his own and he got down on one knee. Niall looked surprised and he nervously looked around. I think he's looking for me, probably making sure I wouldn't jump out of nowhere and then murder him.

Hmm... I just got an idea.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Niall asked. Everyone had stopped dancing, even Harry and Louis were paying attention to Luke and Niall who were standing in the middle of the room.

"Niall... whatever the rest of your name is," Luke spoke when Michael lowered down the music. Oh, my God, this is just too much. I need this on film." I've been meaning to tell you this for quite some time now. I, Luke Hemmings, am in love with you."

The look on everyone's face was priceless. All of their jaws hit the floor and Michael looked like he was flipping some serious shit. Harry looked angry, though. His hand that wasn't wrapped around Louis curled into a fist and he had a scowl look on his face.

Oh, my God, I might pee myself. Don't laugh, Ash! Don't laugh!

"FUCK! NO! YOU CAN'T BE!" Niall pulled his hand out from Luke's, but Luke just stood up and grabbed Niall's face.

"But I am."

"B-BU-BUT-" Then Luke started leaning in, and I felt like he's taking things a bit too far. Time to put my plan into action.

"NIALL JAMES HORAN!" I exclaimed as I emerged from where I was hiding. All ours were on me, and Niall looked extremely terrified. I tried to keep an angry look on my face. I was really trying my hardest to not let a smile slip onto my lips.

"I-I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" He shoved Luke away. "H-HE CAME ONTO ME! HONEST!"

"You wanted me, babe," Luke said in a seductive voice, winking as he began approaching Niall.

"NO! GO AWAY! SHOO! BE GONE AND RETURN FROM WHENCE YOU CAME!"

"Niall, calm down," Harry began. We looked at him, and he no longer had an angry expression. Did he figure me and Luke out? "This is some kind of trick. There's no way Luke would be in love with you." I guess not.

"I don't know whether I should be relieved or offended," Niall frowned. "I'm pretty damn sexy."

"You said it," Luke added, earning a glare from Niall. Then the Irish turned to me. He was scared shitless. Oh, my God, I don't know whether I should just tell him or not.

"I'm innocent! I have no intention on frickle frackling with Luke!" He rushed behind me and pushed me towards Luke. "HERE'S MY OFFERING TO YOU!" Then he ran off into the kitchen, screaming how this is all a dream and none of it was real.

"I feel like Niall's going to start questioning his sexuality now," Michael commented.

"Oh, my God," Louis breathed, chuckling and shaking his head. "You two are horrible for doing such a thing to Niall."

"Wait, what?" everyone else asked. Then Luke and I broke into laughter.

"What just happened?" Zayn asked. "What are we missing?"

"These lads," Louis began to explain, "planned this little act. I know the difference between real and fake, and they were faking it all."

"How did you know that?" Calum asked.

"I'm majoring in Theater and Drama. I know my stuff. Plus, I know amateur acting anywhere."

"Amateur? That looked really convincing to me," Liam commented as he headed towards the kitchen. "I'm going to go check on Niall now to make sure he isn't going to do anything stupid."

"So, Luke isn't in love with Niall?" Harry asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Not at all," Luke replied, shaking his head. "I've got my eyes set on someone else."

"LASHTON!" Michael and Calum exclaimed together and began cheering and bouncing up and down. I think Michael has taken over Calum's mind.

"Aw, my Boobear is so smart," Harry cooed, nuzzling into the crook of Louis's neck. The smaller guy just laughed and playfully pushed Harry away.

"It was a dare," I explained. "Luke was to profess his love to Niall."

"Why Niall?" Zayn asked.

"He was just the first person that I thought of."

"Not me?" Harry and Michael chorused. They shot each other a glare, before they started cracking up.

"Let's go back to the room and continue where we left off," I said, taking Luke's hand and pulling him towards Harry's room. Oh, God, that sounded so wrong.

"If it isn't anything sexual, may I ask what you two are playing?" Louis quizzed.

"Truth or Dare," Luke said.

"Let's all play!" Calum suggested. "This will be fun!"

"Sure, I don't mind. But first..." Luke turned to me. "Truth or dare."

"I'm feeling a bit energetic right now, so dare," I said, grinning.

"Okay. I dare you tooooooo..." You could feel the suspense in the room when Luke slurred the last word. I'm pretty sure everyone's breath was being held in. I was still waiting for what Luke's dare was going to be. What is he going to ask?

Please, not something stupid, ridiculous, or totally embarrassing.

"FRICKLE FRACKLE!"

Everyone's eyes turned to Michael. What the hell, Mikey? "JUST GET IT OVER WITH! WE ALL KNOW YOU TWO WANT IT!"

"Mikey, I think you need to calm your Lashton-obsessed mind," Calum spoke softly, pressing a brief kiss to his cheek. Hm, I guess those two got together.

"Ashton, I dare you to pretend to be in love with me and to still be upset with Niall for stealing 'your man'," Luke said, adding air quotes.

Well, I can easily pretend to be mad at Niall, but pretending to be in love with you isn't necessary.

"Oh, this just got good," Zayn said, taking a seat on a recliner. "Bring the action in here. I'm feeling comfortable where I'm sitting."

I just shrugged before making my way to the kitchen. I saw Niall standing by the sink and Liam beside him, rubbing his back. Niall was hyperventilating; he's still freaking out?

"Luke likes me," he said, "and Ashton's going to kill me. I just know it."

"Niall, listen-" Liam began, but Niall suddenly twisted so he was facing him.

"I'm going to die! I unintentionally stole Ashton's man, and now I'm going to pay for it with my life!" Time to put on a straight face.

"Niall-"

"NIALL!" I shouted, causing the blond to jump and face me.

"Ashton, please don't kill me!" he begged. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" Liam just groaned and slapped his forehead.

You guys don't know how hard it is right now for me to keep a straight face.

"How could you?!" I yelled, feigning a sob. "My best friend! How could you just do this to me?!" Oh, God, Niall's reaction's going to be the end of me. I buried my face into my hands and rushed off into the living room, hoping Niall would follow.

"Ashton, please!" Yep, he followed. "You have to understand! I didn't do anything!" A smile was on my face, but I quickly wiped it off as I removed my hands and glared at Niall.

"You took the only person I love, and now I'll take away what you loved!"

"No, don't!"

"Say goodbye to your precious Nando's."

"NO- wait, why is Zayn laughing?" My eyes landed on Zayn who was now leaning forward, his arms clutching his stomach. Then he threw himself back and let out a shrill laughter.

"Fuck! Niall, you gullible, little shit!" he cackled. Then everyone else started to join in on the laughter, leaving Niall confused.

"Wha?"

"Idiot," I heard Liam mutter as he appeared beside Niall. "I've been trying to tell you, but you kept interrupting me: this was all staged."

"... Huh?" Then Niall looked over at me, and I couldn't help but let out another strange laugh. "You fucking- ASHTON!" He looked over at Luke. "So, you're really not in love with me, right?"

"As much as you want me to, I'm not," Luke answered.

"Cocky bastard you are, aren't ya?"

"Got that right."

"Whose idea was it? Yours or Ashton's?

"This mastermind here." Luke threw his arm around me and pulled me close to him. "He dared me to."

"LASHTON SHALL HAPPEN!" Michael shouted. "NO NUKE! Or is it Liall?"

"Mikey, calm yourself!" Harry shouted.

"Wait, can I dare you two?" Niall asked me and Luke.

"Sure, whatever," Luke shrugged.

"Good." He didn't even wait for me to answer. Soon a mischievous grin formed on Niall's lips. What in the world is he going to dare us? "I dare you two to go to Harry's room and get freaky in his bed."


	26. Chapter 26 pt I

My jaw dropped as I state at Niall with wide eyes.

Did he just-

He asked me and Luke to-

Oh, no.

"Niall, I can't do that!" I protested, but he just shook his head.

"Too bad," he said. "It's a dare. Do it."

"But-"

"I'm not changing my mind."

"Niall-"

"No."

Oh, my God, he's really adamant about his decision. But I can't have sex with Luke! I'm not ready! And he's a freshman!

"And I want Luke to top," Niall smirked.

"NO!" I yelled. "We are not doing anything in Harry's bed!"

"Niall, aren't you taking this a bit too far?" Liam asked. "They just pretended that Luke had feelings for you, and your comeback at them is daring them to have sex."

Niall just shook his head. "I've made up my mind."

"Oh, my God. Luke and Ashton are going to have sex," Zayn laughed. "Oh, this day just keeps getting better and better."

"LASHTON SEX!" Michael and Calum exclaimed. What the- why are those two in sync? It's creepy.

"No one's doing anything in my room," Harry said sternly, standing up and walking over to Niall.

I breathed a relieved sigh, "Thank you, Ha-"

"Can't they use the guest room? The bed's bigger." Then he and Niall both had a huge grin on.

I hate you, Styles and Horan. I fucking hate you guys so much.

"Luke, why aren't you saying anything?" Louis asked as he crossed his legs on the couch, throwing a pillow over his lap. "Did the dare make you go mute?"

"He's probably debating whether or not he should do it," Michael laughed. "What do you say, Luke?"

Luke didn't say anything. He didn't look shocked, he didn't look freaked out, he didn't look anything close to not wanting to do it. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he said-

"I'll do it."

Scratch that. I'm flipping out right now.

"What?!" I yelled. Then Luke grabbed my wrist and began dragging me down the hall.

"Guest room is the second door to the left!" Harry shouted.

Everyone who is under the same roof as I am is going to die when I get out of the room.

Luke pushed me into the room and I fell onto the queen bed stomach first. Then he turned around and shouted down the hall, "We're locking the door!" He closed the door and I heard a click.

I flipped myself over and sat upright as I watched Luke approach me. "L-Luke, I can't do this! I'm not ready!" He kneeled in front of me, and I was in complete panic mode at this point. "I don't know anything about-!" Then he placed a finger to my lips, creating a sibilant noise.

"We're not going to do anything," he whispered, "don't worry. We're going to trick them."

"Trick them?" I repeated, and he nodded.

"Yeah. We're just going to make a bunch of sexual noises, and probably jump on the bed so it'd make a creaking sound. But you have to make it convincing so that way they'd believe it." I nodded and then he began stripping out of his shirt.

"Wait, we're getting naked?" I asked. My eyes were staring at his chest, but then I quickly moved them up to his face.

"Just the shirt," Luke said, tossing the shirt to the side. "Now, get out of yours." He reached for the hem of my shirt and began pulling it up.

"W-Wait, I can do it myself." He muttered an okay and I began slowly removing my shirt. My hands were shaking a bit, and he must've noticed it, because then he grasped onto my hands and helped take the shirt off.

"You can hear them eavesdropping on the other side," he said quietly. "Listen."

Sure enough, I could hear the whispering of the guys, one of them catching my attention was Michael asking if we were getting it on.

"Now, start screaming," Luke ordered. "You have to let out the best moan you can make." Luke jumped onto the bed, standing on it, and began bouncing on it. He then inhaled deeply before shouting, "Come on, babe! Moan my name! Moan for me!"

I can't believe I'm doing this. This is so embarrassing.

"L-Luke!" I yelled, but I could already tell it was anything but convincing.

"God, Ash, that was horrible," Luke laughed. "They're not going to believe it if you're like that."

"I can't fake a moan," I told him.

"Are they even doing it?" I heard Niall ask from the other side. Okay, I can do this. I think. 

"Sh-Shit, Luke!" I let out, a smile finding its way onto Luke's lips.

"Bingo," he murmured before he went back to jumping on the bed. His arms were stretched out towards me. "Jump with me."

I grabbed his hands and he pulled me up. He wrapped his arms around me, and then a hand slid down and squeezed my bum.

"O-Oh..." I moaned, and then I whispered to Luke, "Was that really necessary?"

He just shrugged. "I got you to moan. It helped, didn't it?" Then his arms fell from me and he was back to jumping. "You're so tight, Ash! Loosen up a bit!"

"I don't know how you can do this without feeling embarrassed," I shook my head before proceeding to bounce on the bed and shout some more. "Oh, my God! Right there, Luke! Right there!"

"Shit, I can't hold back anymore!" Luke then did an air thrust followed by this really loud moan, and I tried my best to suppress a laugh.

"F-Fuck, Lukey!" I stopped bouncing and flopped onto the bed front first. I can feel my entire face grow red and I was completely exhausted from doing all that.

Now that problem with us supposedly having sex has been solved, I have another problem.

I've got a boner.

Luke pulled the covers over me before. "Just stay still," he ordered, and I hummed. He went over to the door and pressed his ear to it. Then he opened the door and there was Louis standing there.

"I gotta teach you guy how to act," Louis chuckled. "Actually, Luke you did a pretty decent job, but Ashton. God, you were awful."

"I don't see myself as an actor in the future," I said, propping myself up on my elbows.

"Neither do I. Anyway, Niall and Michael are passed out and the other lads are tending them."

"Wow, those guys are gullible," Luke laughed. "Niall especially."

"He is. If you were to tell him that his pet goldfish dies, he'd run back to his house and check on it." I cocked an eyebrow.

"Niall doesn't have a goldfish," I told him, and Louis nodded.

"Exactly," he grinned. "Well, I'll go check on the others. I won't tell them you were faking it." He stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked away. I heard Harry exclaim Louis's name before Luke shut the door.

"Thanks a lot," Luke muttered, falling onto the spot next to me.

"For what?" I asked, confused. All we did was jump on the bed and shout really embarrassing things.

"I'm hard." I pulled myself up and looked down at Luke. "I got hard just from you screaming my name. Even though your fake moans were awful, but still."

"Uh," I pressed down on my hard, "don't you want to take care of it?"

Luke turned to face me. "You caused it. How about you take care of my little friend down here?" Then he winked and he began crawling over to me.

... Oh, shi- Oh, my God.


	27. Chapter 26 pt II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some weird stuff happened here. To skip it, find the line with six hyphens. But if you do skip, you might miss something important.

I was lying down on my back and Luke was hovering above me. His eyes were just staring into mine and I felt my face flush. He just went into some kind of seductive mode, and it wasn't helping my hard-on either.

"A-Are you serious?" I asked nervously, because this was

Then he flipped us over so that I was on top of him and he was beneath me. His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I heard him groan and I lifted myself off of him a bit.

"Am I hurting you?" I asked worriedly. He shook his head.

"No, no. Your thigh's just... rubbing against me," he explained. He then rolled me off of him and he slid off his pants, and I couldn't help but look at the bulge in his shorts. My face became red and I turned away. "My pants were not helping at all."

"O-Okay..." Luke stripping out of his clothes and wearing only in his boxers isn't making my problem worse.

I don't think Luke even knows I have one, but it's probably better that way, I don't know. I'll take care of the problem later after I take care of his.

I heard him chuckle. "This is the least amount of clothes I'll wear around you," Luke said. I never said that I didn't want him to strip. "Okay, give me your hand."

I hesitantly brought my hand over to him, but when he saw how slow I was moving he grabbed my wrist and pulled it towards his bulge. "H-Hold on!" Then he pressed my hand against his hard-on, and-

Oh, my God. I didn't think it was possible for me to get even harder than I was before.

"Okay, now do this," he said as he curled my hand. Shit, he's big. "Just give it a few pumps."

"How are you so okay with this?" I asked, flustered. I pressed my face against his shoulder.

"Maybe because it's you?" Luke said as if it was obvious. "How blind are you? I thought it made it pretty obvious."

Wait... is he...

Oh, my God.

He pulled my hand away and rolled above me, his legs straddling one of mine. His knee went up and rubbed against my hard-on and I bit my lip to suppress a moan from escaping.

Luke's hand went up to my face before caressing it. "Let your voice be heard," he cooed. His finger trailed from my cheek to my chin before tilting my head up, and all that I was thinking of was how cold his hand was. I shut my eyes tightly, not wanting to see his face. "Open your eyes. I want to see them."

I eventually did and I stared into his blue eyes. I don't know why, but from where I am he looked hotter, more attractive than usual. "Let's take care of you first, shall we?"

Luke was now in between my legs and he brought his face closer to mine, pressing our lips together.

The kisses grew into open mouthed ones and eventually there were tongues involved. I shivered when Luke's hand went from my jaw to my torso, and it rested there before it continued downward.

His hand brushed over the bulge in my pants and a quiet moan escaped from me. He took it into his hands and gave a light squeeze. I tried to bring my legs closer together, but Luke was preventing that from happening.

Then his fingers hooked onto the hem of my jeans before tugging on them. He broke the kiss and frowned a bit.

"Wh-What?" I squeaked as he went back to sit on his legs.

"Your pants are on too tight," he pouted. "Darn skinnies." Then he fumbled to unbutton my jeans and he slid them down so they were around my thighs. "You look big."

"Oh, my God, don't say that. That's embarrassing."

"But it's truth."

"No, it's not." He was back to hovering above me, and then I felt his fingers slither under the waistband of my shorts. I shot up before falling back onto my back due to Luke being on top me. "Sh-Shit! Luke, your hand's cold!"

"Then I guess I'll keep it in here until they warm up." Luke began giving me a few pumps, and I bent my knees until my feet were flat against the bed. I was repressing my moans before Luke brushed his lips against mine. "Your voice, don't hold it." He pulled back and his eyes traveled down. He had a concentrated look on his face, his lips slightly ajar. I could hear him breathing a bit heavily.

"F-Fuck..." I panted when I felt his thumb brush over the tip. His fingers unwrapped from around me and went to create friction between them and my hard-on. "O-Oh, my fu..."

"You are _really_ hard," Luke chuckled, emphasizing the word 'really'. I glared at him, but he was still laughing to himself.

"Stop making commentary," I said. At this point I got used to his cold hand, or maybe it was starting to warm up.

"No more comments? Then I'll keep doing it." He leaned towards my neck and began sucking there. I whimpered a bit as he sucked and kissed my neck and his hand kept rubbing me. "Right now, you're feeling a little bit wet." My face was starting to heat up right then.

"Fuck, shut up," I breathed before taking in a gasp when he was back to pumping me.

"Your shorts are in the way. Maybe we should-"

"NO, THEY STAY ON!" I yelled, before slapping a hand over my mouth.

Then Luke let out a loud laugh and pulled himself up. "O-Okay, calm down," he said in between his laughs. I grabbed a pillow and slammed it over my face, because I want to die now.

"Kill me now," I muffled into the pillow. "Just... let me die."

"If you die, then who's going to take care of my problem?" Luke asked. "It's not going to take care of itself."

"You can do it."

"But it's different from when you do it."

"No, it won't."

"Hey, get this thing off of your face." Then the pillow was flipped off of me and it landed on the floor with a plop sound. "It makes me worried, because it looks like you're trying to suffocate yourself."

His hand slipped from my shorts so it'd rest next to me. He readjusted his position so he was now on his elbows and our fronts were pressed against one another. He brought our lips together, and then he began grinding down on me slowly. A small whine slipped out of me and Luke continued rubbing his hard-on against mine repeatedly.

"Hey, you two made Niall and Michael pa-" I broke the kiss and turned my head to the door, Luke doing the same, and standing there was Zayn. His eyes were wide, and my entire face went red, but Luke didn't seem the least bit phased. In fact, his hips were still slowly moving against mine.

Zayn didn't say anything. His hand just went to the doorknob, twisted the lock, and then he closed the door, not saying another word after. Then we heard a thud against the door.

"Zayn!" I heard Louis exclaim before the pounding of feet were heard.

I think Zayn just passed out.

"Quick! Get him on the couch!" Harry yelled. He and Louis were shouting all at once before their voices faded, meaning they were going farther away from the room.

"Why were you still grinding me when Zayn was standing right there?!" I whisper-shouted. Luke just shrugged before capturing my lips with his. "God, you're such a horny bastard."

"No comment," Luke simply replied and I rolled my eyes. He eventually stopped his movements and just began bringing himself downward. He left a trail of kisses down my front until he was just above my shorts. I propped myself onto my elbows to look at him.

His eyes met mine, his face looking dead serious. He bit on his bottom lip before releasing it and speaking, "Before I continue, I have a few things to tell you and a question to ask."

"What is it?" I asked, feeling a wave of nervousness wash over me.

Luke sat on his bent legs, his hands grabbing mine and pulling me up until I was sitting upright. Our fingers entwined and he took in a deep breath, looking down in between us before bringing his eyes back up to mine.

"I really like you, Ashton, and I've liked you for a while. Actually, it's more like I'm in love with you. I know we've only known each other for four days, but... I can't help but feel this way. I tried making it as obvious as possible, but it seems like your head is as hard as your penis." I frowned at him and blushed a bit, yet he still continued. "As conceited as this sounds, I also have high confidence that you like me back. But to confirm that, I need your answer to this question: be mine?"

My chest was pounding really hard at this point. Harder than it has before. Luke's words kept ringing in my head, playing over and over again.

_Be mine?_

_Be mine?_

_Be mine?_

Reality hit me.

Luke's asking me to be his. He wants me to be his.

I'm going to be Luke's, and Luke's going to be mine.

"Yes," I breathed, a smile forming on my face. Luke's eyes widened and I repeated, "Yes, I'll be yours."

Luke's smile was the biggest and brightest that I've ever seen since I met him. I brought myself closer to Luke and threw my arms around his neck.

"I like you, too," I said to Luke, "for a while as well. Since I first saw you on the first day of school when you walked by my table in the morning." He pulled away and feigned a pout.

"You don't love me?" he asked, sticking out his bottom lip. I laughed a bit before pecking his lips. I took in a deep breath before releasing it. My heart was racing, and I felt like in any minute it was going to burst out of my chest.

I'm going to say it. I'm going to tell him. I can do this.

I opened my mouth and then managed to tell Luke, "I love you."

He beamed at me before enfolding me in his arms. "I love you, too."

"You know, as crazy as this sounds, I'm glad that it was you who hit me in the head. Because if it wasn't you, this wouldn't have happened."

"Yeah, I am, too..." Then he pulled away and pressed our foreheads together. "Now, about our problem..."

\------

Luke and I were fully clothed again and were now standing around everyone else who were watching over Niall, Michael, and Zayn. Poor guys.

We actually got our shorts dirty, but then a minute later we saw two pairs of brand new ones being stuffed under the door. It was most likely Harry who was giving them to us.

Before you ask, no we didn't "frickle frackle" at all. We just relieved our problem, that's all. And then we shared some kisses and then cuddled for a bit before deciding to head out and join the rest of the guys.

"Do you think they'll ever wake up?" Calum asked worriedly. "Are you sure they're not dead?"

"From what Luke and Ashton did?" Louis clarified before shaking his head. "I don't think they're dead. They'll wake up eventually. Can't say when, though."

"I can't believe you two actually did it," Liam said, one arm crossed over his chest while the other was propped on its elbow and its hand was over his face. My eyes glanced over at Louis and he had the straightest face on, but then a tiny smile slipped on.

"I think Zayn passed out, because they were still in the middle of doing it when he walked in," Harry said. "I shouldn't've told him to check on you guys."

"Oh, so you're the reason why Zayn interrupted my and Ash's session together!" Luke shouted accusingly. Harry raised his hands up in defense and I just laughed a bit before leaning onto Luke as he wrapped an arm around me, chuckling a bit himself.

"Did something happen other than sex between you two?" Calum asked as he raised an eyebrow at us.

"Maaaaaaaybe," I hummed.

"Waiwaiwaiwaiwaiwaiwaiwait!" Harry exclaimed. "WHAT?!"

"What?" I smiled innocently. Then Harry shot a serious look at Calum.

"We need to wake them up. Now."

"Why?" Calum questioned, but Harry was already rushing off to wherever he was going.

"So... Niall's dare got you two together?" Liam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, congratulations, you two lovebirds," Louis winked. "So was it before, during, or after the sex?"

"Before," Luke answered.

"Of course," Liam commented. "Ashton's not going to give his virginity to just anyone."

When everyone turned away, Luke leaned closer to my ear. "You're a virgin?" he whispered. I blushed a bit and stared down at the ground. "That could be arranged."

"I'm not ready for that kind of thing," I mumbled back.

"Don't worry, Ash. I'll wait for you."

Harry returned with earplugs and duct tape, but then Louis slapped them out of his hands.

"You dumbbutt! You don't wake them up like that!" he scolded.

"Michael has to know!" Harry shouted. "Did you not hear him screaming out Lashton before?"

"Let's just draw random stuff on their faces," Calum suggested.

"Only on Michael and Niall. Zayn'll flip out and murder anyone who messes with his face." Harry looked down at the ground. "I learned that the hard way."

"Oh, dear," Liam sighed before laughing a bit. "That was pretty funny."

"Shut up."

"Niall's moving!" Louis exclaimed, pointing at the Irish who was groaning and opening his eyes. When his eyes landed on his, he gasped and shot up.

"Don't kill me, Ash!" he yelled, falling off the couch and scrambling onto his feet.

"Why would I do that?" Luke asked as I pulled away from him just a bit.

"Y-You and Luke d-d-did the frickle frackle and-and..."

"AND I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled, running after a screaming Niall. He ran off into the kitchen (of course) and I just stopped and laughed to myself.

"I'm surprised that the idea of you being able to run after having sex hasn't crossed his mind," Louis laughed.

"... OH YEAH!" Harry shouted. Louis then cursed to himself and the smile that was just on my face was gone. "How were you able to run? You should've been hobbling. Besides, nothing has been up your bum before."

"Maybe because they didn't really have sex?" Liam suggested.

"So... you guys really didn't do Niall's dare?" Calum asked. I was about to say something, but then Luke stepped up.

"No, no we didn't," he answered, "and I'm glad we didn't, because I know Ashton's not ready for that. And because he's not ready, I'll wait for him. I'm not going to force him to do that. If it takes him days, weeks, months, or years for him to be ready, then so be it. I don't even care if we _don't_ have sex, because at least I have Ashton, and that is all that matters. I don't want him for sex; I want him for him and only him."

Everyone minus Niall, Michael, and Zayn was staring at Luke with wide eyes and my jaw dropped. My heart was beating so fast right now, it's like you could actually see my chest pounding. Then Luke turned to me. "Don't rush yourself for me, okay?" Then he kissed my forehead, whispering, "I love you."

"YOU HAVE MY BLESSINGS!" I glanced at Harry as he ran over to Luke and pulled him into a hug. I heard Luke let out a choking sound before Harry dropped his arms from around Luke. "YOU ARE SUCH A SAP, BUT I LIKE THAT! TAKE CARE OF ASH OR ELSE NIALL, MICHAEL, AND I WILL GET OUR GOLDFISH ARMY AND HUNT YOU DOWN!"

"I'm sure you guys and your army will not be needed," Luke stated.

"So Ashton and Luke are dating?" Niall squeaked, poking his head from out of the kitchen. Then he looked at me. "So I'm safe? You're not going to murder me?"

I stared up at the ceiling, trying to remember every question in order before finally saying, "Yes, yes, and no." 

"Good." Niall's head then disappeared back into the kitchen and then he came back out, holding a can of whipped cream. He sprayed it all over his hand and went over to Michael. Then he slapped Michael's face with his whipped cream-coated hand, earning gasps and laughs from everyone. Calum cringed a bit, but he eventually began cracking up.

Michael just shifted a bit before opening his eyes, but blinking rapidly when some of the whipped cream touched his lashes. He wiped at his face, staring at the white substance before looking around to see Niall holding a can.

I thought he'd run up and pummel Niall all the way to New Jersey, but instead he licked the whipped cream from his fingers, glancing in Calum's direc-

Oh, my God, Mikey. Just... no.

"Good news!" Niall exclaimed, flicking off excess whipped cream from his hand and at Michael. "Lashton sails!"

Michael raised an eyebrow. "You mean Larry? I already knew that."

"No! Lashton! As in, Luke and Ashton! THEY ARE TOGETHER!" Michael let out a gasp before jumping onto his feet and running over to me and embracing me, his cheek covered in the whipped cream pressing against mine.

"MIKEY! YOUR FACE, GODDAMNIT!" I pushed him off and ran my hand over my face. Luke put a chaste kiss against my cheek. I looked at him and saw that his face now had whipped cream on it.

"That is so kinky," Calum commented.

"God, you're so dirty, Calum," Michael laughed before going over to Calum, but then he looked like he was going to fall. "Whoa, everything went black. I-I can't see! I'm blind! Calum, where are y- Nevermind, I'm good."

Oh, my God, Mikey. You're a dork.

"Now we just need to wait for Zayn to wake up," Louis said, staring at the passed out guy on the couch.

"I am so tempted to draw on his face," Harry muttered.

"If you're asking for a death wish, be my guest," Liam told him.

"... It'll be worth it."


	28. Chapter 27

Let me just say, when Harry drew on Zayn's face, it was not worth it. At all.

Guess who just got punched and is now on the ground?

Well, it wasn't Harry, I'll tell you that. Try again.

If you guessed Niall...

You're still wrong.

But if you're thinking that it was Luke...

Then everyone minus Zayn and Harry wouldn't be standing around a groaning Louis right now who's lying on the ground.

"Hey! Don't get mad at me for punching your boyfriend right in the face!" Zayn yelled when Harry pinned him up to a wall. "It was your fault for drawing on my face!"

"You punched Louis!" Harry yelled through gritted teeth. "You punched and hurt my Louis!"

So this is what happened.

When Harry finished doodling on Zayn's face, he held up a mirror right in front of him in case he started to wake up. Minutes later he did, and when he saw what Harry did to his face, he cursed at him and chased him around the place. Once he got ahold of him, he pulled his fist back and flew it at Harry's face, except it didn't hit Harry.

Louis had jumped right in between the two at that very moment to protect Harry and ended up being the receiver of Zayn's deadly hit.

Now Louis's hands are over his face and he's crying out in pain. Liam was kneeling beside him, telling Louis to pinch his nose and make sure his head's tilted up. When Louis did as he was instructed he let out a shriek, complaining how it was hurting too much. Liam helped Louis up and had him sit on the recliner.

"Let me see your nose," Liam said as Louis removed his hand. He sucked in a breath, seeing the blood running from his nostrils Louis was breathing through his mouth, taking in deep breaths and releasing them. Liam let Louis cover his face again. "It's red, but you'll be fine."

"You broke his nose!" Harry screamed at Zayn.

Zayn pushed Harry off of him, and began blowing up at him again. "Is it my fault? No, your boyfriend got in the way of something that was your doing!"

"You still hurt Louis!"

"If you didn't draw a penis on my forehead, then Louis would be fine!"

Yes, Harry did draw a penis on Zayn's face. Well, a penis and the phrase, 'fuck me'. Zayn hasn't found that yet, because Harry wrote it under his chin.

"Li?" Louis whimpered, peeking at him through his fingers. "Li, is my nose broken?"

"I don't know," Liam sighed.

"I'll go get some ice and a towel!" Niall said as he hurried off.

"Calum and I will get some pain medications," Michael announced, grabbing Calum's hand and going towards the restroom.

"I'm going to go clean off my face," Zayn hissed as he stormed off, muttering, "Stupid Harry."

Harry went over to Louis and sat on the armrest. "Boobear, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Louis said. "My nose just hurts a lot and is broken, that's all." Harry tried to lean in to kiss Louis on, but the older boy shook his head, pulling away. "Not now. Later when I'm feeling better."

Niall came back with a bag of ice and a towel draped over his arm. He covered the bag with the cloth and brought it to Louis. He gingerly pressed the bag to his face, but eventually relaxed.

Zayn came back into the room, wiping a cotton ball against his forehead. The marker was smudging, but it was going away as well. I sighed and shook my head.

"You should've just left him alone," I said to Harry.

"The urge was too strong," Harry replied. "How could I resist?"

"Next time you pull something like that again," Zayn growled, "you're definitely going to get hurt."

Michael and Calum came back with their arms filled with bottles of medicine. They carried it over to Louis and plopped them all onto his lap.

"We couldn't decide," Calum explained.

"So we grabbed them all," Michael finished.

Louis let out a weak laugh, "Thanks, lads."

"I'll go get Louis some water," I said, walking off into the kitchen. When I sensed that someone was following me, I spun around and saw Luke just a foot behind me. "Stay."

"But I want to go with you," he pouted.

"Stay here and keep everyone else company." Luke just continued sticking out his bottom lip, his eyes staring into mine. It was making my heart flutter and I was about to give in. "No, don't do that."

"Just get Lou some water!" Niall exclaimed. "Get all lovey dovey later!" I rolled my eyes and just gave up on trying to get Luke to stay in the room with the other guys.

I grabbed a cup from the cabinet and walked over to the refrigerator to get water from there. Luke was just standing really close behind me, watching me do all of this.

"How are you not bored?" I asked him.

"Why would I be bored when it comes to you?" His chin hooked over my shoulder and his arms snaked around my waist. He leaned his head against mine, just staring as the glass filled up with water. "I could watch you forever."

"Aw, I'm flattered," I deadpanned. He planted a quick peck on my neck before another one followed, except this one lingered. Then I felt him start to nibble on my neck. "Luke, do that later." When he didn't pull away I set the glass down, soaked my hand with water, and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Hey!" he yelled, pulling away and carding his hair. I stifled a laugh when he glared at me. "Now you have to fix my hair."

"There's nothing to fix. It's perfect the way it is." I picked up the glass and went back to the room to hand the water to Louis. His eyes were closed and he was just breathing softly. Harry was playing with Louis's feathery hair while Liam and Niall were helping Zayn remove the spots of marker that were still on his face. Michael and Calum were trying to decide which medication to give to Louis.

"How long do I have to keep this here?" Louis asked, referring to the ice bag. "It's making my face go numb."

"I think ten more minutes," Liam answered, turning his head slightly to glance at Louis before returning to Zayn. I handed the water to Harry and he grabbed it, holding it out to Louis. When he saw the glass of water, he glanced over at Michael and Calum, who were quietly having a debate between tylenol and advil.

They eventually settled with tylenol and poured two pills onto Louis's free hand. He popped the pills into his mouth, took the water, and gulped it down.

"Sorry about punching you, Lou," Zayn muttered, staring at the ground. "I meant to hit Haz."

"It's Haz's fault, not yours. I don't blame you," Louis spoke once he finished drinking the water. Harry frowned, but he knew that it was his fault, indeed. "I can't wait to get this freezing thing off my face. It's giving me frostbite."

"Harry gives you bites that are better than frostbite," Niall winked.

"God damn it, Niall."

Then the door swung open and walked in was Harry's mom and Gemma.

"Hi, Anne! Hi, Gemma!" everyone except Luke and Calum greeted.

Anne and Gemma were each holding a wrapped up box, and Harry stood up and went over to them.

"You got me presents?" he asked excitedly, relieving his mom and sister of the presents. He then set the box right next to the present that the guys got him.

"Why wouldn't we?" Gemma grinned. Harry walked over to her and gave her a tight hug before he moved on to his mom.

"Now that you're here, let's get started on the cake!" Niall exclaimed, running towards the kitchen to retrieve the dessert, but he was stopped when Liam pulled his shirt.

"Remember Louis?"

"Oh, dear. What happened to you?" Anne rushed over to Louis, removing the bag from his face.

"My nose got hurt," Louis answered.

"I can see that, but how?"

"A small mishap that happened, nothing to worry about."

Harry glared at Zayn when he said that, and Gemma was poking at his forehead.

"Is that a penis birthmark that I've never noticed before or did someone draw on your face?" she questioned Zayn.

"Harry was doing a self-portrait on my face, because he's a real dick," Zayn glowered at Harry. I could hear Niall and Michael snickering to themselves.

Anne glanced from Louis and her eyes landed on Luke and Calum. "Oh, I haven't seen you guys before. What are your names?"

Luke and Calum were hesitant at first, but Michael and I nudged them over to Anne, and then they began introducing themselves to her.

"Okay, you know what? Get the cake, Ni," Liam groaned. "Keep yourself occupied." Niall beamed and then he dragged me and Michael towards the kitchen. This time Luke didn't follow me, because he was still in a conversation with Anne and Calum.

Niall released my and Michael's hands once we got to the refrigerator.

"Okay, you guys are going to help me get the cake out, because I kinda just stuffed it in there," Niall sheepishly said. "So, what you two are going to do is while I open the refrigerator you'll catch it when it falls out."

"Oh, my God, Niall," Michael laughed. "You literally just stuffed the cake inside?"

"How else was I supposed to put the cake in there?" Niall then grabbed the handle of th refrigerator. Michael and I were getting prepared for whatever was going to fall out. "On three!"

"Are we seriously doing this?" I asked.

"One!" He's not listening to me.

"We're doing this, aren't we?"

"Two!"

"Oh, my God."

"Three!"

Niall swung open the refrigerator door, but nothing fell out. In fact, everything was still in place. The refrigerator was packed with a lot of food, and I really do think the Styles family need to use all this extra food for Harry's birthday today. The cake was pushed out just a bit, but not enough for it to fall.

"I thought you were serious when you said the cake was going to fall out." I looked at Niall as I stood straighter.

"I was! Wait, this wasn't how I left the cake..." Then he gasped. "What if a ghost fixed it? Maybe it fixed the cake so that way it wouldn't fall out when someone opens the refrigerator!"

"Or maybe someone else who's not a ghost did it?" Michael suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"... That, too."

"Let's just get it out," I told them. They nodded and I reached for the box, but then I saw how stuck inside it was. "Um, guys?"

"Just pull it out, like so..." Niall took my place and grabbed the cake, but when he couldn't even get it to slide out with ease without moving the other stuff, he froze. "Oh, no."

"What?" Michael peered inside the refrigerator. When he saw Niall trying to "The cake's not moving, isn't it?" Niall nodded and Michael just groaned. "I'm going to assume it's Calum and his tetris skills."

"Let's just... hurry up and get the cake out," I said as I wiggled out a dinner that was wrapped up and half eaten from inside, and Michael and Niall followed suit.

One by one, as careful as possible, 

This was going to take us a while.

-

It's been five minutes and we finally got the cake out. The things that were inside the refrigerator were scattered all over the kitchen counter, and no one seemed to have noticed that we were gone for so long just for a simple birthday cake.

I was holding the box in my arms as Niall and Michael were shoving everything back into the refrigerator. Yes, shoving, as in it they had to put in work to close the door.

"Okay," Niall huffed as he wiped a bead of sweat that was coming down his face, "now that that's over, let us eat cake!" The three of us headed to the dining room table and I placed the box down so I could pull the cake out. "Holy shit."

"No, it's chocolate," Michael said. "Why would you think that we'd get shit-"

"Nonono, Zayn's trying to kill Harry again!" I looked into the living room and saw Zayn being held back by Liam and Gemma while Harry was hiding behind Luke and Calum. Way to put the freshman right in harm's way, Haz.

When I looked at Luke's face, he didn't seem the least bit scared about Zayn's angry side. If anything, he looked more amused than ever.

Harry's mom and Louis were no longer in the room, so of course Zayn would try to get Harry.

"You wrote 'fuck me' on my face?!" Zayn shouted, trying his hardest to pull out of Liam and Gemma's hold. He's so loud, how can Anne not hear him at all?

"No, it was under your chin," Harry said, being a smart ass. That only infuriated Zayn more, and Harry ducked his head down so he wasn't looking at the angry Brit.

"Zayn, calm down! We can wash it off!" Liam tried to say.

"It's not a tattoo! It won't last forever!" Gemma added. Suddenly Zayn stopped attempting to break free from them. He had this evil looking smirk on his face as he looked at Liam and Gemma.

"You're right. I can easily wash it off," he spoke, glancing over at Harry who peeped over Luke's shoulder. "Because it's your birthday, I'm going to let it slide." His grin looked almost psychotic, it's freaky.

I don't think Zayn's really going to let Harry get away with it.

"Okay, you're scaring me now," Harry whimpered. Zayn just continued to smile and then he walked out of the room.

"Harry, don't draw on Zayn's face ever again," Liam warned, giving him a pointed look. Harry gulped and vigorously nodded his head.

It took him two times, but I guess Harry finally learned to not draw on Zayn's face. I can't imagine what would happen if he had decided to dye his hair into a wild color.

Then I think Harry would be the reason why the world's coming to an end.

"CAKE!" Michael exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. All eyes turned towards us, but mine were focused on Luke.

He smiled at me before walking over and pulling me into his arms.

"PDA!" Niall shouted. "Where's Anne and Louis? We must have Harry blow out the candles so we can start eating it!"

"There are still goldfish crackers, you know," Liam pointed out, and that got Niall to keep his mouth shut. Even Harry was going to grab some, but Michael stopped him and told him to eat the rainbow ones.

"Oh, I need to go get the knife to cut the cake," I said, trying to pull out of Luke's arms, but he still kept them wrapped around me. I don't seem to be leaving his arms any time soon, so I twisted myself around and decided to just go to the kitchen with Luke still clinging onto me.

"Why are you hugging me like I'm going to disappear?" I questioned once we got to the kitchen. I patted his arm before gripping it. I felt him nuzzle his nose into my hair.

"I just can't believe you're mine," he mumbled. "Is it bad that I'm thinking this might be a dream? Like I'll wake up and find that everything that happened was a part of my imagination? That you never belonged to me even for a second?"

Honestly, I find it hard to believe, too. To most people four days is a short amount of time. They would expect us to have known each other for months before we start jumping to the next stage, but I feel like a lot has happened between me and Luke. We're not moving too fast at all... are we?

"Ashton? Please answer me. Let know I'm not dreaming."

Then I pinched his arm, causing him to squeak and unravel his arms from around my frame. He began kissing the spot where I got him, and then he looked up at me with confused eyes.

"Did you feel that?" I quizzed, turning myself around. He furrowed his eyebrows before looking down at his arm.

"No shit, that hurt," he pouted, continuing to pepper the area with kisses. I just chuckled before pulling his arm from his lips. I grazed over the red spot with my thumb, and then I brought my lips to it, kissing the area. I looked up at Luke's face to see he was in awe.

"Then you're awake."

Then a large smile played on his lips and he folded his arms under mine and around my upper body, tightening the hug this time.

"Okay, you're really touchy today," I laughed, trying to play it off nonchalantly, but really my heart was racing. He pressed his face into my neck, never loosening his hold. He then began moving forward so that my lower back made contact with the edge of the counter.

"Sorry, it's just... this is real. I'm not dreaming." I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck, closing my eyes and savoring the moment. 

I know that feeling, because the first time I saw Luke I didn't think we'd ever cross paths. But here we are, in each other's arms, trying to wrap our heads around the fact that something that we never thought would happen is now reality.

"Okay, Ash, get the knife already!" I heard Harry exclaim from the dining room. "Everyone's here and are waiting for you and Luke!"

Luke and I pulled apart slightly, but our arms were still encircled around one another. Our foreheads pressed together, us staring into each other's eyes with no words exchanged between us. It was a very comfortable silence, and I couldn't help the small smile that found its way on my face. Luke showed off his smile as well, and my eyes flickered to his lip ring. Then he began to lean in and I followed, our lips meeting.

It was a very simple, passionate, perfect kiss that we were sharing, and I wished for it to never end.

"I love you," Luke whispered when our lips parted for a brief second before we went back to kissing.

The second time we broke the kiss I replied, "I love you."

I really didn't this moment to ever end, but then Niall's voice came up, telling us to hurry up.

Unfortunately, everything must come to an end, but hopefully what Luke and I have will last forever.


	29. Chapter 28

Luke and I returned to the dining room with the knife pointing down and in my hand. I set it beside the cake that was already filled with eighteen lit candles. Harry sat in front of the cake, his hands clasped together in his lap as he stared at the flames. Louis was behind Harry and had his arms around his neck. His nose was no longer bleeding, that's good.

Luke sat at one side of the table and he pulled me onto his lap, his arms securely around my waist. I felt some butterflies in my stomach when his hold tightened around me. It just felt so nice.

Niall sat on the other side of me and Luke and Michael sat across from Harry. Calum was standing behind Michael, his elbow resting on his shoulder.

Liam and Zayn were standing behind Michael and Calum while Anne and Gemma were behind Niall.

"Okay, let's sing!" Niall exclaimed. "I want cake already!"

"If you're going to sing, do it well," Harry laughed, sticking his tongue out at him. Niall just rolled his eyes and we all proceeded to sing happy birthday to Harry.

After finishing the song everyone began clapping and Louis planted a kiss on Harry's cheek, causing the curly haired Brit to giggle. Zayn and Michael began howling and Niall was making kissing noises.

"Make a wish," Anne said, and Harry closed his eyes. The room fell silent, like if we were all quiet enough we could hear what Harry was wishing for. Then his eyes opened and he blew out the eighteen candles. Everyone was cheering and clapping really loudly. Gemma walked out of the dining room to get plates and forks.

"Yay, you're eighteen and old!" Niall exclaimed.

"Mate, you're already eighteen," Zayn reminded.

"Yeah, I'm a grandpa."

"Hey!" Louis frowned, but he began laughing. "There are older people, you know." Once Gemma came back, Niall just smirked at Louis.

"Shut up and let's eat cake."

Harry picked up the knife and began cutting the cake into eleven pieces. Everyone was given cake and they all went into the living room except for me and Luke. We stayed right where we are, but mainly because Luke didn't feel like getting up or letting me go. His excuse was that he was too comfortable.

I had my piece of cake in my hands while Luke's was on the table, one arm still around me while his hand of the other arm held a fork. Luke was poking at his slice, obviously debating whether or not he should eat it.

I set my plate down and began moving off of his lap, but he held onto me tighter.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, looking up at me.

"I think I'm going to stand," I answered, smiling cheekily.

"Standing's too tiring to do. That's why you should sit on my lap."

"I can sit on the other seats."

"But my lap is better than those chairs."

"They're pretty comfortable."

Luke pouted. "Am I not comfy?"

"Are you seriously getting jealous over chairs?" When his eyes averted from mine, I laughed. "Okay, fine. Have it your way." Luke glanced back up at me and grinned before he resumed to poking at the cake again.

It doesn't seem like he's having an easy time.

"If you can't eat it, you don't have to," I told him, but he just shook his head.

"No, I can do this," he huffed, stabbing a piece from the cake and hesitantly bringing it up to his mouth.

"Don't push yourself. Take baby steps."

"I'm not a baby though."

"You're my baby."

"Do you have some kind of daddy kink?"

"Luuuuke..." I gave him a stern look, even though my face had gone red.

I don't. Honest.

He turned to face the cake on his fork, sticking his tongue out and poking it. "I'll help you eat the cake, okay?"

"But then you'll be eating extra and you'll get fat."

"You're far more important to me right now, so don't worry about me." I gave him a peck on the cheek and then I split his cake in half.

Luke finally ate the piece of cake and grimaced as he chewed. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression, because it was funny and adorable at the same time.

I finished my and half of Luke's cake before Luke could even finish two tiny bites. He was stalling, so his cake looked as if it was untouched.

"Okay, if you don't want to eat your cake, we can save it for later." I picked up my and his plate, stood up, and walked over to the kitchen.

I put my empty plate in the sink and looked for the plastic wrap for Luke's cake.

"You gonna eat that?" I spun around and saw Zayn smile at me before he brought his plate over to the sink, rinsing it briefly with the water.

"Hi," I said, "and this is Luke's. I'm saving it later for him."

"I see." Then he was about to walk out, but I grabbed his arm.

"Are you... okay? I mean, earlier..." I trailed off, because I couldn't finish.

Okay, I'm starting to regret bringing it up.

"I didn't see anything," he said with a blank expression. Is he serious?

"Oh, um... okay..." I tried to think of something else to talk about. "So, how are you going to get back at Haz?"

Zayn just chuckled before whispering, "I'm not."

"Wait, what?"

"Don't tell him that. I'm just getting into his mind is all." Then he started walking out. "Oh, and lock the door next time, but remember: I saw nothing."

Shit, he remembers. But for someone who passed out, he seems pretty calm about it. I thought that it would've traumatized him.

"Ash?" Luke called as he poked his head into the kitchen. I turned to look at him, giving him a smile.

"Hello," I said, wrapping my arms around him.

"My mom called. She's wondering where I am..."

I pulled away. "What? You never told her?"

"I guess it must've slipped my mind, but then I told her I was with Calum, and she's okay now." Well, that's technically true, but he's mostly hanging out with me.

"Harry's opening presents!" Niall shouted. "Ashton! Luke! Get your sore asses here right now!"

"Language!" Harry shouted followed by a smacking sound. I just laughed and then Luke grabbed my hand, entwining our fingers together, and led me out to the living room where Harry was seated on the couch between Gemma and Anne. Everyone else was standing around the table where the three presents were.

Niall had smacked a bow right on top of Louis's head and told him to sit on the edge of the table, with Anne's consent, of course. He then took the present from the guys and placed it on Louis's lap before skipping over to squeeze himself in between Liam and Zayn.

"Open! Open!" Niall jumped up and down, his arms thrown over Liam and Zayn's shoulders.

"Pick a present, any present," Michael beamed. When Harry began reaching for the one that was from Gemma, Michael then said, "Not that one."

"I'm picking it anyway," Harry announced, sticking his tongue out at Michael. I bet if Harry's mom wasn't here Michael would make some sexual remark like he always does.

Knowing Michael, I can guess what he'd say.

Harry picked up Gemma's present to him and began removing the paper covering it. It was a shoe box, and Harry's eyes widened when he lifted the lid.

"Oh, my God!" he exclaimed happily as he pulled out brown boots. "I've had my eye on these for months!"

"And now they're yours," Gemma smiled. Harry pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to look so sexy in these!"

"God, Harry, you're such a teenage girl," Louis joked.

"But you love me anyway." Harry then grabbed Anne's present and began opening it. It was also another shoe box, but when Harry shook it it didn't sound like anything was inside. When he took off the cover he gasped at the colorful bandannas that were inside.

"Do you like them?" Anne asked.

"Like? I love them! Thanks, Mum!" he threw his arms around her and gave her kisses on the cheek. I swear, Harry gets happy with whatever you give him. He pulled out a black bandanna and wrapped it around his head.

"Here," Louis said, holding out the guys' present to Harry. When Harry took it into his hands, he wasn't expecting it to have some weight.

"Wow, this is heavy," Harry commented, and the guys just nodded. I don't even know what's inside, and I feel kind of bad that I wasn't a part of this present.

Harry ripped the wrapping off and it revealed a large photo album. His eyebrows furrowed as he saw the writing on the cover.

It was a message, and it read:

To the coolest Harry Styles we know...

"Wow," Harry breathed as he opened up to a random page. The page he flipped to was filled entirely with photos of me and Harry. Our names were written on the top, and I examined each picture.

There was a picture of me and Harry with our arms thrown over each other's shoulders. We both had up rock hand signs and we were pulling funny faces.

I remember that picture. It was taken back in our freshman year, and it was the very first photo of us.

"This is amazing," I heard Harry say in awe. He flipped onto a random page and this time it was of him with Liam. He went to another page to find one with Zayn this time. Then he went near the back of the album and his eyes widened at what he saw.

A bunch of tiny pictures of him and Louis. Despite the photos being small, they still took up two pages.

When he flipped towards the next page there was a long letter along with two photos: one with only him, Michael, and me. The other one was with the rest of the guys. There were words written right under the pictures that said:

Stay curly and amazing, Haz

"And then here's the second part of your birthday present," Niall said as he gave Louis a nudge toward Harry. Louis just glanced at Niall with a half smile before shaking his head.

"Guys, this is beautiful," Harry smiled as he closed the album and let his fingers feel the leather cover. "This is the best present you guys could ever give to me."

"Louis's part of the present," Zayn reminded, making Harry chuckle. Louis slowly scooted closer to Harry before the younger boy spread his arms out, welcoming Louis into them.

Louis sat on Harry's lap and the two just hugged tightly, and they seemed like they forgot about everyone else.

Louis whipsered something that I didn't quite catch, but then I heard Harry whisper back, "Mine."

After that everyone just hung out, played games, danced to music, went to the kitchen to eat and drink, whatever of that sort. Even after a few hours the party was still going, but then Michael had pulled me to the side and told me that Calum was conked out in Harry's bedroom.

"I don't know how he lost so much energy so quickly," Michael said. "This party is far from boring."

"Well, I guess we should head back," I replied. I looked around to see Luke talking with Louis. They were laughing and Luke seems to be having a good time. I think he and Louis will be great friends despite their first encounter with each other.

"I'll go get Cal. We'll meet at your car." I nodded as Michael headed off to Harry's room. I walked over to where Luke and Louis were standing and I gave them both a smile.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt," I began once their attention was on me, "but Luke and I must really get going."

"Oh, okay. No problem," Louis said, showing off his smile. Then he glanced up at Luke. "I think that's it for this lesson. I'll be going to Haz now." He gave Luke a pat on the shoulder. "Take care!"

"Later, Midget!" Luke shouted back, earning a weirded look from Louis before he shook his head, chuckling.

"I guess that's your nickname for me?" When Luke nodded, Louis just laughed before continuing to get to Harry.

"What were you and Louis talking about?" I asked as he and I went to the kitchen to get his unfinished cake.

"He was just giving me some tips, that's all," he shrugged.

"Of what?"

"Football. He said that he, Calum, and I should meet up and he'll teach us some new moves." I nodded, picking up the plate of cake once I got to the kitchen. When we left the kitchen I saw Calum. He was wearing my backpack that I completely forgot about while Michael was carrying him on his back. They were by the front door.

"Okay, we're going now!" Michael announced as Luke opened the front door. Everyone chorused, saying bye to us.

"Wait, Ash!" I turned and saw Harry running up to me and he pulled me into a hug. I wasn't really expecting it, so it took me a few seconds to finally return the hug with one arm since I was still holding the cake. Even though the music was loud, I could still hear Harry say quietly, "Thanks for being the bestest best friend anyone could ask for, and I wish nothing will change that."

I smiled. "You're my best friend, too," I said back. Then we pulled away and I said bye. Niall told me to wait, ran back 

The four of us reached the car, and I told Michael that I was going to drive so he cans it with Calum in the back. He didn't argue, so he helped Calum into the seat and then he got into the car.

Luke sat in the passenger seat and Michael handed me my car keys. I handed the cake to Luke so I could start the car. I waited for everyone to be settled in before I began driving off.

"So, any idea where Calum lives?" I asked, giving Luke a brief glance before returning my eyes back onto the road.

"I don't think his parents are home yet," he said. "They both work in the day."

"Then, I guess he'll just have to stay at your place, Mikey."

"What? Why am I stuck with him?" Michael asked.

"Did you not want to watch him? Do you want him to be alone?"

"N-No, but you can watch him, too..."

"Except I can't, because Luke and I are going to go shopping for food for tonight." It was partially true. We were running low on food at home.

"We are?" Luke asked and I whacked his arm. "I-I mean, yeah." Then he turned in his seat to look at Michael. "So you and Cal will be alone together."

"Um, okay..."

The rest of the ride was quiet, so Luke decided to turn on the radio and sang softly when Check Yes Juliet came on.

When we reached my place, Michael carried Calum while I opened the door for them. Once they were inside Luke put the cake on the kitchen island and then we went back to the car.

"We're really going out to buy food?" he asked as he sat in the passenger seat.

"Yes. It was an excuse at first," I explained, "but we really are going to buy food. We're going to make spaghetti tonight!"

"... Yes, Ashton, I would love to help you make dinner. If only you asked me sooner."

"Oh... right. Sorry." Luke laughed and then pressed a chaste kiss on my cheek.

"Don't worry about it, Ash. I really will help. And... maybe eat."

"Maybe? You will eat, but I won't give you too much. Okay? The least you could do is finish your plate."

"I don't know if I can do that..."

"Yes, you can. I'll give you a small amount, okay? Whatever you can't finish I'll just eat it. And no, I'm not going to get fat."

I started the car and during the drive, I heard Luke mumble, "I'll try for you."


	30. Chapter 29

"You get the spaghetti sticks and I'll get the Prego," I told Luke.

"You're a guy," he said, a smirk forming on his face. I rolled my eyes at his lame joke.

"You're an idiot."

"I'm your idiot."

"Yes, you are."

We shared a short kiss before we split off to different directions. I made my way over to the aisle of sauces. I looked over to where the one I was looking for should be. When I found it I reached for it, but then another hand was trying to get it as well and our fingers brushed. The person pulled back and I instinctively did the same.

"Sorry," the person muttered before looking at me. My eyes widened when I saw who it was. "Oh, well if it isn't you."

"Wh-Why are you here?" I asked.

"What other reason would I be here other than shopping?" Mason then grabbed the jar of Prego and handed it to me. "I believe you want this?"

"But didn't you want it, too?" I hesitantly took the jar from his hand.

"There's more, you know." He grabbed the next jar and tossed it up in the air before catching it in his hand. He set it down into a basket that was beside his feet. "You came alone?"

"Why are you talking to me so casually? Don't you hate me?"

"We won the football game last night. I'm in a good mood, don't ruin it. I don't know how you got out of the closet either, but I'm going to let that slide." Then he began to approach me, and I took steps back.

"What-"

Suddenly Luke came out of nowhere from behind me and slammed Mason up against the shelves. I gasped as they shook and was surprised that nothing fell off.

"What the fuck are you doing here with Ashton?" Luke hissed, his eyes glaring right into Mason's.

"Calm down, mate, he and I were just chatting," Mason said nonchalantly. "Besides, I'm buying stuff as well."

"Don't fucking 'mate' me. You've been on my bad side since you started bothering Ashton."

"Luke, come on," I began, tugging on his arm, "let's just go. We're drawing attention." There were eyes staring right at us, and it was making me uncomfortable.

Mason shoved Luke off of him and dusted himself off. "I'm not wasting my time here. This guy here is ruining you, Luke. You weren't even there when we won the game at the last second. Won by a point, thanks to me."

"I wasn't feeling too well," Luke said.

"Bullfuckingshit. You were perfectly fine. You left to be with him. I see the look you give him, and I can tell he's a distraction. If you don't pull your head out of the clouds, then you'll get kicked off the team."

"He's my responsibility."

"Not now, he isn't. Only at school, remember? Of course, you wouldn't, because you're head over heels for him." Mason then looked at me. It seems like his happy mood is gone. "Do you even know what you do to him?"

I gulped when his eyes seemed to burn into me.

"He's easily distracted during practice, and he leaves during the middle of our first game of the year just to be with you. Yes, you should be flattered, but think of him once in a while. You're not helping him at all."

"Shut up, Mason," Luke snapped before grabbing my wrist. "We're going now."

"I'm telling you this for your own good!" Luke didn't even pay any attention to Mason after that, but his words were stuck in my head.

Luke told me he left, but I don't think he ever told me why. Was it really because of me?

Did Luke really abandon his team just to be with me? Am I really a distraction?

I can't allow myself to get in the way of Luke and football. Or anything for that matter.

After Luke and I bought the spaghetti sticks and the sauce we got into my car and drove back to my place. The car ride was quiet, and not the good kind. Luke was staring out the window, and the tension was so strong you could cut it with a knife.

By the time we reached my house I killed the engine and I was going to climb out of the car, but then Luke yanked me back in.

"Luke!" I shouted, but he just wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't listen to Mason," he said. "He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Um..."

"You're not a distraction, I swear." He paused for a moment. "Well, you are on my mind a lot, but you're not distracting me from anything."

"That sounds to me like I am a distraction," I spoke softly. "Why did you leave then?"

"Hm?"

"The game yesterday. Why did you leave early?"

"Like I told Mason, I wasn't feeling well."

"But you seemed fine to me when you were at the..."

He really did leave the game for me.

"Ashton, I-" I pulled out of his arms and stormed off into my house. I hooked the keys onto the hanger I wasn't angry at him, no. I couldn't be angry at him. I was more angry at myself, because I'm just a distraction.

I'm just getting in his way.

"Ashton, wait!" Luke called after. "Please, don't be mad at me. Okay, I was feeling well, but there's a reason why I left the game yesterday!"

"Yeah? And what reason is that?" I asked, but it sounded more angry than I wanted it to be.

"I... I got worried, okay? When Calum told me you weren't at your fifth period class I freaked out. I didn't know what happened to you and I had to make sure you were okay. I was going to go after the game, but I couldn't... focus..." Luke just now realized what he was pretty much saying to me.

"You said I wasn't distracting you," I whispered, "but what you just told me now is telling me the complete opposite of what you said before."

"You're not distracting me from football. Really." Then he wore some expression on his face. It looked like... fear? "You're not going to leave me... are you?"

I don't want to leave him, but...

When I didn't answer Luke pulled me into his arms, holding me tightly. "Nononononononono, don't do this! Please, Ash, I finally got you, and I'm not letting you go!"

"You're so loud," was all I said, laughing weakly.

"This isn't something to joke about. Don't do this to me. Tell me you're not leaving."

"... You sure I'm not distracting you at all?"

"I'm very sure."

As much as I'd like to believe that, I don't. But I'll just have to see where this takes us.

"Let's go see what Michael and Cal are up to," Luke suggested. I nodded as he took my hand in his and led me up to my room. They're most likely in there, I'm sure.

Luke opened the door and, sure enough, they were in there. Michael was sitting on a chair typing away on his phone and Calum was asleep on my bed.

Michael glanced up at us and waved. "Hi," he greeted.

"Hey," I said back. "You texting someone?"

"Yeah, just talking to Geordie."

"About what?"

"She wanted to know if I could meet up with her today, but I just told her I'm a bit busy right now." Then his eyes landed on the sleeping Calum. He moved his chair closer to the bed and ran his fingers through Calum's hair. "I have this guy to watch over."

"You can leave now," Luke said in a monotonous tone.

"I'm still staying. Besides, I don't want to leave without eating anything."

Freaking Michael.

"Luke and I will be in the kitchen making spaghetti," I informed Michael as I entwined my fingers into Luke's.

"Spaghetti is love," Michael laughed. "Spaghetti is life." Luke turned around and gave him a weirded out look.

"Did you just-"

"Come on, Luke!" I interrupted before shoving him out of my room and towards the kitchen. "Get the stuff from the car. We're going to start making the spaghetti."

-

"Luke! You're getting the sauce everywhere!" I yelled when he was flicking the spoon covered in Prego around.

"I can't stop!" he exclaimed, laughing. "My hands have a mind on their own!" I grabbed his wrists and he managed to get sauce on my face. I let out a short squeal as I managed to finally stop his arms from flailing all around.

"You've managed to get it on my face and clothes." I looked down at my shirt that had sauce splattered all over it. It's a good thing I was wearing a black shirt.

Luke leaned in and licked my face and I flinched away. "Oh, my God!"

"Face is clean now," he beamed. I let go of him, took the spoon out of his hand, and set it down on an empty plate. "Hey, look! My hands are no longer possessed!"

"Dork," I laughed, but then he pushed me up against the kitchen counter, throwing his hands behind me and grabbing my bum. "Luke!"

Then he brought his face closer to mine. "My bad," he whispered before pressing our lips together before they began moving with each other. The feeling of his lips against mine was causing the butterflies in my stomach to madly move around. He gave me a small squeeze, emitting a moan from my lips. He took the opportunity to push his tongue into my mouth, brushing it against mine.

I pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva that connected our lower lips. "This can wait. We should get the spaghetti done already."

"One more." Luke moved in to steal another kiss from me, one of his hands slipping in between my legs from behind. He began rubbing from there and I gasped at the feeling, burying my face into the crook of his neck while my fingers tangled into his shirt.

"N-Not now," I whimpered, pushing his hand from me. I walked away from a pouting Luke and went over to the sink, covering my hands with soap and then rinsing it off with water. I looked over at Luke who was still standing in the same spot. "Go wash your hands. You're not touching anything until you do."

"Fine," he sighed, but I knew he was pretending to be sad. He went over to me, planted a quick kiss on my cheek, and began washing his hands.

"Ahem."

I twisted around and saw Lauren. I couldn't exactly read what she was thinking, but she looked surprised.

"Yeah, Lauren?" I asked, using Luke's shirt to wipe my wet hands. He frowned at me and poked my side, causing me to flinch.

"That was an interesting show," she began, "but keep that for your room, please."

She saw us. Damn it, Luke.

"Pardon me," Luke chimed in, pretending to sound as if he was of a higher class, "I just can't seem to keep my hands off of your brother."

"Okay, first of all, ew, and second of all, what are we having for dinner?"

"Spaghetti."

Lauren shook her head, letting out a sigh. "Not surprised by that." Then she rushed off and I turned myself to face Luke and smacked him in the stomach. He was just laughing while his arm was pressed against where I hit him.

"Did you really have to tell her that?" I quizzed, feigning a glare in his direction.

"Would you rather have me lie to your sister?" Luke asked. "I don't think so."

"Can we just make the spaghetti already?" Luke nodded before we returned to what we were originally doing.

-

"If you're going to make spaghetti you should've invited Harry over," Michael said as he took in the mess in the kitchen. "At least he knows what to do with the food."

There were noodles and Prego sauce everywhere, and I blame it all on Luke. He thought it'd be funny to have a food fight, and I was dumb enough to keep it going.

"Luke's fault," I stated, pointing at Luke. I saw him look at me with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?" he laughed. "You let it happen as well!" I wiped some sauce that was on my face and flicked it in his direction before he tackled me into a hug.

"You two are weird," Michael sighed, shaking his head, "but love has that effect on people."

Then I saw Calum come around the corner, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Mikey?" he asked. "Why did you leave me?"

"I just heard Luke and Ashton frickle frackling in the kitchen," Michael answered. "No big deal."

"We didn't do such a thing!" I yelled.

"Not yet."

"Let's be serious now," Luke chimed in, wiping sauce from his face before wiping it on his jeans. "We should really make this dinner already. Michael, Cal, do you want to-"

"No, thank you," the two chorused at once before they walked away, probably back to my room.

"... Well, then."

"Hopefully we'll have enough spaghetti for everyone," I said, looking around the kitchen to see noodles laying all over the place. "It looks like we're running low on spaghetti."

"If that's the case, then I won't eat so everyone can have more food."

"Luke..." I frowned, because that was horrible.

"Sorry, sorry. Okay, let's get this mess cleaned up." Luke took up one section while I took up another, cleaning off sauce and picking up strings of spaghetti. I carried the noodles to an empty bowl and dumped them inside. Maybe I could wash it again and it'll still be good to go. I can't say the same about the sauce, however.

"I still blame you for this mess," I muttered.

"I take full responsibility," Luke responded. "Are you going to punish me?"

"No comment."

"Yeah, I know you can't do that. I top."

"We're not discussing this."

"I'm a sexy topper."

"Luke..."

"I could fuck you into next year."

"I DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING!" I twisted around and saw my little brother screaming and covering his ears, shouting that his ears are still innocent.

"Oh, my God, Luke!" I buried my face into my hands and just groaned. He's such an idiot, I swear.

I felt his arms slip around my waist and he pulled me close. "Are you going to punish me now?"

"That's enough out of you," I said. "Let's just please finish making the spaghetti." He pecked a chaste kiss on my cheek before pulling away.

"I'm a good boy," he sang. "I'm Ashton's good boy." I just laughed at him before I resumed back to work.

Luke Hemmings is the idiot that I'm dating. But I love him, anyway.


	31. Chapter 30

My mom was too weak to come out of bed, so I had to bring the spaghetti to her. I hope she gets better soon.

Lauren and Harry grabbed their helping of spaghetti before running off to their rooms. I didn't stop them, mainly because even I felt a bit awkward to eat around them.

I filled my plate up with spaghetti and I gave Luke just a little bit, at his request. Then he and I took our food up to my room, and I saw that Michael and Calum were sitting on my bed, talking with each other. Once Michael saw us, he got up from his spot, ran over to us and took the plates from our hands.

"Thank you for bringing me and Calum food!" he exclaimed. "Now you can go back and get yours."

Calum giggled and I just gave Michael a playful glare before Luke and I left the room to get our food. Again.

"Can we eat on the couch?" Luke asked once we got to the kitchen. I opened up the plate cabinet, but frowned when I saw there were no more plates. I took out two bowls instead and carried it over to the pot of spaghetti. Once I had finished putting food into our bowls I went over to the drawer and pulled out two forks and stabbed them into the spaghetti.

"Yeah, sure," I said, handing Luke his bowl. We walked to the den and I flipped the lights on. Luke already took a seat at the couch and I did the same. I began eating my spaghetti, but I noticed that Luke hesitated to eat his. "Small bites, okay?"

He glanced over at me and gave me a short nod. He twirled his fork around to collect a small amount of spaghetti. Then he brought the fork up to his mouth, sticking his tongue out at it. I stared intently as he opened his mouth, but when he looked at me he pulled the spaghetti away and started laughing.

I frowned at him, "What's so funny?"

"Your face," he laughed. "You were mimicking my actions."

I slapped a hand over my mouth and pulled away, feeling my face burn up. Luke let out another laugh before he grabbed my bowl of spaghetti and set it on the table. Then he put his down beside mine and he leaned in towards me.

"You're cute, you know that?" he whispered seductively. He wrapped his arms around me and he leaned back, pulling me with him. Then his back was against the armrest on his side and our chests were pressed against one another. I was in between his legs and he hugged me close to him.

"Are you trying to get out of eating spaghetti?" I asked, earning another chuckle from him.

"No, I just really love having you close to me," he answered. "I'll eat after you kiss me."

"I can do that." I brought my face up to his and kissed his lips, but when I tried to pull away, he'd lean in after me, keeping our lips connected. I was going to protest, but I decided against it, because I wanted to kiss him as much as he did.

Without breaking contact he flipped us over so now he was on top of me. Our lips moved in sync as I felt his hand slide down my back to the hem of my jeans.

I pushed his hand away as I pulled my lips from his, panting out, "Fuck, you're a horny freshman."

Luke let out a small laugh before he pulled himself off of me. "Sorry, I'll hold back."

Yeah, like I'm going to believe that.

I picked up his bowl of spaghetti and pushed it his way. "Eat."

He stared at the bowl before looking up at me. "Can I eat you instead?"

"No."

"... How about after?"

"Oh, my God." I stood up from where I was and he frantically did the same.

"Sorry, sorry! I'll shut up now." I eyed Luke before I slowly sat back down. I watched as he pretended to zip his mouth shut and throw away the invisible zipper. He sat back down, took his spaghetti bowl, and then set it on his lap. He didn't eat it, though. He just sat there doing nothing but staring down at the food.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" I asked. He glanced up at me and pointed at his lips that were pressed into a thin line. It took me a while, but then I realized what he meant. "You're such a dork." He just gave me an innocent closed mouth smile.

Luke's seriously doing this? He's stalling, I know it.

"Luke, just hurry up and eat. I'm not playing around."

"Hello, Lashton." I turned around and saw Michael entering the room. "Are you two having fun doing whatever Lashton does alone?"

"Luke's not eating," I frowned. "He pretended that he zipped his mouth shut and that he threw the zipper away."

"That's lovely. Now, where do you keep your Monsters Inc. disc?"

"Mikey, help me."

"Fiiiiiiiiine." Michael walked over to Luke, took in a deep breath, and said, "If you, Luke Hemmings, do not want to frickle frackle with Ashton Fletcher Irwin, then you have the right to remain silent."

I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my face into them when Luke scrambled onto his feet and ran off into the direction where the nonexistent zipper was. I was mentally facepalming and I was also laughing, because- seriously Luke?

I can't believe I love this horny idiot.

I felt Luke sit back down on the couch, saying, "Found the zipper."

"What the hell, Luke?" Michael began. "You could've just stopped messing around."

"I wasn't messing around, what are you talking about?"

"What does Ashton see in you?"

"Well, like you, I have a stomach, heart, lungs-"

"Okay, you know what? You're impossible. I'm going back out. Have fun, you two." Then I heard Michael leave.

I lifted my head and gave Luke a glare, but I ended up laughing. "Really? Just- Just eat. I know what you're doing."

"I'll seriously eat this time," he said in a determined voice. "I can do this!" He picked up the fork that was still wrapped around by the spaghetti and stuffed the food in his mouth. He pulled the fork out, set it in the bowl, and then crossed his arms over his chest.

I was staring at his jaw as he began chewing. My eyes landed on his throat, but it didn't look like he was swallowing.

"... You're just holding it in your mouth, aren't you?" I asked.

"Mhm," Luke whimpered. He leaned his head on my shoulder, shaking his head. "Mm mm mm m."

"I've no idea what you just said. You have to swallow." He threw his arms around me, hugging me tightly. I looked at his face and he had a twisted look on his face. Then I heard him swallow and he let out a heavy breath. "Don't rush yourself, Luke. Baby steps, remember?"

"Luke is a big boy," he began. "Luke doesn't need to take baby steps."

"Luke needs to talk in first person, because Luke is being ridiculous right now." Luke pulled away, laughing before reaching for his bowl of spaghetti.

"Small steps, okay. So... one small bite at a time?"

"Yeah, small bites."

Within ten minutes Luke finished his small portion of spaghetti. I didn't even touch mine, because I was too busy making sure Luke was doing what I was telling him.

Now since he finished his food he was staring at me, waiting for me to finish as well. He looked like a curious kid trying to learn some new technique when he was watching me.

I swear it's like everything I do entertains him. He'd probably be amazed if I brushed my teeth.

Who gets fascinated by watching their boyfriend brushing their teeth? Luke Hemmings.

Every bite I took of my spaghetti Luke would wince, but he didn't dare turn away. He's not missing anything if he turns away except seconds of me, but that's just about it.

After I finished my dinner I took our bowls to the kitchen and put them in the sink. And for some reason I just now realized that it was free of any dirty dishes. It must've been either Lauren or Harry that washed them, because I don't think my mom has the strength to do any chores.

I went over to Luke and he was clutching his stomach.

"Are you okay?" I panicked, placing a hand on his back.

"My stomach..." he groaned.

"You- I think you're just not used to it. You just need to fight it somehow, that's all."

"How? Ashton, I feel like I need to throw up."

"I-I don't know what else to tell you other than fight." Luke began to whimper and he reached his arms out to me. I complied with his request and he wrapped his arms around me and pressed his forehead to my stomach.

"Ashy..." he grumbled, discomfort in his voice. "My stomach hurts."

"Um, am I still able to kiss it even though it's, you know...?" I asked. He nodded and then he pulled away so he could lie down on the couch. I climbed onto the couch, settling myself in between his legs. I watched as he lifted his shirt, revealing his torso. "Okay, where does it hurt?"

"All over," Luke answered. I gave him a nod before proceeding to give his stomach kisses as he told me where to kiss. "A little lower... a bit more... a little more."

"Luke, if I go any lower, I'd be at your pants," I told him as I looked up at him, seeing a smile form on his face. "Oh, my God." I whacked his thigh and pulled away as he began laughing. "That's not funny! I really thought your stomach was hurting!"

"I was feeling more uncomfortable than hurt, but now it really does hurt, because I've been laughing too much."

"You're an idiot." I sat as far away from his as possible.

"Aw, Ash, don't be like that. Hey, I need to use the restroom. May I?"

"Whatever," I muttered. I didn't even give his question my full atten- What?

Luke stood up from the couch and I jumped at him, causing the both of us to fall to the ground. I heard a thud when we fell and I was now on top of Luke.

"Ow!" Luke yelled, grasping his elbow. "You just made me hit my funny bone against the table! Now it doesn't feel right!"

"I'm going with you!" I blurted out, earning a strange look from Luke.

"Huh?"

"To the restroom. I'm going with you." He can't throw up. I won't let him.

"Uh, okay. If you want to watch me pee, all you had to do was ask."

"... Oh." I turned bright red as I pulled myself off of him.

Luke just chuckled, "I know why you want to come with me. I don't blame you. If it makes you feel better, you can go with me to make sure I don't, you know, throw up."

"I think I'll just stay here. Promise me you won't try to throw up?" He nodded, pressing his lips to mine.

"Promise." He stood up, holding a hand out at me. "Don't do that again. You're not hurt, right?"

"I'm fine. How's your elbow?"

"It's feeling a bit funny, but whatever." Then Luke walked out of the room and I took a seat on the couch. I know Luke promised he wouldn't empty out his stomach, but I couldn't help but worry anyway.

He said he'd really try for me, and I want to believe him, but there's a little part of me that still doubts him.

The door opened and I turned to face it, only to see Calum and Michael standing there.

"Hello," Calum greeted. "Can Mikey and I sit with you?"

"Go ahead," I said. Michael sat beside me while Calum sat on the other side of him.

"So," Michael began, "did you and Luke have fun?"

I cocked an eyebrow. "Have fun eating? Sure."

"The spaghetti, or..."

"Shut up. We're not doing any of that on the couch."

"So, if you were in bed with him then you would do it? Is that what you're saying?"

"Oh, my God..." I glanced over at Calum who just had his head turned away, not even looking in our direction.

"So where is your boyfriend?" Michael asked, glancing around. "Is he hiding somewhere? In your pants, perhaps?" I grabbed Michael's cheek, pulling it out, earning multiple whines from him. "It hurts!"

"Yeah, you dork, of course it'll hurt." I squeezed his cheeks harder and I could've sworn there were tears forming in his eyes.

"Let go! You'll rip my face off!" Michael then jabbed my side with his finger, causing me to squeal and release his face. He began rubbing where I squeezed, glaring at me. Then he turned to Calum. "Kiss it better!"

"That's Luke's thing, not mine," Calum said, his head finally turning to face us. Michael huffed before looking at me. My eyes widened.

"Oh, no, I'm not going to kiss it better. I only do that with Luke."

"Ash, fuck your kisses!" he snapped. "I'm just mad at you for hurting me." I watched as Calum grabbed Michael by the chin and forced him to turn his head. I just watched in shock as Calum kissed Michael's cheek.

"Better?" Calum asked, letting go of Michael's chin.

Michael began to show a goofy smile. "Yeah, better."


	32. Chapter 31

The four of us were currently in my room, chatting. Well, more like just sitting around doing nothing. Michael was texting someone, Calum was just watching him, and I was sitting on the bed. Luke was lying on his back and his head was on my lap. One hand played with his hair while the other was intertwined with his hand.

"Harry texted me," Michael said. "He's asking if Luke and Calum would like to join Louis tomorrow at the park to play some football. We're invited as well."

"Yeah, I'll go," Luke replied, looking at Michael before turning his head back up to me.

"I'm okay with it," Calum said, shrugging. "I've got nothing planned tomorrow, anyway. Plus I've got no homework."

"... Oh, my God, I have homework," I groaned. I carefully slid from underneath Luke and stood up. "Where did I put my school stuff?"

"How should I know?" Michael shrugged. "Good luck finding your stuff."

Thank you for the help, Michael. Note the sarcasm.

"I saw a bunch of things piled on a couch in the living room," Calum spoke up. "They might be what you're looking for."

"Calum is so much better than Mikey will ever be," I said, sticking my tongue out at Michael. He imitated my action and then I walked out of the room.

Once I got to the living room I saw that my stuff were in fact on the couch. Thank you, Calum. I began collecting them in my arms. Once I got to hold them all I turned around, but I ended up yelping and dropping my stuff.

I brought a hand up to my mouth, because that small scream was unmanly on so many levels.

Luke began laughing, "Did I scare you?"

"Yeah, you did!" I yelled, smacking him forehead. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"I wasn't. You just didn't acknowledge the fact that I was silently following you."

"Idiot." I leaned down and began gathering my belongings again. Luke then held out my backpack to me and I looked up at him.

"Just throw everything in here," Luke told me. "It's easier to carry that way."

I smiled, "Thanks, Luke."

"Okay, Michael handed it to me and told me to go with you, so that's what I did."

"So you didn't come here, because you wanted to?"

"I would've went anyway." He set my backpack down and pulled me up. I had unwarily dropped my things and Luke sat on the couch, bringing me on top of him so that I was straddling him. He leaned in towards me and kissed my lips quickly before nuzzling his nose against mine.

"You seem to enjoy doing this a lot," I said to him, "showing affection and whatever."

"Mhm," he hummed. "I just want you to know how much I love you."

"You also have a funny way of showing it sometimes, because you seem a little too happy right now." Luke laughed before he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. "Okay, I need to work on homework now. If I don't finish it today, then I won't be able to go with you to the park tomorrow."

Luke frowned, but he released me. I stood up and he did as well.

"I wish there was no such thing as homework," he mumbled. "It's the stupidest thing to ever be invented." I laughed and patted his head. I shoved everything in my backpack and then the both of us headed up to my room.

When we got there Michael and Calum had moved themselves to my bed. Calum was lying down on my bed while Michael was sitting on the edge.

"Okay, I'm going to start on homework, I guess," I mumbled, bringing my stuff over to my desk.

"Have fun," Michael replied. Nobody in their right mind has fun doing homework, dumbass.

I pulled my chair out and was about to sit down when I felt something that most definitely wasn't my chair underneath me and I jumped up, twisting myself around to see Luke sitting in my seat.

"Don't mind me," he smirked, "I'm just sitting here."

"Then where will I sit?" I asked him.

"On my lap, where else? In midair?"

"I think I'll just stand." I began, dumping my belongings out on top of my desk. I decided to work on Econ first, because what we learned today was pretty basic.

"Can I just tell you that I'm enjoying the view back here?" I could hear Calum and Michael burst out into fits of laughter. I blushed madly before turning myself around.

"Luke, get out of my chair," I snapped. "You're banned from it forever." He began pouting before he reluctantly forced himself out of my seat. I pulled the chair closer to me and sat down, going back to work with my homework.

-

Calum and Michael decided to play some FIFA in the den, leaving me and Luke alone in my room.

After thirty minutes of Luke constantly bugging me I finally let him back onto my seat with me sitting on his lap. He had his arms securely around me and he rested his cheek against my back.

I had already finished Econ and Spanish by then and was working on Stats, but I didn't feel like working on it. I'll just do some of it today, a little bit tomorrow, and finish it off in the morning on Monday.

After working on one problem I slammed the book shut and pushed it aside. I could feel Luke jump by the sudden loud noise and I glanced back at him.

"I'm done," I announced. "Now let's go join Mikey and Calum." I stood up from his lap, but he pulled me back down.

"We're in no hurry now, are we?" Luke said seductively. He planted a kiss to the back of my neck. "Can we cuddle for a bit? Please?"

I sighed before running my fingers through my hair, a smile forming on my lips. "Yeah, okay."

Luke grinned before trying to stand up. I got up so he could and then he led me to the bed. He lied down first and then I followed. He wrapped an arm around me and both of mine slid around his waist. I snuggled closer to him and he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"I'm really glad that I can call you mine," he said.

"I am, too," I replied, breathing in his smell.

We remained quiet for a while and I was feeling content with it, but then my mind began wandering to what happened earlier at the market. It wasn't something I wanted to think about it, but Mason's words kept ringing in my head.

... I can tell he's a distraction...

Luke told me I'm not a distraction, but something inside me tells me that he might not be telling the truth.

I pulled myself closer to Luke and I heard him hum a bit.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." Not really.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." No, I'm not.

"Maybe we should just go to sleep."

"... Okay."

-

I slowly woke up and looked at my clock. It was already eleven at night. I groaned and fell back asleep, taking up more of my bed, and- wait.

It's just me in bed.

I shot up and stared down at the empty spot beside me.

Luke's not here.

I sprinted out of my room and out into the living room, only to find it empty. Then I went into the den, only to find no Michael, no Calum, and no Luke.

I guess they all went home without telling me goodbye.

I sighed and made my way up to my room. I made way over to the bed, but saw a blanket thrown over a body. I pulled the covers off a bit and smiled.

Luke turned a bit to look up at me. "Sorry if I worried you," he mumbled. "I had to shower and pee."

I climbed into the bed beside him and his arms surrounded me and he tangled our legs together.

"I thought you went home and didn't inform me," I told him.

"I wouldn't do that. Besides, my mom called and told me that she and my dad are out of town and won't be back for a bit. I told my older brothers that I'd be staying at a friend's house and they were cool with it. So here I am, still here with you."

"Where did Mikey and Calum go?"

"They left about thirty minutes ago." I nodded before I sat upright and began sliding out of my jeans. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for sleep, what else?" I answered. "I don't sleep in jeans."

"Oh." Right after I lied down he began slipping his pants off of him. Then he pulled me closer to him, pressing his face into my hair. "Good night, Ash."

"Good night, Luke." I reached for the covers and pulled it over us and hugged Luke close to me.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


	33. Chapter 32

"You ready yet?" I asked Luke as I fixed the bottom of my shirt. I had to take Luke home first, because he wanted to wear proper attire for the little football game he, Louis, and Calum were going to have. I was currently standing at the front door, waiting for Luke to come out of my room.

"Almost!" I heard him exclaim. I leaned against the door, my hands stuffed in my pockets. Calum had texted Luke that we were to meet up at noon at the park. It was eleven, but the drive to Luke's house plus the time he needs to get ready and the drive to the park was already going to take up some time.

Once he finished doing whatever he was doing he hopped over to my side and gave me a wide smile.

"Okay, I'm done," he beamed. I opened the front door and then the two of us walked out to my car.

"You should probably eat breakfast before we head to the park," I told him.

"I'm not feeling that hungry," Luke replied.

"I don't know whether you really aren't feeling hungry or you're just trying to get out of eating."

"I really am not hungry."

"Well, you should still eat something."

The rest of the ride was complete silence; not even the radio was on. I pulled up onto his driveway and then he began heading out of the car. I didn't move. I was planning on staying and waiting for him.

Luke was about to head inside when he saw that I hadn't left the car. He came back onto my side and opened the door.

"Are you not coming inside?" he asked. "It might take a while."

"Is- Is that okay?" Luke reached over to me to remove my seatbelt and then he dragged me out of the car.

"Don't worry about anything, okay? I just need to take a quick shower and then pack up my things. Then we can head out."

"What about breakfast?"

"I don't-" I gave him a pointed look and he stopped to think of something else to say. "I- yeah, I'll eat breakfast."

"You better," I muttered.

When we entered his house it was a mess. The floor was littered with jackets and other random junk. I could smell something burning from the kitchen, and there were beer cups everywhere.

"Damn it," Luke groaned. "Jack threw another party, no doubt."

Suddenly someone was trudging into the room with an icepack to his head. He looked up at Luke and grinned. I had unintentionally moved behind Luke.

"Hey, little brother," said the guy. "Looks like you brought a friend."

"Actually, he brought me here," Luke corrected. "Uh, where's-?"

"Out, fetching me some aspirin. My head is killing me."

Luke chuckled before shaking his head. "You shouldn't have drank so much."

"I didn't drink. Well, at least I don't think so. It's not, like, a throbbing in my head. It's more of somebody roundhouse kicked the side of my head."

"God, that sounds awful," Luke laughed.

"You're telling me." Luke's brother strolled over to a couch and plopped down right in it. A loud groan escaped from him and he just remained quiet, throwing an arm over his eyes while the other held the icepack.

"Um, this is Ashton," Luke spoke up.

"Nice to meet you, Ashton," his brother said, not giving a glance. "I'm Jack."

"Hey," I mumbled, stepping a little bit from behind Luke. Luke turned to me.

"I'm going to take a quick shower," he told me. "If you don't mind, when my other brother comes in could you ask him to get something for me to eat?"

"Uh, okay," I said. Then Luke gave me a quick peck on the cheek before running off.

"Did I just hear a kiss or something?" Jack asked, removing his arm to peek one eye at me.

"I think you're imagining things," I lied, taking a seat on a recliner. Jack just grunted before going back to silence. It was such an awkward silence, and I really wished I could use my phone. Damn it, Mason.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was a kiss. Luke's been gay for as long as I can remember, and don't tell me otherwise." I looked at Jack with wide eyes. "My other brother and I were the first people he ever told about his sexuality. He was in tears when he did, but we told him we love him, regardless of what his sexual orientation was." Jack slowly sat upright, groaning a bit due to his head. "So, when he said he was staying at a friend's house, I presume it was yours?"

"Y-Yes," I answered, not even bothering to lie. He'll just see right through me, I'm sure of it.

"Are you two dating or something? You don't have to answer if you don't wanna, but I suggest you don't lie to me." Jack's eyes were boring into mine, and it was sort of intimidating right now. He's intimidating.

"I'm n-not going to lie. We are dating." I sank into my seat as he squinted his eyes. Then he just grinned and began laughing.

"I like you already. You're an honest guy. Take care of my baby brother, though. And don't be a distraction either."

...I can tell he's a distraction.

Don't be a distraction.

...I can tell he's a distraction.

Don't be a distraction.

Damn it, there it is again.

I heard the front door open, but I was too busy staring down at the ground to even turn to see who had entered the house.

"Sorry, I was a bit late. Got caught up in traffic. Here's your aspirin, Ja- Ashton?" My head snapped at the sound of my name and I turned.

"Ben?" I asked.

"Uh, was there tutoring today that I'm not aware of?" he laughed, tossing the aspirin to Jack.

"He's Luke's boyfriend," Jack told Ben.

"Wow. Ashton, I didn't know you were into younger people." I flushed red and then the two began laughing, giving each other high fives before Jack told Ben to shut up and let him sleep.

"By the way," Jack continued, "Luke's showering, and he wants you to make him something to eat." Ben rolled his eyes before he walked into the kitchen. He kicked aside some cups and I didn't want to be in the same room as Jack, honestly, so I followed Ben into the kitchen.

I sat at a table while Ben began shuffling around, grabbing a box of Lucky Charms and setting it on the table. I raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged.

"We're out of ingredients," he explained. "This is the best I can do."

"Uh, okay," I said.

"So, Luke stayed at your house?"

"Yeah."

"You two didn't do anything freaky in bed, did you?"

My face flushed red. "What? No! Neither of us are ready for that!"

"Good. He's fourteen, and you're, what, seventeen? He's too innocent for that kind of stuff." I rested my elbows on the table and hid my face behind my hands. Luke is not as innocent as Ben thinks he is. "Anyway, how'd you two meet?"

"Football," I answered, not removing my hands from my face.

"You're on the team?"

I pulled my hands away from me. I saw that Ben was leaning against the table, his attention all on me. "Hell, no. I can't be athletic for shit. He kicked a football and it hit my head, and he was supposed to watch over me for a week, but then a lot of things happened in four days, and we just ended up together."

"Four days?" Ben's eyes went wide and I nodded. "That's not a lot of time to get to know someone."

"There's still a lot for me to learn about him."

"Well, that's nice that he's got someone. You seem like a nice guy, so I'm glad it's you he's with." He left the table and walked over to a cabinet, pulling out a bowl. Then he walked to a drawer and grabbed a spoon and carried the items to the table.

I watched as Ben poured the cereal into the bowl and then stuck the spoon inside it.

"Okay, Luke's breakfast has been made," he announced, a smile on his face as he stared down at the bowl. "Now, he can just get the milk himself and he's good to go." His eyes glanced up at me and his smile faded. "Oh, did you want something to eat? I could get you cereal as well."

"No, thanks, I'm okay," I said. "I already ate at home." Well, if you count a banana as breakfast, then yes, I ate breakfast already. Luke just kept watching me as I ate it, his eyes wide. Weirdo.

"All right, then. I'm going to go to my room now, so, uh, if you want I can show you where Luke's room is." I stood up and followed Ben from the kitchen. We went through the hallway until we reached the end. "His room's on the right." With that Ben left to his room. I twisted the knob and walked inside Luke's room. Unlike the rest of the house, his was tidy. His bed was made, his desk was neat, and there was nothing on the floor. Then again, he did stay at my place since Friday night.

I walked over to his dresser and saw a picture frame sitting on top of it. It was a picture of him and Calum, their arms were thrown around each other's waist. They were both smiling, but Calum was showing his teeth while Luke looked more like he was smirking. He was sticking out his bum, so it made him look more curvy, and- I really need to stop staring at his bum.

I averted my eyes from the picture and walked over to his bed, taking a seat on the edge. I took in the environment that I was in. It was like any other guy's room, except for the fact that it was cleaned up.

I keep looking at that picture of him and Calum. I just can't keep my eyes away from that. Maybe it's the fact that the way he's standing makes his bum look bigger.

God damn it, Ashton, stop staring at his bum!

The door flew open and my eyes landed on it, seeing Luke with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair fell in front of his eyes, so he used his fingers the comb them back. He didn't seem to notice me, because he went straight to his dresser, humming some song.

"Anything you say, can and will be held against you," he sang, "so only say my name."

"Hi," I spoke up, giving a small wave even though he couldn't see me. Luke yelped and twisted himself around, pressing himself against the dresser.

"Holy shit, Ash! You scared me!" he exclaimed, a hand right over his chest. "My heart's racing right now!"

I laughed, throwing my head back a bit. "My bad."

"Now you gotta kiss it, because my chest hurts."

"Your breakfast is in the kitchen. Go eat." Luke pouted before he nodded.

"Let me get dressed first. If you want, you can stay and watch me."

"Bye." I jumped onto my feet and left the room, closing the door heading to the kitchen.

"Yep," I whispered to myself, smiling and shaking my head. "Luke is far from innocent."


	34. Chapter 33

"Took you two long enough," Louis laughed once Luke and I ran up to them. He tossed the football at Luke, the younger boy catching it immediately. Louis and Calum were dressed appropriately for the game as well. My eyes landed on Harry and Michael who were sitting at a table, talking to each other.

When Harry saw us he got up and strolled over to us, his hands behind him. He brought his face close to Luke's and began whispering into his ear. I squinted at them, wondering what they were talking about. Then Luke's eyes went wide and he just stared at Harry.

"Have a nice game, Hemmings," he smirked, patting his bum and pushing him in the direction of where Louis and Calum were on the field.

I watched as the three huddled together before I glared at Harry. "What did you tell him?" I asked.

"Nothing really," he simply stated. "Then again, it could be something big."

"I will not hesitate to rip off your curls if you don't tell me." Harry gasped, his hand flying up to his hair.

"You wouldn't dare!" I reached at him, but he slipped away and rushed back over to sit beside Michael. I followed him, but instead of attacking him I moved myself between the both of them so I was sitting on top of the table and my feet were flat against the seat. I rested my elbows on my knees and turned my attention to Luke, seeing that he had the ball under his foot. He did some weird trick with his foot and the ball was now up in the air. As it came down he bumped the ball with his head and it flew to Louis.

"You have new boots and an assload of bandannas," Michael spoke up. I looked at him and saw that he was looking at Harry. "Why aren't you wearing them?"

Harry just shrugged, his eyes still concentrated ahead before he answered, "I just didn't feel like wearing them today. I'll wear them eventually."

"I'm guessing the bandannas aren't used for apparel, huh?"

Harry finally turned his head to Michael. "What are you talking about?"

"Harry, you kinky bastard, using it for the frickle frackle."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I don't use it for that, but that's an idea..."

"Don't, Haz," I groaned, burying my face into my hands.

"I could lend you some of my bandannas if you want to use them on Luke, Ash." Harry poked my arm, but I swatted it away.

Michael laughed before he shook his head. "Mate, no. Luke would use it on him."

I glared at him. "What?"

"Now that you mention it, Mikey, I agree with you," Harry said.

I brought my hands to my hair, grabbing a fistful of them as I groaned, "Shut the fuck up, you two." The two ignored me, continuing their conversation as if I wasn't here.

"If the two were to ever have sex, then Ashton would be moaning Luke's name."

"Positions: doggy or missionary?"

"Missionary. Doggy makes Ashton look like Luke's bitch."

"He already is."

I kept glowering at the ground as both of my hands darted for the back of their necks, pinching them hard and digging my nails into their skin. I could feel their heads being thrown back as they yelped in pain.

"Shut up," I growled through my gritted teeth. "Why the fuck do you two sound so philosophical about this?" Instead of answering me they kept crying out in pain, and I was quite happy with that. They deserved it for talking about what me having sex with Luke would be like.

Once I was satisfied with what I was giving them I released their necks and they immediately scooted far away from me.

"Someone's on their fucking man period!" Harry exclaimed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I think my neck might be on its period," Michael whined as he moved to look at his hand. "It's bleeding!"

I examined his neck and saw that he only had a little droplet of blood. I just laughed before saying, "Have Calum kiss your neck better."

"No, that's your and Luke's thing. I'm going to that water fountain over there."

"There are a lot of germs in that fountain alone," Harry told Michael.

"So are in the human mouth." Then Michael stood up and walked off to the fountain. I looked back to the field and saw Louis keeping the ball up in the air. He did a bunch of tricks with the ball and I glanced down at Harry.

"He's really good with his foot," I complimented.

"He's better in bed," Harry smirked, earning a smack to the head.

"I didn't need to know that." He chuckled and I turned my attention back to the field and saw the football flying.

Flying right in my direction.

"AAAAHH!" I screamed as I brought my arms together in front of me to shield myself from the impact. I felt the ball bounce off my arms rather hard and it pushed me back a little bit. Then I felt my arms being pulled to the side and there was Luke examining them.

"Are you okay?!" he asked, sounding a bit freaked out. I gulped before I nodded and then Luke wrapped his fingers around my wrists so they were bound together. Then he began to kiss up and down my arms, trying to make sure he got every part that got hit.

The next thing I knew Luke threw his arms around me, pulling me close to his chest. "Uh..." I began as he began running his fingers through my hair. I saw from over his shoulder Louis and Calum running towards us.

"I'm so sorry, Ashton!" Calum tried to get to me, but Luke was in his way so he ended up just standing behind him. "I didn't mean to hit it towards you!"

"It's okay," I told him, pushing Luke away a bit, only to have him cling onto me some more.

"What happened?" I heard Michael ask as he walked over to us. "I just disappear for literally thirty seconds and suddenly everyone's crowded around Ashton."

"Calum almost killed him," Harry spoke up. "Aimed right for his face."

Michael's eyes widened before they looked over at Calum. "You almost hit Ashton in the face?"

"I-I didn't aim at him!" Calum stuttered. "I didn't mean to-"

"You should've aimed in between his legs, so Luke could kiss him there."

Louis made some raspberry noise with his lips before he began howling with laughter as he fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. Harry hid his face in his hands as he leaned forward so the back of his hands were pressed against his knees. Michael was smirking as his arms were crossed over his chest. Calum just looked really confused and Luke was shaking a bit, probably laughing at Michael's words.

"You're all so immature," I sighed, shaking my head.

Harry then sat upright before he said, "You'd want that, wouldn't you, you pervert?"

Luke turned to face Harry. "I'd want that very much."

I whacked his back, a small 'oomph' escaping from him.

"I can't breathe!" Louis exclaimed as more laughter left him. "My stomach hurts so much!"

"Harry, kiss his stomach!" Michael yelled.

"No more with the kissing thing!" I snapped at him.

"Okay, I have to admit, this is all amusing," Calum spoke up, grinning slightly.

"I think you three should return to your football session." Luke responded by moving to sit beside me, his arms still wrapped around me. "Seriously, go back out there."

"I don't wanna," Luke whined. I saw Louis finally recover from his laugh attack and he managed to pull himself up. He opened his mouth to speak before he leaned forward, his hands placed on his knees as he began laughing again. He cleared his throat and then put on a serious face.

"Yeah, let's get back to the lesson," Louis said in a failed attempt of a serious voice. "Football is serious business. Stop distracting him, Ashton."

I froze at the word 'distracting'. It's like ever since encountering Mason yesterday that word came up a lot.

_... I can tell he's a distraction._

_... Don't be a distraction either._

_Stop distracting him, Ashton._

Am I really?

"He's not distracting me at all," Luke huffed, pressing a quick kiss to my cheek.

"Whatever you say, but everyone can tell you're head over heels in love with him." Louis ran off to grab the football while Calum tried to pry Luke off of me.

"You're not a distraction, Ash," Luke whispered to me, "I swear." Then with that he finally dropped his arms from me and walked to the center of the field with Calum, Louis following behind them after retrieving the ball.

"Are you okay, Ash?" Harry asked, poking my cheek.

"You just went mute all of a sudden," Michael added as he took Luke's spot beside me.

I was just staring at the ground, my mouths lightly ajar. I couldn't seem to form any words, because a million things were running through my mind.

But there were five words that stood out the most...

I really am a distraction.


	35. Chapter 34

"Ashton? Please respond. You went quiet all of a sudden," Michael begged as he poked my sides, earning no reaction from me. I'm quite ticklish, but right now I just wasn't feeling it.

Harry had his arms wrapped around me, believing that it would comfort me, but it wasn't helping at all. "Was it because of what we said?" he asked. "Did we go too far? We're sorry. Please talk."

"Luke looks worried. Don't look so glum."

He's not even paying attention to the little football game. His attention's on me.

I glanced up at Luke and saw that his eyes were concentrated on me. Fuck, why did I have to be on his mind right now?

"Hey!" Louis shouted, tossing the ball at Luke so it hit him right on the head. "Pay attention!"

I laughed a bit, because Luke seemed so confused when he looked over at Louis. His eyes briefly gazed at me, and when he saw the smile on my face he had one as well. I saw Louis pick the football up and bounced it back on Luke's head, scolding him once again.

"Aw, Ashy smiled," Michael cooed, grabbing my cheek and squeezing it hard. I swatted his hand away, shooting him a glare. "Hey, I know what'll make you smile again!" He reached into his pocket and fished out his phone. I raised an eyebrow and he shoved his phone into my hands. I stared down at it before Michael began unlocking the phone, going to his videos.

He opened up this one video and my eyebrows knitted together when I just saw a sleeping Calum.

"What the hell? How's a sleeping freshman going to make him smile?" Harry asked, pointing at the video.

"What are you ta-" Michael began, but cut himself off when he saw what was playing. "Oh, shit!" He snatched the phone from me and began sliding his thumb across the screen.

"I just have to ask," Harry started, "why the hell do you have a video of him sleeping?"

"Here, it's this one," Michael ignored Harry as he plopped his phone onto my lap. I just stared down at it.

I was in the video with Luke standing behind me. I was glaring at Michael and I looked like I was about to say something, but I was stopped when Luke's arms went around my waist. I noticed my eyebrows raised and looked anywhere but at the camera.

Luke brought his face close to my ear, whispering something, but I don't remember what he said. He pulled his head away, bringing it to the back of mine. His eyes were closed as he then did what he did.

I smiled, because I remember this.

It was the first kiss Luke gave me.

In the video he pulled away and began walking off, leaving a confused me staring at him. He called out that he was going to come over to my place and check up on me.

I watched as I turned around and I remember seeing the gaping looks on Michael and Harry's faces.

The next thing I heard was, "I'm done. I am so done. This is too much for me. Here are your keys. I'm going to detention early." Harry then appeared in the video, shoving my keys at me, and ran off.

"Wait! My phone!" I had said, reaching my arm out at him, but he was already gone. A groan escaped me as I sat down beside Michael who still had the phone aimed at me. "Stop that," I snapped at him, and then the camera started shaking vigorously.

In the video Michael had yelled out, "I GOT THAT ON VIDEO! YOU WANNA SEE?! IT'S SO CUTE!"

Then the video stopped there.

"Can you send that to me?" I heard a voice say and I jumped a bit, seeing Luke was looking down at Michael's phone.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, my eyes also catching sight of Calum and Louis. Louis looked a bit annoyed at the fact that they were here instead of out on the field. I bit my lower lip, feeling a bit guilty.

"HE SPEAKS!" Michael exclaimed, throwing his arms above his head. "ASHTON IRWIN SPEAKS! WE MUST CELEBRATE!"

"WITH GOLDFISH CRACKERS!" Harry shouted next.

"No more goldfish crackers, please," I sighed, burying my face into my hands. I felt Michael's phone slip from my hands and I assumed it was Michael taking back his phone.

"Oh, if you want to send that video to yourself," Michael began, "send it to Ashton as well, so once his phone works again he can watch it and masturbate to it."

I sat upright and glared at Michael, slapping him. I only ended up failing as he scooted away, but he slid off the seat and onto the ground, earning a laugh from Harry. Louis just had his arms crossed and rolled his eyes.

"And that concludes our fifteen minute football session," Louis growled. "I think we're done for today. Come on, Haz, let's go." He grabbed a laughing Harry's hand and pulled him away from us.

"There goes our ride," Calum sighed.

"We can just have Ashton drive us back home," Michael said, not even asking for permission. I looked up and shook my head before jumping off of the table. Luke handed Michael's phone back to the owner and then the four of us began walking to my car. "Where to now?"

"We can go to my place," Calum suggested. "Nobody's there right now."

"Your parents are completely okay with that?"

"Who said my parents had to know?"

"Oh, you're such a rebellious Asian kid."

"I'm Kiwi and Scottish! There's no Asian trait in me!"

"Whatever you say, Chang." Calum began pouting, crossing his arms over his chest and huffing out like a child. "Aw, cute Asian boy."

"Shut up."

"Cute, sassy Asian boy." Michael swung his arm around Calum's shoulder, much to the younger boy's annoyance. I pulled my keys out to unlock the car door.

"Shot gun!" Michael exclaimed.

"Great, so if Ashton were to get us all into an accident, you'd be the one to die from the airbag," Luke told him.

"... Never mind, you can go die instead." Michael climbed into the backseat with Calum following him.

"The airbag is meant to protect you," Calum said as Luke and I got into the seats in the front. "It can kill, but it's better than crashing into the dashboard."

"We should watch movies when we get to Cal's!" Michael yelled, causing Calum to pout when he was ignored by him. "What do you think, Ash?"

"That's cool," I answered as I started the car and began pulling out of the parking spot. "Where's your house, Calum?"

"I'll give you directions throughout the drive," he replied. I nodded as I left the parking lot. I could feel Luke's eyes on me the entire time, and I tried my very best to push the uncomfortable feeling away.

I think I'm worrying him. I don't want that happening. It means that I'm still on his mind. I really need to do something about that.

-

"Welcome to la casa de los Hoods!" Calum exclaimed as we stepped into his house. It was really neat and clean, almost like nothing has been messed with at all.

"Why are you speaking Spanish?" Michael asked. "You're supposed to be speaking the language of your people."

"What, English?"

"Do you speak Chinese?"

Calum pushed Michael so he fell on the couch that was nearby before he marched off to wherever.

"Idiot," he mumbled under his breath.

"Hey, I have a shirt that says that!" Michael exclaimed, a smile on his face. He then got up and went after Calum, me following right behind him. I didn't get to take a step forward before I felt fingers wrap around my wrist, holding me back. I turned around and was met with Luke's blue eyes.

"Are you still thinking you're distracting me?" he asked.

"N-No," I said, trying to sound convincing, but even I wouldn't believe that, because of the way I said it.

"Look, Ash, you have to believe me." He cupped my face in his hands and leaned in so our foreheads were touching. "You're in no way a distraction. Okay?"

I nodded and was about to mutter something in reply, but Luke cut me off by pressing his lips to mine. It was gentle at first, until he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his body. I could feel Luke walking, but I didn't pay much mind to where, because I was too into the kiss that had gotten more intense.

The next thing I knew Luke was leaning forward, making me believe that he was going to drop me, but then my back was pressed into what seemed like a couch and Luke climbed on top of me.

"Just kissing," he whispered. "Nothing else, right?"

"Yeah," I managed to breathe out, "only kissing." But I had a feeling that there's going to be a little bit more than just kissing.

His lips brushed against mine before we were brought into another kiss. It involved more tongue this time and I felt his hand slide under my shirt. See, more than just kissing.

His other hand went to my hair, running through it. My hands wrapped around his body and clung to his shirt behind him, pulling him closer to me so our chests were touching.

"Ash! Luke!" Luke pulled away from me and our eyes darted for where the voice was coming from. He and I scooted away from one another until we were on opposite sides of the couch. I just realized now that my face had heated up and I placed my hands on my cheeks, hoping it'd cool my face down.

Then Michael appeared, staring at us. I was hoping he wouldn't suspect anything, but then he began laughing.

"Okay, there's no way nothing hot happened just before I came in here. "You two are so far apart. Anyway, we're going to watch Mulan, just because we can. Let's go."

Luke and I glanced at each other once Michael scurried off. We both stood up at the same time, Luke immediately grabbing my hand.

"I'm guessing you don't know where Cal's room is," he said, shrugging. "It's this way."

-

"LET'S GET DOWN TO BUSINESS!" Michael sang loudly, and he purposely meant to make it sound annoying.

"TO DEFEAT... THE HUNS!" Calum added, tossing his arm around Michael as my idiot best friend did the same.

As they sang I was playing around on Luke's phone. He let me use it while he slept on top of me. His arms were wrapped around me and his head was over my shoulder while my arms were around him, holding his phone up

so I could see it. His legs were on either side of one of mine, and he was a bit heavy, but it didn't matter.

Small snores escaped him and I smiled, laughing a bit. How can he sleep through Michael and Calum's loud singing?

While I was playing Chuzzle on his phone his phone vibrated and a text popped up.

It was from Aleisha and it read:

_AM: did you tell him yet?_

I raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was referring to. I didn't want to be too nosy, so I ignored the text.

Five minutes later she sent another text.

_AM: ill take that as no. you need to tell him soon. its not ok to lie to him._

What is she talking about?

I was really tempted to check what was going on, but I don't want Luke to get mad at me for snooping through his phone.

But what if this conversation has to do with me?

Maybe I could check just a bit. Only this once.

I went to the messages and began looking through the conversation from the beginning.

_AM: hey wanna hang out later?_

_LH: sure. meet me at the park_

I checked when those messages were sent and saw that it was during the summer vacation. I scrolled through more messages until I saw ones that were sent on Friday.

_AM: u left the game? why?_

There was no reply from Luke after. Then there was one sent hours after that one.

_AM: r u ok?_

_AM: is he takin care of u?_

_LH: yeah_

_AM: use a condom (;_

_LH: birch_

_LH: shit i meant bitch_

_AM: loser_

I laughed a little at that as I kept scrolling. Then there were no messages yesterday. However, there were a few from this morning.

_LH: i need to make a confession._

_AM: what is it?_

_LH: call plz. faster to explain. but we need to make it quick._

_AM: why?_

Then there was a thirty minute gap between the two messages.

I don't remember him calling anyone this morning. Where was I when he made that phone call?

Wait.

Is Luke hiding something from me?

"Michael, stop singing," I heard Calum scold. "The song's over. Just enjoy the movie now."

"It's stuck in my head," Michael whined. "Your fault for picking this movie."

"You picked it. I wanted to watch Frozen."

"And I'm glad we didn't pick that one."

"Just let it go, Mikey."

"Shut up, Cal. Go back to enjoying the Mulan movie. Disrupting just to talk about Frozen."

"Oh, my God."

I tuned them out by returning to reading the messages.

_LH: sorry for hanging up so suddenly_

_AM: why did you?_

_LH: i thought he was coming back_

Who's 'he'? Am I that 'he'?

_AM: its fine. you should tell arse_

_AM: the hell? i meant ash. how did that turn into arse?_

_LH: i dont wanna lose him_

_AM: fine. just dont take too long, ok? the sooner the better_

Then it pretty much ended there. The next message was the last two Aleisha sent.

I felt Luke stir on top of me and I quickly exited out of the message app and set the phone aside.

Luke only nuzzled his nose into my hair before he was back to sleeping.

So, Luke's lying and keeping secrets from me?

I worried my bottom lip, my head trying to think of what he might be lying to me about.

What in the world could Luke possibly be hiding from me?


	36. Chapter 35

Michael and Calum left the room, not even bothering to help me push Luke off of me so I could follow. Their response was, "Nah, you two look cozy," and then they were gone.

So I've been stuck under a sleeping Luke for ten minutes while I heard Calum and Michael loudly laughing and talking from wherever they were.

Every few seconds I'd pick up Luke's phone and read the messages between him and Aleisha. Honestly, I want to so badly to push him off of me and ask him what he's hiding from me, but there are two reasons why I couldn't do that last one- one, because he's asleep, and two, because then he'd be mad at me for looking through his phone without his permission.

I think I'll wait for him to bring it up. See how long it'll take for him to mention anything about this secret he's hiding.

I placed Luke's phone on the nightstand beside the bed once I had gotten sick of reading the same messages over and over again.

Luke snuggled into me again and he suddenly felt heavier. I nudged him a bit, hoping to wake him.

"Luke, wake up," I whispered, brushing my fingers through his hair, "please?"

His arms that were around me only tightened and he rubbed his cheek against the side of my head.

"Five more minutes," he mumbled before he went back to snoring. Another sigh escaped me as I tried to gently push him off of me, but he only clung to me. "No, my Ashton."

"You're crushing me."

"Oh, my bad." I let out a small yelp when Luke flipped over so he was the one underneath, but his arms never left me. "Is that better?"

"No," I groaned, trying to lift myself up from him. I only managed to prop myself up on my elbows and get my face right above his.

"But I'm not crushing you," he said, not even cracking open an eye.

"Yeah, but I still can't move."

"Then don't. Just sleep with me."

I pouted, but then dropped my head beside his. "You're an idiot."

I was trapped in Luke's arms for what seemed like forever until Michael walked into the room. I turned my head the best I could so I could see him and I stretched an arm out to hin.

"Mikey!" I whisper-shouted. "Help! Please!"

"But I can't," he cooed. "You two are so-"

"Mikey!"

"Jeez, you finally get the guy you want, and you don't even want to be in his arms." He walked over to me and Luke and started to slowly peel Luke's arms off of me. Luke didn't seem like he was conscious enough to realize what was happening.

"Why are you even up here?" I asked Michael.

"Oh, did you not want me up here?" he began in a sassy tone. "I'm more than happy to leave."

"Seriously."

"Yeah, I am."

"No, I meant, seriously, why are you here?"

Michael sighed and helped me up once Luke's arms were no longer around me. "Calum's request. Now, let's go to him. He's probably waiting for us right now in the living room." I just nodded and followed him out of the room.

When we got to the living room we found that it was empty. Michael raised an eyebrow.

"That's weird," he mumbled. "Calum told me to bring you here. He must've went to pee or something." Well, if Calum isn't here, then I guess this is a good time for me to talk to Michael about Luke.

"Mikey?" I spoke, taking a seat on the couch and crossing my legs. "I need to tell you something important."

"Whenever you say something's important it has nothing to do with me, therefore it isn't important."

"It's about Luke."

"Oh, don't tell me one of you is pregnant."

"No! We didn't even have sex! Besides, I don't even think a male can get pregnant."

"Unless you're a seahorse." I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I think he's hiding something from me."

"It's gotta be his little friend, right?" I cocked an eyebrow at Michael.

"What friend?" I leaned closer, not sure who this friend Michael is talking about.

"You know, the one in his pants," he explained.

My eyes widened. "You mean Luke's having sex with someone else?"

"God, no! How naive is your brain? I was talking about his dick!"

"O-Oh..." My entire face went red and I stared down at the ground, clasping my hands together and playing with my thumbs, because I didn't know what else to do in a situation like this.

"Never mind. You didn't get the stupid joke," Michael took a seat beside me. "Anyway, you think he's hiding something from you?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "So while you and Calum were watching Mulan I was on his phone, playing this game, and then a text came up from his friend Aleisha, and it read, 'Did you tell him yet?'"

"How do you know she isn't talking about someone else? Did you look through his messages?"

When I didn't look up at Michael I heard him gasp. "You did, didn't you?"

"How else was I supposed to know if they were talking about me?"

"Sounds like somebody's a very nosy girlfriend."

"I'm not a girl!" I practically shouted, but I lowered my voice when I realized how loud I was. "What could he be hiding from me?"

"It can't be anything bad, Ash. I mean, you two have only known each other for, what, five days? I doubt it's anything major."

"It better not be something bad." I brought my legs close to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. "We just got together."

"You two got together quick. I mean, if it were me and Calum, I think we would've waited longer."

"Yeah, I gue-" I cut myself and stared at Michael with a raised eyebrow. "Calum?"

His face went red and he waved his hands in front, like he was about to explain himself. "O-Or anyone, for that matter. I was just setting an example. It could be with anyone, honestly. But Calum was the first person that came to mind."

"Uh huh..." I was trying to look for something to say, because it suddenly got awkward between us. "Anyway, what do you think he could be hiding? Aleisha told Luke that it wasn't okay to keep lying to me."

"I don't know," Michael stated, shrugging and biting his bottom lip. "But whatever it is, I'm sure he'll tell you soon. It can't be that bad."

He'd better, I thought.

I watched as Michael stood up and walked towards the hallway. "I'm going back to Calum's room," he told me. "I'm going to grab the bag of chips that he and I were eating earlier."

I nodded, standing up and following him. When we got closer to the room Michael stuck his arm out, so I wouldn't walk past him. He made a hushing sound and inched his way to Calum's door, which was partially open.

"Are you okay, Luke?" I heard Calum ask. I peeked through the small crack and saw Calum sitting on the edge of bed and Luke still lying in his bed, but the covers were now over him. "You don't look too good."

"I'm fine," Luke replied, mumbled more like. "Just a bit tired, that's all."

"Have you been eating?"

"Yes. You can confirm that with Ashton."

"Do you want to go home?"

"Too exhausted to move." Then vibrating noises were heard. "Can you check that for me, Cal?"

I watched as Calum took Luke's phone off the table and looked at it.

"It's Aleisha," Calum said. "She's just asking about some secret."

"Not this again," Luke groaned, slowly sitting upright and taking his phone. "Huh, she texted twice earlier."

"What'd she say?"

"Just asking if I told Ashton yet." I heard Michael gasp a bit and then cover his mouth with his hand.

I knew it. They were talking about me.

"Oh, that," Calum breathed, readjusting himself on the bed. "Are you ever going to tell him or should I?"

Calum knows?

"I'm waiting until the sports policy thing is over. Then I'll tell Ashton."

What?

"Why are you waiting until then? Just tell him now. I honestly think it's not going to affect your relationship."

"Because I want to. Just... let me handle it, okay?" Luke began typing away on his phone before lazily plopping it back onto the nightstand and lying down on the bed again.

"What'd you tell her?" Calum asked.

"I told her that I'll tell him soon. Now can you please leave me alone so I can sleep?"

Calum remained silent, only nodding his head in response. He stood up from the bed and walked over to the door, causing Michael to scramble away, so he wouldn't get caught.

I followed after him and the two of us ran back into the living room, seating ourselves onto the couch.

"Okay, yeah, he's talking about you," Michael told me.

"I told you," I said. "I'm already in a relationship of lies."

"It's just one secret. He must have a reason as to why he's waiting before he tells you anything."

"I just don't know what he could be lying to me about, and that scares me. Mikey, it could be anything."

What is Luke lying about? I really hope it isn't anything big.

Calum appeared in the living room and Michael and I gave him a huge smile.

"Hey, Cal," Michael waved. "Where've you been?"

"Just in the bathroom," he answered, making his way over to Michael and sitting on the armrest closest to him. Just in the restroom? I wanted to ask him. "So, did anything happened?"

"No. Did anything happen with you?"

"Nothing much. Well, I did go into my room after using the bathroom, but that's it."

I stood up from my spot and began heading to Calum's room. "I'll go check up on him," I informed the two.

"He's, uh, asleep," Calum told me, but right now I didn't care about that.

When I got to Calum's room I just stood in front of the door, taking in a deep breath before I pushed the door open and walked into the room.

Luke peeked an eye open and smiled when he saw me.

"Hey, Ash," he greeted, not even sitting up. "I was wondering where you went."

"I would've expected you to jump out of the bed and look for me," I told him. He laughed, but I wasn't joking.

"Too tired to move." I nodded as I made my way towards a chair and pulled it to the side of the bed. Luke isn't mentioning anything about this secret. I know I said that I'd wait to see how long it'd take for Luke to bring it up, but I'm getting slightly impatient.

"So, is there anything you want to talk about?" I asked, my hands resting on my knees.

"As much as I'd like to talk, my energy right now is limited." Luke stuck his arms out at me. "Can we snuggle instead?"

It's so hard to be upset with Luke when he's acting so cute. I lied down on the bed and felt his arms slip around me.

Luke was unusually hot, and I wasn't talking about his looks.

"Luke?" I pulled myself away from his hold, despite his whimpering. I looked down at Luke and brought my forehead towards his. "You're really hot."

"Thank you," he smirked.

"No, you idiot, I mean you're burning up. Are you sick?"

"I think it's the covers. Maybe they're trapping so much heat, it's making me hot." He kicked off the blankets and was back to resting. "That's better."

"Is Calum okay with you taking over his bed?"

"He doesn't mind. We're best friends. We're practically brothers."

Luke's phone vibrated and the screen lit up, a name popping up. My eyes glanced at his phone, trying to see who was calling Luke.

I reached out to his phone, but then Luke grabbed my wrist and pulled it close to his chest.

"Ignore it," he said to me. "I'll answer it later."

"It's your brother," I told him, reading Ben's name off the screen.

"Fine. Hand it to me." I picked up the phone and gave it to Luke. He squinted his eyes at the screen and answered the call. "What?"

I didn't know what the two were talking about, because all I heard were incoherent words on Ben's side and Luke just humming in understanding and occasional yes's and okays.

Once Luke ended the call he shoved his phone into his pocket and sat upright in the bed, slowly getting up.

"I think I should get home," he said.

"Why?" I questioned, standing with him. He glanced at me with tired looking eyes.

"Reasons." He made his way to the door and down the stairs. I followed after him, watching as he walked slowly.

Calum and Michael were sitting really close to each other when we got downstairs and they were whispering to each other. I cleared my throat to get their attention and Michael immediately pushed Calum farther away from him.

"Uh, I'm about to take Luke home," I told the two. "Want me to take you home, Mikey?"

"O-Okay," he stuttered, "just give me a moment. I'll be out in a bit."

Calum opened the front door for us and Luke walked out, yawning.

"Aw, is Lukey tired?" Calum teased, making baby noises at Luke.

"Shut up," he hissed.

"And cranky." Once Luke and I were out of the house Calum closed the door. We got to my car and I unlocked the door and Luke slipped into the passenger seat, immediately closing the door and lolling his head to the side so it pressed against the glass.

"You're that tired?" I asked, opening the door on my side, but not climbing in yet.

"Mhm," he hummed. Well, I guess I shouldn't bug him about the secret. I'll let him off this time, but tomorrow when he's better he won't be getting off so easily.

Once Michael came into view I got into my seat and pressed a quick kiss to Luke's cheek. He smiled and I couldn't help but do the same.

"Go take Luke home," Michael spoke, holding my door open before I could close it. "I'm staying with Calum until his family come back."

I nodded and then Michael went back into the house. I started the car and then began driving to Luke's house.

Luke was completely passed out the entire ride. He already slept a lot today, and he's still tired? Probably used up a lot of his energy in football, I guess, even though he barely did much.

I finally got to Luke's house and he gave me a goodbye kiss on the cheek and a mumbled I love you before he disappeared into his house. I just remained in his driveway for a few minutes, my head against the headrest, thinking of some things, like what Luke's secret could be and why he couldn't just tell me.

Unless it's really bad, there's no reason he needs to hide it from me.

Now, I'm scared.


	37. Chapter 36

I parked my car in the driveway and began stepping towards the front door. When I saw the door come into my vision my foot got caught on something and I nearly fell over.

"Shit!" I cursed out before I gained my balance again. I don't remember anything being placed where I tripped over, so I turned to see what it was that almost made me crash into the ground.

Well, who it was.

"Haz?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. His back was against the wall and his legs were crossed. His arms were folded across his chest and he looked as if he was sleeping.

I leaned down beside him, shaking him a bit. His head leaned to the side before he groggily opened his eyes, staring at me.

"Ash?" he grumbled. He used the back of his hand to rub his eyes and I grabbed his other arm to help him up.

"You shouldn't be sleeping out here. Why are you even at my place, anyway?" Harry got onto his feet and we walked to the door. I unlocked the door and opened it for Harry, watching as he slowly made his way to the couch and plopped face first into it.

I sat by the little space there was close to his upper body, staring at Harry who made no effort to move. I placed two fingers against his cheek and immediately pulled away.

"You're freezing!" I exclaimed. "How long have you been out there?" He mumbled something unintelligible into the couch. "Wh-What?"

"What time is it?" he asked, turning his head to the side.

I searched around for a clock, seeing that it was already a few minutes after six.

"Six," I answered.

"Then maybe a few hours."

"Jesus, Haz, why are you here?" I waited for him to respond, but he just buried his face into the couch again. "I'm going to get you a blanket, and by the time I come back you're going to tell me what's wrong." He still didn't say anything, so I stood up and walked to my room. I picked up my sheets from my bed and carried it to the living room where Harry was.

Once I got there I saw that Harry was still in the same position as I had last saw him. I tossed the blanket at him, getting no response from him. I sat on the edge of the coffee table, silently hoping it wouldn't break under my weight.

I just sat there, my elbows rested on my knees as I stared at my best friend who was silent, not saying a single word to me at all.

"So," I spoke up, clearing my throat, "anything you would like to talk about? Something that's bothering you?" All Harry did was turn himself around so his back was facing me. "Seriously, what happened?"

"Something," was his response.

"Okay, then. Let me know when you want to talk about it." I was about to leave to get myself a snack from the cabinet when I felt Harry grab my wrist. I glanced down at him, and saw the tears forming in his eyes.

"Louis's staying with Eleanor," he choked.

"I'm sorry, who?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Who the fuck is Eleanor?

"She's Louis's girlfriend. Louis was going to break up with her, but then he told me he couldn't do it. He didn't have the heart to."

"Yet he has the gall to break yours?"

Harry began to sit upright, wiping the fallen tears. "I told him, I didn't care if he stuck with her, and then I left."

I sat beside Harry and he wrapped his arms around me. He leaned against me until my back was against the armrest and his cheek was pressed against my chest.

"Wait, Haz, get off," I said.

"S-Sorry." He drew away and pulled his knees up to him, resting his chin on them.

I lifted up my leg to lay that on the couch, my other leg remained hanging off the couch. I spread my arms out at Harry.

"Come here," I told him. He glanced up into my eyes, nodded, and went back into the position we were in before, only this time I was more relaxed and didn't have a discomforting twist in my side.

"Love sucks," he murmured. "I wish I didn't fall for him in the first place."

"Don't say that, Haz," I sighed, playing with his hair a bit.

"It's true."

"Is it? Is it really?" He buried his face into my shirt.

"No," he choked. "I'm not okay, Ash. I'm not fine at all."

I didn't know what else to say at this point. All I could do was rub soothing circles on his back as he silently sobbed.

A few minutes later Harry's sobs ended and he was snoring on top of me. In one day two guys fall asleep on me. Literally.

Luke was more tired from football while Harry cried himself to sleep. I don't know what he sees in Louis, but if he's going to cry over Louis choosing his girlfriend over Harry, then he must've fell for him hard.

I saw my little brother run from the hall and into the kitchen. Suddenly he was walking backwards out and staring at me and the sleeping Brit.

"What in the world?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Can you get me a snack to eat?" I asked, stretching an arm out at him.

"Um... no. You can get it yourself." With that, he scurried back into the kitchen and then ran out, holding a bag of oreos.

"Brat," I muttered under my breath, my brother ignoring me as he made his way back to his room.

I tried to make myself a little bit more comfortable, but because I was cautious that I might wake Harry up, I stopped, lying still and just letting him rest. I hope whatever he's dreaming of will get his mind off of Louis.

"Mmm... no..." I heard him mumble. I brushed my fingers through his hair as he snuggled into my chest. "Lou, don't... don't go."

Okay, well whatever dream he's having definitely isn't going to make him forget Louis.

Should I wake him up? I don't know if he'd want me to, but he's dreaming of Louis. I'll wait to see what happens next. If things get worse, then I'll wake him.

I felt what I presume was Harry's phone in his pocket and I hesitated whether I should pick up or not. I really didn't want Harry to wake up from his sleep, so I reached into his pocket where his phone was and pulled it out.

I looked at the caller ID, my eyes widening a bit.

Why would Louis be calling Harry?

Should I send him to voicemail? Probably.

I pushed the phone beside me, letting the ringing continue, and then it stopped. I let out a sigh, closing my eyes and trying my best to not move around, as much as I want to.

His phone started ringing again, so I looked at the name again. I wasn't surprised to see Louis's name, but I didn't understand why he keeps calling Harry.

It didn't seem like he's give up on calling. I'll just pick up for now and tell him Harry can't get to the phone now.

"Hello?" I said into the phone once I picked it up.

"Haz?" Louis asked.

"No, it's Ashton."

"Ashton?"

"Yeah. Is there a problem with that?" There was silence at the end for a while before Louis finally spoke up.

"Why you?"

"Huh?"

"Go get you own dick to suck."

"What are you ta-" but Louis had already hung up. I stared at the phone in confusion before setting it aside.

What did he mean, why me? Is he still very upset with me?

Unless...

Wait.

Does he think that I'd steal Harry from him? No, I can't do that, Harry's my best friend. Besides, I'm sucking Luke's dick, not Harry's.

... That didn't come out right. I meant that, I love Luke. I love Harry and all, but only as a best friend. Nothing more.

I need to clear things up with Louis. He has to know that I've no intention on stealing Harry from him. Even if he did choose his girlfriend over Harry and break his heart, I don't want to come in between their complicated relationship.

I called Louis's number again, listening as the phone kept making ringing sounds, saying that his phone should be getting an incoming call.

But he never answered. I was sent straight to an answering machine.

After multiple attempts to call Louis, only to be sent to straight to voicemail, I gave uo, letting out a worried sigh through my nose.

"Oh, my God," I groaned. This isn't good. This isn't good at all.


	38. Chapter 37

Harry was dead tired the following morning at school. At the table his face was buried in his crossed arms that were placed on the top of the table and he was asleep. I rested my head on my propped up arm while my fingers of the opposite hand ran through his curls, hoping it'd give him some form of comfort.

Moments later Michael sat on the other side of the table with a breakfast pizza.

"What happened to him?" he asked, pointing at Harry with his pizza before taking a bite out of it.

"A lot of things," I said, not wanting to go into detail. Harry was snoring and mumbling unintelligible things. I know he sleep talks and all, but he should probably consider putting duct tape over his mouth, because he says things that I wish I never heard him say.

"Must've been pretty busy with Louis, huh?"

"Well... not in terms of whatever your perverted mind is thinking of, but a lot has happened between him and Louis. So when Harry wakes up don't mention Louis's name around him."

"Right, got it." Michael nodded and continued stuffing his face with his pizza. Not long after Niall and Liam finally arrived and seated themselves at the table. Actually, Niall more like plopped beside me and rested his head on my shoulder. Shortly after Zayn appeared at the table with a breakfast burrito.

"Why did the weekend have to end?" he grumbled, earning a pat on the head from Liam who was seated on his other side.

"Everything comes to an end eventually, Niall," he said while the Irish groaned again.

"Why can't the school just suddenly blow up, so we can all go home?"

"Right now? We'd all be dead, smart one."

"I think wherever my soul goes to in the afterlife is better than here."

Zayn snickered, "I doubt Hell will hold anything good for you." Niall lifted his head a bit and shot a glare at Zayn. Then his head leaned towards the other side and was on Liam's shoulder.

"I'll see you there, Zayn," Niall said. "You too, Liam."

"Nuh uh," Liam spoke, pushing Niall off of his shoulder, "I'm not going to Hell with you. You can go by yourself."

"Why's everybody so mean to me now?" Niall slammed his head against the table, causing it to shake and Harry to groan before shifting his head so he was now facing outward. He was still again and then softly snored.

"Geez, calm yourself, blondie," Michael snapped. "What crawled up your ass this morning?"

"Liam," Zayn coughed, trying to look innocent as he glanced elsewhere and ate his burrito.

"Okay," Liam groaned, rubbing his temples with his index fingers, "first of all, we're both straight, and second, he's grumpy, because he lacks sleep."

"Of course you would know that. He slept at your place yesternight."

"Actually," Niall spoke up, "he slept at mine, but either way we still got sleep."

"It seems like Liam got more sleep than you did," I commented, looking at Niall as he slowly raised his head before deciding he was too comfortable, so he went back to pressing his forehead against the table.

"Can I pretend I, like, passed out or something, just so I could go home? Or maybe I could sleep in the nurse's office."

"Just bear through the day, okay?" Liam placed a hand on Niall's back, earning a grunt from the Irish. I glanced over at Michael who just finished his last bite of his pizza. He stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I'm going to my locker," he announced, looking over at Zayn. "Let's go, Malik."

"Why do I have to go?" he complained. "Make Niall do it. He needs the exercise."

"It seems to me that something crawled up Zayn's ass today," Niall snorted. Zayn teared a piece off of his napkin I didn't know he had, rolled it up with his fingers, and flicked it into Niall's hair. He stood up, holding his breakfast in between his teeth, and then he and Michael walked off. Niall ruffled his hair to get rid of the balled up napkin piece and went back to doing what he was doing before. Liam moved over onto the other side of the table, and I would've as well, if these two sleeping idiots weren't sitting so close to me and preventing me from moving.

I watched as Liam pulled out his phone and began looking through it. I wish I could do that, look through my phone when there's nothing else to talk about.

I'd take Harry's phone, but it's in his pocket farthest from me. Too much work for me to reach across him and get it. Plus he's down right now, so I shouldn't be bothering him.

Noticing that my fingers were no longer moving in his curls, I pulled my hand away from his head and laid it on the table so I could support my weight as I leaned forward.

"What time is it?" I asked.

After a few seconds Liam answered, "Seven thirty-five."

"Then why isn't the bell-"

I was interrupted when the school bell started ringing. I cocked an eyebrow at Liam and he just shrugged.

"My phone may or may not be a little bit fast," he said. I just shook my head before shaking Harry's shoulder.

"Come on, Haz," I began, "we gotta get to class."

"Give me a few more minutes," he mumbled.

"You only got a few minutes to get to class. Let's go." He groaned before sitting upright and rubbing his eyes. He moved out of his seat and I got up, standing beside him. "I'll see you later in English, Liam."

"Later," he said back, waving before getting up and trying to wake Niall up. Harry and I then left to go to my locker to drop some stuff off.

"Ashton?" Harry asked and I glanced quickly at him. "We're best friends, right? You'd never leave me?"

"Physically, that's impossible, but friendship wise, never."

"Then... will you help me out?"

I hesitated before answering, "... Help you with what?"

"To get back at Louis."

We reached my locker and I placed my fingers on my lock, but I just kept staring at him. "Are you serious? Because I'm pretty sure whatever plan you've got in that head of yours is not going to end well."

"It's just this once, Ash, please. I mean, I want to know if he even truly cares, if I were to be with another guy."

"Wait, are you saying that-" I cut myself off and Harry nodded.

"Yep. Be my fake date." I wanted to laugh right then, but when Harry's facial expression remained serious I managed to hold in my laughter.

"No," I stated, "I am not going to do that."

"Come on, Ash," he insisted. "Nothing bad will happen, I promise."

"I wouldn't be making a promise like that, if I were you."

"Please?"

"No. Get someone else to do it. Besides, Louis knows about me and Luke." Also, I'm almost sure that Louis doesn't like me in any way. After the events of Friday night, Saturday afternoon, and last night, what are the chances that I'm on good terms with him?

Harry just leaned against the lockers and gave me a pouting face. I turned away, ignoring him and opening my locker so I could stuff my unneeded supplies inside. Once I only had my things for Stats I closed my locker and began walking off. I felt a hand slip through the handle of my backpack and I turned to see Harry grabbing onto it.

"Haz, go to class already," I groaned, trying to tug my backpack away from him, but he held on tightly.

"Not until you agree to do the plan with me," Harry said. Why does he got to be so adamant?

"Get Niall, Liam, or Zayn to do it. Leave me out of it. I already have Luke."

"The thing is, Louis knows that I am closest with you."

"He also knows about me and Luke, did I mention that?"

"Yeah, but you're my closest best friend. I think it'd be better if you played the part, instead of anyone else. If he really liked me, it'd make him more jealous, if he saw me with you."

Why do I feel like this will just end with me going into a coma?

"As much as I'd like to help you, I can't. I'm not going to cheat behind Luke's back."

"It's not cheating, if it's fake. I mean, it's just once. No harm to it." I bit on my lower lip, wondering if I even should do this. "Trust me on this."

The bell rang and I noticed students around scurrying to their classes, and Harry was still gripping my backpack.

"For the sake of not getting detention," I began, "fine. But if anything bad happens, you owe me big time."

Harry beamed, finally letting go of my backpack. "Thanks, Ash!" He pulled me into his arms tightly and I just awkwardly hugged him back. I looked over his shoulder and saw Calum and Luke walking. They didn't notice me and Harry, but I did notice the way Luke looked. He was facing the ground while Calum was doing all of the talking. They weren't close enough for me to see their face, but Luke was staggering a bit. Is he still tired?

I felt Harry's arms slip from around me and he placed his hands on my shoulders. "But for the record," he said, "I wouldn't let you be late to class." I gaped at him and he began taking steps backwards. "I'll give you details during lunch! See you then!" I shook my head as Harry walked off and I started heading to my class.

By the time I got there the class was already filled, except one seat beside Ben. The bell rang right as I slipped into my seat. I leaned my head against my arm and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Hey, uh, Ashton?" Ben spoke up and I turned to look at him. "Sorry, but I gotta cancel today's tutoring session. I've got some things to take care of after school."

I just nodded, not really caring whether there was going to be tutoring or not. Right now I worried about Harry's dumb plan to make Louis jealous, because a blind person can see that it was a plan destined to fail.


	39. Chapter 38

Lunch finally came around and Harry met me by my Econ class. Why is he so determined to do this? It's stupid. Why couldn't he just get someone else to do it? There are so many flaws to this plan.

Michael told me that he'd be sitting with Calum today, so I was currently alone with Harry until the other three show up.

"This is stupid, Harry," I groaned, leaning my head against my arm. "You know that, right?"

"Whatever it takes to see if Louis even cares," was his only response.

"Can't you get a hot girl? A girl is a whole lot better looking than I am."

"True, about the appearance, but I already made up my mind."

"I should at least tell Luke. If he sees us acting all lovey-dovey when we're far from that before I tell him anything, he'd be upset with you and me."

"How about this?" Harry moved from his spot across the table to sit beside me. Then he began whispering. "We won't do anything."

"Good idea. Don't do anything."

"I meant, we'll just hang out like usual."

"Problem is, he won't be jealous that way. Remember, he knows about me and Luke."

"See, you understand me."

I shook my head. "No. No, I don't." Harry huffed before burying his face into his hands.

"Even though he's aware of your and Luke's relationship, he'd still get jealous, if you were with me. Hopefully."

"Your logic makes no sense, but whatever." I glanced over at the table where Michael and Calum were, hoping to see Luke, but he wasn't there and I also noticed that neither was Aleisha. I wonder if they're with each other right now.

They're just friends. They're nothing more than friends. Luke likes me, so there's nothing to worry about.

That's what Louis would be telling himself when he sees me and Harry.

I can sort of see what Harry means now, but not that clearly. Even though Louis knows that Harry likes him, what if he were to feel jealous seeing me and Harry together? Would he even be?

"I'll be right back," I told Harry, standing up from my spot and going over to Calum.

I tapped Calum on the shoulder and he looked up at me.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Do you know where Luke is?"

"Um, no... Oh, wait! Yeah, I do! He's in English right now. We were working on an assignment and he told me he had to stay back and finish it. He has Mr. White. You know where his class is?"

"Yeah, thanks." Calum just nodded before turning back to Michael and they were both engaged in their conversation once again. I turned around and started heading off, but not before glancing over at Harry who was looking back at me as well. I looked away from him, going to the English classes.

I got to the English classes and found Mr. White's room, peeking through the window to see the teacher sorting some papers at his desk. I opened the door and looked around the classroom, only to find that it was empty.

"Do you need something?" asked the teacher. I glanced over at him and gave him a weak smile.

"I, uh, was wondering if Luke Hemmings was here?" I said a little too quietly. However, Mr. White heard me anyway.

"Oh, Mr. Hemmings left a little while ago. He's probably out in the lunch area right now." Damn it. I just missed him. I thanked the teacher and started making my way back to the lunch place. I probably passed by him on my way to his class. I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings anyway.

When I got back to the lunch area I made my way over to Luke and Calum's table but stopped in my tracks.

The table was just like how it was before I left: no Luke and no Aleisha.

Mr. White said that Luke left not too long ago. It shouldn't take him that long to get here, unless he took a detour.

I was going to go back to Calum and ask him if he could text Luke, but I was suddenly pulled back and thrown against the wall. Air was forced out of me and then I looked up to see whom it was.

"Go away," I hissed, seeing that it was Mason. "I don't have time for you. I need to find Luke." I started to leave, but then he shoved something into my hands and walked off. What the hell was that about?

I looked down at my hand to see what he put in it.

Oh, would you look at that. My phone battery. What a shame. I don't have my phone with me right now. I stuffed that into my pocket and started going over to Calum.

"Calum," I spoke, but he was too busy laughing with Michael to hear me. Michael looked up from the brunet, poked him, and then pointed at me. Calum turned and just smiled.

"Did you find him?" he asked.

"Your teacher said that he left the classroom a little bit before I arrived."

"Well, he's not here."

"Where's Aleisha?"

"How should I know? She's probably with her group of friends or something." Or she could be with Luke.

"Can you text Luke?"

Calum groaned, resting his elbows on the table and rubbing circles into his temples. "The day I forget my phone is the day someone actually wants to use it. Is there something important you need to tell him? Maybe if I see him I can give him a message."

"It's-"

"Ashton!" I turned around and saw Harry coming over to me. "Niall just texted Louis. I know where he's going to be today and you're coming with."

"Is it too late to back out now?" I questioned. Harry frowned.

"You said you'd do it. Look, we're just going together while Louis's around, that's all. I need to give you some more details. Come with me to my locker?"

I stole one last glance at Calum who decided it was a good idea to leave with Michael while I was talking to Harry. The table was empty now and I sighed.

"Whatever," I mumbled. "Maybe I'll see Luke on the way."

"Why? What happened to him?"

"That's what I don't know, but am going to find out."

As Harry and I left to his locker he was talking about how his plan's going to work. Niall said that Louis was going to Starbucks with Eleanor before they'll go to the mall and buy whatever the hell they're going to get. I swear, if anything goes wrong with this plan (and something WILL go wrong), I'm going to send Harry six feet underground.

On our way to Harry's locker I spotted Ben walking with some of his friends. I left Harry and ran over to Ben, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Whoa, okay!" he exclaimed, surprised by my sudden action. His friends had stopped walking, because I pulled Ben to the side.

"Please tell me you have some way of contacting Luke!" I pretty much begged. Ben slowly removed my hands from him and he told me to relax.

"I'll see if I can call him." He pulled out his phone and started tapping on it and bringing it up to his ear. He leaned against the wall and wrapped an arm around him, tapping his foot impatiently.

After a while he sighed and put his phone away. "Nothing," he said and I hung my head. "Hey, maybe you'll see him around." He patted my back before he went back over to his friends and walked away.

"What was that about?" Harry asked as he came by my side.

"Nothing," I muttered. "Let's just go already." Harry just nodded and then we headed for his locker, but we were at a slower pace than before, because of me.

All I could think was, where the hell did Luke go?


	40. Chapter 39

Calum told me during our fifth class that Luke was, in fact, with Aleisha. I'm not jealous one bit, because I know there's nothing going on between the two. However, I didn't find him at all the rest of the day. I didn't even see him out on the football field when Harry and I passed it to get to my car.

We were at a mall and Harry seemed like he completely forgot the main purpose we were here, because we were now walking around and he dragged me to some book store. Either he forgot or he's good at hiding it, which I find peculiar since he's the worst actor I know.

"This one looks interesting," I heard Harry say as he picked up this book that was sitting on the table and handed it to me. It was green and the title of it said 7-Eleven. I looked at the back of the book, briefly reading the summary.

"So this is about a thief who steals everything from everywhere but a convenience store, because a hot person works there," I summarized. "Eh, this sounds okay, but not that interesting to me."

"Okay, what kinds of stories are you interested in?" Harry asked, taking the book back and placing it down.

"How about... this one?" I picked a book that said Phobias on it. I read over the summary and stuck the book out to Harry so that the summary was facing him. "A love story where one person has a phobia and the other person has a different phobia." He looked at the summary and a smile forms on his face.

"Oh, I like that. Maybe I should read that." He took the book and then gasped. "A trilogy! I'mma go find the other two books!"

While Harry searched through the shelves I followed him, but stopped where I was when I saw this one book that stood out, since it was the only one with a blue spine. I pulled out that book and read the title.

"My Bad," it said. I looked over at the summary and read it. "'What if I have a tiny crush on a guy who doesn't even know I exist? How do I get his attention?'"

Haha, funny. I said those exact same words to Harry last week. This sounds like it's based off of my life.

Before I could look at the first page I saw Harry coming back with three books in his arms and I put the one I was holding back where I got it.

"I'm not much of a reader," he said, "but I'm sort of excited to read these books."

"Okay, you better read those books then," I told him. "You buy them, you read them."

Once Harry purchased the three books we walked out of the store. I just followed Harry wherever he went, until he stopped in his tracks and gasped.

"Ash! I almost forgot!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I asked. Did he remember Louis?

Harry grabbed my hand and started running past people with me right behind him. I bumped into a few people, thanks to Harry, and I apologized to them quickly, since Harry was going so fast I had to react quickly.

We ended up at the food court and Harry looked over at me and I only gave him a confused look.

"Okay, you're hungry," I commented.

"No, Niall wanted me to get him food. He's back at school still, waiting for Zayn to get out of practice, since he's his ride home."

"Well, I'm not surprised that Niall's asking for food, but didn't he eat lunch?"

"Listen to yourself, Ash. This is Niall we're talking about."

"... Point taken."

We got Niall his food and even food for ourselves and decided to eat ours at the food court. Well, I was eating. Harry was reading and just taking a bite out of his food every few seconds.

Suddenly Harry's phone rang and I watched as he set the book down and pulled out his phone, his eyes going wide when looking at the screen.

"Wh-What happened?" I asked.

"It's... Louis," he answered. He glanced around the place and I did the same. However, I didn't see him anywhere. Harry hesitated before he decided to answer the call. "Hello?" he slowly asked.

There was a small smile trying to form on his face, but he did his best to keep a straight face. Suddenly his smile fell.

"Wait, what? I was never told of this... Yeah, I have one... Ashton... No, we're somewhere else..."

What in the world are they talking about?

I decided to ask Harry, but he held up a finger at me. His eyebrows were furrowed, like he was very confused.

"Whatever. I'm going back anyway." Without another word he hung up and groaned, slamming his head against the table.

"So what happened?" I asked again.

"Supposedly, Louis's taking me home, but I don't understand why. You always take me home. It's always been like that."

"And you told him that."

"Yes, but he said that he's already at the school and he wants me back there now, because he drove all the way there for me."

"Oh. Then I guess we should go back."

"Weren't we going to anyway? Niall's food is still in our hands." He held up the bag that had the chicken burger in it and I nodded. "Or it could be in my stomach. I want to eat it right now."

"You still have your unfinished burger. Eat that."

We gathered up our things and got to the car and I started driving back to the school. Harry was eating his burger when suddenly his phone started ringing. I could hear him start pulling his phone out, but then it was followed by the sound of his phone slipping into the space between the passenger seat and the center console.

"Damn it!" he shouted as I watched him from the corner of my eye look down to see if he could find his phone. The phone continued ringing and then Harry just muttered, "Oh, well. I'll call the person back when we get back at school."

"What if it's important?" I asked.

"I can't get my phone now. It's wedged under the seat probably. I have to get out of the car to get my phone. Unless you're willing to pull off to the side, so I can get it."

"For a phone? Nah, you're right. It can wait until we get back to the school."

I pulled into the school parking lot and I was about to climb out of the car when I saw that Louis's car was right next to mine.

Well, shit.

Louis was sitting in the driver seat and was scrolling through his phone. He looked and glanced my way and his eyes glared into mine. He climbed out of the car and the first thing I did was lock my side, just in case he planned on trying to kill me again.

"Okay, I'm here, Lou," Harry said as he got out of my car and over to Louis who was still glaring at me. I could tell Harry was looking a bit nervous, but he managed to look composed to anyone who didn't pay a lot of attention. "Let me drop off Niall's food first and then we can go."

"Get your ass out of the car," Louis snapped at me, ignoring Harry completely. I gulped and did as I was told, fearing he'd break my window and force me out.

"Look, I didn't try to do anything," I tried to explain, but he just cut me off by holding up his hand.

"I'm giving you a ten second headstart, so you better use your time wisely and make a fucking run for it."

Crap.

"Ashton!" Harry called out at me as I bolted out of the parking lot and towards the school. I didn't know where I was going specifically, but maybe a place Louis won't find me would be best.

I bumped into someone and I shrieked when the person grabbed my shoulders. I looked at their face and saw who it was.

"Michael?" I started. He had a panicked look on his face and he looked as if he was going to pass out or something. "What happened to you?"

"What happened to me?! Where the hell were you and Harry when I called?!" he shouted and I winced. "We need to get to the hospital. Now!"

"Why? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"It's... It's not me." My eyes widened and I was thinking of all the possibilities of why I had to take Michael to the hospital.

I think my heart stopped and my face paled right after Michael told me the reason.

"It's Luke. He's in the ER."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: 7-Eleven and Phobias are stories that I'm writing, in case you didn't know.


	41. Chapter 40

"It's Luke. He's in the ER."

I felt my entire body become frozen as I just stared at Michael with wide eyes. Nothing of mine could function properly and I wasn't able to form any words to say.

Michael bit his bottom lip as he tried to get me to move.

Just that one push was enough to make me run back to my car.

Luke needs me. I have to be there for him. I have to make sure he's okay.

I ran right past Louis while I was making my way out of the school to the student parking lot. He had a confused look on his face when he saw I was running his direction, but at the moment I didn't give two shits if Louis was going to kill me. Luke's way more important right now.

Harry was still by the car and he noticed me coming closer and he ran over to me.

"Ash, what's wrong? Why are you-" I ignored Harry and tried to open my car door, but found that it was locked and my keys were inside.

"SHIT!" I cursed out loud, banging my fist against the window. My spare car keys were at home and my place is about a ten minute drive from school. It's going to take me an hour to walk home and another hour to walk back here and I don't have the patience right now. I have to see Luke!

"What the hell was that?!" I heard Louis shout, but I was too upset at myself for locking myself out of my own car at a time like this. "Wait 'til I get my hands around your throat-"

"NO! Fuck you, Louis!" I shouted. "I don't give a flying shit about you murdering me right now! My boyfriend is in the hospital and I have no way of getting to him on time, because I was so goddamn stupid for leaving my keys in the car and getting myself locked out!"

"Wait, Luke's in the hospital?" I heard Harry ask. I punched my car window in anger, folded my arms on top of the hood and pressed my face against my arms.

"Luke's in the ER right now," I said, tears forming in my eyes, "and I need to get to him." Anger started boiling in me again and I was practically trying to beat up my own car, kicking it and punching it a number of times. "I'm so fucking stupid for locking my fucking keys in the car!"

"Ash, stop!" Harry cried out, running over to me and pulling my arms back. I tried resisting and pulling myself out of his grip, but then I just stopped and... broke.

I fell to the ground and just let my tears run and ugly sobs to escape from my throat. Harry wrapped his arms around me and tried to comfort me, but as long as I've no idea what condition Luke's in I'm not going to be fine at all.

"That call earlier, Haz, it was Mikey," I explained to Harry. "He was trying to tell us about Luke, but..." I wasn't able to finish my sentence before I started crying into his chest.

"Luke's going to be fine," he whispered, rubbing circles into my back. "He has to be fine."

"I'll take us all to the hospital." My teary eyes looked towards Louis who was looking at me, seeming sorry and guilty, but I didn't need any sympathy from him.

"That would help very much, Lou," Harry said. I saw Michael running towards us and then he stopped right beside Louis. Harry turned to Michael. "What hospital is Luke in?"

"At the hospital that's only a kilometre away," he said. "I forget what it's called, but that's where Luke is."

"I know the place you're talking about," Louis said and he sent a smile my way and I couldn't help but give a weak one back. Harry helped me up as Louis and Michael got into the front seats of the car. I went into the backseat first before Harry followed behind me. I sat by the window while Harry was seated beside me so that way he could hold me in his arms.

"So where's Calum?" Harry asked.

"He went with Luke when the ambulance arrived," Michael answered.

"Do you know what happened to Luke?"

"I don't know. The football team were just having practice and suddenly... Luke just collapsed and he was completely passed out. Someone called the paramedics and they had to take him to the hospital. They used an oxygen mask on him and everything!"

"Don't say anymore, please," I begged as I pressed my face to Harry's shoulder and he had an arm draped around me, his other arm pulling me closer to him.

"Luke's going to be okay, Ash," Harry said after I sniffled a couple of times. "He has to be okay for you."

I wish Luke would be okay. I don't know what I would do without him.

The drive seemed like it took forever and Harry suggested to Louis that he stopped in front of the hospital so that Harry and I could run in first to see if we could find out what's happened to Luke. So once Louis stopped the car I opened my side and darted out of the car, going straight for the hospital entrance with Harry right behind me.

I ran up to the receptionist who looked annoyingly calm as she was sorting out some papers on her desk.

"Luke Hemmings! Where is he?!" I exclaimed. She looked up at me and readjusted her glasses.

"Mr. Hemmings isn't allowed to have visitors at the moment," she responded. "He's being taken care of as we speak. Please go to the waiting room and patiently wait until a doctor comes to tell you any news regarding Mr. Hemmings."

"Do you at least know what happened to him?" Harry asked.

"The doctor will tell you."

I had no choice. I can't just run inside and look through every room just to find Luke. I'll have to wait for him. I refuse to leave this hospital until I see my Luke.

Harry led me to the the waiting room and there I saw Calum, sitting in his seat while using his phone. I went over to him and stood in front of him. His eyes looked from his phone and up at me.

"Ashton!" he exclaimed, jumping out of his seat. "It's a good thing you came here as fast as you could. Were you crying?"

"Please tell me you know what happened to him," I pleaded, grasping Calum by the shoulders. "Do you think he's going to be okay? I have to know he'll be okay!"

"I can't say that I know." I felt the tears well up in my eyes and I was about to break down into more sobs again. "B-But whatever happened to Luke can't be that bad. I mean, Luke's just a teenager. He can't die. Not after he finally got you."

Death doesn't care about how old someone is. Everyone has a chance of dying and right now I'm scared that Luke might be in Death's hands.

Louis and Michael finally came into the waiting room and went over to us. Louis went beside Harry and the two just hugged each other. I wish I could hug my Luke right now.

Michael stood next to Calum and the two stared into each other's eyes for a moment before they both sat down, leaving an empty seat in between the two for me to sit. I took the seat and pulled my knees up to my chest, pressing my lips against them and wrapping my arms around my legs.

Please, Luke. Please be okay. Don't die on me. I need you.

Every time a doctor came into the room I prayed that he'd ask for anyone who was here for Luke, but none of them ever called his name and my heart would just sink to the pit of my stomach. Michael let me rest my head against his shoulder and he had his arm over my shoulder.

What seemed like an eternity when reality it was only two hours the moment that I've been waiting for and dreaded most finally came.

A doctor walked into the waiting room with a clipboard in her hands and asked, "Who is here for Mr. Luke Hemmings?"


	42. Chapter 41

"Who is here for Mr. Luke Hemmings?"

Every single one of us stood up and ran over to the doctor. She took a step back before she started to look professional again.

"How is he?" I asked as I got closer to her. "Please tell me that he's okay."

"The good thing is, I can tell you that Mr. Hemmings is perfectly fine," she said. A tension was suddenly lifted from all of us and I wanted to cry again, but only because I'm so relieved that Luke is okay.

"How did he pass out?" Calum asked.

"The reason is because of the lack of oxygen in his brain. He just has the common cold and his brain didn't get enough oxygen, which resulted in him passing out. He is sleeping right now, so I think it's best if you all come back tomorrow for him. I suggest that he stays at the hospital for a couple of days, so we can keep an eye out for him." My chest hurt from that, because I really wanted to see Luke today.

"But this guy here's his boyfriend," I heard Harry say as he placed his hands on my shoulders. "He's been in tears this entire time, waiting to hear about how his boyfriend's doing."

"I understand, but-"

"He deserves to see Luke more than anyone right now," Michael said, stepping beside me.

"I agree," Calum chimed in.

"You have to let him see Luke right now, whether he's asleep or not," I heard Louis add and I looked behind me and at him. "Please let him see Luke." The doctor seemed hesitant at first, her eyes wondering elsewhere, but she eventually nodded.

"Well, since Mr. Hemmings seems to be in a stable state and everything about him is good... Okay, but if Mr. Hemmings does not wake up by nine, then he must leave." We all nodded and I said thank you to my friends and Louis. I don't think I can consider him my friend just about yet. "Mr. Hemmings is located in room 124. Follow the signs on the walls and you'll find his room."

"Thank you so much," I said to her.

"Let me go get you your visitor's pass." I nodded and I went up to the desk. She went behind it, looked through a couple of things, and pulled out a paper wristband. I stuck my right arm out at her and she helped put the wristband on.

I heard a series of footsteps from behind and I turned around after the wristband was applied to my wrist and saw Luke's brothers making their way over my friends.

"How's Luke?" Ben asked. "We would've gotten here sooner if Jack wasn't busy showering for hours."

"I'm sorry for freshening up!" Jack retorted.

"Luke's okay," Calum explained. "He's asleep right now and the hospital's letting Ashton visit him." I turned back to the doctor and she told me that I could proceed on going to find Luke's room. I nodded and then entered the halls as she went to explain Luke's condition to his brothers.

It took about two minutes for me to finally reach the 120's and I was looking for Luke's room, repeating the room number to myself.

"124, 124, 124..." When my eyes landed on it I saw that the door was wide open. A curtain was pulled, which most likely meant Luke was there. I let out a sigh and walked into the room and peered around the curtain.

There I saw Luke, lying in the hospital bed with his eyes closed and an oxygen mask still over his face and an IV cord was in his arm. He was wearing a hospital gown and his hair was all messed up, yet he still looked good.

His chest was rising and falling and even though that proved that he was alive, he didn't look all too well and I couldn't help the tears in my eyes.

I grabbed a chair that was nearby and pulled it towards the side of the bed. I sat down and just stared at Luke. I bit down on my bottom lip and stared down at his hand closest to me, which didn't have the IV cord sticking in it. I reached out to his hand and held it in mine.

"Luke," I whispered, "I've been looking for you all day, but I could never find you. Then Michael tells me that you were sent to the ER and that made me go into panic mode. I didn't know what happened to you and I was afraid of losing you."

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand before placing it on top of Luke's. "I cried, because I was worried about you. Now I'm crying, because I'm so relieved that you're not leaving me."

I pulled his hand up to my lips and gave it a long kiss before I pulled away. "I know we've only known each other for a week, but it doesn't feel like that at all. More like I've known you all my life." I looked up at his closed eyes and sighed. "I wish you could hear me or at least open your eyes. Please wake up before nine. I want to see your blue eyes before I go."

When he didn't respond I placed my hands under his and rested my head on top of his hand, my cheek pressed against it so I could see Luke.

"I love you, Luke."

-

"Ash...ton... Ashton...." I woke up to the sound of someone calling my name, an uncomfortable crook in my neck, and something brushing against my cheek. I opened my eyes and lifted my head, rubbing sleep away and looking at my surroundings.

I gasped when I saw a conscious Luke, smiling at me and free of the oxygen mask.

"Hey, Ash," he chuckled.

I almost threw myself at him, but I didn't want to hurt him, so I refrained from doing that and brought my hands up to my mouth.

"Luke," I started to say, smiling so wide, "you're awake."

"I can tell." He motioned me to come closer to him and that's what I did. He placed his hand on my cheek and caressed it and I put my hand over his.

"You don't know how worried I was," I mumbled. He used his thumb to wipe a stray tear that fell from my eye.

"Hey, hey, don't cry. Look, I'm okay. See?" Luke showed a toothy smile.

"How long have you been awake?"

"About ten minutes. The doctor came in earlier and told me how I had little oxygen up here." He tapped a finger against his head and I just laughed a bit. "Then she made sure my breathing was okay before she removed the mask. I guess I should've stayed home today, huh? Then I wouldn't be here in the hospital."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "You knew you were sick?" He nodded slowly. "Why did you come?"

"Because if I didn't, I wouldn't be able to see you." He's such a cheesy idiot, but it still made me smile. "And also I don't want to be behind in my classes, but it's mostly because I wanted to see you."

"But we never did see each other."

"I know. I'm a little upset about that. But hey, we're here together now. And we're also alone."

I glanced at the door that was wide open and I shook my head at Luke. "We can just talk," I said. "I'm just happy you're alive and okay."

"I'm still feeling a bit sick," he said, a cough following after. "And my throat hurts."

"I'll go get someone to get you water." I started to stand from my spot, but Luke grabbed my wrist. I looked over at him and he gave me this look, pleading me to do something else.

"Kiss my neck better?" he asked. I smiled and he moved over so I could sit next to him. My arms straddled over his body and I leaned in until my lips were brushing under his neck under his chin.

When I kissed Luke's neck he inhaled deeply before releasing it, wrapping only one arm around me since his other arm had the IV cord in it.

"Now kiss to your right," Luke said and I did as I was told. "A little more... Now up... Keep going up. Okay, now left." I briefly pulled away so that our faces were not too far apart.

"Luke, if I did that, then I'd be kissing your lips," I told him. His hand went to my neck and a grin formed on his face.

"Exactly." He didn't have to make me kiss him. I did upon my own will.

I scooted closer to him until my arms were on either side of his head. My lips parted and Luke took this to rub his tongue against mine, a moan emitting from me. His hand trailed from my neck down until it was at my waist, slipping under my shirt a bit.

"Luke," I warned, pulling away, "not now. You're not feeling well."

"Man, I hate being si-" He turned his head abruptly to the side and let out a sneeze. I jumped a bit at how sudden it happened and he kept his head turned away.

"Are you okay?" I asked, a bit freaked out and he shook his head.

"Tissue," he said, his voice sounding a bit funny. "I need a tissue."

I couldn't help but laugh as I got up to get him a tissue from the table by his bed. I handed it to him and he began blowing his nose. There was conveniently a trash can nearby his bed and he dumped the tissue into it.

"Okay, no more kissing for the rest of the night," I told Luke and he pouted.

"As I was saying before, I hate being sick." I moved off of the bed and as soon as I was situated in my seat a nurse walked in, holding a tray of food. The food was covered, so I didn't know what he ordered. Luke thanked her and she nodded, checking some things with his IV.

"You ordered food?" I asked.

"Yes," Luke replied.

"And you're going to eat it?"

"Well, isn't that what you wanted me to do?"

When the lady left I whispered to him, "But this is hospital food."

"I know, but I have to eat something, right?" Luke picked up a fork and spun it around in his fingers.

"What did you order?" I questioned.

"Spaghetti. Want some?" He removed the lid and revealed his dinner, but I pulled away.

"No, thanks. It's yours."

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Lunch, I think." Luke looked around the room until his eyes landed on the clock.

"It's almost nine right now. Lunch was many hours ago." He picked up his fork and twirled the spaghetti in it, holding it up to me. "Take a few bites before I start eating, Ash. I may be the one checked in a hospital, but you're more important than I am to me."

I didn't want to eat the food for two reasons: one, it's hospital food and two, it's Luke's food. But he kept insisting that I ate something, so I gave in and took a bite or two.

Luke started eating his dinner right away and I watched him as he did. He was also given an apple juice carton and a water bottle. He handed me the apple juice, mainly because I kept eyeing it.

Minutes later a nurse walked in and told me that visiting hours were coming to an end. I told her I understood and she left.

"You're leaving now?" Luke asked with a frown when I stood up.

"You heard her," I said, "visiting hours are over."

"Almost over. Stay until she kicks you out, please?"

"I also have some homework to do."

"Oh, right. It's a school night. Well, will you at least come visit me every day?"

I smiled and leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Why wouldn't I?" Luke pushed his tray aside so he could grab my chin with his fingers and turn my head to the side. He pressed his lips onto my cheek for a long time, like he didn't want me to go away.

He finally pulled away reluctantly, if I may add. Then I started walking towards the door.

"I love you, Ashton," Luke said before I left. I turned to look at him and smiled.

"I love you, too, Luke."

-

I went out to the lobby and saw Harry and only Harry waiting by the door. I went up to him and said hi.

"Your car's outside," he informed me. "The guys and I went to your house to get your spare car keys and then we drove back to the school to retrieve your car. Then Louis took Michael and Calum home while I took your car and waited for you to come out."

"Thanks, Haz." Harry handed me the car keys and we started leaving the place.

"Also, I may or may not have managed to persuade your teachers to give you an extension on your homework."

I stopped in my tracks and gaped at him. "Are you serious?!"

"I have it in pen for proof." He held out a piece of paper at me and I looked over it. All five of my teachers' signatures were on it with words in their writing that gave me permission to have extra time on homework.

"You're the best!" I gave him a hug and he returned it and then we quickly pulled away.

"We should get home now," Harry said. "I still have my own homework to do." I just chuckled at that and we went over to my car, getting inside and I started driving back to my place, since Harry said he was planning on staying over for the night.

This day that turned out horrible ended pretty well. Luke may be in the hospital, but he's alive and okay. That's all that matters.


	43. Chapter 42

It's been three days now since Luke's been in the hospital and I've spent most of my afterschool time to be with him. I would always bring my homework there, so I could work on it and be with Luke.

Of course not all my time was with him, because others wanted to see him as well. Even his parents who came back to town yesternight visited him and spent an entire hour with him. Ben and Jack stopped by to say hey once a day and my and his friends would visit him as well.

However, they didn't spend a lot of time with him, because Luke would always ask for me and they couldn't bring themselves to say no.

As the days went by Luke's sickness had gotten better and he was looking healthier than ever. He kept insisting he was well enough for us to kiss, but I told him to wait a bit longer, just to be on the safe side.

The doctor informed me that she believes that Luke is about ready to go home and can check out later on in the evening. His legal guardian had to do it, so I was to leave when someone who's responsible for him legally comes.

Right now it was around seven at night and Luke and I were just talking and laughing with one another as I held a book filled with cheesy jokes in my hand for me and Luke to look at.

"Wait, listen to this," I said, straightening myself and laughing before proceeding. "Do you eat spaghetti with your left or right hand?"

"Right hand," Luke said in a serious tone and I bit back a laugh.

"Really? That's weird. I usually use a fork."

"Oh, my God." He threw his head back as he howled with laughter. "That was so lame, yet so funny." I handed him the book and he took it, flipping through the pages. "Okay, I got it." He cleared his throat and tried to keep on a straight face. "Would you be mad at me for something I didn't do?"

"Uh, no," I said, not sure of where this was going.

"Okay, good, because I didn't do my chores." I leaned forward and pressed my face into my hands, grinning like an idiot. "That was awful, wasn't it?" I nodde and Luke just laughed and then the room fell silent. "But in all honesty, would you be mad at me if I didn't do something?"

I looked up at him. "It really depends on the situation. Is there... something you're keeping from me?" I know there is, but he's finally going to tell me.

"I'm not going to lie anymore, so yes, but it isn't as bad as you might think it is!" He said the last part quickly, not giving me a chance to speak or prepare myself to say anything.

"Wh-What is it?" I shifted in my seat and started leaning away from him. He let out a sigh, looking at the book in his hands before his eyes looked up at me.

"Remember last week when the football flew at your head and I told you that I had to keep an eye out for you for a week?" he began and I nodded slowly. "Well, it wasn't... um, I..." He mumbled the last bit and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Luke, what is it? Tell me. I won't be mad."

"That's what they all say before all Hell breaks loose."

"Luuuuke..." He glanced up at me and then he let out a sigh.

"I... intentionally kicked the ball towards you."

What?

"What?" I repeated my thought.

"And I may or may not have made up the policy..." Now at this point my jaw dropped and I was just staring at him.

"What?!" I exclaimed, jumping out of my seat and just staring down at him. "You made up the policy?!"

"You said you wouldn't be mad!"

"Are you listening to yourself? You're telling me that you purposely knocked me out and lied about the policy!"

"If I told you why, you wouldn't believe me!" Luke explained.

"But Calum and Mason knew about the policy! How do you explain that?!"

"Calum and Aleisha know it's fake. Mason doesn't. Well, I at least think he doesn't, but he seems to have been a little bit suspicious about it, since he kept calling you my distraction."

"Oh, my God, Luke." I sat back down and pulled one foot onto my seat and hugged my knee to my chest. "What stupid reason did you have in mind for attempting to kill me?"

"I... it's too embarrassing."

"Okay, then this would be an interesting answer." Luke took in a deep breath before releasing it. Then he opened his mouth and the story began.

"Last week on the first day of school I saw you for the first time that morning and, as stupid as this sounds, I felt like I wanted to make you... mine." I raised an eyebrow at him, but he still went on. "You could say it was love at first sight, I don't know. I told Calum about it and he thought that unless I came up with some plan to cross paths with yours, then what were the chances of our paths ever crossing?

"But then later on that day while I was on the field I saw you walking with Harry and I just tried to come up with a way to get you to notice me on the field. So I'd try my hardest to get the football and kick it to the goal, in hopes that somehow when Coach shouted that I did a good job you'd look over on the field and see me. The first time you walkd past the field I didn't grasp your attention, but then the second time you came around I succeeded, but then my teammates crowded around me and I don't think you ever saw me.

"The third time you were walking by the field you were with more people and I was just about to give up on trying to get your attention until Calum said something along the lines of, 'Why don't you try kicking the ball at him? Maybe after he sees his life flash before his eyes he'll look to where the ball came from and you'll just apologize for nearly killing him.' And that's what I did. After you and Harry wrestled I kicked the ball in your direction, but I only managed to hit you in the back of the head and knock you out.

"To be honest, I was freaking out, because you fell to the ground and I didn't mean to make you fall. Calum and I ran over to you and I was really going to apologize, but then Harry hissed at me and, honestly at the time he was sort of scary to me. Coach came over to you and asked what happened and I told him how I kicked the ball and hit your head with it. Then he said as punishment I have to carry you to the nurse's office, but that didn't really seem like punishment to me, because I actually get to physically touch you for the first time. Not in a sexual way, of course.

"Anyway, I finally brought you to the nurse's office and laid you down on one of the beds and I just... I don't know, I thought I couldn't like you any more than I already did, but I took the advantage of your condition and admired every feature of you. Then I asked myself, 'How can I stay in this guy's life?' and so I... thought up that policy of having to take care of you for a week. I told Calum to play along. Mason overheard and I just pretended that it was real."

The entire time my eyes were wide and my mouth was ajar. So Luke just told me that he's had his eyes on me around the same time I had my eyes on him and he purposely hit me with the football and lied just so he could be with me.

I should be mad at him, that he lied to me and could've put me into a coma. But...

"Is it weird that I'm glad that you did all of that just so you could be with me?" was all I said. Luke cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Uh, yes?" Luke answered as if it's the most obvious answer in the world. "That's very weird. Shouldn't you be mad at me? Not that I want you to be, but it seems more likely that you'd be mad at me instead of glad that I knocked you out and-"

I cut him off by grabbing his face and pressing my lips to his. He instantly kissed back, his hands going to my face.

When our lips parted I stared into his blue eyes.

"Can I tell you something?" I questioned.

"Anything," he replied, almost breathless.

"I sort of grew a crush on you at first sight, too." Luke just smiled and we kissed again. His hand moved downward until it was on my behind and I smacked his hand lightly. "As long as you're in this bed, you're not allowed to do any more sexual contact."

"But it's your butt," he pouted. "Who can resist it?"

"Wow, for a fourteen year old, you're really-"

"I'm sorry, what?" I pulled away from him and stood up straighter.

"You're really dirty for a fourteen year old."

"Who in the world told you I was fourteen?" I raised an eyebrow and he did the same before his eyes went large and he groaned, facepalming himself. "Did Ben tell you that? God damn it, he always does that. I'm freaking fifteen."

"Okay, so you're a year older than what he told me. That doesn't change the fact that you're younger than I am and have a dirtier mind than I do."

"But I'm more mature. Also, I know quite a few ways that I can do to make you feel good."

I was about to snap at him when the doctor walked in and I immediately shut my mouth.

"Mr. Luke Hemmings, your parents are here to check you out," she said to him and Luke nodded.

"Cool. Can I have a few more minutes with him before you send them in?" he asked and the doctor nodded, leaving the room. Then he looked up at me and said, "We're continuing this conversation when I go back to school tomorrow."

"I say we forget the conversation and never bring it up again," I grinned.

"Bring what up again?" Luke smiled back and I ruffled his hair, earning an annoyed groan to escape him. "No, my hair."

"My bad," I laughed.

"You did that on purpose," he huffed.

"And you kicked the football in my direction on purpose and lied about the policy. I think what you did is way worse than what I just did."

"True, but look where it's gotten us." He slowly started to sit upright and he stretched his arm out at me. I walked towards him and he wrapped his arm around me, burying his face into my shirt. "I'm yours and you're mine." Then he looked up at me. "We're still together, right? Confirm, please."

I rolled my eyes before answering, "Yeah, we're still together. Just don't lie to me anymore, okay?" He puckered his lips and I gladly accepted the kiss. "Now I must go. I'll see you tomorrow." I started to pull away, but Luke only tugged me back.

"But I don't want you to leave yet," he said to me, frowning. "I want you to stay beside me forever."

"You're really clingy." Luke just grinned motioned for me to give him one last kiss and I did. Then our foreheads were pressed against one anothers. "I love you, Luke."

"I love you, too, Ash."

There was a small pause of silence before I spoke up. "I've no intention on letting you go, you know."

"I don't mind that at all."

"That's what happens when you make me fall for you."

Luke smirked at me, chuckling a bit before responding with, "My bad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is the end of My Bad.
> 
> An epilogue will be posted soon and an extra chapter that's just going to be written for fun. It'll be short, though.
> 
> Thank you for reading all of the way to the end. This story was the longest story I've ever written and completed. There were a lot of parts where things were really bad, yet you guys still kept reading and I couldn't ask for anything better than you guys sticking until the end. This was definitely an adventure for me. I hope you guys enjoy your life.


	44. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Enjoy this epilogue.

I was sitting alone at the table that my friends and I always ate at and I was currently working on my homework. I've finished some of it the night before, since I had plenty of time. Today was the day that I had to turn in all the homework that I had put off, because of Harry somehow convincing my teachers to give me extra time. I don't know what he did, but I don't really care.

My phone started vibrating and I pulled it out and looked at the caller ID, smiling when I saw that it was Luke calling me. Yes, I did mean my phone. I finally got around to putting my battery back into my phone and now I can use it again. When I told Luke about it the first thing he did was steal my phone and put in his number and put his name as 'Ashton's.'

I answered the call and brought the phone up to my ear. "Hey, Luke," I greeted.

"Hey, Ash," Luke responded. "I see you."

I glanced from left to right, not seeing him. "Where?" Suddenly the call ended and I stared at my phone screen confused.

I nearly jumped out of my seat when arms slipped around my waist.

"Here," Luke said. I turned my head the best I could so I could see him and he took the chance to kiss me on the lips. He slid into the seat next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder and looked at what I was working on. "Spanish homework?"

"Sí," I answered, drinking from my apple juice carton that I had gotten earlier.

"Well, I know a little Spanish. Yo quiero chuparte el pene." I gagged on my drink and slammed the carton down on the table so the apple juice came out, some of it getting dangerously close to my textbook. I started coughing and Luke started patting my back as if it was going to help me. "Are you okay? What did I say?"

"Where in the world did you hear that?!" I asked him, staring at him with wide eyes and my face turning pink from blushing. "Who told you that?!"

"I don't understand. What did I just say?"

"Hey, guys!" I heard Michael say as he approached the table, placing his breakfast pizza down as he took a seat across from me. "What's going on?"

"Michael, you're taking Spanish, right?" Luke asked.

"Uh, yeah? Why?"

"Can you tell me what I just told Ashton? Yo quiero chuparte el pene." Instead of answering Michael bursted out into a loud fit of laughter.

"Oh, my Go- You said that to him?!" He slammed his head against the table and started banging his fist on top of the surface, earning weird looks from other students. Once his laughing died down and he regained his composure he lifted his head, cleared his throat, and began to speak, a smile still on his face. "For the record, Ashton would like that very much."

"Mikey!" I yelled as I picked up my juice carton, prepared to throw it at him. I took in a deep breath, placed the carton backed down, and turned in my seat a little so I was facing Luke more. "Let me ask you again, Luke. Who told you that?"

"Did I say something bad?" Luke questioned, seeming a bit worried and confused.

"More like completely inappropriate."

"Okay, now I really want to know what I said."

"Morning, lads," Harry said as he took the empty spot beside me. "Are you sick, Ashton? Your face is red." He placed a hand on my forehead. "You're heating up, too."

"I told him," Luke suddenly spoke. Harry's eyes went wide while mine narrowed at him.

"You what?" I said, sounding more threatening towards the Brit. Harry started to look a little frightened before he pushed himself away from me.

"My phone's vibrating! I think it's Louis! Bye, Ash! See you at lunch!" He jumped out of his seat and sprinted off while I slammed my textbook shut and started running after him.

"Come back here!" I shouted as I chased after him, having to get by people in order to catch up to Harry. He turned at a corner and I did as well, but I nearly ran into someone and I stopped in my tracks.

"Oh, hey," Calum waved at me and I awkwardly did the same before I excused myself, went around him, and continued going after Harry.

Lucky for him but unfortunately for me, I had lost him. I huffed in disappointment and stomped my way back to the area where Michael and Luke were still at.

I returned to the table and saw that Niall, Liam, Zayn, and Calum were there now. All of their eyes looked my way and so did Luke's.

"Yo quiero chuparte el pene," Luke said and I groaned, my cheeks heating up again. Michael, Calum, and Niall were trying to hold back their laughs while Zayn and Liam were just hiding their faces in their hands, shaking their heads.

"Stop saying that!" I shouted. "You don't even know what it means!"

"Actually, I told him," Michael explained.

"He told us that it's his favorite Spanish phrase to say to you now," Niall added.

"What?! No, I didn't!" Luke exclaimed, sending glares their way. "I said that I'll use it more often around him!" Now it was my turn to glare at Luke and he just gave me this innocent look.

I gulped down the rest of my apple juice and threw the carton directly at Michael's forehead. Then I started collecting my stuff.

"I'll see you all at lunch," I grumbled, leaving everyone and started heading for my locker. I saw Harry on my way there and I punched him in the shoulder.

I got to my locker and unlocked it, opening it up and started pushing the stuff I didn't need inside. Once I was done my locker suddenly slammed shut and I squeaked, seeing what had caused it to close.

"Are you mad at me?" Luke asked me and I just shook my head.

"Not you. More like my two idiot friends," I told him and he pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back.

"Good. As long as you're not mad at me, I'm fine." I rested my head against his shoulder and we remained that way until the bell rang. Luke pulled away first and gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you at lunch, all right?"

"Okay," I smiled at him and then I started heading to my class.

"I love you!" he called out and I blushed, because he said that aloud and others could've heard him. I shyly turned myself around to look at him and he sent a grin my way.

"I love you, too," I said back and then he went off to his class while I went to mine.

-

Everyone had agreed to meet up at the table after school, so we could all head over to my place and just have a guys' night. It was Harry's idea, I don't know. He even invited Louis along, but the older boy was unsure, since it was my house that he was invited to and he knew that he and I weren't on very good terms. However, I was willing to put the past behind us and I told him that it was totally okay with me, if he came over.

After fifth period ended I walked to the table with Calum and we saw that Michael was already there. Shortly after Luke arrived and we were ready to head over to my place. Niall and Zayn said that they'd wait for Liam to come out of class, since he was the only one who had a sixth class, and told us to go on without them. Harry told us that he was getting a ride with Louis and Michael laughed when he heard that, which resulted in me smacking him in the head.

So Michael, Calum, Luke, and I arrived at my place and we had the entire house to ourselves, since my mom was still at work and my siblings decided that they wanted to go hang out with their friends.

We all went into the ktichen to grab some snacks to eat. Luke and I took a seat on the couch while Calum and Michael stayed in the kitchen to stuff their faces with food. I had a box of Cheez-its with me and I was eating them one by one.

"Ash, put this in between your lips and don't eat it yet," Luke said to me. I raised an eyebrow at him, but did as I was told. When I saw him start to lean in I sucked in the Cheez-it into my mouth and started eating it. "Ashton!"

"My bad," I shrugged. "It was too good to resist."

"One more time and be obedient or else there will be consequences." I picked up a Cheez-it and held it out in front of my face. I took it in between my lips and Luke was quick to lean forward and take the Cheez-it from my lips with his teeth and he took the small snack from me and started eating it.

"Really? That's what you wanted to do?" I laughed.

"What?" Luke asked as he chewed. "I thought it was cute. Now you try." He wedged a Cheez-it in between his lips and I shifted in my seat a bit before I started bringing my face closer to Luke's.

Suddenly the Cheez-it disappeared into his mouth and Luke grabbed my face and brought our lips together. I finally processed what was going on and started kissing him back. He pulled me on top of him without our lips separating. I found myself bringing my hands up to his face as his went around my back.

When we finally pulled apart we were both out of breath and I gazed into his eyes.

"You tricked me," I said, panting a bit and pouting.

"My bad," he chuckled before he quickly kissed me again. Then I heard clapping and my eyes darted over to Michael who was clapping slowly and loudly.

"What a show!" he exclaimed and Calum just giggled beside him. "You two deserve an Oscar!"

"I could've sworn you said that to us before," Luke laughed.

"Really? I don't remember."

My front door swung open and walked in Harry, Niall, Liam, Zayn, and Louis. Zayn and Liam were carrying two bags of burger and hot dog buns and Niall and Harry had the hot dogs and patties. Louis just followed behind everyone.

"We gonna have a barbecue!" Harry exclaimed, raising the patties in the air.

"Says who?" I asked, pulling myself off of Luke so that I was sitting beside him.

"Says I. Now go get the grill ready, mortal, so Chef Harry can get cooking!"

I laughed and rolled my eyes at him. "You're a mortal yourself." I stood up and so did Luke and all nine of us went to my backyard and I started setting the grill up.

-

The entire time Harry, Niall, and Zayn were at the grill working with the food while Michael and Calum were talking with each other, Louis and Liam were having a conversation, and Luke and I were just standing near the grill to watch the food be prepared.

"So," Harry said as he let Zayn take over the grill and he went over to me and Luke, "you two, uh, doing okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay," Luke answered for the both of us.

"So do you think you two will ever frickle frackle?"

"Harry," I warned.

"Only if we're both ready," Luke said.

"Um, Ashton?" I turned around and saw Louis standing right behind me. "I'm sorry about everything. Could we start over for real this time and actually be friends?"

I blinked at him before I looked over at Harry. "What did you do to him?" I questioned.

He frowned at me. "Why are you accusing me of doing something? I didn't do anything."

"He's right," Louis defended. "It's all me. So can we start over?" He held out his arms, like he was asking for a hug. I was about to accept it when I was pulled back and Luke was suddenly in between us.

"Can you give me more tips about football?" he suddenly asked, wrapping an arm around Louis's shoulder and leading him away from us. I looked at Harry and he just shrugged.

"Niall, you're burning the patties!" I heard Zayn exclaim and Harry and I looked over at the two at the grill.

"You burned the weenies!" Niall retorted and Harry grumbled to himself before going over to the grill.

"You two, step away!" he ordered. "Let the professional handle this!"

-

Once we all had gotten our food and eaten we were back inside the house and everyone but me, Luke, Louis, and Harry were playing whatever video games I had in the game room. The four of us just sat on the couch and watched everyone else entertain themselves.

"Ash, can you come with me?" Luke asked as he stood up from his spot and held out his hand at me.

I cocked an eyebrow. "To where?"

"Anywhere but here." I looked over at Louis and Harry who were watching the whole thing and raising their eyebrows at me. Luke reached for my hand and started pulling me out of the room and led me towards the hallway to my room.

"Why are we here?" I quizzed as I walked into the room and Luke followed after. "Everyone else is in the other room." He closed the door and made his way over to me.

"I know." His hands immediately went to my waist and he pulled me close to him and kissed me on the lips. My arms went around his neck and then gripped onto the back of his shirt.

I don't know what came over me, but something made me pull Luke with me to my bed. I lied down first and Luke climbed on top of me. He used his arms to prop himself up while mine slid from his neck to his back.

I felt his hand trail down my side until it rested at my hip, but suddenly he pulled away.

"M-My bad, I... I should stop here," he said, sitting upright and standing up from the bed. I grabbed his wrist and he looked at me.

"At least could we cuddle?" I asked, my lips curving up into a smile. Luke smiled back and climbed back onto the bed, encircling his arms around me. He started chuckling to himself and I had to ask, "What are you laughing about?"

"You calling me a sex god," he answered. I gasped and my eyes widened as I pulled away, seeing Luke slap a hand over his mouth. "I-I didn't say anything!"

"Who told you that?!" My face was starting to turn red and heat up. "Oh, my God, Luke! Who the hell told you that?!" I pushed myself closer to the wall and brought my knees to my chest, burying my face into them. "This is embarrassing."

"Hey, don't feel like that," Luke cooed, slipping his arms under my knees and back, pulling towards him until I was on his lap. I kept my face hidden from him though. "Look at me. I want to see you." I shook my head and rested my head against him.

"C-Could we stay like this?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied. I took his hand that was beneath my knees and held it into my own hands. I started playing with his fingers, because I didn't know what else to do. "You're adorable, you know that?"

"Don't call me that," I huffed.

"Cute."

"Stop it."

"Beautiful."

I brought his hand up to my lips, just because. "You're embarrassing me a lot today," I mumbled into his hand.

"My bad." Luke lifted my chin up, so I was looking at him and he attached his lips onto mine. The kiss wasn't intimate, but it wasn't quick either. It was loving.

His hand slid to my cheek and my hand gripped his wrist. We pulled away for a moment, our lips still brushing a bit and he muttered against my lips, "Yo quiero chuparte el pene."

"Oh, my God." I tried pushing him away, but he kept me in place. "Stop saying that!"

"Sorry, sorry. I'll stop." He just hugged me and rested his head on top of mine. "I love you, Ash."

I snuggled closer to him and said back, "I love you, too, Luke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So that's it. It ends with everyone still in the game room while Luke and Ashton are alone together (I like using that- alone together). This was the longest story I've ever written and actually completed, omg. With nearly 130k words, like damn.
> 
> If you have no idea what 'Yo quiero chuparte el pene' means, go look it up.
> 
> Did Larry and Malum happen? That's for you guys to decide, but Lashton definitely happened.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys liked the story x It was fun to write, then it got stressful, but now it's fun again, but it ended, aww. Thank you so much for reading until the end. Enjoy the rest of your lives, everyone x lots of love.


	45. Extra Chapter

"Hey, Ashton! Look at this book!" I walked over to Luke and saw him pick up this one book called My Bad off the table in front of him. "It's a book with a gay couple!"

"Oh, I saw that the other day when I was here with Harry," I told Luke. "The funny thing is, the summary is exactly what I told Harry the day I saw you for the first time." Luke flipped the book around and read the summary to himself. Then he opened up the book, laughing to himself.

"This was the first thing I read," he told me, handing the book to me and pointing at the line for me to read.

'I could fuck you into next year.'

I shut the book roughly and handed it back to Luke. "This book's too inappropriate for me."

"Are you serious? I remember telling you that, but I was kidding obviously." He opened the book again and read aloud. "'I'm done. I am so done. This is too much for me. Here are your keys. I'm going to detention early.'"

My eyes widened at that, because I remember Harry saying the exact same thing. I snatched the book out of Luke's hold and started reading the part after the quote.

"'He forced my car keys into my hand, jogged down the bleacher, and began running back to the school,'" I read.

What the hell. That's exactly what Harry did. It's like we're in this book, but the names are all different.

"I want to look for more," Luke asked, taking the book and flipping through the pages. "Hey, listen to this. 'Did my brother tell you that? God damn it, he always does that. I'm freaking-'" Luke cut himself off, his eyes starting to become large. "'- fifteen...'"

I took the book and selected a random page to go to.

"'Before I knew it Edward slammed me up against the wall and smashed his lips against mine.'"

Luke picked another page to read off of.

"'You should've aimed in between his legs, so Robert could kiss him there,'" he read. His eyes met mine and he said to me, "Ash, this book's creeping me out." I nodded and started skipping to the end.

"There's an epilogue in here and another chapter," I pointed out, flipping to the extra chapter. "'Hey, Fletcher! Look at this book!'" I immediately closed the book and dropped it onto the table that Luke picked it up from.

Luke and I clung onto each other as we stared at the book like it was a monster. It kind of was. The events that happened in the book were way too much alike with the ones that actually did happen. If I compared my life to the one in the book, I'd say that the book was based off of me. Or somehow my life was based off this book. Either way I'm scared.

I glanced up at Luke and his eyes met mine, fear evident on both of our faces.

"I think we should get out of here," I said.

"Good idea," he agreed, nodding. Then the both of us bolted out of the store.

That's the last time I'm ever going into that bookstore again. Or any bookstore at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Silly chapter, lol c: Luke and Ashton checking out the book My Bad, lol. Anyway, this story was definitely an adventure and this is where we depart. Thank you for reading to the very end! I love you all! Bye x


End file.
